Downtown Abyss
by Negen
Summary: AU. Quatre ans après la mort de Kira, on décompte bon nombre de disparitions étranges au beau milieu des océans. Bateaux mutilés. Personnel envolé. À bord d'un navire dont la folie de l'équipage vaut trois fois celle du chapelier fou d'Alice aux Pays des merveilles et en compagnie de Light, devenu un shinigami, L plonge au cœur du problème, plonge au cœur des abysses.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION À DOWNTOWN ABYSS**

x

x

* * *

Bien le bonjour à tous !

Ce qui devait à la base être une brève séquelle à _Through the looking glass_ s'est finalement métamorphosé en une nouvelle histoire. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, l'auteur a parfois de grandes révélations brutales qui en viennent à la tenir éveillée jusque très tard dans la nuit. Toujours est-il que, inspirée par Tsubaki Him et Mauguine, je m'attaque ici à un **Univers Alternatif**, ce que je n'ai jamais tenté jusqu'à présent, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça va donner, d'où la présence de cette introduction. L'œuvre concernée n'est autre que _Death_ _Note_. Je suis actuellement en train de séquestrer Oba et Obata dans mes toilettes pour leur arracher les droits d'auteurs, mais ces salopards refusent de céder. Je commence à les épiler demain, ça devrait peut-être faciliter les choses. En tout cas, j'ai bon espoir ^^.

x

x

_Downtown Abyss_ ne veut rien dire. Je me suis ouvertement inspirée du titre d'une série britannique, _Downtown Abbey_, que je recommande par ailleurs(non, je ne suis pas en train de faire de la pub, enfin !). En anglais, le terme "downtown" signifie "centre-ville". Quand à "abyss", on peut le traduire par le même mot en français, les "abysses", ou bien par "abîme", "gouffre". Si je devais donner une traduction, je pencherais pour le "centre-ville des abysses" ou un truc comme ça. Si vous avez d'autres idées, je suis toute ouïe, sachez que j'accepte volontiers les participations bénévoles(ou de quelle manière l'auteur révéla t-elle qu'elle était incapable de produire des titres qui veulent dire quelque chose).

x

x

Le couple utilisé ici sera le LightxL, sans surprise, mais j'ajoute que j'ai remixé à ma sauce la fin de _Death Note_ afin de rendre cette histoire un minimum crédible. Tout vous sera expliqué dans les chapitres à venir, ne vous en faîtes pas. De même, cette histoire contiendra des dingues. Nan, sérieusement, de vrais dingues. Mais attention, pas des dingues au sens négatif du type l'Empereur dans _Star Wars_, plutôt des personnages positifs, un peu comme l'Âne dans _Shrek_ ou Sid dans l'_Âge de Glace_(vous remarquerez tout de suite mes brillantes références). Ce qui signifie que globalement, _Downtown Abyss_ serait tout de même beaucoup plus légère que _Through the looking glass_, parce que Negen part quand même régulièrement en sucette et que cette histoire-ci n'échappera pas à son œil de barjo(on met un "e", à barjo ?). Ça ne veut pas dire que cette fanfiction ne sera qu'une énorme parodie, absolument pas. Elle contiendra beaucoup de sérieux, mais sera entrecoupée de passages plus farfelus, avec des personnes burlesques, issus de mon imagination de toquée. Ce qui risque, pour ceux qui ont lu _Through the looking glass_, de vous déstabiliser un peu. Rassurez-vous, Negen l'amoureuse des histoires tristes est toujours là, et elle devrait arriver à cohabiter avec Negen la déglinguée de la plus charmante des manières qui soit.

x

x

Comme c'est un univers alternatif, je crains de devoir par moments basculer dans l'OOC, mais je ferais en sorte que ce soit le plus léger possible. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les chapitres qui suivront. Vous verrez également apparaître de nombreux OC. Je tiens aussi à vous dire que cette histoire n'est en aucun cas reliée à mes autres fanfictions(ce n'est donc pas une séquelle de _Trough the looking glass_), et je suis en outre dans l'incapacité de vous dire quel type précis d'histoire j'écris-là. Il y aura du policier, c'est sûr. De la romance, sûr aussi. Sans doute du psychologique(parce que j'aime ça) et de l'action. De l'humour, entre autre. J'ai donc mis "Adventure et Romance" pour la présentation, ça me semblait être le plus prudent. Le rating M est dû au langage, ainsi qu'à la violence contenue dans cette fanfiction.

x

x

En ce qui concerne les détails "techniques", je ne vais pas du tout avoir le même rythme de publication et d'écriture que pour _Through the looking glass_. J'ai beaucoup de choses à mettre en place dans l'univers de _Downtown Abyss_, avec malheureusement un temps d'écriture qui s'est considérablement réduit depuis que je suis entrée à l'université. Après avoir sans succès tenté des délais de deux semaines, puis de trois/quatre semaines, j'ai choisi de passer à la **publication libre** pour éviter une profusion d'avis de retard. Pas de temps précis entre chaque chapitre, afin que je sois en mesure de rédiger quelque chose de cohérent, d'intelligent et d'agréable à la lecture (orthographe, grammaire, ect...) sans le fantôme du stress derrière. La publication se fera au cours des week-ends. Si jamais j'arrive à terminer un chapitre bien avant la date prévue, je le posterais, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'espoir à ce sujet. J'ai également prévu une histoire assez courte, disons une dizaine de chapitres, pas plus, mais ce seront de longs chapitres(c'est également pour ça que j'ai besoin de temps). À la fin de l'introduction seront postés tous les dimanches soirs des messages pour vous informer du statut du chapitre en cours. Je vous remercie d'avance pour votre patience :).

x

x

J'aborde dans _Downtown Abyss_ un domaine que je connais peu mais qui me fascine, à savoir la marine. Je suis actuellement en train de faire un maximum de recherches sur les bateaux, les équipages, les matériaux, les routes maritimes, pour voir donner une fanfiction aussi réaliste que possible, mais rien ne garantit que je ne ferais pas d'énormes erreurs et s'il y en a, je m'en excuse humblement. Si jamais vous connaissez bien le monde de la navigation et que vous lisez quelque chose de faux dans cette histoire, surtout n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Vos informations me seront très précieuses.

x

x

Je ne laisserai plus de commentaires en début de chapitre, sauf éventuellement pour vous conseiller une petite bande-son, mais sinon, rien. J'apparaîtrai seulement en fin de chapitre, afin de vous donner quelques indications, mais pas davantage. En outre, les ouvrages dont j'extrairai certains passages(notamment situés en début et fin de chapitre) n'existent pas. Ils proviennent tout droit de mon imagination.

x

x

Voilà ! Je pense en avoir terminé avec cette introduction. Si vous avez des questions à me poser, n'hésitez pas, et j'accepte aussi toutes les théories au sujet de la fanfiction ;). Sur-ce, je ne vous ennuie pas plus, et je vous laisse lire le prologue !

* * *

Negen

**Dernière modification de l'intro :** 26/06/2013, oyé oyé, bienvenue, en ce moment c'est le néant. Faut croire que je traverse une mauvaise phase pour être aussi incapable d'écrire...ou alors je me bourre trop le crâne à coups de cours de code de la route. Ce truc a été fait par des vicieux. Enfin bon, tout ça pour vous dire que bien que j'ai un peu rédigé, du style trois quatre ligne, pour le chapitre de Downtown Abyss, ce n'est toujours pas gagné. Et ça me déprime...


	2. Prologue

**DOWNTOWN ABYSS**

x

x

* * *

Abysse : du grec "abussos", fond océanique situé à plus de 2000 mètres de profondeur_  
_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

x

x

_" Quand les monstres commencèrent à jaillir par centaines des eaux, Zeus demanda _

_à son frère, Poséidon, de remédier à ce problème. Alors Poséidon créa un vaste _

_gouffre tout au fond de la mer, les Abysses, où il enferma les créatures _

_abominables, afin qu'elles ne puissent plus troubler l'ordre entre les Dieux et _

_les hommes. Il donna la clé des portes des Abysses à Ecamété, qui en devint_

_le gardien. _

_Lors de la Guerre de Troie, Cassandre prédit que la porte des Abysses _

_se rouvrirait, et qu'en sortiraient les pires atrocités engendrées par_

_les flots. Personne ne la crut. "_

Extrait des Cataclysmes de la Mythologie Grecque, de William Fauster

* * *

_18 mars 2008, 21h03, quelque part dans l'Océan Atlantique._

Le soleil s'était couché depuis moins de deux heures, après avoir fait du ciel un tableau incandescent, déchiré entre l'ocre et le bleu, le feu et l'eau, la mer. Elle n'était pas spécialement agitée, se disait Brendtsock, lui jetant un regard depuis la cabine de pilotage. On lui avait dit que ce serait le cas. Enfin, "on lui avait dit". Denis le lui avait dit, plutôt. Un vrai crétin, celui-là, même pas foutu de distinguer sa droite de sa gauche. "Mais capitaine, on devrait pas s'embarquer", geignait-il, "mais capitaine, la mer est agitée, ce soir, c'est pas prudent, je vous jure, je l'ai vu à la météo.". Un vrai crétin. La météo n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries. On prétendait pouvoir prédire le temps qu'il ferait le lendemain, le sur-lendemain, et ainsi de suite pour tous les jours de la semaine, alors que de fait, il y avait erreur une fois sur deux. En 2007, on avait prévu une sécheresse monumentale pour le mois de juillet. Résultat des courses, de la flotte jusqu'à risquer la grande crue de l'Amazonie. Oh non, on ne la lui faisait pas, à lui. Si les météorologues voulaient croire que la mer était agitée, c'était leur problème. Lui avait une cargaison urgente à trimballer jusqu'au port de Rotterdam. Et pour rallier Houston à Rotterdam, il fallait traverser le golfe du Mexique puis l'océan Atlantique, c'était pas une croisière thalasso-thérapie. Il dirigeait des bateaux depuis plus de vingt ans, qu'on ne vienne pas l'emmerder avec des histoires à dormir debout sur la mer-agitée-d'après-ceux-qui-font-la-météo.

En outre, il n'aimait pas la météo. C'était toujours une femme qui la présentait, en tout premier lieu. Toujours une gonzesse, avec de jolies jambes très longues et très lisses, épilées jusqu'à la racine, une tour de taille capable de concurrencer celui de cette actrice, Audrey Hepburn, et toujours en train de montrer la carte des États-Unis avec un sourire niais Colgate Total si éclatant qu'il vous donnait mal aux yeux. Elle s'adressait toujours à eux comme s'ils étaient attardés mentalement. Bon sang, il avait horreur de ça ! Chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui et devait se coltiner la météo en attendant de regarder sa série favorite, il changeait de chaîne. Il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on le prenne pour un con. Et puis, en ce moment, la femme qui présentait la météo, Andrea quelque chose, lui rappelait sa femme.

Il ne voulait pas penser à Daniela. Ils s'étaient séparés depuis deux mois, et étaient en attente d'une procédure de divorce. Enfin, "étaient". Elle, surtout. Charly ne voulait pas divorcer, il ne voulait pas non plus la quitter. Certes, il ne l'aimait plus comme autrefois, mais ça n'avait rien de bien original. Au bout de dix-huit ans de mariage, on aime plus comme autrefois. Il y a de nouveaux éléments à prendre en compte au sujet de l'autre, des petits détails venus s'ajouter au premier, des bricoles, trois fois rien, mais qui ajoutés les uns aux autres forment un tout dont on ne désire que la moitié, autrement dit celle qui nous plaît.

Daniela voulait divorcer parce qu'ils "ne se voyaient plus". En fait, c'était à cause de son boulot. Il était souvent en mer. Non. Il était tout le temps en mer. Mais il adorait ça, la mer était sa raison de vivre, il y était pratiquement né. Sa mère, Clara, avait eu ses contractions alors qu'elle se baignait dans le lac Tahoe, entre la Californie et le Nevada. Avec son mari, ils avaient emménagé à Sacramento lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'elle était enceinte. Ils avaient acheté une maison plus grande. Ils se rendaient au lac tous les week-ends. Le père de Charly, Baltimore, était un passionné de navigation. Chez les Brendstock, on était marin de père en fils, point final.

Sauf que son amour pour les navires, la houle, les mouettes, avait pris en chasse celui qu'il avait à l'égard de Daniela. Il l'avait rencontré à vingt et un ans, lors d'une réunion des Alcooliques Anonymes. Il buvait depuis la mort de son père dans un naufrage, en plein océan indien. Mais cet évènement n'avait pas réussi à le faire renoncer au grand large, et jamais Daniela n'y parviendrait non plus, quoi qu'elle fasse. Ils s'étaient fréquentés pendant cinq ans, puis s'étaient mariés. Daniela était une jolie fille, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les mannequins squelettiques qu'on désignaient comme les "canons de beauté" de l'époque, mais qui cultivait un caractère vif, enjoué, d'une fraîcheur équivalente à une brise de printemps. Ils avaient eu deux enfants, une fille et un garçon, de quoi assurer la relève. Ce que Charly n'avait pas compris, c'était qu'aujourd'hui la relève se passionnait davantage pour des consoles, le foot et les sites pornographiques que pour la carcasse puissante d'un porte-conteneur. Son fils de quatorze ans, Mickey, Michael de son vrai nom, voulait devenir footballeur. Il allait souvent jouer au terrain de son école avec des camarades de classe.

- Je suis plutôt bon, tu sais, p'pa, disait-il.

Là-dessus, Charly n'avait aucun doute. Il se doutait que Mickey était doué, c'était son fiston. Il était du genre sportif, comme lui. En revanche, il avait tendance à bouder le foot, et aurait préféré que son gosse s'intéresse à la marine, afin qu'il puisse lui prodiguer son enseignement et faire de lui un futur capitaine Haddock. Le problème, c'était que le môme n'avait aucun intérêt ni pour Tintin, ni pour les bateaux. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, d'autant que les absences répétées de son père n'arrangeaient rien. Quand à sa fille, Nicole, ce n'était même pas la peine d'en parler. Elle était branchée fringues et guitare électrique. Autant parler à un mur.

_We don't need, no, education_

C'était un peu ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de ses gosses. Ils ne voulaient pas de lui en tant que pédagogue. D'ailleurs, c'était à se demander s'ils voulaient de lui tout court. Charly savait bien que son métier flinguait ses relations familiales. Mais quand il sentait la mer l'appeler, il ne lui résistait jamais. Personne d'autre qu'un marin n'était foutu de comprendre d'où venait cette émotion dense, ce besoin. Du fond de ses tripes, il était lié à la mer. Il avait besoin d'elle et elle avait besoin de lui. Sa mise en valeur dépendait des gens comme lui, il lui fallait quelqu'un pour l'explorer, la goûter, la découvrir. La mer. La _mère_, car après tout elle avait donné naissance aux premières formes de vie. On l'oubliait parfois un peu trop.

- Capitaine.

Le lieutenant Carlon, chargé de surveiller la passerelle, venait d'entrer dans la cabine.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, garçon ? Soupira Charly.

Il avait laissé tomber les titres honorifiques, jugeant qu'ils n'avaient absolument aucune utilité.

- La mer, capitaine, lui répondit Carlon. Le vent est de plus en plus fort et la taille des vagues de plus en plus impressionnante. Je crois qu'on va avoir le droit à une bonne tempête.

- Et alors ? C'est pas nouveau, bougonna Charly.

Le temps s'était en effet dégradé, le ciel était à présent recouvert de gros nuages, et les vagues cognaient violemment contre la coque du navire. Trop absorbé dans ses réflexions, Charly n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Décidément, même lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, Daniela s'échinait à vouloir l'arracher à la barre.

- Non, bien sûr, capitaine, mais c'est l'équipage, insista Carlon.

- Quoi, l'équipage ?

- Les matelos disent qu'ils entendent des hurlements, capitaine.

Charly tourna vers lui un visage perplexe.

- Comment ça, des hurlements ? C'est le vent, bon sang de bois ! Aboya Charly. Vous croyez tout de même pas qu'on puisse entendre des hurlements humains à cette distance, Carlon ?

- Non, capitaine.

- Alors allez dire à ces imbéciles qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire, et que si jamais ils recommencent avec leurs putain d'angoisses, c'est moi qui viendrait leur hurler dans la gueule, compris ?

- O-oui, capitaine.

Mais alors que Carlon ouvrait la porte de la cabine, une énorme vague frappa le navire, le propulsant à toute vitesse sur le côté. De l'eau s'engouffra dans la cabine, mouillant le visage et les vêtements de Charly. Les deux hommes, déstabilisés, roulèrent contre le mur. Un coup de tonnerre explosa au dessus de leurs têtes. Les cris des marins leur parvenaient depuis le pont. Le navire se mit à tanguer dangereusement, poussé par des vagues surpuissantes.

- Bordel de dieu de merde ! S'écria Charly.

La politesse n'avait jamais été son fort, et de toute façon, dans une situation comme celle-ci, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il se précipita pour rejoindre la barre, et la fit tourner à tribord. Il enclencha le micro puis gueula à plein poumons :

- Du calme, bande de dégonflés ! C'est qu'une grosse tempête, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! Retournez à vos postes, tout le monde au travail, on se dépêche ! J'ai survécu à bien pire que ça, croyez moi, c'est pas aujourd'hui que mon navire coulera ! Du nerf ! Vous êtes quoi ? Des marins ou des lopettes ?

Les marins s'immobilisèrent quelques secondes, surpris, terrifiés. Puis, comme Charly se remettait à hurler sa mauvaise humeur, ils semblèrent reprendre leurs esprits, et s'agitèrent, malgré la tempête dont la force avait redoublé d'intensité. Il pleuvait des cordes.

- Lieutenant ! Appela Charly.

- Oui, capitaine ?

- Tenez-vous prêt à envoyer un message de détresse, on sait jamais. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, je suis quelqu'un de prudent.

- À vos ordres, capitaine.

Brendstock avait peur des tempêtes, autant l'avouer. Son père était mort à cause d'une de ces saloperies, et à chaque fois il les redoutait, craignant que quelque chose de similaire ne lui arrive. À chaque coup de tonnerre, il pensait à ses gosses. Et il donnait le change, en hurlant. Hurler comme une bête l'apaisait. Sa propre violence détonait face à celle de l'orage, elle le rassurait.

Le _bosco_, le maître d'équipage, s'y était mis, lui aussi. Un brave type, celui-là, de la même trempe que Charly. Sa voix déchirait les rafales de vent, s'y frayait un chemin. Ils naviguaient depuis une dizaine d'années ensembles. Le _Cottage Ballet_, un vraquier de type _Handymax_, était leur compagnon actuel. Avec lui, ils avaient traversé l'océan Atlantique, Indien, la Manche, la Méditerranée, pour amener les marchandises d'un pays à un autre. Manquait plus que le Pacifique pour achever le tableau. Ils avaient même fait Singapour. Son port à la pointe de la technologie les avait cloués sur place. Là où ils attendaient parfois quatre heures avant que le déchargement des conteneurs ne se termine, à Singapour, ils n'avaient patienté qu'une heure et demie. Un putain de port, ouais. La preuve parfaite de l'émergence des pays d'Asie. Après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, à commencer par le Japon, ils avaient grimpé l'échelle du développement économique à toute allure, comme si on les avaient dopés, de la même manière que certains athlètes. Ancien "dragon" asiatique, Singapour était devenu le premier port mondial, rattrapé précipitamment par Shanghai en 2005. Rotterdam, le port européen, avait écopé de la troisième place au classement. Quant aux ports américains, ils étaient loin derrière. Ce n'était qu'une fois descendu à la treizième place qu'on pouvait lire le nom du port du sud de la Louisiane. Au seizième rang, Houston trimait dur. Et les chinois dominaient le classement sans la moindre pitié.

Il fallut attendre de longues minutes pour que l'orage s'apaise et que la pluie cesse. Les cirés bleus des marins luisaient de gouttes de pluie. Brenstock détestait ces machins-là, c'était rigide et ça le faisait toujours transpirer comme une vache.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dis, fit-il, s'adressant à Carlon.

Mais Carlon ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait quelque chose par la fenêtre. Il avait l'air horrifié.

- Il y a un problème, garçon ? Demanda Charly.

Il y eut alors une gigantesque détonation. De l'eau gicla à profusion sur le navire, éclaboussant les vitres, les marins, le pont, chaque millimètre. Les fenêtres explosèrent et Brendstock fut propulsé en arrière.

_Bordel de_

Sa tête heurta si fort le mur qu'il perdit connaissance. Il se souvint juste d'une masse noire et difforme et des hurlements de son équipage, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_" Après trois jours de recherches, le navire Cottage Ballet, qui avait disparu en plein océan Atlantique après une tempête, a finalement _

_été retrouvé. Il a été aperçu par des touristes lors d'une croisière dans les Caraïbes. Le bateau a été sauvagement mutilé et _

_son équipage demeure introuvable pour le moment. Les autorités sont sur place et explorent actuellement le navire pour_

_découvrir où il était durant ces trois jours et, si possible, retrouver des membres survivants de son équipage. D'après les _

_scientifiques, il est impossible que les courants aient pu porter l'épave non loin des côtes jamaïcaines compte tenu de la_

_distance entre ces dernières et le lieu de la disparition. On s'interroge, les marins sont inquiets. C'est la quatrième fois _

_qu'une telle chose se produit cette année. "_

* * *

_21 mars 2008, 4 heures du matin, Winchester, Angleterre._

Ce n'était pas Vakaroff. Il était gaucher, or l'arme ayant servi pour démembrer la femme du baron de Stembardum avait été très nettement utilisée par un droitier, et à moins d'être ambidextre, ce qui paraissait très étonnant venant de ce type, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il eut un sourire méprisant. On lui avait dit que les meilleurs étaient sur cette affaire, et désormais il comprenait pourquoi celle-ci n'avançait plus depuis des mois. Les " meilleurs " étaient un cache servant à dissimuler l'incompétence des détectives du pays. Ou alors, ils étaient les meilleurs pour ne pas voir l'essentiel.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit avec un grincement. Portant un petit plateau sur lequel étaient posés un bol de caramels et un autre de truffes au chocolat, le vieil homme se coula jusqu'à lui, évitant les montagnes de dossiers et de sucreries qui lui barraient le passage. Arrivé devant lui, il se baissa et lui présenta son chargement.

- Tout droit de chez _Candy's N Sugar_, la meilleure confiserie de la ville, comme tu me l'avais demandé, L.

L'autre s'arracha à la contemplation de son écran d'ordinateur pour jauger les deux bols en cristal d'un air gourmand.

- Merci, Watari, répondit-il d'un ton monocorde.

Watari déposa chaque bol sur le bureau qu'occupait L. Celui-ci tendit une longue main aux doigts très fins, et piocha un caramel du bout de son pouce et de son index, qu'il goba par la suite. Watari avait entreprit de ranger les affaires qui traînaient dans la pièce, L ayant toujours eu une légère tendance bordélique.

- Alors, ce démembrement tchécoslovaque ? Lança t-il.

- Le suspect n'est pas le coupable, répondit L. Ils se sont précipités et sont passés à côté d'une montagne de détails importants, comme toujours.

- Qui est-ce, dans ce cas ?

- Le mari.

- Le baron de Stenbardum ? Fit Watari, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Oui. Un crime passionnel. Marguerita de Stembardum avait un amant, le majordome, pour être plus précis, expliqua L. Ils se retrouvaient dés que le baron s'absentait, autrement dit presque tout le temps. Il l'a découvert en rentrant de voyage plus tôt que prévu. Il était la seule personne à avoir en fait la clé du tiroir des couteaux d'argent, contrairement à ce qu'il a raconté aux autorités. Et il était droitier. L'arme du crime a été utilisée par un droitier. Vakaroff était gaucher.

Watari hocha la tête.

- Tu as envoyé tes conclusions au bourgmestre d'Amsterdam ?

- Pas encore. Je le ferais dans quelques heures, le temps qu'il se réveille.

- Ne te montre pas trop condescendant, s'il te plait, lui conseilla le vieil homme. Essuyer la mauvaise humeur de tes interlocuteurs mondiaux n'a rien de plaisant, crois-moi.

La semaine passée, à la suite d'une remarque quelque peu malencontreuse provenant du détective et visant tout particulièrement l'organisation policière défaillante de Johannesburg, le maire de la ville, monsieur Masondo, avait littéralement rué des quatre fers. La conversation s'était achevée sur les hurlements de rage de ce dernier, et Watari avait passé deux longues heures à le raisonner. L n'avait pas présenté ses excuses, les jugeant inutiles.

- Je ne fait qu'énoncer un fait véridique, monsieur le maire, avait-il déclaré sans la moindre compassion. Dans ces conditions, je ne vois aucune raison de me faire pardonner.

L détestait faire ses excuses. Il les considérait comme un signe de faiblesse, et la preuve d'une lacune dans son génie. Or son génie n'avait _pas_ de lacune, il le savait parfaitement, et devoir prétendre le contraire l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

- Il y a eu une nouvelle disparition en mer, dit Watari, qui regardait les dernières nouvelles internationales à partir de son ordinateur portable

- Je sais, répliqua L. Ils en ont parlé à la télévision.

- Ça t'intéresse ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le détective.

Il venait de terminer le bol de caramel et s'attaquait à présent aux truffes.

- " Tu ne sais pas " ? C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire que la disparition des navires ne fait pas vraiment partie de ma sphère d'intérêt, Watari.

- L'équipage disparaît aussi, lui fit remarquer le vieil homme.

- Si on regarde l'état dans lequel sont retrouvés les bateaux, ça semble logique, non ? Et l'équipage ne "disparaît" pas, ajouta t-il. Les membres se noient durant la tempête.

- Les marins sont entraînés pour ce genre de situation, et les nouveaux appareils installés sur les navires devraient pouvoir les répèrer avant le naufrage.

L fit pivoter la chaise de bureau en cuir noir pour le dévisager.

- Watari, pourquoi essaies-tu de m'orienter vers cette affaire ? Demanda t-il.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire en coin. Tenter de cacher quelque chose à L était peine perdue, et lui-même n'excellait pas particulièrement dans ce domaine.

- J'ai reçu un message du secrétaire à la Marine des États-Unis, déclara alors Watari.

- Rien que ça ? Se railla le détective en retournant à son écran d'ordinateur

- En effet. Monsieur Winter m'a demandé si tu pouvais jeter un coup d'œil rapide au dossier sur les disparitions en pleine mer. Il aimerait avoir ton opinion.

- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Que tu t'en occuperais dés que tu aurais le temps.

- Et je ne l'ai pas, c'est regrettable.

- L, insista Watari. Ça ne te prendra qu'une minute.

- Si je lui écris pour lui dire que je n'ai pas le temps, effectivement, ça ne prendra qu'une minute, affirma le détective.

- Je suis sérieux, L. Tu devrais le contacter, ne serait-ce que pour échanger quelques mots au sujet de l'affaire. Il veut juste ton opinion, et non que tu réalise une enquête.

L ne répondit pas. Il savait parfaitement ce qui se passerait s'il donnait son avis au secrétaire Winter. Cela commencerait par une discussion relativement abstraite, puis Winter se mettrait à lui poser des questions de plus en plus précises au sujet des disparitions, et L, par vanité davantage que par intérêt, se sentirait obligé d'y répondre. Ne pas répondre à une question avait dans la bouche du détective le goût amer de l'échec, et il n'aimait pas échouer, _oh non_. De fil en aiguille, il en viendrait à résoudre l'affaire en totalité. Les américains étaient loin d'être stupides, ils avaient parfaitement compris son mode de fonctionnement, basé sur l'amour-propre, et s'y étaient adaptés, à l'instar des britanniques et des allemands. Les français, à l'inverse, s'imaginaient encore qu'il acceptait n'importe quel cas, pour peu qu'il provienne d'Interpol.

Il n'avait pas été en lien avec ses membres depuis bientôt quatre ans. Depuis la clôture du "dossier Kira", plus exactement. Il recevait parfois des propositions d'enquêtes, mais n'avait pas de contact direct avec l'organisation, en particulier depuis que son président, Jackie Selebi, avait été accusé de corruption en janvier et avait été contraint de démissionner, endommageant grandement l'image d'Interpol.

L reprit une truffe au chocolat. On sonna à la porte d'entrée. Watari et lui échangèrent un regard méfiant.

- Tu as dit à quelqu'un où nous étions ? S'enquit L.

- Non. Hormis Roger, personne ne sait où nous nous trouvons, pas même les enfants de l'orphelinat.

Deuxième sonnerie, plus appuyée cette fois.

- C'est peut-être lui, dit L. Va ouvrir, mais ne dis rien à notre sujet si c'est un étranger.

- Compris.

Watari quitta le bureau et descendit les escaliers. Après la mort de Kira, L avait demandé la destruction du bâtiment où s'était déroulée l'enquête, ne lui trouvant plus aucune utilité et estimant que sa structure particulière finirait par attirer l'œil des nombreuses personnes étant à sa recherche, parmi lesquelles plusieurs partisans de la mafia. En outre, il n'appréciait pas de devoir se fixer définitivement quelque part et se sentait plus en sécurité lorsqu'il alternait les résidences. Aussi avait-il acheté, fin 2006, une maison à Winchester, à quelques kilomètres de la Wammy's House. Isolée, petite, la bicoque était ancienne et n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, abstraction faite de la quantité phénoménale de poussière qui les avaient accueillis lors de leur première visite. Au cours d'une enquête en Argentine, L en avait profité pour faire rénover l'intérieur. Il avait laissé à Watari le soin de l'ameublement et de la décoration. Quand le besoin de se reposer l'envahissait, il y passait un certain temps. Le quartier était paisible, peu fréquenté. Il acceptait même parfois de sortir un peu en compagnie de Watari.

Il entendit les pas du vieil homme alors que celui-ci remontait les marches, accompagné de quelqu'un d'autre.

_Roger ?_

Non. La démarche du directeur de l'orphelinat était nettement plus lourde. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

- L ?

Il eut la surprise de constater que la voix de Watari était moins assurée. Il se retourna.

- Ça ne va pas Wa...

Il s'interrompit.

Là, derrière Watari, une silhouette, élancée, funèbre, une silhouette qui avait un parfum de nostalgie. Et des yeux qui n'avaient pas changés.

- Ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai ?

L ouvrit la bouche, mais sa voix s'en extirpa non ferme, telle qu'il l'avait espérée, mais rauque et désorientée.

- Light-kun...

* * *

" _Toute personne ayant fait usage d'un cahier de la mort deviendra automatiquement un Dieu de la mort après_

_avoir expié ses fautes en éprouvant la douleur de ses victimes "_

Extrait du Code des Dieux de la Mort, article I

* * *

Indications :

- _Écamété_ n'existe pas, c'est un personnage inventé par mes soins ^^.

- _Cassandre_ est un personnage féminin de la mythologie grecque à qui Apollon avait accordé le don de voyance mais qu'il condamna également à ne jamais être crue car elle avait refusé ses avances. _Zeus_ était le roi des dieux de l'Olympe, et _Poséidon_, son frère, le dieu des Mers.

- Un navire de type _Handymax_ mesure entre 150 et 200 mètres de long, et un _vraquier_ est un navire de charge transportant des marchandises(surnommés les "chevaux de trait des mers"(dixit Wikipédia :P).

- _Candy's N Sugar_ n'existe pas, et je sais, le nom est vraiment débile.

* * *

Voilà donc pour ce prologue, j'espère qu'il est potable et qu'il vous a plu. Le premier chapitre arrivera comme indiqué dans l'introduction d'ici deux semaines :).

Negen


	3. Chapitre Premier : Récidive

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

x

x

* * *

Récidive : du latin "recidivus", action de commettre, dans un délai fixé par la loi, une deuxième

infraction après une première condamnation définitive _ou_ réapparition d'une maladie qui était

complétement guérie.

* * *

**RÉCIDIVE**

x

x

" _Le Néant est un terme incorrect d'origine humaine désignant le lieu d'habitation des Dieux de la mort. En réalité, _

_cet endroit a pour nom officiel le Cathare. "_

Extrait du Code des Dieux de la Mort, article II

* * *

_14 mars 2008, 20h30, quelque part dans le Cathare._

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Gook et Deridovely avaient décidés d'entamer une nouvelle partie de cartes. La premier ayant perdu, il désirait une revanche. Midora avait voulu se joindre à eux, mais Gook avait sèchement refusé, prétendant qu'ils ne pourraient pas accepter d'autres joueurs tant qu'il n'aurait pas récupéré les quatre éclats de diamants noirs qu'il avait misé lors de la partie précédente. C'était un être humain, un mineur, qui les lui avait donnés en guise d'offrande la dernière fois qu'il était descendu sur Terre pour retrouver son death note et observer la façon de jouer des hommes, et ce afin de perfectionner sa technique personnelle. Le type, qui avait ramassé son cahier, avait cru voir un démon. Il avait eu si peur qu'il lui avait fait don de la première chose qui lui était passée sous la main, à savoir le death note et les morceaux de diamant, du moment que sa vie était préservée.

- Me tuez pas ! Hurlait-il. Me tuez pas, s'il vous plait !

Gook ne l'avait pas tué. Pas sur le moment, du moins. Ce n'était que dix ans plus tard qu'il avait inscrit le nom de l'homme dans son carnet, à l'occasion d'un coup de grisou dans une mine française, à Petite-Rosselle. C'était en 1948, trois ans après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Tous les shinigamis y avaient assisté, car les guerres étaient source de divertissement dans le Cathare, et l'occasion pour eux de remplir leurs cahiers de la mort. Des centaines de pages avaient ainsi été saturées de noms, mais l'on était alors loin des records atteints au cours de la Première Guerre Mondiale. Celle-ci avait représenté un véritable évènement chez les Dieux de la mort. Tous avaient abandonné leurs activités pour suivre le déroulement du conflit de part les nombreux vortex qui menaient à la Terre, avec un appétit qui les avait étonnés de part son ampleur. Il arrivait que parfois, lorsque l'ennui devenait trop insupportable, ils évoquent cette période, d'un ton empli de mélancolie et de tendresse, car tous chérissaient les souvenirs de l'effusion qu'avait provoqué le conflit au sein de leur communauté.

Light était devenu un shingami depuis quatre ans et s'était habitué, plus par contrainte que de son plein gré, à l'ennui permanent qui régnait dans le Cathare. Cela ne le changeait pas vraiment de son existence humaine avant qu'il ne ramasse le Death note de Ryûk. Depuis son arrivée, celui-ci passait régulièrement son temps avec lui, se plaignant de ne plus avoir accès aux pommes terrestres et lui demandant parfois ce qu'il pensait de l'idée de faire à nouveau tomber son cahier. Light ne répondait pas à ses questions. La plupart du temps, il ruminait sa défaite contre L et gardait le silence, ce qui n'était pas au goût de son semblable.

- T'es pas drôle, Light, grommelait alors Ryûk. Il est passé où, ton sens de l'humour ?

Il n'avait pas perdu son humour. En fait, il n'en avait probablement jamais eu, et ce n'était sûrement pas en errant dans dans ce trou paumé et désolé qu'était le Cathare qu'il en gagnerait un.

Ce jour-là, la partie de cartes entre Gook et Deridovely avait attiré les autres, notamment à cause des morceaux de diamants. Justin Beyondormason y avait porté un intérêt tout particulier, glissant à l'oreille de Light qui, poussé par l'ennui, était venu observer le jeu, combien il désirait obtenir ces fragments. Il avait prévu de les échanger à Gook contre un beau rubis ayant quelque peu perdu de son éclat au fil des années. Light lui avait conseillé de ne pas se faire trop d'illusions. Gook tenait visiblement à ses morceaux de diamant noir comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, et n'était à son humble avis pas prêt à les monnayer contre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Justin avait marmonné quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris. Une série d'injures, probablement. De toute façon, Light n'y avait accordé d'importance. À ce moment-là, toute son attention avait été happée par une discussion entre Sidoh et Zerhogie.

- Je te dis que ça recommence, ronchonnait le premier, sa bouche en forme de bec s'ouvrant sur une rangée de dents acérées.

- Ah, vraiment ? Se raillait son interlocuteur. Et tu as des preuves, monsieur-je-sais-tout ? Tu as été faire un tour ?

Sidoh s'était ratatiné.

- Non, j'ai toujours mon cahier sur moi, alors je suis resté là. J'ai juste regardé ce qui se disait en bas.

- Et tout ce que les humains disent est vrai, maintenant ? Me fais pas croire un truc pareil. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te fait bien croire qu'il s'agit de ça, et pas d'autre chose ?

- Je...je le sais, c'est tout.

Zerhogie avait froncé les sourcils.

- Et ça t'es venu comme ça ? Tu as eu une illumination à ce sujet, tu t'es dit " C'est ça, j'en suis sûr, donc c'est vrai ! " sans plus de cérémonie ?

Le bec de Sidoh se referma d'un coup sec. Il baissa les yeux.

- Écoute, si ça se trouve, c'est juste une coïncidence. Et de toute façon, même si ça recommençait, les histoires des humains, on s'en fout. On est des shinigamis, nous, c'est pas notre job. Alors ferme-la, compris ?

Il rejoignit Midora, Justin et Dalil Guillohrtha, amassés autour des joueurs. Light en profita pour apostropher Sidoh. La partie avait fini par lui donner la nausée. Elle lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

_Un échiquier...la main de L qui se tend, comme une pince, pour saisir un pion_

- Explique-moi un peu ton histoire, tu veux ? Lui demanda t-il. Ça m'intéresse. Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se produire ?

Sidoh jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à l'assemblée de shinigamis par dessus son épaule, puis le prit par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

- Une vieille histoire, lui confia t-il. Qui se répète. Ce ne sont pas les premières disparitions de navires, tu sais ? Il y a en a eu beaucoup plus, et ce depuis que plusieurs années. C'était la même façon de faire à chaque fois. On dirait quelqu'un qui se nourrit à intervalles réguliers. Je n'en sais pas plus, aucun d'entre nous n'a idée de ce que c'est.

Light n'insista pas, bien que la curiosité se fît un chemin entre ses côtes.

- Et tu crois que les disparitions récentes sur Terre...

- J'en suis certain. Ça recommence, peut-être avec encore plus de vigueur que les années précédentes.

- Vous avez déjà essayé de savoir de quoi il était question ?

Sidoh avait secoué la tête. Ses yeux jaunes pétillaient d'excitation, agaçant Light sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

- Non, on attendait que les humains s'en chargent, mais visiblement, ils n'en ont rien à secouer. On dirait qu'ils oublient, à cause du temps qui passe entre les périodes de disparitions. Sauf que cette fois, c'est différent. Avec toutes leurs nouvelles technologies, ils font plus attention.

- Et tu crois qu'on va envoyer quelqu'un ?

Hochement de tête.

- Ça dérange notre travail et "papy" doit commencer à en avoir ras-le-bol. D'ici là quelques jours, il y en aura une autre disparition, tu peux me croire. Et peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, Justin contactera Nu, qui elle-même en parlera au vieux. Et tu sais ce qu'il fera, alors ?

- Quoi ?

Les yeux de Sidoh étaient à présent plus lumineux que des ampoules électriques. Il avait posé son semblant de bras long et fin comme une aiguille sur l'épaule de Light.

- Il enverra un émissaire, asséna t-il. Pour vérifier.

* * *

" _Le roi de la Mort gouverne le Cathare. Un Dieu de la mort venant tout juste de renaître doit_

_obligatoirement se présenter à lui à l'occasion d'une audience privée. Le monarque déterminera_

_alors son rang et choisira son nouveau nom._ "

Extrait du Code des Dieux de la Mort, article III

* * *

_21 mars 2008, 4 heures 32 du matin, Winchester, Angleterre._

- Light-kun...

Il n'avait pas changé d'un micro-millimètre, comme si tout autour de lui, le temps s'était figé. Dans le fond, Light ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était attendu à une quelconque modification physique chez L. Peut-être aurait-il été rassuré de constater qu'après sa mort brutale, une transformation s'était opérée chez le détective, aussi légère qu'elle fût. Il aurait aimé voir son empreinte sur L, comme une tache de pétrole sur un drap blanc, impossible à ôter, éternelle, une souillure, un fardeau que le détective aurait porté tout au long de sa vie. Mais au lieu de ça, rien. Il l'avait enterré à la hâte, annihilé, totalement, le réduisant à autant de substance qu'un vulgaire insecte. Pour Light, qui avait l'habitude d'être traité avec tous les égards, le peu de considération de L, dont il avait été à la fois le rival ainsi que l'égal, était une insulte, à son génie, à sa personne toute entière. Toutefois, l'affaiblissement de sa voix d'ordinaire si maîtrisée le satisfaisait. La surprise du détective contentait son orgueil, à défaut du reste.

L le scrutait avec vigilance. Watari avait rejoint son côté. Les mains dans le dos, les yeux baissés vers le détective, il attendait manifestement que celui-ci dise quelque chose. À l'inverse de L, il avait pris quelques rides de plus, et son corps s'était comme affaissé, courbé par le poids des années. Quel âge avait-il aujourd'hui ? Soixante-dix ans ? Quatre-vingt ? Plus ? C'était comme L. Tous les deux symboles, et tous les deux intemporels.

- Tu n'es pas très bavard, ne put s'empêcher de noter Light.

Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches de veste, nonchalant. L porta son pouce à ses lèvres, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Et que veux-tu que je te dise, Light-kun ? Répliqua t-il

Il avait retrouvé son ton impersonnel, mécanique. Signe de leur rivalité renaissante, le retour du suffixe honorifique si familier aux oreilles du shinigami lui laissa l'impression, étrange mais relativement plaisante, d'être toujours en vie. Il ne sut jamais si L l'avait fait à dessein ou non.

- Un simple "bonjour" serait le bienvenu.

- Je ne crois pas que tu mérites un quelconque salut de ma part.

- Quel rabat-joie, se railla Light.

- Kira serait content de me voir, maintenant ? Rétorqua L, se jetant sur le dernier mot de Light comme une hyène sur une charogne.

La bouche de Light s'étira légèrement en un sourire ironique. Le ton acariâtre du détective, à peine dissimulé, lui indiquait clairement que lui non plus n'avait pas oublié cette vieille histoire, malgré les quatre ans qui les en séparaient désormais. Light avait ressassé en boucle chaque seconde de son bras de fer avec lui, et jamais, _jamais_ sa haine envers L ne lui avait donné de répit. Le Cathare n'offrant aucune autre distraction que la bêtise des shinigamis, Light avait passé son temps à méditer au sujet de la victoire de L, à envisager de quelle façon il aurait éventuellement pu s'en sortir. Des scénarios abracadabrants s'étaient mis en place dans son esprit, et n'avaient depuis de cesse de le ronger, comme une maladie, la maladie de la défaite, de l'échec, où l'on mobilise ses forces à imaginer comment on aurait pu faire pour l'éviter. Dans le Cathare, Light avait pris l'habitude de s'installer à un endroit précis, non loin d'un vortex permettant de se rendre à Tokyo. En observant le théâtre où s'était achevée la comédie qu'avait été son existence, son imagination tournait à plein régime, alimentant le feu de sa rancœur, lui rappelant sans pitié combien il avait échoué et combien il lui aurait été pourtant aisé de l'empêcher. Tel un animal blessé, Light Yagami traînait ses remords et son amertume, depuis ce jour où l'accomplissement de son œuvre avait été prohibé. Le Nouveau Monde avait été réduit en cendres en moins de temps qu'il n'avait fallu pour le dire. Quand à lui, il était mort en un tour de main. Piètre fin pour un homme qui avait revêtu la peau d'un dieu au Japon.

À présent que lui et L se regardaient en chiens de faïence, comme autrefois, il sentait le venin doux-amer de la haine vibrer dans ses entrailles, réclamant la vengeance, une vengeance qui mettrait enfin un terme à ses supplices intérieurs.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais content de te voir, L, grinça t-il. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, tu sais.

- Venant de toi, l'accusation de narcissisme me semble déplacée.

- Je pourrais dire exactement la même chose.

- _Touché_, admit L.

- À peine, répliqua Light.

Il n'avait fait qu'effleurer son amour-propre, rien d'autre. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Il lorgna un fauteuil noir tout près du mur, placé devant une petite table basse en bois.

- Tu permets que je m'assoie ? Demanda t-il.

La politesse, si étrangère aux shinigamis, était là pour le rehausser, le dissocier de ses semblables. Light Yagami, le brillant étudiant de l'université de Todaï, n'appréciait guère sa nouvelle condition et cherchait sans cesse à vouloir prendre de la distance avec ses homologues, pour la plupart vulgaires et brutaux, en se refusant à abandonner les aspects les plus positifs de sa personnalité. Sur Terre, son génie avait fait de lui un jeune homme hors-du-commun. Il ne souhaitait pas perdre cette particularité en devenant un dieu de la mort ordinaire, aux tendances pique-assiette et sans-gêne, se traînant constamment au sol sous le poids de la paresse.

- Je ne sais pas, Light-kun, répondit L. Les _morts_ ne sont pas supposés s'asseoir, à moins que tu ne le sois pas, ce qui me paraîtrait étonnant.

- Je _suis_ mort, L, lui confirma Light. Si tu as besoin d'une preuve, essaie donc de me toucher, tu verras bien.

Il tendit la main au détective, comme pour la lui serrer. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Après quelques secondes, Light recula avec un soupir de découragement.

- Tu as une arme, ici ? S'enquit-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Essayer de me tuer est une bonne méthode pour voir si oui ou non, je suis bel et bien mort.

L ne répondit pas.

- Ça doit te démanger, depuis le temps, continua Light. Et si tu n'en as pas, ajouta t-il d'un ton mielleux, je peux toujours te prêter mon death note.

Un éclat traversa la pièce à la vitesse d'une fusée et passa au travers de son corps. Light, qui n'avait pas bronché, se retourna, pour constater qu'un couteau en argent était venu s'incruster profondément dans le mur situé derrière lui. Il pivota pour faire de nouveau face au détective. La main de ce dernier, celle-là même qui avait lancé le couteau, retomba sur l'un de ses genoux. Au fond de ses yeux noirs, il voyait brûler quelque chose, une émotion opaque. Une animosité qui n'avait pas de limites. Une colère qui lui donna presque la chair de poule.

_Susceptible_

- En effet, il semblerait que tu sois mort, Light-kun, conclut le détective.

- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, fit-il en réajustant sa veste.

- C'était de bon cœur.

Watari, qui décrochait le couteau tout en s'épouvantant de la profonde entaille qu'il avait laissé dans la boiserie, retint un soupir de lassitude. Depuis la mort de Light Yagami, L se refusait obstinément à évoquer l'affaire Kira, et quiconque ayant la mauvaise idée de le faire en sa présence s'exposait à sa mauvaise humeur. Le président des États-Unis en avait fait les frais, entre autre. Et l'avait amèrement regretté.

- Tu es devenu un shinigami.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais un constat, aussi Light ne prit-il pas la peine de le confirmer. Le dernier mot exhalait des remugles de souvenirs désagréables. Il alla prendre place dans un fauteuil, en appréciant le confort, chose à laquelle il n'avait pas eu accès depuis son arrivée dans le monde des dieux de la mort. L le regarda faire sans dire un mot, et se mit à mordiller son pouce.

Il n'avait pas de théorie parfaitement valable au sujet des shinigamis, à l'exception d'hypothèses rocambolesques contenues dans les livres et n'ayant rien en commun avec ce qu'il avait pu voir par lui-même, cependant le fait que Light se soit changé en dieu de la mort ne le surprenait pas davantage que son retour inopiné. Car d'une certaine manière, le détective s'était attendu à ce qu'il réapparaisse. S'il y avait bien une pensée qui jamais ne l'avait quitté depuis novembre 2004, c'était celle-ci. La certitude que Light Yagami, ou plutôt Kira, non content d'avoir vu ses projets s'effondrer, reviendrait le hanter d'une manière ou d'une autre, à un moment ou un autre. Il combattrait sûrement de toutes ses forces pour revenir et l'écraser une bonne fois pour toutes, lui faire regretter sa première victoire. Si le monde avait vu disparaître Kira, la partie entre lui et le meurtrier de masse ne s'était jamais terminée. Light Yagami n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Sa façon de penser ne différait pas tant de la sienne.

Mais son état de shinigami ne lui réussissait visiblement pas. Ses vêtements, qu'il avait toujours eu élégants et soignés, étaient élimés. Il était question de ceux qu'il portait le jour de sa mort, à l'exception d'un long manteau noir, visiblement récent, sans doute obtenu dans le monde des shinigamis, et seul survivant du carnage. Le t-shirt noir présentait quantités de trous de taille irrégulière. Le pantalon était également déchiré à de multiples endroits, et les chaussures poussiéreuses achevaient cette agonie vestimentaire, qui elle-même se confondait avec une déchéance physique. La peau de Light Yagami était livide, il avait perdu du poids. Une barbe légère était née sur son visage. Ses cheveux, auparavant coiffés avec attention, avaient poussés et s'étaient assombris, jusqu'à en devenir presque noirs. Une conséquence probable du manque de lumière là où il vivait à présent, assurément. Et si la beauté insolente de ses traits était encore là, il semblait à L - non, il en était certain - qu'un éclat avait disparu de ses yeux, une lueur ayant resplendi sans relâche quand il était Kira.

L'ambition.

L'impatience.

La vie, au bout du compte.

C'en était bouleversant.

- Les shinigamis sonnent aux portes, maintenant ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander

- Vieille habitude, répondit Light avec détachement. J'ai été suffisamment bien élevé pour ne pas rentrer chez les gens sans frapper, quand bien même je serai capable de traverser les murs.

Se faufiler en douce comme un voleur chez quelqu'un n'était pas dans ses habitudes, tout d'abord parce c'était une méthode illégale, et parce qu'ensuite il exécrait tout ce qui était illégal. Au bout de quatre ans, la mort ne lui avait pas encore ôté ses principes moraux. Personne n'y parviendrait. En outre, il était assez divertissant d'agir comme s'il était toujours en vie, en se soumettant de son plein gré aux limites qui caractérisaient le monde des hommes. Elles étaient toujours moins étouffantes que celles qui régissaient le Cathare.

L tendit le bras en arrière pour saisir sa tasse de café fumant, qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de boire.

- Si j'ai bonne mémoire, reprit-il en tournant sa petite cuillère dans le liquide, il faut avoir touché un cahier de la mort pour voir un shinigami.

- Exact.

- Mais Watari et moi n'avons pas vu l'ombre d'un death note. Comment se fait-il que nous puissions te voir ?

Light eut un sourire en coin, un sourire dédaigneux qui signifiait très clairement "_je sais quelque chose que toi, tu ne sais pas_".

- Avantage d'un émissaire, répondit-il simplement

L ne cilla pas face au terme employé. Chaque chose en son temps.

- Ils ont le droit d'être vu par tous les êtres humains, sans exception ?

- Oui, s'ils ont eux-même une apparence humaine.

- Ils peuvent prendre une apparence humaine ?

- Non, répliqua Light du tac au tac. On la leur donne.

- Qui ?

- Le roi de la Mort. Le dirigeant du Cathare, le monde des dieux de la mort. Ce que Ryûk appelait aussi le Néant.

_Il n'y a ni Paradis ni Enfer, Light. Tout ce que tu verras après ta mort, ce sera le Néant._

L tendit de nouveau la main, puis piocha quatre morceaux de sucres dans un sucrier de porcelaine, qu'il laissa tomber ensuite un à un dans son café avec une lenteur outrancière.

_Ploc_

_Ploc_

On aurait dit les tic-tac réguliers d'une montre. Une Rolex, plus exactement, en argent. Avec un compartiment où on pouvait glisser des morceaux de papier. Light s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître, toutefois chaque cube de sucre atteignant le café ravivait en lui la morsure de la honte et du ressentiment accumulés dans le Cathare, causés par sa chute, et il y eut comme une contraction dans sa mâchoire. Une envie de vomir.

_Ploc _

_Ploc_

Son calme revint lorsque le dernier cube disparut dans le liquide brun.

- Je vois, continua le détective. Il t'a donné forme humaine ?

- Non. Moi j'ai - le sourire de Light réapparut - j'ai joué avec lui et j'ai gagné.

_Et j'aurais dû gagner contre toi aussi_

Les yeux de L cessèrent un instant de le décortiquer pour plonger dans son café. Il décida d'y ajouter trois nouveaux cubes de sucres, au plus grand agacement de Light.

- Tu es venu pour finir le travail et écrire mon nom dans ton death note, j'imagine ?

Il n'était ni paniqué, ni surpris. Sa voix ne tremblait pas. Il n'avait pas relevé les yeux. Light eut envie de le frapper.

_Regarde-moi, enfoiré, regarde-moi, je suis revenu, espèce de sale connard, je vais te faire la peau_

La haine, langoureuse, câline, comme une vieille amante, qui revenait à la charge dans ses entrailles mortes.

- Non. Je n'y suis pas autorisé, malheureusement, avoua Light sans une once de gêne, car au point où ils en étaient, ce n'était plus la peine de jouer la comédie. Je suis juste ici en tant qu'émissaire, déclara t-il

- Pourquoi ?

L'ordinateur portable situé sur un second bureau émit un léger bruit. Watari quitta le côté de L, puis se pencha vers l'écran.

- Un nouveau message de monsieur Winter, annonça t-il. Une autre disparition vient d'avoir lieu, en plein Golfe du Saint-Laurent cette fois-ci. Il souhaiterait que tu lui donne ton opinion demain au plus tard avant d'envoyer une expédition.

- Dis-lui que je suis sur une autre affaire urgente, répondit-il sans quitter le shinigami des yeux. Réponds à ma question, Light-kun.

Ce dernier se redressa dans son fauteuil, puis déclara, désignant de l'index l'ordinateur de Watari :

- Les disparitions de navires. On m'a envoyé ici pour vérifier les rumeurs qui courent dans le Cathare.

- Qui ça, "on" ?

- Le roi de la Mort.

* * *

"_ Un dieu de la mort nommé émissaire se chargera d'effectuer sur Terre la mission commandée _

_par le roi de la Mort. Par précaution, une apparence humaine peut tout à fait lui _

_être accordée par le souverain. Dés lors, l'émissaire n'aura le droit de retourner dans le Cathare qu'une_

_fois sa mission accomplie. _ "

Extrait du Code des Dieux de la Mort, version spéciale Émissaire, article I

* * *

_19 mars 2008, 23 heures 40, Palais Royal du Mont Fossoyeur, Cathare._

L'obscurité et le froid, bien qu'il ne le sentît plus vraiment. Ses chaussures claquaient contre les dalles de marbre brisé. Dans son dos, Ryûk était en proie à son ricanement habituel, celui-là même que le jeune homme avait constamment entendu du temps où son duel avec L avait pris des proportions titanesques. Il abhorrait ce rire plus que tout autre chose, car il lui jetait au visage l'ampleur de son échec.

- Ah, Light. Approche, veux-tu ? Je voudrais...que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Le roi, juché sur son immense trône, lui sourit aimablement. Light retint de justesse une grimace de dégoût. Il gravit les treize marches qui le séparait du monarque, puis se posta devant lui, immobile, attendant d'entendre la requête de celui-ci. Et il attendit de longues minutes, le temps que le "vieux", comme l'appelait les autres shinigamis avec beaucoup de justesse, reprenne son souffle.

- Je voudrais, commença t-il finalement après une forte inspiration, j'apprécierais...que tu ailles sur Terre.

- Vous avez entendu les rumeurs, devina l'autre.

- Ah, on ne peut...rien te cacher, n'est-ce pas, mon cher Light ? Rien. Toi et Nu... vous êtes sans doute les plus clairvoyants de tous les dieux de la mort...c'est bien, tu sais, c'est vraiment...très bien. C'est Sidoh qui...a vu le premier ce qui se passait..sur la planète Terre...Sidoh est très très vieux, tu le sais...et il...il regarde souvent par les vortex...il a vu beaucoup de choses, oui...beaucoup de choses.

Le temps que prenait le souverain pour s'exprimer était tout bonnement exaspérant.

La dernière disparition de navire, dans l'océan Atlantique, avait vu se mettre en place un grand nombre de commérages divers et variés dans le Cathare, et avait poussé Sidoh à aller avertir Justin de toute urgence, ou du moins avec une précipitation devenue fort rare dans le royaume des dieux de la mort. Une fois au courant, ce dernier était allé voir Nu avec un empressement de même nature, puis elle avait à son tour transmis le message au roi de la Mort, qui avait décrété qu'il était temps d'envoyer un shinigami aux nouvelles. Après des années. Les dieux de la mort avaient une tendance à l'apathie très prononcée.

Light, en apprenant cela, s'était débrouillé pour que le roi le désigne en tant qu'émissaire, ce qui ne lui avait guère demandé de prouesse intellectuelle. Les shinigamis les plus haut placés dans le classement étaient privilégiés, et en outre, il savait que le monarque avait un faible prononcé pour son intelligence depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire, c'était feindre l'indifférence. Là où tous les autres shinigamis, exceptés Nu et Justin, avaient rédigé en hâte ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une lettre de motivation, lui n'avait rien écrit et s'était contenté de laisser sous-entendre qu'il désirait le poste, ajoutant au passage qu'il estimait avoir peu de chance de l'obtenir compte tenu de l'expérience des autres, de leurs âge avancé, et ainsi de suite, enjolivant son discours d'une modestie suintant d'hypocrisie. Le monarque n'avait certainement pas été dupe, compte tenu de sa propre lucidité, mais il avait néanmoins fait venir Light jusqu'à lui. Restait à savoir s'il allait le laisser partir ainsi ou s'il exigerait une monnaie d'échange, comme lors de leur tout premier entretien, quatre ans plus tôt.

Chaque nouvelle inhalation désespérée du divin monarque attisait la mauvaise humeur de Light. Il décida d'écourter la conversation autant que possible, impatient à l'idée de tromper son ennui en retournant sur Terre. Il attendait ce jour depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans les Limbes, Ryûk à son côté, lui expliquant ce qu'il était devenu. Il n'avait pas encore sombré dans la folie pour cette unique raison. Il était strictement hors de question que l'opportunité lui glisse entre les doigts.

- Vous me demandez d'être votre émissaire, lâcha t-il.

Le roi éclata d'un rire essoufflé, ponctué rapidement par de violentes quintes de toux, qui en atténuèrent grandement tout le machiavélisme.

- Light, Light, mon cher petit Light ! S'exclama t-il, tout sourire, ce qui était absolument répugnant à voir. Tu vas...un peu vite en besogne, tu sais ?

Light n'avait eu aucune réaction notable. Le roi, en dépit de son savoir étendu, était plus que prévisible. Comme tous les autres, il cherchait par tous les moyens à se détacher de son ennui.

- Avec moi...rien n'est totalement gratuit...et tu en as bien conscience, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai dis...que _j'aimerais_ que tu sois mon...émissaire mais...je n'ai pas encore pris...de décision définitive.

Le coin des lèvres de Light eut un frémissement de mécontentement. Perte de temps.

- Si tu veux...partir en tant qu'émissaire...totalement libre de ses mouvements...fais donc une petite partie avec moi. Si tu gagnes...tu pars. Mais si tu perds...j'enverrai quelqu'un d'autre...c'est compris ?

Light n'avait pas répondu. À cet instant, ses yeux parlaient à merveille pour lui.

Ryûk avait poussé devant eux une table basse en os d'un blanc éclatant, et qui ne cessait de dégoûter Light. Non pas qu'il s'attendît à débarquer dans le pays des Télétubbies, qui était par ailleurs assez inquiétant lorsqu'on l'on y regardait à deux fois, mais il avait espéré, avec une ardeur qui l'avait déconcerté, que le royaume des shinigamis avait un aspect un tantinet moins morbide. Il avait un instant imaginé des temples majestueux. Des palais. Des lieux dignes d'être habités par des divinités, quand bien même ces divinités eussent été d'une laideur à s'en faire frémir elles-même. Les plaines désolées du Cathare avaient tué dans l'œuf la totalité de son optimisme.

Lui qui ne l'était déjà pas énormément.

Il s'assit sur les marches, tandis que Ryûk distribuait des cartes noires où étaient dessinés les figures des personnalités de la mythologie grecque. Les shinigamis avaient su développer de nombreux jeux au cours de leurs existences, mais le monarque affectionnait tout particulièrement ceux faisant appel à l'intuition, à l'instinct.

- Un bon instinct fait un bon shinigami, se plaisait-il à dire.

C'était ainsi qu'était né le **Prométhée**, en référence à la ruse du titan pour dérober le feu sacré de l'Olympe. Jeu de cartes favori du vieux souverain, il en comportait cent huit. Chaque joueur recevait six cartes, et devait tout faire pour tenter de récupérer celle où était représenté le titan Prométhée avant son adversaire. Dés lors qu'il l'avait en main, il l'annonçait et la partie s'achevait sur sa victoire.

Ryûk disposa une ligne de six cartes sur la table basse et laissa le paquet restant en bout de file.

- À toi l'honneur...Light Yagami.

Sans rien dire, le shinigami observa quelques secondes la ligne devant lui, puis se saisit d'une carte.

Héraclès.

Le roi piocha à son tour.

Son expression désappointée indiqua de manière très claire à Light qu'il n'avait pas obtenu le Prométhée. Ils continuèrent.

La ligne vidée de toutes ses cartes, Ryûk s'empressa, avec un énième ricanement, d'en créer une nouvelle. Et le jeu recommença. La main de Light et celle du monarque se tendaient à tour de rôles, sans jamais hésiter. Ils jouaient comme si aucun enjeu n'avait été posé avant de débuter la partie.

Zeus.

Athéna.

Chronos.

Thémis.

Hélios.

Hécate.

Ganymède.

Apollon.

Dieux et mortels en tout genre, nourrissant les espoirs et les craintes humaines. Light ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'ils avaient su ce qui les attendaient, ces récits fantastiques n'auraient jamais vu le jour. Une tragédie.

Dionysos et coupe de vin.

Hermès, le messager des dieux.

Trois cartes de plus. Si son cœur avait pu battre à nouveau, cela aurait été d'une chamade effrénée.

_**Prométhée.**_

Sans prendre le temps de savourer le soulagement qui se distillait dans ses veines, à défaut du sang, il jeta la carte sur la table blanche. Le roi poussa un grognement de mécontentement, bien vite réprimé par une nouvelle quinte de toux. Light prit garde à ne pas sourire. Le "vieux" avait peut-être un millénaire et des brouettes accentué par un énorme problème respiratoire, mais ses crises de colères étaient réputées dans tout le Cathare. S'il voulait être son émissaire, mieux valait-il pour lui qu'il se taise.

- Tu as beaucoup de...chance, Light Yagami, nota le monarque d'un ton doucereux. Beaucoup, beaucoup...de chance.

- Il semblerait, oui, lâcha t-il, contenant difficilement son impatience.

_La déesse de la chance est partie, on dirait, pas vrai Light ? _

- Bien, abdiqua le souverain d'un ton las. Tu partiras...dés demain...dés que tu le pourras. Je veux que...tu...te renseignes...sur cette histoire...que tu m'apportes la preuve concrète...de sa réalité. Suis la moindre source...les humains vont sûrement...se pencher là-dessus...travailler...chercher...tu dois être...sur les lieux...constamment. Trouve...ce qui entraîne les disparitions. Et quand tu auras...la preuve...débrouille-toi...pour que toute cela cesse.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne vois pas comment un shinigami pourrait arrêter une telle chose.

Le roi inspira douloureusement. Un petit sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.

_Répugnant_

- Laisse...les humains faire, lui ordonna t-il. Ils en sont capables mais...ils ignorent beaucoup de choses...beaucoup de choses. Je t'enverrai mes ordres...au moment venu...et alors...tu informeras les hommes...qu'ils règlent eux-même leurs problèmes...car nous les...shinigamis, nous ne sommes pas en mesure...d'intervenir autrement...dans ce genre d'affaires. Tu chercheras...avec eux mais...quand ils auront trouvés...tu ne pourras pas...t'impliquer davantage.

* * *

" _Écamété était un titan, au même titre que Prométhée ou qu'Atlas. Fils et filles de Gaïa, _

_la déesse-mère et d'Ouranos, le Ciel, les titans et titanides étaient des divinités primordiales, _

_premières, et étaient au nombre de douze. Colossaux et sans pitié, ils rejoignirent pour _

_la plupart leur frère Chronos dans une guerre contre le fils cadet de ce dernier, _

_Zeus. _

_Aidé de la foudre et des dieux, il parvint à la victoire et sépara le monde en trois _

_parties : le Ciel, qu'il se réservait, les Enfers, donnés à Hadès, son frère, et enfin la Mer, _

_qu'il offrit à Poséidon. _"

Extrait des Cataclysmes de la Mythologie Grecque, de William Fauster

* * *

_22 mars 2008, 12 heures 45, port de Chicago, États-Unis._

L'équipage et les chercheurs ayant embarqués, le bateau s'apprêtait à partir. Sur les quais, le secrétaire à la Marine depuis deux ans, Donald Winter, accompagné du secrétaire à la Défense, Robert Michael Gates, ainsi que du chef des Opérations Navales, Gary Roughead, observait le navire quitter progressivement la rive et s'éloigner vers l'horizon, glissant sur les eaux du lac Michigan. Plus tôt dans la matinée, alors que les trois hommes récitaient un à un leur discours d'encouragement, des centaines de gens s'étaient accumulés le long des quais pour apercevoir l'_Eagle_ ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, et ils suivaient désormais sa progression avec une troublante avidité. Dans l'air flottait l'impression sordide d'assister à un départ de condamnés à mort.

- Venez, messieurs, chuchota Winter en entraînant les deux autres avec lui. Le président nous attend.

Ayant pris connaissance de la situation et des récentes volatilisations de navires sévissant aux quatre coins du monde, George Bush avait souhaité un entretien en urgence avec les dirigeants du département de la Marine américaine. La flotte des États-Unis, éparpillée dans tous les océans, pouvait à tout moment subir des pertes considérables, d'autant que les scientifiques, après s'être penchés sur la question, sans doute de manière assez légère, avaient estimé ne pas pouvoir déterminer où et quand des disparitions d'une telle envergure se reproduiraient. Les français ainsi que les britanniques avaient déjà pris plusieurs mesures pour assurer la sécurité à leurs forces armées. Absorbé par la crise financière, la guerre en Irak et la question redondante de la création d'un État palestinien, le président des États-Unis n'avait jusqu'à lors accordé aux disparitions qu'une attention sommaire, et conscient à présent du chaos que pouvaient engendrer des évanouissements aussi imprévisibles si par malheur ils emportaient des pans entiers de la flotte américaine(à commencer, entre autres, par les portes-avions, les cuirassés et les sous-marins, nucléaires tout particulièrement), il comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu.

À Washington, c'était l'effervescence, pour ne rien changer. Les journalistes avaient pris d'assaut la Maison Blanche, tentant par tous les moyens de savoir ce que signifiait cette entrevue avec les leaders de l'US Navy, et ce qui allait en découler. Les médias diffusaient l'hypothèse d'une nouvelle guerre, maritime cette fois. Gary Roughead était nerveux. En haut des marches, le président, les bras tendus, les accueillait d'un sourire un peu crispé. À son côté se trouvait son épouse, la première dame, Laura Bush, dont l'expression faciale était tout aussi éloquente. Ils gravirent chacune des marches avec précaution. George Bush leur serra la main.

- Je vous remercie d'être venus, messieurs, leur dit-il chaleureusement. Passons dans la salle de situation, voulez-vous ?

Construite en 1931, après le désastre provoqué par le débarquement de la "Baie des cochons" à Cuba, la _White House Situation Room_, au sous-sol,était réservée à la sécurité intérieure. Peu accessible au public, contrairement au bureau ovale, et par conséquent bien plus commode, dotée d'écrans géants, de plusieurs salles de conférences et d'appareils de haute-technologie, la salle avait vu passer bon nombres de présidents américains, tels que Kennedy, Nixon et Reagan, à l'occasion notamment du bombardement en Libye en 1986. George Bush l'avait faite rénover en 2007, un an après la stabilisation du déficit commercial des États-Unis. Une façon comme une autre de prouver au reste du monde que les leaders mondiaux s'en sortaient toujours. Une vidéo avait même été tournée pour l'occasion et ajoutée au site internet de la Maison-Blanche.

Le président les fit entrer dans son bureau personnel, car il souhaitait que la conversation demeure privée, du moins pour le moment. On apporta trois autres fauteuils. Puis, une fois la porte du bureau close, il s'adressa à Winter, lui demandant de lui récapituler le nombre de disparitions, détails compris. Le secrétaire à la Marine extirpa alors une feuille de papier de l'intérieur de sa veste, qu'il se mit à lire à voix haute.

Le 6 novembre 2007, un ferry chilien disparait au beau milieu du détroit de Magellan. Retrouvé le 21 décembre non loin des côtes espagnoles. Pas d'équipage.

Le 12 décembre 2007, un brise-glace américain dans l'océan Arctique. Trouvé éparpillé en trois morceaux dans la mer Noire, la mer Méditerranée et la Manche. Pas d'équipage.

Le 30 janvier 2008, un porte-conteneur espagnol dans l'océan Indien. Un seul morceau revu pour la première fois dans le détroit de Malacca. Pas d'équipage.

Le 18 mars 2008, un vraquier dans l'océan Atlantique. Découvert en pleine mer des Caraïbes, près des côtes jamaïcaines. Pas d'équipage.

Et enfin le 21 mars 2008, un ferry dans le Golfe du fleuve Saint-Laurent. Pas encore réapparu. 200 passagers à son bord.

- Sans compter, ajouta Winter, le nombre de disparitions demeurées confidentielles.

- Combien ? S'enquit George Bush, les mains croisées devant lui.

- Sept, monsieur le président. Même schéma, les bateaux s'évanouissent en pleine mer avant de réapparaître à des endroits improbables d'un point de vue scientifique. Et l'équipage est à chaque fois manquant.

George Bush s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil de cuir. Il s'efforçait de garder son calme mais passait régulièrement son index le long de sa lèvre supérieure. Tic nerveux.

- La flotte du pays n'a pas encore été touchée, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit au téléphone, reprit-il. Vous pouvez me le certifier ?

- Absolument, monsieur le président, répondit Robert Gates. Ceci dit, les disparitions sont extrêmement aléatoires. On ne sait pas qui seront les prochains ni où elles auront lieu.

- Les recherches ?

- Bien que le détective L n'ait pas donné son opinion sur cette affaire, l'expédition est tout même partie depuis bientôt trois heures, monsieur le président. Le bateau vient d'atteindre le lac Huron. Nous surveillons étroitement son cheminement par satellite et gardons un contact permanent avec l'équipage. Quand aux autres disparitions américaines, poursuivit-il, nous avons suivi scrupuleusement les ordres de monsieur Gates et envoyé des équipes sur les lieux.

- Bien. De toute façon, l'avis de L en ce qui concerne la marine n'a pas le même impact que lors des enquêtes policières, compte tenu du fait que ce n'est pas son domaine de prédilection, marmonna George Bush. Et quand à l'état des navires ?

- Totalement déchiquetés, l'informa Winter. Nous essayons en ce moment-même de rapatrier les morceaux restants vers un point commun pour que les experts puissent les analyser et éventuellement y trouver des traces de l'équipage, comme par exemple du sang, de la peau ou encore des cheveux, autrement dit des éléments pouvant nous indiquer ce qui s'est passé.

- Vous croyez qu'ils pourraient être en vie ?

- Il y a peu de chances, monsieur le président, avoua Winter. Néanmoins, tant que nous ne sommes pas absolument certain de la mort de l'équipage, les recherches sont obligatoires. Les familles des disparus ne se contenteront pas de propos hypothétiques, vous le savez bien.

Le président hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Le nombre de plaintes en provenance des familles des équipages disparus ne cessait effectivement d'aller crescendo au département de la Santé et des Services Sociaux, et lui-même avait reçu plusieurs courriers de la part du secrétaire Michael Leavitt, lui demandant où en étaient les recherches en mer, afin de pouvoir enfin donner aux proches éplorés une réponse définitive.

- L'un des navires a t-il eu le temps d'envoyer un message de détresse avant de se volatiliser ? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers Gary Roughead.

- Pas le moindre, lui répondit ce dernier. Nous suivons toujours les bateaux par satellites, mais à chaque fois, ils disparaissent de l'écran sans crier gare. Quand nous cherchons à les joindre, ils ne répondent plus. C'est inexplicable.

- Une idée sur la façon dont ils s'évaporent ?

Les trois hommes s'entre-regardèrent alors, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Il y a un problème ? Insista George Bush.

Gary Roughead prit la parole.

- L'état dans lequel sont retrouvés les navires suggère des tempêtes particulièrement violentes, dit-il, mais nos satellites de télédétection n'en captent aucune au moment même des disparitions.

- Il y a un défaut avec nos satellites ? S'inquiéta le président.

- Pas le moindre, le temporisa Gates. Ils sont dans un excellent état, le fait est que les scientifiques n'admettent pas que les disparitions puissent être dues à autre chose qu'à des tempêtes marines.

- Et je présume que vous, monsieur Gates, avez une explication ? Grinça Roughead.

Le secrétaire à la Défense ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, puis la referma tout aussi promptement. Non, il n'avait pas la moindre explication, et il ne se voyait pas tout du tout dire au président des États-Unis, en une parodie de théorie savante, que les navires pouvaient très bien être engloutis par un typhon géant embarquant les équipages et les recrachant sur le sable de Bora-Bora, où on leur dorait la pilule pour les empêcher de partir. Bien que l'envie ne lui manquât point, cependant, tant la situation le dépassait.

On frappa à la porte. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, vêtu d'une chemise bleue foncée, aux cheveux si courts qu'il donnait l'impression d'avoir le crâne rasé, et aux yeux si grands qu'il en paraissait terriblement candide.

- Un appel pour vous, amiral Roughead, lança t-il.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, dit alors ce dernier en se levant.

Il suivit le jeune homme dans la salle d'à côté, vers le téléphone le plus proche. La porte du bureau se referma sur les trois hommes restants.

- Vous avez dit que les satellites ne détectaient aucune tempête, c'est bien ça ? Demanda George Bush, les deux index posés sur ses lèvres.

- En effet. Excepté pour la dernière disparition, aucun aléa météorologique n'a été repéré, répondit Gates.

- Donc, il y a bien eu une tempête pour le vraquier dans l'Atlantique ?

- Oui, monsieur le président, mais c'était une tempête qu'avait déjà prévue les météorologues, et de plus, elle était sans gravité pour les navires.

- Et vous croyez que...

Sa phrase fut interrompue par le retour du chef des Opérations Navales.

- Ah, Roughead ! S'exclama le président. Alors, cet appel téléphonique ? Des nouvelles de l'expédition ?

Ce fut à ce moment-là que George Bush prit conscience que le visage de l'homme s'était décomposé et était devenu blanc comme un linge. Il tripotait nerveusement ses boutons de col dorés.

- Un problème, amiral ?

La bouche de celui-ci s'ouvrit, et sa voix s'en échappa éraillée, vieillie.

- C'est l'_Eagle_, dit-il. Il a disparu en arrivant dans le lac Ontario.

* * *

" _En suivant le fleuve, on parvient à la mer. _"

Citation de Plaute, poète et comique latin

* * *

_22 mars 2008, 16 heures 56, Winchester, Angleterre._

Les retrouvailles n'avaient pas été follement grandioses, et si elles avaient eu le malheur de l'être, il aurait sans doute pris ses jambes à son cou. Light n'avait rien caché à L au sujet de sa présence sur Terre, le roi de la Mort ne lui ayant rien dit de particulier à ce propos. Les explications avaient été concises, sèches. Une sorte de conversation robotisée, un dialogue d'un ordinateur à un autre. Il devait fouiner un peu partout, récolter des informations, mener sa propre enquête. L répondait par des hochements de tête, des phrases courtes. Pas la moindre chaleur, pas la moindre petite émotion. Pour un peu, Watari aurait monté le chauffage et enfilé un pull-over : on se serait cru en plein Antarctique.

Light Yagami avait pris ses aises dans la maison, au sens où il s'était fait une place avec autant de discrétion et de silence qu'une taupe, et ce à la demande du détective. Disposant d'informations très sommaires, issues des rumeurs dans le royaume des dieux de la mort, il avait d'abord voulu s'adresser à L, qu'il pensait, en sa qualité de meilleur détective mondial, au courant de tout. Le retrouver, lui avait-il dit, n'avait pas été difficile : s'étant dans un premier temps rendu à Tokyo, Light avait découvert, à défaut du QG qui leur avait servi autrefois pour mener l'enquête, un immeuble résidentiel de grand standing, aux murs blancs comme neige et disposant d'un large espace vert. Il avait pris la liberté de se renseigner auprès de la femme qui opérait alors en tant que concierge. Le bâtiment avait quatre ans tout juste. On avait ordonné sa destruction l'année même de la mort de Kira, et les anciens propriétaires avaient pris la poudre d'escampette. Logique.

Light s'était rappelé d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec L avant un match de tennis.

_- Tu as vécu en Angleterre ? _Lui avait-il demandé

_- Pendant cinq ans, environ._

L'Angleterre. Ajouté à cela l'accent, bien que minime, du détective lorsqu'il parlait, ses manières ainsi sa tendance à consommer du thé, en particulier de l'_Earl Grey_, cela devenait presque trop facile. Même les génies avaient des attaches, des endroits où ils aimaient revenir. Poussant la comédie jusqu'au bout, il avait gagné l'aéroport de Tokyo, où il avait attendu qu'un avion en direction de Londres se présente, puis, après l'avoir vu décoller, avait fait de même en usant de ses ailes de shingami et était allé s'asseoir sur la coque, le dos appuyé contre le gouvernail, là où personne ne pouvait le voir. Le vent passant au travers de lui garantissait sa sécurité. Il n'était pas tombé. Il était déjà mort, de toute façon. C'était une excentricité, certes, mais il voulait prendre son temps. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait chez lui, dans un monde _vivant_. Il comprenait à présent le besoin avide de divertissement de Ryûk et comptait bien profiter de chaque seconde, quitte à s'attirer les foudres de ses congénères et du vieux roi pour la lenteur de sa progression. Il avait traversé l'Asie, atteint l'Europe, puis le Royaume-Unis. Il n'avait pas perdu ses compétences linguistiques, aussi l'anglais avait-il coulé avec fluidité dans sa gorge. Néanmoins, une fois parvenu à Londres, la partie s'était compliquée, car s'il était certain que L avait une résidence, ou du moins quelque chose qui s'y apparentait, en Grande-Bretagne, il ignorait où elle se trouvait. Profitant d'un cybercafé gratuit, il s'était penché sur le scolaire. L lui avait parlé du concours de tennis anglais _junior_. Si l'on suivait cette logique, L ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans à ce moment-là, et poursuivait donc encore sûrement des études. Light avait vérifié les écoles britanniques, cherchant à savoir si l'une d'elle faisait mention d'un jeune joueur prodige. Parmi toutes celles qu'il avait pu dénicher, une seule avait réellement attiré son attention, car elle avait à son actif une liste impressionnante de jeunes talents allant de 1956 à 2007. Light n'avait pas été plus loin que 1992.

**The Wammy's House, school for gifted children**

_Winners of the British Junior Championship _

1985 : F

1986 : A

1987 : D

1988 : Z

1989 : E

1990 : K

1991 : C

1992 : **L**

L. Pas besoin d'avoir un QI hautement supérieur à la moyenne pour faire le lien. L'orphelinat avait été construit en 1952, soit sept ans après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, sous l'ordre d'un homme appelé Quillish Wammy. Il accueillait des enfants dont les capacités intellectuelles dépassaient la norme et leur fournissait un enseignement approprié. Light avait noté les coordonnés de l'établissement, puis s'était rendu dans le comté du Hampshire en train, utilisant pour ce faire la même technique que pour l'avion. Il n'avait pas d'argent, ne pouvait pas s'acheter de titre de transport et n'avait guère envie de frauder pour en obtenir, aussi voyager de cette façon, à l'air libre, ne le dérangeait pas. Il se plaisait à contempler l'extérieur. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être mort et vivant à la fois. Vivant parce qu'il était revenu chez lui. Mort parce qu'il prenait conscience de ce auquel il n'avait plus le droit. C'était embourbé dans ce genre de sentiments contradictoires qu'il était arrivé à Winchester. À partir de la gare, il avait parcouru à pieds la distance qui la séparait de la Wammy's House.

Le portail était noir et luisant, signe d'un entretien régulier. Le bâtiment, entouré d'un grand parc, était d'une simplicité déconcertante, à l'exception de la tour de l'horloge, à l'architecture typiquement britannique, évoquant, peut-être volontairement, le _Big Ben_ du Palais de Westminster, à Londres. Seule extravagance, la gigantesque croix chrétienne installée sur le toit sonnait comme une hérésie. C'était tenter d'introduire l'irrationnel dans un univers dominé par la logique. En somme, avait pensé Light avec un humour noir prononcé, c'était parfaitement absurde.

Il avait patienté jusqu'à une heure du matin pour se faufiler dans les couloirs vides de l'orphelinat et pénétrer dans le bureau du directeur, Roger Ruvie, un vieil homme à lunettes et aux sourcils constamment froncés, alors endormi dans une chambre adjacente. Pas la moindre trace d'ordinateur dans la pièce et encore moins dans la chambre. Le vieux fonctionnait à l'ancienne. Après une demie-heure de fouilles, Light remarqua, dans une étagère du bureau, une statuette du dieu Janus, divinité aux deux visages. Le gardien des portes, celui qui possédait les _clés_. Il s'était approché, avait regardé plus attentivement, ôté la statue. Un morceau de l'étagère s'était alors détaché, dévoilant un compartiment secret à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait un téléphone portable. Pas de mot de passe, un jeu d'enfant. Il avait vérifié les messages les plus récents.

**Revenons au Corbeau le 12, **

**W.**

Le _Corbeau_. Le nom de la demeure, probablement. Il avait quitté l'établissement et avait de nouveau patienté jusqu'au lendemain, à l'ouverture de la bibliothèque de Winchester. Là, il avait emprunté un livre sur les lieux notables de la cité ainsi qu'un plan complet de la ville, mais n'avait pas trouvé le moindre "Corbeau".

_Un nom de rue alors ?_

Non plus. Il avait fini par apostropher une bibliothécaire.

- Connaitriez-vous un endroit qui s'appelle "Le Corbeau" et qui se trouve quelque part en ville ? Avait-il demandé

- Non, avait-elle répondu. Je connais un livre d'Edgar Allan Poe, mais il n'y aucun lieu à Winchester, du moins à ma connaissance, qui porte ce nom-là.

Le Corbeau.

Edgar Allan Poe.

Un bouquin, bien sûr.

Il remercia brièvement la jeune femme, abandonna les précédents ouvrages qu'il pu parcourir quelques minutes auparavant pour se plonger dans le plan détaillé de la ville. Et trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

À quelques pas de l'université.

La rue Edgar.

_Egdar Road_.

Bon sang, ce n'était pas un nom de demeure, mais celui d'un livre. Et le prénom de l'auteur donnait la rue. Light avait laissé un immense sourire de satisfaction traîner sur ses lèvres.

Même mort, il arrivait à passer outre les barrières de L.

Il s'y était rendu sur l'heure. La rue n'était pas très longue, et à peine fréquentée. Trouver la maison avait été aisé, car le nom inscrit sur la plaque de la boite aux lettres n'était autre que "W". En outre, elle était en retrait par rapport aux autres et semblait inhabitée. Exactement le genre du détective.

x

x

L l'avait autorisé à accéder au dernier message du secrétaire à la Marine des États-Unis, Donald Winter, dans lequel figurait un récapitulatif avec quantités de détails sur les disparitions maritimes. Il l'avait pour ce faire laissé utiliser l'ordinateur portable _Apple_ qui d'ordinaire jouait les intermédiaires entre lui et le reste du monde par le biais de Watari. Le shinigami avait en complément épluché journaux ainsi que sites internet durant toute la nuit, engrangeant un maximum de données. Quand à L, il n'avait rien dit. Son indifférence glacée quand à la présence de celui qui avait été l'un des plus grands meurtriers de masse tenait du prodige.

Watari, depuis son poste de travail, jeta un bref coup d'œil au détective, qui terminait de résoudre une affaire de meurtre en Afrique du Sud. C'était la quatrième fois depuis le début du mois du mars, et L avait exprimé sa lassitude dans un e-mail particulièrement mordant à Thabo Mbeki, le président de la république d'Afrique du Sud, lui conseillant entre autre de revoir sérieusement l'organisation des forces de polices du pays(ou, comme il le lui avait si bien écrit lui-même " les institutions juridiques d'Afrique du Sud semblent se composer essentiellement de clowns, et estimant mon temps précieux, j'apprécierai grandement que vous trouviez une solution adéquate pour vous en débarrasser. "). Une fois encore, Watari était bon pour recoller les morceaux entre les politiques et le détective. Ce rôle commençait à lui peser. Depuis la fin de l'affaire Kira, le caractère de L avait empiré de manière drastique, comme si tous ses mauvais penchants étaient d'un coup remontés à la surface.

Pour sa part, la présence de Light Yagami le gênait, l'insupportait, lui faisait horreur. Il avait du mal à suivre. Ce gosse de dix-huit ans qui s'était auto-proclamé Dieu d'un nouveau monde où les criminels et opposants étaient exécutés à l'aide d'un simple crayon et d'une feuille de papier, supposé être mort depuis quatre ans, était dans leur bureau. En train de se documenter. Il avait tenté de les tuer l'un comme l'autre, mais il n'en était pas moins dans _**leur**_ _**bureau**_ à mener sa petite investigation personnelle, comme si tout ce qui s'était produit en novembre 2004 n'avait pas eu d'importance. Il avait certes précisé ne pas avoir le droit d'écrire le moindre nom dans son cahier jusqu'à ce que la mission que lui avait donné le roi de la Mort soit accomplie, cependant Watari n'était pas convaincu du fait que le shinigami, une fois libéré de cette contrainte, n'en profiterait pas, et ce malgré la remarque pertinente de L à ce sujet.

- Si Light-kun voulait nous tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps, puisqu'il possède un death note en propre, les yeux du shinigami, et ne risque absolument plus rien.

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, avait répliqué Light, agacé. Je n'ai juste pas le droit d'écrire dans mon death note le nom des personnes que j'ai côtoyé autrefois. C'est une règle du Code des Dieux de la Mort.

Cela n'avait pas franchement aidé Watari à se détendre.

Il ne voulait pas de Kira auprès d'eux, par-dessus tout en tant que shinigami, ce qui était on-ne-peut-plus compréhensible. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait jeté dehors, abandonnant sa légendaire contenance britannique pour la remplacer par une série d'injures toutes plus ignobles les unes que les autres. Sauf que ça n'avait pas été le cas. L'avis de L prévalait sur le sien, et le détective en avait décidé autrement. Il avait donné à Light Yagami l'accès au dossier intégral envoyé par monsieur Winter, souhaitant juste en contrepartie que le shinigami les laisse en paix dés qu'il en aurait terminé. Ce dernier avait accepté le marché d'un bref hochement de tête. Watari avait tant bien que mal exprimé son désaccord, toutefois cela n'avait servi à rien. L était têtu comme une mule, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Bien que Watari occupât dans sa vie une place toute particulière, il ne l'écoutait que rarement, ou n'enregistrait qu'une partie de ses conseils, selon que la partie en question fût utile ou non à ses intérêts.

Une fenêtre de dialogue s'afficha sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

" _**New message**_ "

Il appuya sur la touche "Entrée" du clavier.

" _**Dear sir, **_

_**Yesterday, you received a first message from Mr. Winter, the United States Secretary of the Navy, who was asking to L to give his opinion about the recents ships disappearances. He never got it and was very disappointed about L's lack of interest. This morning, the United-States sent a expedition in order to find elements to explain the latest disappearance in the Gulf of Saint Lawrence. The ship disappears in the Ontario, like the others. From now, we're not asking for L's point of view. The United-States and the entiere world want him to investigate. This is a international request. **_

_**Yours faithfully, **_

_**Mr Robert M. Gates, United States Secretary of Defense**_ "

- L ?

- Que se passe t-il, Watari ?

- Les disparitions de navires, répondit le vieil homme. Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu enquêtes.

* * *

" _Un dieu de la mort n'est en aucun cas autorisé à écrire dans son death note le nom des _

_êtres humains qu'il a connu lorsqu'il était en vie. De même, il ne peut demander à un _

_autre dieu de la mort de s'acquitter de cette tâche. "_

Extrait du Code des Dieux de la Mort, article V

* * *

Indications :

- Oui, L laisse Light faire son business chez lui, même si Watari n'est pas content :) (pas content ! Pas content ! Pas content !). Les explications quand à son indifférence arriveront plus tard.

- Les noms des shinigamis sont extraits du _How To Use It_, le chapitre d'explications de Death Note. Quand aux noms des hommes politiques en contact avec George W. Bush, ils existent tous.

- J'espère que mon anglais ne vous fera pas fuir.

- Vous aurez l'apparence du Roi de la Mort bientôt. Pour cette fanfiction, je conserve un maximum le suspens. Et non, avant que vous ne posiez la question, il ne porte pas de grande armure noire qui le fait ressembler à une boite de conserve, n'a pas de sabre-laser rouge et ne va pas balancer au beau milieu d'un chapitre " Light, je suis ton père. ". Le côté asthmatique, c'est juste pour l'ambiance ;).

- Il fallait que Light gagne le _**Prométhée**_. Disons qu'il a un pot de cocu ;). Par ailleurs, le nombre de cartes correspond au nombre de chapitres du manga Death Note(sans compter le chapitre spécial avec Near et le _How To Use It_).

- Dur dur, d'écrire les retrouvailles ! Par contre, j'aime délirer sur le Code des Dieux de la Mort et le Cataclysmes de la Mythologie Grecque.

- Faîtes très attention aux dates ! Je sais qu'elles sont dans le désordre, c'est justement fait exprès, ne vous inquiétez pas : je suis toujours dans l'optique du " un max de suspens ".

- "Récidive", c'est pour le retour de Light, et la reprise du cycle des disparitions maritimes.

* * *

Premier chapitre, donc, et j'ai jamais autant écrit pour une fanfiction ! Je le poste aujourd'hui étant donné que je pars jeudi pour Berlin(yayayaya), et que je ne reviendrais pas avant le 16 août minimum. En tout cas, les deux semaines de délai sont parfaites. J'ai pu revoir autant que je le voulais ce chapitre, changer des tas de trucs parce que ça ne me plaisait pas ou que c'était incohérent. Juste génial !

Je tiens à vous dire un très grand merci pour vos reviews sur le prologue de DA, pour l'avoir mise en favorites et la suivre. J'espère que vous accrocherez sur ce chapitre, bien qu'il ne s'y passe rien de bien concret pour le moment(ça va venir, vous bilez pas, mes agneaux, ça va venir XD).

Negen


	4. Chapitre Second : Conférence

**CHAPITRE SECOND**

x

x

* * *

Conférence : du latin "conferre ", un échange de vues entre deux ou plusieurs personnes,

réunion _ou_ exposé oral où l'on traite de questions politiques, scientifiques, philosophiques,

religieuses.

* * *

**CONFÉRENCE**

x

x

" _Il n'y a qu'une seule chose au monde qui puisse véritablement bien dormir : c'est un cadavre. "_

Citation de Xavier Forneret, écrivain humoriste français

* * *

_23 mars 2008, 10 heures 12, plage de Barcelone, Espagne._

Esperanza Alcazer ôta son t-shirt sous les sifflets admiratifs de ses accompagnateurs masculins, et dévoila son haut noir de maillot de bain, fondant comme une seconde peau sur la sienne, délicatement halée, et s'accordant à merveille avec ses longs cheveux bouclés qu'elle venait récemment de teindre en noir. Puis elle enleva son jean, dans lequel elle transpirait depuis bientôt une demie-heure, le roula en boule, et le fourra dans le panier en osier souple qu'elle venait d'acquérir. Son amie, Catalina, l'imita, avec bien moins de succès, cela dit. Tant mieux. Esperanza n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui vole la vedette. Quand aux garçons, ils s'étaient déshabillés dans la voiture, quelques minutes après s'être garés. La caisse, une charmante petite New Beetle Cabriolet de chez _Volkswagen_, couleur crème, ne leur appartenait pas. C'était celle de son père. Toutefois, pour sa fille, monsieur Alcazer avait fait de nombreuses concessions. Il avait même accepté de lui laisser les clés de sa dernière " pupuce " en date, comme il la surnommait si bien avec une tendresse toute paternelle.

Ils avaient quitté Madrid et étaient à Barcelone depuis un mois déjà, ce qui leur avait laissé le temps de prendre leurs marques. Le matin, baignade. L'après-midi, achats. Le soir, restaurant de luxe avant d'enchainer avec les boites de nuit. Des vacances par conséquent sensationnelles. Des vacances qui ne nécessitaient pas la moindre réflexion particulière, hormis bien entendu le type de question existentielle surgissant chez la femme moyenne dans une boutique _Prada_ et concernant les divers produits exhibés dans les vitrines(est-ce que je prends celui-là ou l'autre ?). Le père d'Esperanza avait rempli le compte en banque de sa fille avec une somme royale, pour l'occasion. Elle et ses acolytes en avaient déjà évacué plus de la moitié. Pour l'occasion. On ne faisait pas dans les dentelles, avec les Alcazer.

Elle s'empara du tube de crème solaire et en étala une couche généreuse sur ses bras, ses épaules, son dos, son ventre et ses jambes. Hors de question d'attraper un coup de soleil. Elle lança le tube à Catalina, puis déplia sa serviette de plage, qu'elle étendit sur le sable brûlant. Antonio et Juan couraient en direction de la mer comme des dératés, avec force cris et éclats de rire. Ces mecs étaient complétement siphonnés, mais Esperanza appréciait cette folie douce. Elle échangea un regard faussement désespéré avec Catalina, avant de s'installer confortablement sur sa serviette et de rabattre ses lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux bruns. Juan avait docilement planté le parasol pour ces dames. Enfin, docilement. Avec crainte, plutôt, car la dernière fois qu'il avait omis ce détail, les deux donzelles l'avaient vertement tancé. Quand Esperanza Alcazer et Catalina Ramon réprimandaient un pauvre bougre, c'était tout sauf une partie de plaisir, et le concerné pouvait aisément sombrer dans un état catatonique s'il n'avait pas les nerfs bien accrochés. Certes, son frère avait l'habitude. Mais il n'en restait pas moins angoissé à la vue d'une Esperanza furibonde.

De l'ombre engendrée par le parasol ne dépassaient que ses jambes. Elle les épilait soigneusement deux fois dans la semaine à la cire, en compagnie de Catalina, dans la salle de bain de l'hôtel où ils avaient tous élu résidence. Un cinq étoiles, situé dans le centre-ville, à deux pas des boutiques de luxe. Pour Esparanza, ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Les vacances étaient pour elle indissociables de la somptuosité. En revanche, Catalina, issue d'une famille plus modeste, avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un palace digne du château de Versailles, en France, s'émerveillant un peu plus chaque jour de la richesse de l'endroit, des lustres en cristal, des boiseries, de l'or et de l'argent. Des serveurs également, au passage. Son frère râlait à chaque fois qu'elle les couvait des yeux lors des petits-déjeuners sur la terrasse baignée de soleil.

- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt viser le fils d'un homme d'affaires, des fois ? Lui disait-il. On y gagnerait beaucoup plus.

Catalina roulait alors des yeux. Antonio n'avait rien à dire. Il sortait avec une fille qui n'avait même pas de quoi se payer un t-shirt chez Guess. Et puis Catalina avait, dans le fond, bien mieux à se mettre sous la dent qu'un serveur, aussi mignon fût-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, ce soir ? Marmonna Esperanza, les mains jointes sur son petit ventre plat et bronzé.

Catalina se redressa un peu sur sa serviette. Le sable avait quelque peu refroidi, et ce grâce au parasol. Elle transpirait malgré tout. Le soleil de Barcelone n'avait aucune considération pour le sex-appeal des jeunes femmes de vingt ans.

- On pourrait essayer autre chose qu'une boîte de nuit, proposa t-elle. Disons, un truc un peu plus sportif.

- Chérie, je ne veux pas être désagréable, mais hier soir, c'était déjà suffisant, répliqua Esperanza. Tu m'as épuisée, je te signale.

Dans les toilettes de la boîte, accessoirement. Sur du David Guetta, entre autre.

- Je t'aide à perdre du poids, prétendit malicieusement Catalina. C'est toi qui me l'as demandé.

- J'en doute.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les kilos ne sont pas liquides.

Elles se regardèrent un instant puis furent prises d'un fou-rire hystérique.

- Tu en as parlé à Antonio ? Demanda Esperanza lorsque la crise fut passée.

- Et toi ? Tu en as parlé à Juan ? Répliqua l'autre du tac-au-tac.

- Non.

Si Antonio Ramon était du genre _open-minded_, le fifils à papa Alcazer, en revanche, avait l'esprit aussi étroit en matière d'homosexualité que le cul d'une sauterelle, aussi Esperanza estimait-elle que ce n'était même pas la peine de lui en toucher un mot. Il le découvrirait assurément un jour. Et la jeune fille avait bien l'intention, ce jour-là, d'être très, très loin. Avec Catalina, si possible. Dans les îles des Caraïbes.

Catalina et elle, ça datait, de quatre ans précisément. Elles étaient dans la même classe au lycée, raison pour laquelle elles avaient eu l'occasion de faire connaissance. Catalina était une grande rousse, avec des yeux verts immenses. Et un caractère de pitbull, du moins à l'époque. C'était le temps où Esperanza s'imaginait hétéro à mort et ne sortait qu'avec la fine-fleur de l'établissement tout en ne fréquentant que les adolescents appartenant au même milieu social. Tout cela, bien sûr, c'était avant qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse de Catalina, de ses boucles et de son "ah, putain de bordel !" chaque fois qu'un coup de vent rabattait son épaisse chevelure sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris de quelle manière elle en était arrivée là, mais toujours était-il qu'elle avait arrêté de sortir avec des garçons et réservait les trous dans son emploi du temps qui en découlaient des heures de discussions avec Catalina. Téléphone, SMS. Elle n'en avait jamais assez. Avec l'esprit éclatant de sa compagne disparaissait la superficialité gerbante qui constituait son existence. Elle s'était mise à inviter la jeune fille durant ses vacances. Elles donnaient le change en contemplant de beaux jeunes hommes bodybuildés puis, dés qu'un instant se présentait, filaient quelque part pour y faire des tas de choses pas franchement catholiques mais excellentes pour le moral. Pour l'heure, la clandestinité ne les dérangeaient pas. Pas tant que ça, plutôt. Toutefois, lorsque la nuit tombait et qu'elles s'endormaient dans le grand lit _king size_ de la suite de l'hôtel qu'elles occupaient, elles soupiraient, parfois, en se demandant ce que ça ferait, d'être toutes les deux à l'air libre.

Les garçons s'étaient trouvés des partenaires de jeux pour une partie de beach-volley. Les yeux clos, Esperanza pouvait entendre le ballon rebondir avec force contre leurs mains, et les cris de joies de ceux qui marquaient des points faisaient écho aux glapissements de chiots de ceux qui en perdaient. De temps à autre, leurs voix se taisaient, et c'était alors que le roulement des vagues contre le sable en profitait pour percer le silence, que la mer ne semblait pas tolérer, parce que le silence était inéluctablement lié à la mort, et que la mer, l'eau, source de vie, en était l'exact opposée.

- Je vais me baigner, annonça Esperanza, jugeant avoir suffisamment sué pour le moment. Tu viens ?

- Vas-y, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes, répondit sa compagne en tendant une main pour lui caresser le haut de la cuisse. Vas donc te _mouiller_ pour moi.

La jeune femme rit et ne se fit pas prier. Elle se leva, ôta ses lunettes de soleil, qu'elle laissa tomber sur sa serviette, puis courut se réfugier dans la fraîcheur marine. L'eau, joueuse, l'enveloppa comme une robe, de manière amicale. Elle aspergea d'abord ses bras, puis sa nuque, son buste. Avant de plonger dans l'étendue bleue de tout son long.

_Mmm_

Un délice après toute cette chaleur. Elle fit quelques brasses. Elle n'avait jamais su nager sous l'eau autrement qu'en se bouchant le nez, et en avait eu honte jusqu'à ce que Catalina lui fasse remarquer que c'était mignon. Catalina s'en foutait, elle, qu'Esperanza ne soit pas capable de rester sous l'eau plus d'une minute ou qu'elle ne puisse pas faire une longueur de piscine sans s'arrêter en plein milieu pour reprendre son souffle. Au cœur de son entourage si pompeux, si fier, sa compagne et ses opinions désintéressées étaient un grand bol d'air frais.

Elle pinça son nez de son index et de son pouce avant de plonger la tête sous l'eau. Les yeux clos, elle sentait tout son corps flotter et l'exquise douceur du bien-être se répandre en elle. Elle replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine, en position fœtale, se laissant ballotter. L'eau, c'était aussi le liquide amniotique. Si elle exerçait une si forte attraction sur l'homme, c'était parce qu'elle lui rappelait, sans cesse, la protection et la chaleur du ventre maternel.

Toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, Esperanza bascula légèrement en avant, et son front percuta quelque chose de dur. Quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'allongé dans l'eau et qui faisait sans doute la planche. Elle émergea aussitôt, confuse, et ouvrit la bouche pour présenter ses excuses.

La referma net.

_Oh_

Son souffle se bloqua sèchement dans sa gorge.

_Oh mon_

Elle crut qu'elle allait rendre son petit-déjeuner dans l'eau.

C'était bien une personne, une femme plus exactement, et elle faisait bien la planche. Ses lèvres bleues accompagnaient un teint cireux. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, et l'eau tout autour de son corps était d'un rouge profond, ce rouge carmin colorant les rideaux de l'hôtel où ils séjournaient. Son ventre avait été ouvert. Non, pas ouvert. Déchiqueté. De haut en bas. Quelque chose qui paraissait être son intestin(_le gros ou le grêle ?_) s'agitait comme un serpent de mer à la surface de l'eau. L'odeur qu'elle dégageait était insoutenable. Un moignon sanglant lui faisait office de bras droit. Esperanza pouvait voir l'os blanc et brillant au centre d'un amas de chair. Elle pensa à une boucherie-charcuterie et à l'abattage des animaux. À un couteau de boucher pour taillader la viande fraîche du ventre.

_Le sang qui gicle, le chuintement de la chair_

Il lui manquait une chaussure, une sandale blanche à talon aiguille. Dans un éclair de lucidité terrifiant, Esperanza réalisa qu'elle avait exactement les mêmes, au fond de sa valise. Ses yeux grands ouverts sur le ciel n'étaient plus que deux orbites sans éclat, et l'eau entrait à l'intérieur comme dans un moulin. Les cheveux bruns du cadavre effleurèrent son nombril.

_Oh-mon-DIEU !_

Retrouvant sa voix, elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler de toutes ses forces.

* * *

" _DÉCOUVERTE D'UN CADAVRE NON LOIN DE LA MER MÉDITERRANÉE ! _"

_" Le corps sans vie d'une jeune femme a été trouvé ce matin même sur l'une des plages de Barcelone, ventre ouvert et_

_bras droit manquant. Des analyses sont actuellement en cours pour déterminer l'identité de la défunte, mais il semblerait _

_qu'elle ait été une passagère du ferry ayant disparu dans le Golfe du Saint-Laurent, entre les États-Unis et le _

_Canada, et dont le monde est sans nouvelles depuis trois jours. "_

El País, quotidien espagnol

* * *

_23 mars 2008, 15 heures 28, morgue de l'institut médico-légal de Barcelone, Espagne_

Pascual Dantès travaillait à l'institut depuis une petite dizaine d'années, à tout casser, et il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Des morts par asphyxie. Des coups de couteau un peu partout. Des égorgés. Des éviscérés. Des démembrés. Toutes les atrocités de l'être humain étaient passées sur sa table d'autopsie pour y être minutieusement examinées. Tous les jours. Il n'avait jamais bronché. Jamais. Il mettait entre lui et les morts une distance plus grande encore que celle séparant la Terre du Soleil, une barrière salvatrice et obligatoire. Il étudiait les cadavres avec autant de compassion que pour un moule à gaufres, ce que lui reprochaient la plupart des ses condisciples. Toutefois, Pascual estimait qu'un médecin légiste, quelle que fût la monstruosité du crime auquel il était confronté, ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire par l'indignation, le dégoût ou l'accablement. Seules la précision, la curiosité et la sobriété d'esprit permettaient de délivrer une analyse en bonne et due forme. Il suffisait de vérifier la machine humaine, d'en trouver le problème, de voir ce qui avait bien pu le causer. Quand il était à l'université de Salamanque, en troisième année, l'un de ses professeurs avait affirmé que tout bon médecin était d'abord un bon mécanicien. Il n'aurait jamais pu trouver meilleure description.

Il déboucha dans le couloir menant à la morgue et dépassa la petite pièce étroite qui servait de coin détente. Il avait fêté ses cinquante ans le mois précédent, au même endroit, avec ses collègues. Ils avaient bu jusqu'à deux heures du matin avant d'aller chanter l'hymne national, la _Marcha Real_, sur les trottoirs enveloppés d'obscurité de Barcelone. Le lendemain, sa gueule de bois l'avait empêché d'aller travaillé. Il avait raté une éviscération des plus "élégantes" d'après Carlos, son remplaçant habituel. Fait chier, quand même.

Virant à gauche, il fit irruption dans la grande salle glacée que les autres surnommaient son "nid". La femme était allongé toute droite sur une des tables, les yeux clos. Pascual détestait viscéralement le regard des morts. Sa fixité, plus exactement. Il avait vu quelque chose du même type une fois, dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années était passé dans le couloir, son bras tenu par une infirmière qui lui parlait et le faisait avancer avec une grande douceur. Il avait la bouche ouverte et la bave dégoulinait le long de son menton, mais Pascual n'avait accordé d'attention réelle qu'à ses yeux, deux immenses orbites bleus totalement et définitivement _vides_.

_Le Néant_

C'était le genre de regard qui vous rendait fou dans la minute. Il avait accéléré le pas, se pressant d'aller retrouver son domaine, ses morts. Et leurs yeux fermés pour l'éternité.

Il s'immobilisa devant la défunte et son corps nu, recouvert d'un drap blanc, dont l'éclat faisait ressortir la couleur abominable de sa peau. Les morts n'avaient aucun charme, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient barbotés près de deux jours dans l'eau. Il jeta un coup d'œil distrait à la brève fiche de renseignements qu'on lui avait fourni une heure plus tôt, créée à partir des informations qu'il avait pu lui même récolter à partir du corps.

Nom : _Katheryn Smeter_

Âge : _26 ans_

Date de naissance : _7 juillet 1982_

Taille : _1m71_

Poids : _59 kilos_

Nationalité : _Américaine_

Signes particuliers : _Était à bord du ferry américain le jour de sa disparition_

26 ans. Elle était jeune. C'était malheureux. Pascual repoussa le drap et regarda le ventre soigneusement recousu. Le bras arraché. L'os qui en dépassait. Il avait déjà eu affaire à beaucoup de cas, mais pour celui-ci, il avait totalement été pris au dépourvu. Le corps présentait de nombreuses traces de morsures, de bleus, de coupures sans doute faites par des vitres brisées du bateau, des marques qui ne l'avaient pas étonné plus que ça, mais pour le reste, il ne savait pas quoi penser.

Le ventre.

Le bras.

La façon dont on les avait ouvert, arraché, ça n'avait rien d'habituel.

Pas d'arme. Les armes laissaient des traces précises.

Il manquait des organes. L'estomac. Le foie. Le pancréas. Le cœur. Les ovaires. Et on ne les avait pas enlevé avec un couteau ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, Dantès en aurait mit sa main à couper. Les côtes avaient été violemment écartées, certainement pour pouvoir attraper le cœur ou faciliter l'accès aux autres organes. Elle était déjà morte auparavant, d'un violent coup reçu sur le crâne. Elle avait dû se cogner quelque part. Elle n'avait pas souffert.

_Le bras_

Le bras et le ventre. Ces deux détails-ci le préoccupaient. On avait fait ça vite, sauvagement, ce qui laissait supposer une grande avidité. C'était un travail sale, grossier, sommaire. Pour ouvrir le ventre, un homme avait besoin d'une arme, les mains étant incapables de trancher. Ici, on avait affaire à une ouverture brutale, beaucoup plus irrégulière.

_Comme si on voulait se nourrir_

Un homme n'était pas en mesure de réaliser un tel carnage. Plutôt un animal. Un animal qui lui aurait bouffé le bras et l'intérieur du bide.

_Un requin ?_

Non. Les requins, tout aussi hostiles qu'ils pouvaient être, ne faisaient pas des êtres humains leurs casses-croûtes. Et c'était ça, le problème.

* * *

_" Trois autres cadavres, un homme et deux enfants, ont été découverts cet après-midi sur les côtes italiennes ainsi que tunisiennes, dans _

_un état similaire à celui du premier corps, trouvé sur une plage de Barcelone, en Espagne. Les examens s'accordent pour dire que les victimes faisaient _

_effectivement partie des passagers présents sur le Sunshine, un ferry appartenant aux États-Unis, permettant de rallier Chicago à Terre-Neuve et s'étant évanoui _

_dans la nature dans le Golfe du Saint-Laurent. Les corps seront rendus à leurs familles pour les obsèques après une expertise plus poussée, visant _

_à déterminer la cause du décès, de même que l'endroit d'où ils proviennent. "  
_

* * *

_23 mars 2008, 15 heures 30, siège d'Interpol, Lyon, France._

Ils étaient tous rassemblés, et ils avaient tous cette même impression de déjà-vu remontant très exactement à quatre ans. Depuis que L avait annoncé le décès de Kira dans un communiqué international, début novembre 2004, les membres d'Interpol avaient pensé que rien de pire ne pouvait se produire, et que tous les cas qui se présenteraient par la suite ne leur poseraient plus le moindre problème. La confiance s'était progressivement réinstallée au sein de l'organisation, intarissable, tout du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le brouhaha s'éteignit, et la conférence mensuelle fut inaugurée par un discours habituel de bienvenue du nouveau président d'Interpol, Arturo Herrero Verdugo, qui avait reprit en hâte le poste depuis la triste affaire de corruption ayant mené son prédécesseur derrière les barreaux. Il laissa ensuite sa place à l'américain Ronald Noble, secrétaire général depuis 2000, qui enchaîna sur un récapitulatif des dernières donnés obtenues à propos des cadavres retrouvés sur les plages. Feuille sous les yeux, à la table centrale, il affirma que tous présentaient, après analyses des experts, des blessures semblables les unes aux autres. Ventre ouvert. Bras, jambes, tête pour l'un des enfants, manquants. Les rapports d'autopsie indiquaient clairement que ces ravages corporels avaient pour origine une voracité vraisemblablement animale, non humaine. En outre, tous les médecins légistes ayant eu les corps entre les mains avaient affirmé qu'un être humain, homme ou femme, quelque que fût l'âge, n'était pas en mesure d'être l'auteur d'une pareille ignominie.

Autres points commun : le lieu où on les avait découvert, et l'endroit d'où ils venaient. Tous passagers du _Sunshine_, et tous retrouvés morts non loin ou sur une plage ayant une ouverture sur la mer Méditerranée.

- Vous croyez à des meurtres ? S'enquit un officier américain.

Les britanniques avaient un instant envisagé la possibilité, avant de recevoir les rapports d'autopsie. De la même manière, une majorité des pays occidentaux et asiatiques, dont le Japon et la Chine, rejetaient l'hypothèse d'un tueur en série. Les nations africaines et sud-américaines, malheureusement plus familières à ce type de violences, acceptaient plus facilement la théorie.

- Ça pourrait être une organisation criminelle ou terroriste, proposa un délégué colombien, qui aurait une base de ralliement quelque part dans le monde et jetterait ses victimes à la mer pour qu'on ne les retrouve pas.

- Oui, mais dans ce cas, elle aurait attaqué le ferry _Sunshine_ et on l'aurait repérée, répliqua un autre, un russe, cette fois. Et puis comment expliquez-vous la disparition du navire avec tous ses passagers ? Ça n'a pas de sens.

Chacun se tourna vers son voisin, l'air embarrassé. La situation prenait une tournure de plus en plus désagréable et incompréhensible.

- Quelqu'un pourrait manipuler les satellites pour dissimuler les véritables auteurs des disparitions.

- Impossible, affirma un policier japonais. Tout ce qui touche à la technologie spatiale est sous contrôle extrême, la moindre modification sur un appareil est enregistrée et signalée, quelque que soit le pays.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, bon sang ? S'exclama t-on depuis la tribune des délégués américains. Nous avons déjà treize disparitions maritimes sur les bras, dont cinq rendues publiques, et près de cinq cent personnes dont nous sommes sans nouvelles, en comptant les équipages ainsi que les passagers du _Sunshine_. Qui fait ça et pourquoi ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse concrète, rien que des murmures incertains échangés à droite et à gauche, des soupirs de lassitudes, des regards anxieux. On se serait cru revenus quatre ans en arrière, au commencement de l'affaire Kira, alors qu'une cinquantaine de criminels venaient de mourir par crise cardiaque et que la moindre explication rationnelle se cassait la figure. À l'incompréhension se mêlaient l'incertitude, la colère. La peur, aussi.

S'éleva alors, dans le tumulte, la voix hésitante d'un policier italien.

- Nous pourrions contacter L.

- Il refusera, répliqua un japonais d'un ton catégorique.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Un policier anglais prit la parole.

- L rejette tous les cas proposés par Interpol depuis trois ans, qu'ils soient difficiles ou non. Les États-Unis l'ont déjà sollicité pour cette affaire et il n'a pas répondu. Qui plus est, il y a fort à parier que le domaine maritime le laisse de marbre, ce ne sont pas ses préférences.

Brouhaha de nouveau.

- Ça ne nous coûtera rien d'essayer, insista l'italien. Au point où nous en sommes...

Il y eut un silence, un moment d'hésitation, comme il y en avait toujours eu chaque fois qu'ils avaient dû faire appel au détective. Puis, comme personne ne disait rien, on entendit :

- Très bien. Demandons à L.

* * *

" _L'ennui est un des visages de la mort. _"

Citation de Julien Green, écrivain français

* * *

_23 mars 2008, 20 heures 05, Winchester, Angleterre._

- L, j'ai en ligne le président des États-Unis, indiqua Watari. Il dit que c'est urgent.

L releva à peine les yeux de sa construction en cubes de sucres. Grande tour toute droite dont les couleurs vives étaient celles des emballages, elle tanguait dangereusement depuis bientôt une minute et ne tarderait sûrement pas à s'écrouler sur son bureau. Il ajouterait alors les morceaux de sucres restés debout dans son café.

- Connecte-le, ordonna t-il.

Après l'achat de la maison et la fin des rénovations, alors qu'ils passaient leur premier séjour à Winchester depuis plusieurs mois, Watari, pragmatique, avait jugé bon d'installer dans le bureau une télévision murale à écran géant, reliée aux ordinateurs. Étant donné qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans la pièce, il avait estimé qu'elle devait contenir tous les éléments propices aux enquêtes de L, à commencer par un support de dialogue permanent avec ses interlocuteurs.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, fit les branchements nécessaires. Le visage de George W. Bush, étrangement amaigri, aux traits tirés par la fatigue et comportant des cernes égalant en tous points celles du détective, apparut. Il sembla à L que les cheveux blancs du président américain étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Il vieillissait, le bonhomme, à mesure que sa gloire se ternissait au sein même du pays qui l'avait porté à la présidence.

- Monsieur le président, ici L, lança t-il d'un ton robotique. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

La lèvre supérieure de Bush eut un frémissement, et L ne parvint pas à déterminer s'il découlait de la rage, de l'épuisement ou du découragement. Un peu des trois, probablement.

- L, on m'a informé que vous aviez une nouvelle fois décliné la demande faite par les États-Unis au sujet de la vague de disparitions maritimes, déclara t-il d'une traite.

- Effectivement, répondit l'autre, laconique.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

L s'octroya une cuillerée de glace au chocolat.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Watari, assis à son propre bureau, eut un élan de désespoir. Voilà qui n'allait guère aider L à améliorer sa relation déjà ô combien tendue avec le président des États-Unis d'Amérique, qu'il jugeait pédant et dont il n'aimait pas les idées politiques, à commencer par la définition de son prétendu " Axe du mal ", une vision bien trop manichéenne, simpliste et conservatrice pour le détective, et qui, étrangement, se rapprochait à quelques détails près de l'idéologie de Kira.

Light Yagami avait quitté le domicile dans la nuit, après avoir récupéré autant d'informations qu'il lui avait été possible de trouver sur les disparitions. Il n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour signaler à L qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait, et que par conséquent il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester ici. Il était parti comme un coup de vent, tel que l'avait ordonné le détective, laissant dans son sillage une odeur amère ayant englué la pièce. Avec son retour, Light avait fait rejaillir des souvenirs qui n'avaient rien de réjouissants. Par ailleurs, Watari était toujours sur ses gardes et appréhendait le moment où lui ou L s'effondrerait, éventuellement terrassé par une attaque cardiaque. Il était persuadé que l'épaisse couche de sa neutralité, le détective partageait ses inquiétudes. Par le passé, le gamin avait à maintes reprises prouvé à quel point il excellait dans l'art du mensonge, et ce n'était très certainement pas après être devenu un dieu de la mort qu'il en irait autrement. Il trouverait bien un moyen d'outrepasser les limites du "Code" dont il leur avait parlé, et ce afin de perpétrer sa vengeance. À la manière de L, Light n'était pas du genre à se soumettre aussi aisément.

_Seigneur_

Ils n'auraient sûrement pas autant de chance qu'en 2004 si Kira venait à sévir de nouveau. Enfin, toujours était-il que le shinigami n'était plus là, c'était déjà ça. Pas de criminels dans la maison de Winchester, encore moins lorsqu'ils exprimaient leur immense désir de les voir mourir l'un comme l'autre.

_Bon débarras_

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris ce que nous attendons de vous, L, reprit sèchement Bush. Je me suis entretenu avec les chefs d'États Européens, Asiatiques et Africains. Il semble que vous n'ayez pas le choix, cette fois.

- Sauf votre respect, monsieur le président, j'ai toujours été libre de décider sur quels cas j'allais porter mon attention, et il se trouve que la situation n'a pas changé, répliqua L.

Watari pinça les lèvres. Oh non, ça n'allait pas s'arranger de sitôt, avec les États-Unis. Sur l'écran de télévision, les yeux de George Bush brillèrent d'un éclat de fureur.

- Ce n'est pas une requête, gronda t-il, c'est un ordre de nature internationale. Les autres nations et la nôtre se sont mis d'accord. Nous ne voulons pas de votre avis, L, nous voulons une enquête en bonne et due forme. Ce qui était contenu dans le message du secrétaire à la Défense est toujours valable, que vous le vouliez ou non. Vous êtes détective et nous sommes votre gagne-pain. Sans nous, vous n'êtes _rien_. C'est vous qui devriez être à nos pieds, et non l'inverse.

_Mieux vaut mes pieds que ceux de Kira, imbécile_

L mordit dans son pouce avec un peu plus de vigueur, signe de sa contrariété. En accord avec son caractère puéril, il ne pouvait supporter qu'on lui donne des ordres, tout particulièrement lorsque ces mêmes ordres provenaient des politiciens, qui la plupart du temps venaient gémir dans son giron au moindre problème. Si on lui reprochait son côté infantile, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les dirigeants internationaux avaient des tendances équivalentes. Comme des enfants, ils pleurnichaient sans cesse auprès de lui pour une éraflure, un bleu, en d'autres termes une faille judiciaire dans leurs gouvernements. Déjà trop absorbés par leurs propres conneries, ils en reléguaient une partie à L, en l'occurrence celle qui concernait la Justice.

Parfois, lorsqu'il en était lassé, le détective se demandait ce qu'ils auraient tous fait s'il avait été tué par Kira. Il hésitait. Il se disait par moments qu'ils se seraient mis à danser une gigue en kilt et tutu rose tout en criant " Victoire pour le peuple ! ". Puis, plus tard, il les imaginait au comble du désespoir, telles des pleureuses professionnelles, se lamentant sur leur avenir sous la coupe d'un dictateur ayant confondu Bien et Mal.

_Sans moi, vous non plus, vous n'êtes **rien**_

Ils avaient besoin de lui et il avait besoin d'eux, point final. Et il ne rampait aux pieds de _personne_.

- Je ne peux pas, déclara t-il brutalement. Je suis déjà sur une autre affaire.

Pas complétement faux, pour une fois. Il avait plutôt _reçu_ un dossier qui lui avait paru intéressant : en 2005, à Jérusalem, à l'intérieur du tombeau du Christ, abrité dans l'Église du Saint-Sépulcre, un prête avait trouvé le corps d'un homme, allongé sur le dos, mains jointes sur le ventre et percées de deux trous sanglants, à l'instar de ses pieds. Pour seul vêtement, un linge blanc comme neige sur les hanches. Portant les cheveux longs et la barbe, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre au Jésus de Nazareth peint par le danois Bloch. Sa découverte morbide avait suscité l'effroi, la panique et la colère des chrétiens, qui en appelaient au scandale. Certains croyaient qu'il était le véritable Jésus, d'autres pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'un signe du courroux divin à l'égard de leurs pêchés. La nouvelle avait fait le tour du monde et des millions de croyants souhaitaient voir le cadavre de leurs propres yeux. Personne ne savait qui l'avait mis là ni pourquoi. La police israélienne avait mené l'enquête, mais n'avait obtenu aucun résultat. Ils avaient abandonné au bout de deux ans de recherches.

En janvier 2006, on avait placé un cochon sur le rocher du calvaire. Sur le ventre de l'animal mort, un grand triangle sanglant avait été découpé dans la chair. Aujourd'hui, c'était un second cadavre qui avait fait son apparition. Un jeune homme entièrement brûlé, toujours dans la même église, mais cette fois sur le sol du déambulatoire. L'enquête avait repris avec une nouvelle vigueur. Et on avait envoyé le cas à L.

- Votre excuse n'a rien d'original, grinça Bush. Nous nous sommes renseigné et savons pertinemment que vous n'avez accepté aucune affaire, du moins pour le moment.

- Je m'apprêtais à le faire.

La lèvre du président eut un nouveau spasme.

- Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi, L. Nous ne vous demandons pas la lune, simplement une enquête, à moins que cela ne soit devenu trop compliqué pour vous.

Le détective le gratifia d'un regard noir, que Bush ne vit évidemment pas, son ordinateur ne lui renvoyant que l'image du grand " L" noir en écriture gothique.

- Tu ferais mieux d'accepter, lui conseilla Watari, suffisamment bas pour que le président ne l'entende pas.

L ne daigna pas lui répondre.

- Soyez raisonnable, s'il vous plaît, dit alors le président d'un ton plus doux. Nous vous paierons le prix que vous voulez et nous vous fournirons toute l'aide dont vous aurez besoin sur-le-champs.

- Je ne travaille pas pour l'argent, répliqua froidement L.

_Je travaille parce que je m'ennuie je m'ennuie je m'ennuie je m'ennuie je m'ennuie oh je m'ennuie tellement_

- C'est admirable, lui concéda le président, et l'agacement était réapparu dans sa voix. Toutefois, nous tenons à vous payer pour résoudre ce cas, c'est le minimum que nous puissions faire. Vous avez déjà rendu bon nombre de services aux États-Unis, et pour cela, nous vous sommes éternellement reconnaissants.

- Monsieur le président, inutile de vous essayer à la flatterie. Je vous ai déjà dit non.

Les yeux de Bush flamboyèrent. Il joignit les mains sous son menton tout en prenant une grande inspiration, une tentative sans doute éperdue afin de garder son calme. Watari avait fréquemment noté ce genre de réaction parmi les politiques, lorsque ceux-ci avaient une conversation privée avec L.

- Écoutez-moi bien, commença t-il. Si vous persistez dans votre refus, je contacterai les autres nations du monde et ferai en sorte que plus aucun cas ne vous soit jamais attribué, c'est bien clair ? Depuis trois ans, vous jouez à la diva et refusez 90 % des affaires qui vous sont proposées, je crois que vous n'avez pas conscience d'à quel point ce genre d'attitude vous discrédite. Nous vous offrons une chance de réparer cela, acceptez-la, bon sang !

Il disait vrai, au grand dam de Watari. Les critères de choix de L au fil des années s'étaient considérablement réduits, étaient devenus de plus en plus exigeants. Il prenait non seulement des cas difficiles, mais faisait également en fonction de son humeur, de la dose de sucre qu'il avait ingurgité dans la journée, de la température, de l'heure qu'il était, de la couleur du papier-peint. Il lui arrivait même de choisir en fonction du temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur. Et, le plus souvent, ses réponses étaient négatives. Là où il avait pris l'habitude de résoudre une trentaine de cas par an, il n'en faisait aujourd'hui plus qu'une quinzaine. Sa réputation en avait grandement souffert, aussi bien auprès du public, des médias, que des politiciens. Un quotidien en Nouvelle-Zélande avait récemment titré " _**L the Lazy**_", autrement dit " _**L le Paresseux **_", le tout doublé d'une photo très éloquente de l'animal en question.

Pas terrible, pour se faire des amis.

L ne réagissait pas face au mécontentement de la population et des autorités. Il avait pour eux autant d'indifférence que pour la marque de son ordinateur. Les autres, L s'en était toujours foutu, de toute façon. Ce qui était bien plus problématique, en revanche, c'était l'opinion que les élèves de la Wammy's House risquaient d'avoir de lui. Supposés reprendre le flambeau, il y avait peu de chances que ces derniers veuillent soutenir un mentor dont la lettre n'évoquait plus pour eux qu'une extrême fainéantise. Quillish tentait par tous les moyens de maintenir l'orphelinat à l'abri des commérages, mais c'était sans compter les télévisions, les ordinateurs, en somme toute la technologie permettant d'accéder aux informations du monde entier, ainsi que la curiosité presque maladive des gosses. Ils filaient entre les doigts de Roger et ébruitaient la moindre critique formulée à l'égard de L par le reste du monde. Roger pestait alors puis s'empressait d'envoyer un message de détresse à Quillish. Ces temps-ci, il en recevait près d'un par jour.

Des fois, Watari se sentait très, _très_ fatigué.

Il était vieux, il allait avoir 76 ans, et veillait sur L depuis une vingtaine d'années. Vingt ans de sucreries à outrance, d'affaires judiciaires tordues, de tentatives d'assassinat et d'infantilités, c'était beaucoup pour quelqu'un de son âge. Des fois, il avait envie de se poser un peu, juste un peu. Et de pouvoir finir une tasse complète d'Earl Grey d'un coup, si possible. Jamais il n'en avait eu l'occasion depuis qu'il accompagnait le détective, étant toujours interrompu par ce dernier pour un service quelconque.

- Faîtes-le si ça vous amuse, répondit L avant de se murer dans le silence

_Vas-y, tue-moi, tue-moi !_

_Je m'ennuie tellement tellement tellement_

George Bush avait haussé le ton et son visage était devenu rouge de colère, mais L n'y accordait pas d'attention. Le vieux pouvait bien s'égosiller à perdre haleine, il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis.

_Vous êtes tous devenus si **ennuyeux**_

- Monsieur le président, déclara soudainement Watari d'un ton ferme, L prendra en charge cette affaire.

La tête du concerné pivota brusquement dans sa direction, et tout dans son expression indiquait la surprise et la sensation d'avoir été trahi par un ami de longue date.

- Il en est hors de...

- Il le fera, le coupa sèchement Watari, l'empêchant d'ajouter quoi que ce fût qui aggravât davantage la situation. Je puis vous assurer que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le convaincre.

Il usait d'un ton bienveillant et chaleureux, signifiant très clairement " _Je sais ce que vous ressentez, c'est la même chose de mon côté. À moi aussi, il me colle des maux de crâne. _". De manière presque instantanée, les traits de Bush se détendirent. Watari parvenait sans difficulté à amadouer les politiques en contact avec le détective, tout d'abord parce qu'il était bien plus habitué au contact humain que ce dernier, et ensuite parce que la plupart du temps, il savait exactement ce que pouvait éprouver son interlocuteur face à L, à savoir une immense irritation. Lui même était passé par là. C'était une étape obligatoire lorsque l'on côtoyait le détective vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre.

- Avec votre permission, je vous recontacterai demain pour vous donner sa réponse définitive, continua le vieil homme.

- Je l'attends avec impatience, et j'ose espérer que L saura prendre la bonne décision, répondit Bush un peu froidement. Je compte sur vous, Watari.

- Vous le pouvez.

L'écran s'éteignit, sonnant la fin de la conversation. L avait replongé le nez dans son ordinateur.

- L, commença Watari.

- Je ne le ferais pas, affirma le jeune homme. Je viens de donner mon accord pour les cadavres du Saint-Sépulcre.

- L, j'ai reçu un message urgent de la part d'Interpol, déclara calmement le vieil homme. Ils attendent également de toi que tu mènes l'enquête. J'ajouterai à cela que j'ai eu une discussion quelque peu houleuse avec le premier ministre japonais à ce propos au cours de l'après-midi.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

- Que tu allais le faire. Parce que c'est ce qui va se passer. Tu vas enquêter, L, que tu le veuilles ou non. Maintenant, ça suffit.

Cette fois, le détective leva les yeux vers Watari, et fut surpris de voir combien son visage était vieux, fatigué, et dans le même temps d'une fermeté implacable. Il remua un peu sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il avait perdu l'habitude de voir Quillish ainsi, c'était quelqu'un qui sortait rarement de ses gonds, et sa colère était plutôt froide, sobre, sans excès de voix ni de gestes, mais malgré tout déroutante.

- Et pour l'affaire en Israël ? Tenta t-il.

- Disons que nous avons-là une très bonne occasion d'évaluer tes successeurs.

* * *

" _Le Cathare est composé de trois niveaux : les Limbes, où se réveillent les nouveaux dieux_

_de la mort, les Plaines, où se regroupent la majorité des dieux de la mort, et enfin les Tunnels _

_de Dorine, où sont envoyés les utilisateurs du cahier de la mort s'étant ôtés la vie. _"

Extrait du Code des Dieux de la Mort, article VI

* * *

_23 mars 2008, 23 heures 45, Pentagone, comté d'Arlington, États-Unis._

Le dossier n'était pas complet, ces enfoirés d'américains, sans doute par souci de préserver leur notoriété et de ne pas être tournés en ridicule(car qu'y avait-il de plus risible qu'un pays dominant tous les autres et malgré tout incapable de protéger ses navires ?), avaient totalement omis de soumettre à L la totalité des cas de disparitions maritimes recensées. Light, infiltré à coup d'ailes et de passage au travers des murs dans le bureau de Donald Winter, le secrétaire à la marine des États-Unis, avait profité de son absence pour jeter un coup d'œil au contenu de son ordinateur. Il l'avait piraté. Ça ne lui avait pas pris plus d'une heure. Ses compétences en matière de hacking n'avaient pas disparu et il avait été rassuré de constater qu'il n'avait pas tant que ça perdu la main, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait au départ. Confortablement installé dans la chaise de bureau design de Winter, il attendait que le dossier complet sur les disparitions soit copié sur une clé USB, qu'il avait discrètement volé à L. Elle contenait quelques informations sur des meurtres divers auxquelles le shinigami n'avait pas prêté attention. De toute façon, le détective n'était pas du genre à engueuler quelqu'un pour une clé USB.

Le chargement en était à 75 %, et il avait sous les yeux les documents originaux. Photos des navires, des équipages, des passagers. Il n'avait rien noté de particulier, les bateaux étaient tous différents, allant du vraquier au brise-glace, certains des membres des équipages avaient parfois travaillé sur l'un puis sur l'autre, d'autres se connaissaient bien, mais ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. C'était le genre de relations qu'entretenaient des gens ayant un métier commun. Ensuite, ils ne partaient pas tous des mêmes ports. Les deux seules similitudes existants entre les disparitions étaient qu'elles avaient lieu en mer, et généralement à une heure fixe, entre 21 heures et 21 heures 30. Les deux seules exceptions à la règle concernaient le ferry _Sunshine_(4 heures 30 du matin) et l'expédition envoyée à sa recherche, qui s'était volatilisée à 14 heures 05 précises le 22 mars. Le mode de disparition était le même, mais l'heure différait.

_On dirait quelqu'un qui se nourrit_

C'était une théorie un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais Light avait commencé à la considérer avec plus d'attention. Tout d'abord en raison de la proximité de heures de disparition avec les heures des repas _humains_(20 heures chez les hommes, 21 heures ici) et la fréquence des disparitions des _ferry_. Ce genre de bateau transportait habituellement un nombre conséquent de passagers, et on en avait retrouvé trois pour ainsi dire en lambeaux. Le shinigami avait également pris la peine de se documenter au sujet des cadavres, Winter possédant un second dossier très complet sur le sujet, contenant les rapports d'autopsie ainsi les photos prises des corps. Il y avait fort à parier que tous les politiques liés à l'affaire disposaient de ces informations. De cette façon, Light avait été en mesure de constater que les médecins-légistes, après réunion, s'étaient tous accordés pour affirmer que les victimes avaient été _dévorées_. Et ce n'était pas du travail d'homme. Oh non.

Il y avait eu en tout treize disparitions, dont sept n'ayant pas été révélées au grand public.

Une non loin des côtes de l'Alaska.

Deux en mer Méditerranée, près de la Grèce et de la Corse.

Deux dans l'océan Indien, dans le Canal du Mozambique et non loin de l'Inde.

Deux dans l'océan Pacifique, près de Singapour et du Japon.

Parmi les navires disparus, trois d'entre eux étaient des ferry transportant une centaine de personnes. On décomptait aussi un porte-conteneur, deux chalutiers(en Mer Méditerranée) ainsi qu'un yacht. Et cette fois-ci, touts les disparitions avaient eu lieu dans la même tranche d'horaires, à savoir 21 heures et 21 heures 30, exactement comme pour les autres. Pas d'équipages. Plus de passagers. Cinq cent trente deux disparus...enfin, cinq cent vingt neuf, à présent qu'on en avait " retrouvé " trois. Ne restaient que des fragments de bateaux découverts là où personne n'aurait pu s'y attendre. Selon les analyses des chercheurs présents sur les lieux, il était strictement impossible que le courant soit responsable du déplacement des carcasses.

En complément, Light avait déniché l'adresse de l'endroit où les fragments de navires étaient regroupés : c'était dans un gigantesque entrepôt non loin de Boston. Il avait pris le temps d'y faire un saut à minuit. Immobiles et monumentaux, les débris des bateaux dans le silence et simplement éclairés par un rayon de lune profitant des grandes portes ouvertes, étaient monstrueux. Leurs états évoquaient sans conteste ceux des cadavres sur les plages. Lacérés de toutes parts, ils semblaient tourmentés.

_Des bateaux en miettes pour des hommes en dépression_

Les documents importants ne devaient pas être conservés ici. Plutôt dans un bureau. Il y en avait un dans l'entrepôt, Light pouvait en apercevoir la fenêtre au dessus de lui, dominant les épaves. Au fond du bâtiment, une double porte semblait pouvoir le mener jusqu'au premier étage. Elle était fermée à clés, sans surprise. Tant pis pour les principes : Light passa au travers.

Il déboucha sur un long couloir et prit à gauche. Tomba sur un escalier qui le mena directement devant la porte close du bureau. Coup de chance. Il laissa à nouveau tomber sa morale pour s'y glisser en douce. C'était une pièce sobre, carré, dont on se servait visiblement peu, si ce n'était pour passer des coups de fil ou vérifier quelques informations. Chaise, table, ordinateur et imprimante, téléphone, photocopieuse. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, le rapport d'étude rédigé par les chercheurs se trouvait dans un tiroir.

On n'avait trouvé aucun élément au sujet des passagers, ni sang, ni cheveux, ni empreintes. L'eau avait effacé toutes les preuves. Toutefois, les experts avaient insisté sur le fait que seule une tempête de grande envergure pouvait être à l'origine de tels dégâts, hypothèse à laquelle on s'était empressé d'opposer l'absence de signes de perturbations sur les images satellites prises le jour des disparitions.

Des bateaux mutilés mais pas par des aléas météorologiques.

Disparitions à des endroits divers et réapparitions à des endroits _encore plus _divers, toujours en morceaux.

Préférence pour les ferry.

Près de cinq cent trente disparus.

L allait probablement se jeter sur cette affaire comme un chien sur ses croquettes.

Il photocopia les trois pages, par précaution. Certes, sa mémoire était tout à fait correcte, mais pas au point de retenir ce genre de trucs mots pour mots. Il voulait conserver la moindre information, ou plutôt il _devait_ conserver la moindre information. Le roi de la Mort lui avait indiqué qu'il viendrait aux nouvelles de temps à autre et Light ne pouvait décemment rester comme une carpe muette devant le divin monarque, tout aussi asthmatique et agaçant qu'il fût. Son égo en aurait bien trop souffert. En outre, s'il désirait garder son poste d'émissaire, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Malgré son génie ainsi que son désir de pouvoir, il ne se voyait pas encore faire un coup d'état et détrôner le souverain, le tout coiffé d'un tricorne. Au bout de quatre années passées à méditer sur son échec, sa mégalomanie s'était quelque peu calmée, à la mesure de sa blessure narcissique, en fait.

Il retourna auprès des carcasses marines. Il devait y en avoir six ou sept, pas plus, mais leurs ombres étalées sur le sol donnaient l'impression qu'elles étaient nombreuses et qu'elles vous encerclaient. Il se tourna vers le ciel, regarda la lune. Elle était pleine et laiteuse, resplendissante. Avec cette enquête et son retour sur Terre, il se sentait comme elle : plein, entier. _Vivant_.

_Il s'appelle L Lawliet, ce con_

* * *

" _La mer était capricieuse et intempérante, aussi fallut-il de longues années à Poséidon_

_pour parvenir à la dompter. Le trident d'or massif qu'il reçut de la part des Cyclopes lors de_

_la guerre avec les Titans contribua grandement à cet apaisement des ardeurs marines. Après _

_la guerre, il fut responsable de l'enfermement des Titans dans le Tartare, aux Enfers. Il obtint,_

_de la part de Zeus, un palais d'or et d'argent placé dans les fins fonds de _

_l'Océan. _

_Ce palais était vraisemblablement situé dans l'océan Atlantique, juste sous l'Île d'Hécate. Un_

_passage permettait d'y accéder, et les nombreux dédales du palace traversaient les mers, _

_les océans, les fleuves et les rivières. On prétend que ce même passager menait aux _

_Portes des Abysses, gardées par Écamété. "_

Extrait des Cataclysmes de la Mythologie Grecque, de William Fauster

* * *

_24 mars 2008, 9 heures 30, Wammy's House, Winchester, Angleterre._

**LY revenu, est un dieu de la mort, a les yeux et un cahier.**

**Pas le droit de se venger mais méfie-toi quand même.**

**Arrivons pour midi.**

**L veut des scones. Et du thé vert(du Sencha de préférence, m'a t-il dit). Ai pas compris non plus.**

**W.**

Son poste de directeur d'un orphelinat de génies aussi intelligents qu'infernaux, ajouté à son expérience personnelle, avait forgé les nerfs d'acier de Roger Ruvie. Toutefois, après avoir rapidement parcouru des yeux le message de Quillish, il avait bien cru frôler la syncope, et frôler la syncope à seulement soixante deux ans, ce n'était pas terrible. Il avait eu besoin de s'asseoir. La surveillante qui avait pour habitude de lui porter un plateau sur lequel reposaient des cookies et un thé le trouva ainsi, blanc comme un linge, les yeux exorbités, affalé sur sa chaise. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda d'une voix douce s'il avait un problème, il lui répondit que non. Non, il n'y avait pas de problème. Un mort revenait les hanter, les bateaux disparaissaient tous seuls, mais non, il n'y avait pas le moindre problème. En Angleterre, et tout particulièrement à la Wammy's House, c'était un principe. Des météorites pouvaient vous tomber sur le coin de la gueule, mais du moment qu'il y avait du thé et des cookies, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Roger aimait beaucoup Aldous Huxley, au passage. Toujours pour le principe. Et le patriotisme, aussi.

Dans la matinée, la Wammy's rayonnait de quiétude. Les gosses étaient tous en cours et c'était le silence radio dans les couloirs. Roger fit appeler madame Victoria, l'adjointe du cuisinier en chef, et lui glissa à l'oreille de préparer une dizaine de scones et d'aller acheter une boite de thé vert en ville. Winchester disposait d'une respectable petite boutique à quelques pas de la cathédrale, dans la _St George Street_. Il était allé plusieurs fois en compagnie de Quillish, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Aujourd'hui, le trop-plein d'occupations les empêchaient bien souvent de sortir et de se rendre en ville par eux-même. C'était regrettable.

_Light Yagami est revenu_

Apprendre qu'il était à nouveau sur Terre était un coup dur en soit, mais savoir en outre qu'il était mort et se présentait désormais en tant que _shinigami_, donc absolument inattaquable, était plus difficile à digérer. Roger avalait la nouvelle avec autant d'enthousiasme que ses cookies. Il les adorait, mais après pareille douche froide, plus rien n'avait vraiment de goût dans sa bouche. Il mâchouillait. Il ne toucha pas à son thé. Le thé lui faisait pour l'instant penser au Japon et à Kira. Pas envie. C'était déjà suffisamment dur à absorber, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche,_ if you don't mind_. Quand à L qui se mettait soudainement à vouloir du thé vert...eh bien, il ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose là-dessus, excepté le fait qu'il n'était pas certain que la petite boutique du centre-ville en vende des sachets.

Quoi que la consommation augmentât considérablement en Occident, c'était un fait. Enfin, de toute façon, les humeurs culinaires du détective, ce n'était pas son problème.

Il avait demandé à madame Victoria de ne pas ébruiter _si possible_ la venue de L. Cette femme de cinquante quatre ans, vive, fraîche et ronde, était gentille comme un pain de sucre mais bavarde comme une pie, et le problème était que le chef cuisinier était toujours trop occupé par ses fourneaux pour venir dans le bureau de Roger. Quand au reste du personnel, mieux valait ne pas en parler. La dernière fois que L était passé et que Roger avait eu le malheur d'en toucher un mot à ses subordonnés, le détective s'était retrouvé avec des confettis dans les cheveux, des ballons et des guirlandes dans le hall du bâtiment, un petit coup d'hymne national(les compétences de chant des élèves, contrairement aux autres matières, étaient proches du néant, cela avait donc été abominable), des gamins pendus comme des jouvencelles transies d'amour à son t-shirt, ainsi qu'une grande banderole où il avait été écrit :

" _Welcome, Lawlipop ! Désolé, on a plus de chupa-chups, on a fini le paquet en écrivant cette ***** de pancarte !_ "

Pendue entre les deux grands lustres. Écriture du message réservée à ces deux affreux guignols, Mello et Matt. Quillish avait également dû changer de voiture, plusieurs mômes ayant eu l'excellente idée de dessiner une caricature de panda sur le capot.

Autant dire que L n'était pas revenu pendant six mois.

En d'autres termes, Victoria Bakershield était encore la personne la plus discrète à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat. Elle parut contenir une gloussement d'excitation quand il le lui apprit, ses yeux pétillèrent, mais elle promit de garder le secret. Restait ensuite à faire en sorte que les élèves soient absents au moment de l'arrivée de L, sans quoi ils iraient droit vers une émeute et le détective repartirait en hâte pour six mois, le temps de suivre une nouvelle thérapie et de surmonter le traumatisme. Car s'il n'était pas à l''aise avec les adultes, L Lawliet l'était sans doute encore moins avec les enfants, en particulier les adolescents. Il comprenait les chiffes, les pourcentages, les événements, mais pas les autres. Un génie avec une seule lacune : le social.

Sonnèrent onze heures et demie. On relâcha les fauves qui se ruèrent par paquets de cent en direction de la cantine. Roger entendit le parquet trembler sous leurs chaussures et se dit qu'il allait de nouveau avoir une migraine. Les gosses lui collaient des maux de crânes. Surtout ceux-là, en fait.

La vie à la Wammy's était organisée. Cours toute la journée pour les plus âgés, après-midi libres pour les plus jeunes. Auparavant, les mômes étaient autorisés à quitter le bâtiment pour aller se promener dans la ville, mais désormais, étant donné que chacun d'eux était un potentiel hériter de L, Quillish avait mis fin à cette habitude, par sécurité. Pour les repas, il avait exigé une certaine discipline : tous les élèves devaient être réunis sans exception dans le grand réfectoire pour le petit-déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner, afin de faciliter le travail au chef cuisinier. L, qui avait toujours détesté cette règle du temps où il vivait à l'orphelinat, allait sans doute beaucoup l'apprécier aujourd'hui, puisqu'elle lui éviterait de croiser le moindre gosse dans les couloirs.

Ils arrivèrent à midi dix, dans la fameuse _cox coccinelle_ de Quillish. Il avait toujours eu un faible prononcé pour les voitures anciennes. Roger vint les saluer à l'entrée de l'orphelinat puis les fit immédiatement passer dans son bureau, ne souhaitant pas être vu par un gamin quelconque. Quillish avait l'air fatigué. Lawliet, à son habitude, n'offrait à voir aucune expression. Ils prirent tous deux place dans les fauteuils que Roger avait fait monter pour eux, puis madame Victoria leur apporta les douceurs commandées par le détective, ainsi que le thé vert.

- La dame de la boutique m'a donné l'un de ses sachets personnels, expliqua t-elle. Elle avait l'air si ennuyée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir me donner ce que je cherchais que je n'ai pas refusé.

- Elle a toujours été charmante, intervint Quillish, remuant sa petite cuillère dans son propre thé. Je me souviens, lorsque nous venions la voir, Roger et moi, elle nous invitait à prendre un thé dans le petit jardin adjacent à la boutique.

- Elle avait un très beau service à thé, par ailleurs, ne put s'empêcher de dire Roger. Porcelaine de chine, si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

- Oui. Elle recevait des sachets du monde entier et nous proposait de les goûter. C'était très agréable.

L ne parut pas franchement transporté par leur petit discours mélancolique. L'adjointe au cuisinier en chef le couvait des yeux comme une mère poule, ce qui devait s'expliquer par le fait qu'étant enfant, L avait passé les trois quarts de son temps devant son ordinateur et le dernier quart dans les cuisines, accroché littéralement à ses jupes dans l'espoir d'obtenir des pâtisseries ou quoi que ce fut contenant du sucre. Madame Victoria l'avait surnommé son petit " Loulou ". Encore aujourd'hui, le détective semblait avoir conservé une certaine affection pour elle. Il n'acceptait effectivement que les desserts qu'elle préparait elle-même, et il lui arrivait parfois de goûter les plats "complets" qu'elle cuisinait.

- Merci pour le thé et les scones, madame Victoria, lança Roger, sous-entendant qu'il était temps pour elle de les laisser.

Comme si on l'extirpait d'un joli rêve, elle leva brusquement les yeux vers lui, rougit, puis hocha la tête et se précipita à l'extérieur, refermant tout doucement la porte derrière elle. À peine eut-elle disparu que l'affolement de Roger jaillit à la surface.

- Light Yagami ? Vous en êtes sûrs ?

- Oui, répondit Quillish d'un ton catégorique. Il nous a rendu visite il y a trois jours.

- Il a obtenu votre adresse ?

- Nous pensons qu'il s'est infiltré ici et qu'il l'a trouvée dans ton téléphone portable. Tu le caches, bien entendu ?

- Oui, à l'endroit habituel.

- Ce n'est sûrement pas ça qui poserait problème à Light-kun, répliqua L avant de mordre dans un scone, il a dû se douter que vous gardiez les informations importantes à l'abri de tous les regards. À ce propos, changez de statue. Celle du dieu Janus mettrait la puce à l'oreille de n'importe qui.

Roger s'appuya un peu plus contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Que faisons-nous ?

- Rien, déclara L. Light-kun est un shinigami, il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous puissions faire contre ça.

- Il pourrait très bien essayer de vous tuer.

- Aucune chance. S'il pouvait me tuer, il n'aurait pas été aussi direct avec moi. Il semblerait qu'il soit contraint de respecter un " code " strict l'interdisant d'écrire dans son death note le nom de quiconque l'ayant côtoyé au cours de sa vie.

- Nous ne sommes pas certains qu'il ne rejettera pas cette règle à un moment ou un autre, rétorqua Quillish.

L trempa un scone dans son thé.

- Il a eu quatre ans pour le faire. Je pense que le fait que nous soyons toujours en vie est une preuve suffisante de son incapacité à agir.

- Et quelle est la raison de sa présence ici ?

- Les disparitions récentes de navires, répondit Quillish. Il nous a raconté que le roi de la Mort, l'être régnant sur le monde de shinigamis, l'avait envoyé en tant qu'émissaire, pour mener sa propre enquête et découvrir qui est le responsable. Il repartira dés qu'il aura remplie sa mission.

- Espérons que ce sera rapide, alors, soupira Roger.

- Ça devrait l'être, affirma son collègue. L va également enquêter.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Si Light Yagami fait la même chose...

- Je sais, l'interrompit Quillish, mais il n'a pas le choix. Nous avons reçu de nombreux messages à ce sujet, notamment de la part d'Interpol et du président des États-Unis. Je leur ai donné ma parole que L travaillerait sur ce cas.

Le détective n'avait pas l'air particulièrement enthousiaste, son apathie verbale était là pour le confirmer.

- Le problème étant que L a donné son accord pour une autre enquête en Israël, continua Quillish. C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes venus te voir.

- Vous aimeriez que les élèves travaillent dessus ?

- Non, pas les élèves. Seulement N et les deux M.

* * *

" _Dans les Tunnels de Dorine résident les âmes des utilisateurs de cahier de la mort_

_s'étant suicidés. Les autres dieux de la mort ne sont en aucun cas autorisés_

_à les fréquenter. "_

Extrait du Code des Dieux de la Mort, article VI

* * *

Indications :

- Dur dur, d'écrire la scène avec le cadavre. J'espère que ça passera.

- Au départ, je voulais me faire une fanfiction avec un trip du style " Dents de la mer ", mais j'ai laissé tomber. La référence au requin, c'est juste pour l'anecdote :P.

- Les personnages OC que je présente pour le moment ne me permettent que de montrer des choses que L ou Light ne pourraient pas voir. Ils sont juste des intermédiaires, en fait.

- Watariiiii ! Laissez tomber, je voulais juste l'écrire quelque part.

- Oui, Light s'infiltre au Pentagone. Là aussi, ça peut paraître surréaliste, mais puisqu'il passe au travers des murs, bin...

- Je me suis lâchée sur la scène de la visite de L avec la banderole, les ballons et tout le bordel. Fallait absolument que j'écrive ce truc.

- _If you don't mind_ : si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients

- Haha, les M'N'M's arrivent, déroulez le tapis rouge !

- Conférence, c'est pour la réunion des membres d'Interpol, ainsi que celle entre L, Roger et Watari.

* * *

Booooon, ça, c'est fait ! Je vous revois dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre, et j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances :). Des remerciements infinis aux revieweuses, j'ai aussi vu que les stats de l'histoire étaient très bons, merci beaucoup donc à tous ceux qui lisent ^^.

Negen


	5. Chapitre Troisième : Lancement

**CHAPITRE TROISIÈME  
**

x

x

* * *

Lancement : du latin "lanceare", action de jeter avec force quelque chose en l'air _ou_

mise à l'eau d'un navire par glissement sur un plan incliné.

* * *

**LANCEMENT**

x

x

_**I'm sitting down here,**_

_Je m'assieds ici,_

_**But hey you can't see me, kinda invisible ?**_

_Mais tu ne peux pas me voir, un peu invisible ?_

_**You don't sense my stay**_

_Tu ne sens pas ma présence_

_**Not really hiding, not like a shadow**_

_Pas vraiment se cachant, pas comme une ombre_

_**Just thought I would join you for one day**_

_J'ai seulement pensé que je te rejoindrais pour un jour_

Extrait du morceau Sitting Down Here de Lene Marin

* * *

_Date inconnue, heure inconnue, lieu inconnu._

_Ça fait longtemps que tu es là mais t'es pas foutue de savoir depuis combien de temps exactement, parce que c'est noir, que tu ne vois franchement rien, et que personne n'a eu l'idée d'allumer une lampe de poche. Pas sûre qu'ils en ont, d'ailleurs, ici. Il ne fait ni vraiment chaud, ni vraiment froid. En fait, il ne fait rien, parce que la température, tu as l'impression qu'il n'y en a pas. Ouais, c'est exactement ça. Pas de température. Pas de lumière. Juste du noir et l'impression vague d'être présente. C'est un peu comme la phase de réveil après avoir dormi d'un sommeil profond. Tu ne sais plus où tu es, tu ne sens rien, même pas tes courbatures, et tu as la sensation confuse d'être à demie-consciente. Tu voudrais bien savoir l'heure, oh oui je voudrais bien savoir l'heure, mais il semblerait que personne n'ait de montre non plus. D'ailleurs, y a personne, là où tu te trouves, ma vieille._

_Enfin, y a personne. C'est vite dit. Tu sens les autres, de manière obscure, incertaine, mais tu **sais** qu'ils sont là avec toi, le problème, c'est que tu ne les vois pas. Tu serais infoutue de dire où ils sont avec précision, mais bordel tu les **sens**, tu les **sens** constamment tout autour, envahissants sans vraiment l'être, invisibles mais pas complétement. Tu renifles leurs peines, leur errance, sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. On dirait que ta bouche a disparu, cocotte. Ou plutôt, que tu n'as pas la possibilité de l'utiliser, un peu comme une cabine téléphonique hors-service._

_**Je ne comprends pas je ne comprends rien**_

_Ça te panique parce que tu te sens sans te sentir, que tu sens les autres sans les voir, que tu as l'impression d'être là sans l'être. Rien n'est clair, ta pensée est presque aussi sombre que ce qui t'entoure, et ça t'effraie, parce que tu ne piges rien, que bordel tu aimerais bien mais que tu ne piges rien quand même. Tu veux bouger le bout de tes doigts, voir si ton corps te répond. Là aussi, c'est d'une confusion cauchemardesque. Tu sais que tes doigts bougent mais la sensation est imprécise, floue._

_**Oh mon dieu oh à l'aide pitié aidez-moi je ne sais pas où je suis**_

_Il l'aurait sans doute su, lui, mais tu sais qu'il n'est pas avec toi, parce que les choses se sont passées différemment, pour lui. Au beau milieu de ton incompréhension et de ta panique, tu te mets à y repenser, à reconstruire, profitant de cet instant de lucidité t'ayant fait entrevoir ce qui t'arrive. Tu te souviens qu'il est parti avant toi. Impossible de te rappeler la date, mais ça, tu t'en fous, c'est du détail. Tu te concentres et ça te reviens. C'était là où il y avait tous ces ordinateurs, parce que l'autre n'était pas capable de faire sans. Et lui aussi, de toute façon. Tu n'étais pas là, mais on t'a raconté. Ils l'ont piégé et il l'a tué. Son nom dans le cahier, tu te souviens, maintenant. Il l'a écrit parce qu'il disait qu'il s'ennuierait, s'il allait en prison. Parce que les autres l'avaient mené droit dans une impasse. _

_Et tu as pleuré, tu as pleuré, tu as tellement tellement j'ai tellement pleuré mon dieu. On aurait dit un robinet ouvert en permanence, mais tu étais si triste, tu étais si **malheureuse** sans lui. Sans lui, c'était le Néant. La dernière chose dont tu te souviens, c'est l'immeuble. Ouais, l'immeuble. Et après, c'est fini. Tu te mets à pleurer, et tu sais que tu pleures, mais tu sens à peine les larmes. _

_**Oh Light, je suis désolée je suis si désolée tellement désolée tellement tellement Misa est tellement désolée**_

_Ils l'ont piégée, et tu te souviens que c'est de ta faute. Et puis tu replonges._

_..._

_..._

_Ça fait longtemps que tu es là mais t'es pas foutue de savoir depuis combien de temps exactement, parce que c'est noir, que tu ne vois franchement rien, et que personne n'a eu l'idée d'allumer une lampe de poche. Pas sûre qu'ils en ont, d'ailleurs, ici. Il ne fait ni vraiment chaud, ni vraiment froid. En fait, il ne fait rien, parce que la température, tu as l'impression qu'il n'y en a pas. Ouais, c'est exactement ça. Pas de température. Pas de lumière. Juste du noir et l'impression vague d'être présente. _

* * *

" _ La haine est l'amour qui a sombré. _"

Citation de Sören Kierkegaard, philosophe et théologien danois

* * *

_24 mars 2008, 13 heures 53, Miami, États-Unis._

- Mello ?

Le noir parce qu'il avait fermé les yeux. La chaleur du soleil qui caressait sa joue gauche et la fraîcheur du rebord de la chaise longue. Ouais, c'était vraiment le pied. Manquait plus que la bouteille de vodka et il pourrait se croire au paradis.

- Blondie ?

Ou presque.

- Oh, Blondie !

- Quoi, bordel ? Cracha t-il en faisant soudainement volte-face. Tu vois pas que je suis occupé, Matt ?

Sous ses lunettes de soleil, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Les coins de sa bouche s'étaient tordus en une moue contrariée. Debout juste à côté, lui tendant le téléphone d'une main, Matt ne broncha pas. Il avait vu bien pire de la part de Mello pour craindre les éventuelles représailles que ce dernier pourrait attenter contre lui après l'avoir tiré de sa pause bronzage dans le jardin de leur villa. Il secoua le portable sous son nez, sans pour autant décrocher les yeux de sa DS. C'est qu'il était compliqué, le dernier niveau de Super Mario Bros. Il le recommençait pour la quatrième fois depuis le début de la journée et ça le ferait vraiment chier de devoir se le retaper une cinquième fois juste à cause d'un coup de fil à la con.

- C'est pour toi, lâcha t-il.

Le numéro était masqué. Mello soupira, et dans son irritation, sa tête cogna contre le dossier de la chaise longue. Il réagissait exactement comme une diva dont l'emploi du temps venait d'être modifié suite à un contretemps. Marmonnant un juron, si ce n'était plus, en russe, sa langue natale, il retira ses lunettes avant de les poser sur la petite table de jardin blanche à côté de lui, où traînaient un verre de wisky, un cendrier et un paquet de cigarettes à moitié entamé, puis saisit le téléphone d'un geste rageur. Matt était déjà reparti dans le salon, étant bien moins friand de soleil que lui, ce qui était par ailleurs assez comique quand on savait que Mello venait d'un pays de l'Est.

- Ouais ? Maugréa t-il, espérant qu'un tel salut abrégerait singulièrement la conversation.

- Bonjour Mello, répondit une voix psalmodique à l'autre bout du fil. Ici L.

Manquait plus que ça, tiens. Mello se redressa sur la chaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il n'avait jamais fait dans la dentelle avec le détective, s'adressant toujours à lui avec franchise, brusquerie ainsi qu'ironie. Il n'avait par ailleurs jamais fait dans la dentelle avec personne, et n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il n'était pas là pour s'entendre avec les autres. Aucun des génies de la Wammy's House n'était fait pour ça, c'était un principe de base. Performances intellectuelles au top niveau, mais pour le social, zéro, nada, que dalle. Le néant. Ils étaient tous comme L. Ce dernier ne s'offusqua pas de son impolitesse, tout d'abord parce qu'il avait l'habitude, et ensuite parce qu'une part de lui fonctionnait de la même façon, avec une brutalité semblable, bien que contenue cependant.

- C'est au sujet d'un cas en Israël, expliqua t-il calmement. Je vais malheureusement être dans l'incapacité de le résoudre et j'apprécierai que toi, Matt et Near vous en chargiez.

- Tiens donc, se railla Mello. Ça y est, tu prends ta retraite ?

- Non. Je suis simplement obligé de me concentrer sur une autre affaire, c'est tout.

- Les bateaux ?

- Oui.

À la télévision passaient régulièrement des reportages traitant des disparitions récentes, le tout assaisonné de la mine apocalyptique des journalistes américains et des hommes politiques interrogés, donnant aux téléspectateurs l'impression que la fin du monde était proche. Mello suivait toute l'histoire avec un intérêt modéré. Il était certes amateur de faits insolites et d'énigmes glauques, mais pas au point de vouloir quitter la terre ferme. Non pas qu'il soit aquaphobique, loin de là. Il était simplement plus à l'aise dans un champs de mines qu'au beau milieu d'une tempête dans l'océan Atlantique. Question d'habitude. Et puis de toute façon, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Écoute, L, t'es gentil mais là, ton enquête, tu peux te la carrer dans le cul, lâcha t-il tout en s'allumant une cigarette. Matt et moi, on a arrêté de bosser pour toi à partir du moment où on a quitté l'Angleterre, au cas où t'aurais toujours pas compris.

- Il a été convenu d'un commun accord qu'une coopération persisterait entre nous, quelles que soient les circonstances, lui rappela L d'un ton ferme.

- Ça, c'était avant qu'on devienne tes poubelles et que tu nous jettes les trois quarts de tes affaires.

Lui, Matt et Near avaient été habitués dés leur quatorze ans à se pencher sur des affaires judiciaires traitées par L. À la Wammy's House, eux seuls avaient ce privilège, si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi. Après résolution d'un cas, L leur transmettait le dossier volontairement incomplet à chacun, puis exigeait leurs conclusions respectives, leurs théories. Si leurs hypothèses s'avéraient justes, il leur renvoyait la partie manquante du dossier, celle-là même contenant la solution, avec ses félicitations. Si, en revanche, mais c'était rare, ils avaient tout faux, L exigeait qu'ils retravaillent les éléments fournis, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à la bonne réponse. Ils ne bossaient pas tous les trois, compte tenu des relations chaotiques entre Near et Mello. Matt et lui étudiaient le cas ensembles, mais Near faisait bande à part. Ou plutôt, Mello refusait catégoriquement de travailler avec lui. Roger déplorait son attitude, L passait l'éponge. Le détective n'en avait pas grand chose à faire du moment que leurs déduction étaient identiques, ce qui en d'autres termes signifiait qu'ils étaient aussi intelligents l'un que l'autre et pouvaient reprendre le flambeau sans encombres. Il lui fallait des successeurs. Qu'ils s'entendent bien ou non, ce n'était pas son problème. Il ne faisait pas dans le social, lui.

Il arrivait parfois, lorsqu'ils se croisaient tous les deux dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat, que l'un fasse une réflexion à l'autre. " J'ai trouvé. " ou " J'ai presque terminé. " étaient parmi les plus courantes. La plupart du temps, L recevait en fait leurs conclusions à quelques minutes d'intervalles. Celles de Matt arrivaient en revanche une à deux heures plus tard. Le geek avait en outre pris la mauvaise habitude d'y joindre une image de smiley différente selon l'humeur dans laquelle l'affaire l'avait plongé, et L ne savait jamais s'il devait en être amusé ou agacé.

En 2005, un an après la mort de Kira, ils avaient résolus leur premier véritable cas sous l'alias de leur mentor, étant estimés trop jeunes par Watari pour se faire connaître publiquement. Une histoire de meurtres en série à Las-Vegas, perpétrés par un organisme criminel dont le chef n'était autre qu'un puissant homme d'affaires hongrois. Le 21 avril, l'arrestation de ce dernier avait été proclamée par les médias. Le 16, L était passé à la Wammy's pour leur annoncer qu'ils l'aideraient sur certaines affaires. À l'époque, aucun des trois n'avait refusé. En juin 2005, leurs ordinateurs personnels, offerts par Watari afin de communiquer en toute tranquillité avec le détective, étaient surchargés de dossiers en tout genre.

_On ne l'aidait pas, on faisait son boulot_

2006, 2007, toujours plus de cas accumulés les uns sur les autres, ajoutés à leurs études. Si Roger et Watari se réjouissaient de cette association, eux n'avaient plus fini que par y voir des désagréments. Ils travaillaient sans enthousiasme, envoyaient à L leurs analyses, et le regardaient en tirer les bénéfices. Les médias avaient affirmé que le détective n'avait réduit ses investigations que de moitié, alors qu'en réalité, il ne devait pas faire plus de cinq cas par lui-même en un an. Tout le reste allait à Mello, Matt et Near, les trois petits orphelins génies et inconnus de la Wammy's House. En guise d'affront supplémentaire, leur supposé modèle les sommait de rendre leurs conclusions à une date précise. Pas de retard toléré.

Rapidement, les nerfs de Mello avaient lâché. Ceux de Matt avaient tenu bon deux mois de plus. Quand à Near, il demeurait à son habitude inexpressif, mais le blond pouvait deviner sa profonde irritation lorsque les professeurs se mettaient à glorifier L dés que l'occasion se présentait. Durant leurs discours élogieux, Mello apercevait les doigts de Near froisser sèchement l'une de ses boucles de cheveux blancs.

En décembre 2007, le lendemain des dix-huit ans de Mello, le détective leur avait soumis trois cas à la suite. Mello lui avait répondu par un e-mail particulièrement virulent, usant de toutes les figures de styles fleuries qui composaient alors son langage ainsi que de deux ou trois jurons en russes, ses favoris, en l'occurrence.

**Fais ton boulot, putain de merde, on est pas tes larbins. **

Il aurait parfaitement pu se contenter de cette simple phrase qui, dans le fond, résumait à la perfection l'état d'esprit général, mais il avait choisi de déverser toute sa mauvaise humeur dans son message, afin de bien faire comprendre à L que putain bordel de merde, ça allait bien cinq minutes. Avant de l'envoyer, il avait fait lire l'intégralité du e-mail à Matt, lui provoquant un fou-rire mémorable, puis en avait expédié, malgré tout, une copie à Near. Dans la soirée, lorsqu'il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat, son rival l'avait salué d'un bref hochement de tête, signifiant par là qu'il partageait son opinion au sujet de L et qu'il l'encourageait _vivement_ à lui imposer ses états d'âme. Pour une fois, en raison de l'attitude de leur mentor, ils avaient été d'accord.

Bombe larguée à 22 heures 30, le 14 décembre 2007.

Renvoyée le 15 à 10 heures 45 du matin. L avait demandé à lui parler après le petit-déjeuner, et la discussion avait tout naturellement viré au pugilat. Au bout d'une demie-heure de rugissements, le blond, fulminant, avait quitté en trombe le bureau de Roger, laissant l'écran d'ordinateur orné du grand " L " noir l'appeler dans le vide. Il avait traversé le couloir, rejoint la chambre qu'il occupait avec Matt, où ce dernier l'attendait en jouant avec sa Playstation, et sorti de l'armoire où ils rangeaient leurs vêtements son sac de voyage.

- Tu fais quoi, là, Blondie ? S'était enquis Matt sans abandonner son jeu pour autant.

- Je me casse.

Il balançait sans la moindre tendresse ses fringues à l'intérieur du sac. Matt, de surprise, avait levé les yeux vers lui.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Ouais, avait-il répondu. Tu vois, Matty, j'adore la violence, les meurtres, et tout le bordel, mais là j'en ai ma claque d'être la bonniche de L. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive et honnêtement je m'en fous, mais c'est pas une raison pour nous refourguer la quasi-totalité de ses enquêtes. Je veux bosser pour moi. Conclusion, je me casse.

- L est au courant ?

Mello s'était alors tourné vers lui. Ses yeux bleus luisaient de détermination.

- Tu sais quoi ? L peut aller se foutre. J'ai dix-huit ans, et le règlement de la Wammy's indique que les élèves majeurs peuvent tout à fait quitter l'établissement si ça leur chante. Tu devrais faire péter le champagne, c'est peut-être bien la seule règle de cet orphelinat de bargos que je vais suivre.

Le roux s'était redressé sur le matelas de son lit.

- Mais tu vas aller où ? T'as pas de contacts à l'extérieur, pas de boulot, pas de toit, que dalle. Tu vas faire comment ?

- Franchement, j'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je me tire quand même. J'en ai marre, Matt, tu piges ? De L, de la Wammy's, des affaires, du classement. Ça me soule, tu comprends ?

Ils avait échangé un regard long, lourd de sous-entendus. Le silence était tombé dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Matt pose sa Playstation et se lève.

- Tu accepterais un compagnon de voyage ? Avait-il demandé d'un ton nonchalant en se dirigeant vers l'armoire. Au cas où tu t'ennuierais.

Mello avait souri.

Ils étaient partis dans la nuit, clope au bec, et avec l'argent de poche de Mello s'étaient payés deux tickets de train pour Londres. Hors de question de rester à Winchester. Une fois là-bas, ils s'étaient rendus dans un cybercafé, afin de vérifier l'état de leurs finances. Là était sans doute l'un des avantages majeurs de leur " collaboration " avec L. Une partie de l'argent qu'il gagnait avec les enquêtes que ses successeurs résolvaient allait directement sur leurs comptes en banque respectifs. Near, parce qu'il terminait toujours en premier, avait les sommes les plus élevées, mais à eux deux, Matt et Mello réunissaient une belle cagnotte. Ils avaient acheté des billets d'avion pour les États-Unis et quitté l'Angleterre le 16 décembre 2007, dans l'après-midi.

Ils étaient d'abord allé à New-York, où Mello n'avait pas tardé à se lier avec des dealers, qui se fil en aiguille les avaient conduit à la mafia américaine. Mello avait adhéré, Matt n'avait fait que suivre. En moins d'un mois, le blond avait étendu son emprise sur la quasi-totalité du réseau mafieux de la capitale. Son intelligence aiguisée, ajoutée aux compétences en informatiques de Matt, avait don de plaire aux chefs des différents groupes répartis dans les rues de New-York, et les premiers chèques étaient arrivés fin janvier. Par la suite, le dirigeant central de la mafia de New-York, un type nommé Dannie Schnell, avait offert à Mello d'occuper sa vieille villa à Miami pour le remercier de l'avoir brillamment tiré d'affaire lorsque des flics étaient venus l'interroger. Il ne l'utilisait presque plus, mais souhaitait la conserver de part sa position stratégique(elle était en effet située à Miami Beach, avec par conséquent un accès direct sur les îles Caraïbes et le Mexique, facilité par la présence d'un quai pour bateaux), or il s'avérait que les agents immobilier menaçaient de la faire remplacer par un hôtel s'il n'y habitait pas régulièrement.

Mi-février 2008, Mello et Matt avaient rejoint la Floride, où le grand patron de la mafia locale, Stevie Wargner, les avait accueilli à bras ouverts. La réputation de Mello avait fait du chemin, allant jusqu'à atteindre les bas-fonds de San-Francisco. À Miami, il avait tout de suite été à l'aise et ses actions illégales s'étaient multipliées, à l'instar des récompenses d'ordre financier. À présent que l'argent n'était plus un problème, il envisageait de racheter définitivement la villa à Schnell. C'était une belle bête, disposant de deux étages, lumineuse. Le salon, immense, adjoint à une cuisine américaine moderne, s'ouvrait largement sur un jardin de taille fort agréable avec une vue panoramique sur Downtown Miami, où se trouvait une piscine à éclairage nocturne entourée par une terrasse au revêtement fait de carrelage clair. Là, Schnell avait eu le bon goût d'installer plusieurs banquettes d'extérieur où pouvaient aisément se poser huit personnes, ainsi que des chaises et des chaises longues. À l'étage, une chambre presque aussi volumineuse que le salon, donnant sur un large balcon, une salle de bain et l'ancien bureau de Schnell, qui avait été ré-aménagé pour Matt avec toutes les dernières technologies informatiques.

- C'est une création de Luis Bosch, et j'ai déboursé pas mal de fric pour l'avoir, c'est pour ça que j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, leur avait expliqué Schnell alors qu'il leur faisait une visite guidée. J'en ai également besoin pour mes petites affaires, à cause du quai, voilà pourquoi je refuse qu'on la démolisse. J'accepte de vous y laisser à une condition : que vous gériez les arrivées de marchandises qui doivent se faire environ toutes les deux semaines. Elles avaient lieu avant à partir du port, mais comme c'est risqué et que vous êtes là, maintenant, on a dévié le trajet. Faîtes en sorte que le matos soit rapatrié à New-York en passant par Atlanta, Washington et Philadelphie. Si j'apprends qu'un transfert n'a pas eu lieu, je vous fous dehors, c'est compris ?

Il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre. Le geek et Mello vivaient ici depuis bientôt deux mois, aucun problème n'avait fait son apparition. Dans la journée, Mello partait faire son petit business avec les divers gangs de la ville, tandis que Matt " couvrait " en quelque sorte le réseau par le biais de son ordinateur. Virtuose en matière de hacking, il avait accès à toutes les caméras de Miami et pouvait à tout moment prévenir Mello au cas où la police débarquerait.

Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de L avant leur installation provisoire à New-York fin décembre 2007, dans un immeuble mal famé dont les occupants étaient tous, sans exception, des jeunes gens peu recommandables. Le détective avait retrouvé leur trace après arrestation d'un mafieux ayant déjà travaillé avec eux, et qui se trouvait à ce moment-là en Angleterre, où il avait dérobé un Gainsborough d'une valeur inestimable pour le remplacer par une contrefaçon. Ils avaient fait changer leurs numéros de portables, mais L était remonté jusqu'à eux en interrogeant la société britannique qui prenait en charge ce genre de démarches. Il leur avait demandé de revenir en Angleterre, mais Mello avait refusé. Il lui avait affirmé que ni lui ni Matt ne voulaient plus entendre parler de lui, que c'était terminé, qu'ils voulaient la paix. Il avait fini par lui raccrocher au nez.

Ils n'avaient plus eu aucun contact avec L par la suite, plus aucune demande de prise en charge de cas. C'était la première fois qu'il appelait depuis trois mois.

- Mello, Light Yagami est revenu.

Le blond s'étouffa avec la fumée de sa cigarette pendant deux bonnes minutes.

- T'as dit quoi, là ? Reprit-il avec difficulté.

- Light Yagami est de retour, répéta calmement L, mais pas en tant qu'être humain. Il est devenu un dieu de la mort.

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Qu'on ne peut pas s'en débarrasser à coups de kalachnikov ?

- Entre autres. Watari et moi avons reçu sa visite il y a maintenant trois jours, mais il n'a visiblement pas le droit d'écrire les noms des personnes qu'il a fréquenté de son vivant dans son death note. Il est ici à cause des disparitions de navires, on lui a demandé de se renseigner.

- Qui, " on " ?

- Celui qui gouverne le monde des dieux de la mort. Il se fait appeler le roi de la Mort.

- Génial. Alors là, c'est le vraiment le bouquet, maugréa Mello.

Concernant l'affaire Kira, L était resté distant. Une fois le meurtrier hors d'état de nuire, le détective ne leur avait fourni que son nom, celui de sa complice et leur modus operandi, mais pas davantage. Mello aurait souhaité en apprendre plus, mais l'accès au dossier lui avait été froidement refusé par L.

- Il est passé à la Wammy's House pour me retrouver.

- Il a...

- Non, répondit L d'un ton catégorique. Il ne sait rien à propos de vous, je suis le seul qui l'intéresse.

- Mon cul, oui, grogna Mello. Tu es le seul à l'intéresser parce qu'il ne sait pas encore qu'on existe, mais si jamais il l'apprend, qui sait s'il ne va pas essayer de nous tuer ? On est tes successeurs, L, autrement dit des cibles prioritaires.

- Il ne le fera pas.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- C'est moi qu'il veut, affirma sèchement L. Le reste lui est complétement égal. Quand bien même il aurait la possibilité de tuer n'importe qui, il ne s'attaquerait qu'à moi. C'est _moi_ qui me suis opposé à lui et qui ai entraîné sa mort. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est me mettre au tapis. Les autres ne l'intéressent pas.

_Me, me, me_

Le blond tendit la main pour écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Il hésitait sérieusement à s'en allumer une deuxième. Il n'était pas un gros fumeur, mais la pensée qu'un des pires meurtriers de masse, supposé mort, venait de faire son _come-back_ et était à présent totalement invincible, le poussait tout naturellement vers le paquet grand ouvert de gauloises. C'était sa marque favorite, Matt préférant quand à lui les Chesterfield.

- Mello, reprit L, je sais que nos relations ne sont pas au beau-fixe, mais j'ai besoin que toi, Near et Matt résolviez cette affaire en Israël.

- T'as toujours besoin de nous, L, répliqua amèrement le blond. Surtout depuis ces dernières années.

Tant pis pour le cancer. Une autre cigarette vint rejoindre l'entrée de ses lèvres.

- Si je veux pouvoir garder un œil sur Kira tout en enquêtant sur les disparitions, c'est la seule solution, continua le détective. Aucun de vous ne sera sous mon alias, vous travaillerez à votre propre compte et recevrez l'intégralité des honoraires.

- Et si je dis non ?

- Near avait prévu une réaction de ce genre.

La mâchoire de Mello se contracta.

- Ne me parle pas de Near, siffla t-il.

_Il n'a pas dit oui, il n'a pas voulu venir, ne me parle plus JAMAIS de Near_

- Near n'est pas comme Matt, Mello, déclara L. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un que tu peux avoir à ta guise.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'en parler.

- Il a déjà donné son accord, lui apprit cependant le détective. Il espérait avoir un rival à sa hauteur, mais si je comprends bien, tu es décidé à ne pas participer à l'enquête ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus.

- Ça va, L. Ça. Va. Arrête ton char, j'ai compris.

L était un enfoiré. Il avait toujours su l'avoir par le fond des tripes, il avait toujours su où frapper, où tirer. D'abord Kira, et puis Near. Le premier argument était le plus fort, celui qui avait le plus d'impact et qui était le plus apte à motiver sa décision, mais c'était le deuxième qui, comme un bouquet final dans un feu d'artifices, venait l'achever. Sa rivalité avec le gosse aux cheveux blancs était une faille dans sa muraille de Chine dressée contre L. Presque contre son gré, l'idée que Near décroche tous les Oscars après la résolution de l'affaire en Israël lui donnait envie de vomir. Matt et lui les méritaient tout autant, si ce n'était plus. Ils se débrouillaient seuls depuis un an, tandis que Near était encore couvé par les poules de la Wammy's House. Hors de question qu'un gosse de dix-sept ans incapable de s'habiller autrement qu'avec des pyjamas devienne le second " Numéro Un ". Car s'il réalisait l'investigation non plus sous le nom de L mais sous son propre alias, comme l'avait indiqué le détective, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il obtienne la reconnaissance mondiale. Il deviendrait l'héritier en ligne directe de L, à l'inverse de Mello et Matt, probablement reniés à vie au profit de successeurs plus jeunes et plus dociles.

_C'est un test, c'est un test pour voir si on est dignes de lui, si on est digne de la Wammy's, si on est dignes de notre Q.I et si on dit non_

Mello vivait à merveille sans L et l'orphelinat sur le dos, mais il ne supportait pas l'échec, le détestant de manière maladive, tout comme il détestait Near. Tant que les enquêtes étaient bouclées sous l'alias de leur mentor, tout allait parfaitement bien, car une certaine égalité était préservée entre les trois successeurs, mais désormais, les enjeux étant devenus nettement plus importants, la résistance du blond s'en trouvait considérablement amenuisée. L agitait sous ses yeux la plus formidable des épingles lui ayant jamais été proposée, tout en s'assurant de l'autre côté, par le biais de Near, d'attiser sa fureur. Car Mello carburait aux sentiments, c'était sa colère, sa rage, qui le faisaient avancer. Il avait besoin d'émotions fortes pour fonctionner. Avec Kira à droite, Near à gauche, et une enquête destinée à lui apporter une réputation des plus élogieuses au centre, L venait de lui en offrir un paquet.

_Je te hais N je te hais je te hais je te hais je te hais je _

- Je marche.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

Il lui sembla qu'à l'autre bout du fil, L souriait.

* * *

" _Le Néant existe bel et bien, mais à nouveau, il y a erreur sur le patronyme. Le_

_terme exact pour désigner cet endroit où sont envoyées les âmes humaines après _

_leurs morts est le Nantengen. _"

Extrait du Code des Dieux de la Mort, article VII

* * *

_24 mars 2008, 14 heures 26, Londres, Angleterre._

Sonnerie de téléphone. Décroche.

- Near.

- L.

- Il a accepté.

Raccroche. Un sourire. Un index qui se tend et qui saisit une boucle de cheveux blanche comme la neige en décembre.

* * *

_Il semblerait que le détective mondial L, après avoir à de nombreuses reprises refusé de prendre en charge l'enquête devant_

_avoir lieu au sujet des disparitions maritimes, ait finalement donné son accord au cours de la matinée. Les raisons de son _

_inacceptation, tout autant que celles de son approbation, demeurent encore inconnues. Rappelons qu'au cours des quatre dernières _

_années, le comportement de L n'a cessé de faire polémique, tout d'abord en raison de sa paresse, puis de sa discrétion. Depuis _

_l'affaire Kira, le meilleur enquêteur du monde n'a pas fait long feu. D'après le président des États-Unis, travailler sur ces_

_surprenantes volatilisations de navires au quatre coins de la planète lui permettrait de regagner tant le cœur du public que celui_

_des autorités internationales._

* * *

_24 mars 2008, 20 heures 48, New-York, États-Unis._

Le jet privé qu'ils avaient emprunté à Londres les avait déposé à l'aéroport international John F. Kennedy aux alentours de dix neuf heures 30, et il leur avait fallu moins d'une demie-heure pour rejoindre le Plaza, le célèbre hôtel new-yorkais du début du XXéme siècle situé en face de Central Park, à Manhattan. Durant les trente minutes qui composèrent le trajet, L ne fut pas en mesure de déterminer s'il détestait New-York depuis sa naissance ou si l'animosité qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de la ville lui était venu au fur et à mesure des années. Les États-Unis lui avaient toujours paru hostiles d'une manière générale, mais s'il y avait bien une métropole qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était celle-ci. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Probablement parce qu'elle symbolisait le pays dans sa globalité, avec son amour de la démesure, de l'argent, du profit. Plus, plus et toujours plus, voilà ce qu'avait l'air d'exiger New-York. Monumentale avec ses gratte-ciels aux airs de titans, elle rayonnait tout autant que le soleil au beau milieu du désert du Sahara. À L, qui avait l'habitude d'évoluer dans des espaces sombres, la lumière expulsée par la cité donnait juste mal aux yeux.

Watari, connaissant par cœur les goûts de L, leur avait pris une suite luxueuse au vingtième étage du Plaza. Ils n'étaient pas sortis depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Au cours de l'après-midi, à Winchester, après être revenus de la Wammy's House, il avait été convenu avec George Bush, le président d'Interpol Arturo Verdugo ainsi que le président de la Commission Européenne, Romano Prodi, que L prendrait part à une expédition en mer, visant à déterminer ce qui provoquait les disparitions. Toutefois, certains détails n'étant pas encore réglés, les trois hommes l'avaient pressé de se rendre à New-York dans la journée, car ils avaient visiblement l'intention de faire du port de New-York/ New Jersey le point de départ du voyage et souhaitaient garder L pour ainsi dire vulgairement à " portée de main ". Le président des États-Unis souhaitait effectivement régler les choses au plus vite, et avoir L tout près devait y contribuer. Vers vingt deux heures, il envoya au détective un message l'invitant à la Maison-Blanche.

Watari s'y rendit seul, en tant qu'intermédiaire.

* * *

" _Aucune âme ne peut s'échapper des Tunnels de Dorine. De _

_même, le roi de la Mort n'est pas en mesure d'intervenir en leur faveur. _"

Extrait du Code des Dieux de la Mort, article VIII

* * *

_24 mars 2008, 23 heures 05, Washington D.C, États-Unis._

Le tapis rouge déroulé dans le hall central de la résidence présidentielle était soigneusement nettoyé trois fois par jour, lui avait apprit Robert Gates. Bien qu'il fût assez tard, des hommes en costumes, des femmes en tailleurs, parfois seuls, parfois en groupes, arpentaient encore les couloirs de la Maison-Blanche. La politique était toujours en mouvement, comme les aiguilles d'une montre. Emmitouflé dans son manteau de cuir noir, le visage dissimulé par son col haut et son chapeau et transportant avec lui la valise contenant un ordinateur relié à celui de L, Watari suivait docilement le secrétaire à la Défense à travers les dédales de la demeure, admirant au passage le mobilier historique pour lequel il avait un attachement prononcé. Ils passèrent au deuxième étage, dont le calme contrastait avec l'agitation régnant au rez-de-chaussée. Plus intime, on y trouvait notamment les chambres du président, de son épouse et de leurs enfants, ainsi que le salon ovale jaune, réservé à de simples réceptions avec des chefs d'États, et le salon des Traités, qui faisait office de bureau privé de George Bush. Ils traversèrent le hall central, débouchèrent dans la salle d'attente ouest, avant de pénétrer dans la salle à manger du président. Là, Bush, attablé, une serviette sur les genoux, se faisait servir du lapin provenant tout droit de la cuisine adjacente, et dont l'odeur rehaussée par des épices embaumait la pièce entière. À sa droite se trouvait Donald Winter, le secrétaire à la Marine. Il était plutôt pâle, et semblait affamé et frustré de devoir attendre la fin de la distribution de la viande par un jeune serveur.

- Ah, Watari ! S'exclama le président avec un certain entrain. Veuillez m'excuser de vous recevoir ainsi, mais messieurs Winter, Gates et moi même avons été dans l'incapacité de dîner à une heure convenable aujourd'hui. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Il désigna la chaise située juste en face de lui. Une petite chaîne hi-fi diffusait un morceau de jazz particulièrement décontractant.

- Souhaitez-vous manger quelque chose ? S'enquit le serveur avec déférence.

- Non, non, je vous remercie, répondit le vieil homme tout en prenant place.

Le président, sourire bienveillant imprimé sur les lèvres, attendit patiemment le départ du jeune homme avant d'en venir à la raison pour laquelle il avait exigé la présence de L à la Maison-Blanche. Watari extirpa alors l'ordinateur portable de sa sacoche, l'ouvrit, et dévoila l'écran où s'affichait le grand " L " gothique. Winter, après plusieurs bouchées de lapin et de pommes de terre, paraissait bien plus apte à suivre une conversation sans craindre de tourner de l'œil.

- Monsieur le président, messieurs, les salua la voix totalement robotisée du détective. Ici L.

George Bush choisit de ne pas perdre son temps en fioritures verbales.

- L, j'ai passé l'après-midi entière à m'entretenir avec messieurs Verdugo et Prodi, asséna t-il, et nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'une expédition devait partir enquêter sur les lieux des disparitions.

- Les risques sont les mêmes que pour les navires ordinaires, objecta L. Il y a près de soixante quinze pour cent de chances que le bateau en charge de cette entreprise disparaisse à son tour, à la manière de la première expédition envoyée dans le système des Grands Lacs.

- Nous en avons parfaitement conscience, lui assura le président des États-Unis. Mais s'il reste vingt cinq pour cent de chances de mettre fin à toute cette histoire incompréhensible, nous en profiterons. Comprenez que nous avons un grand nombre de disparus et qu'il est de notre devoir d'apporter aux familles autant de réponses que possible.

- En outre, renchérit Gates, il en va de la sécurité mondiale. Les flottes des diverses nations pourraient bien se volatiliser d'un moment à l'autre, ce qui serait un avantage considérable pour nos ennemis.

La Corée du Nord, régime communiste. L'Iran. L'Irak de Saddam Hussein, diabolisée depuis les attentats du 11 septembre 2001. Autrement dit les pays formant l'Axe du mal selon Bush. À ceux-là s'ajoutaient également les pays de " l'avant-poste de la tyrannie " d'après la secrétaire d'État Condoleezza Rice, à savoir la Birmanie, le Zimbabwe, Cuba et la Biélorussie.

- Je comprends, dit L, bien que son ton n'exprimât pas franchement la compassion.

George Bush s'octroya une gorgée de vin avant de reprendre.

- Nous avons pensé qu'un navire océanographique serait le plus approprié pour ce genre de mission, déclara t-il. À cause de l'équipement scientifique, bien sûr. Monsieur Winter m'a apprit que nous disposions d'un bâtiment appelé le _Svetlana_, terminé depuis un an et testé à l'occasion d'une recherche sur la faune et la flore de la mer des Caraïbes. C'est un navire pluridisciplinaire, disposant notamment de deux laboratoires et d'un sous-marin. Nous l'avons réservé, il est amarré au port de New-York/New Jersey depuis cet après-midi.

- L'équipage ? Demanda L.

- Nous avons eu quelques ennuis à ce propos, intervint Winter. Depuis que la dernière disparition a eu lieu, beaucoup de marins hésitent à retourner en mer, en particulier pour des recherches, et nous avons dû faire avec.

- Vous n'avez trouvé personne ?

- Si, bien sûr que si. Mais le seul équipage ayant accepté de prendre part à l'expédition est, comment dire, un peu _rustique_.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Si aucun des trois hommes politiques ne s'en rendit compte, Quillish devina quand à lui la soudaine tension de L, qui était tout sauf friand de contacts humains.

- Nous n'en savons pas plus, dit le président. Ce sont là les mots de monsieur Roughead, le chef des Opérations Navales. Vous verrez par vous-même s'ils sont justifiés ou non.

- Et pour les chercheurs ?

- Quatre, pas plus. Tous les autres ont refusé ou sont trop occupés, pensez-vous, répondit Gates. La terre ferme est plus sécurisante, ces derniers temps.

- Vous serez une quarantaine au total, et je puis vous assurer que vous disposerez de tout le confort nécessaire, continua Winter. Le _Svetlana_ est un bâtiment large, vous y serez à l'aise.

Peu avant l'arrivée de Watari à la Maison-Blanche, le président, qui sortait alors d'une réunion du cabinet, les avait prévenu que L, à la manière d'un enfant, était devenu encore plus malaisé à convaincre qu'auparavant. Il leur avait raconté son entretien tumultueux avec le détective datant du jour précédent, et aussi bien Winter que Gates avaient été scandalisés par sa conduite éhontée face au chef de l'État. De même, il avait été tout sauf facile de le convaincre de participer à l'expédition, impliquant la suppression de son anonymat. La proposition, faite par Gary Roughead, n'avait dans un premier temps remporté qu'un sucés mitigé. Au courant du hasard des disparitions et de la menace pesant sur tout navire présent en mer, George Bush avait d'abord été contre l'idée du chef des Opérations Navales, avant de reconsidérer la question suite à une entrevue urgente exigée par Michael Leavitt, le secrétaire à la Santé et aux services sociaux des États-Unis. Ce dernier lui avait fait part de la situation catastrophique dans laquelle le laissait le manque d'informations au sujet des disparitions, puisque les familles des victimes l'inondaient un peu plus chaque jour de courriers déchirants. La plupart voulaient que soit réalisée une enquête conforme, et nombre d'entre eux réclamaient la présence de L.

**Puisqu'il n'a rien à faire, envoyez-le !**

Le pessimisme du détective, s'il irritait la planète toute entière, tapait tout particulièrement sur le système des américains. De manière générale, un homme non-productif s'auto-proclamant représentant de la Justice leur cassait les pieds.

- Le départ ?

- Demain matin, à onze heures et demi, répondit Winter. L'équipage arrivera plus tôt pour préparer le navire. Tout sera fait dans le plus strict incognito, comme vous nous l'avez demandé.

Dans un premier temps, le président avait évoqué un départ en grande pompe, avec présence des médias du monde entier, du public américain, ainsi que de lui-même, de Winter, Gates et Roughead. À cela, L avait répondu par une opposition farouche, menaçant de se retirer de l'expédition si celle-ci n'avait pas lieu dans la plus extrême des discrétions. George Bush avait fini par céder, non sans amertume. Retranscrire à l'international le départ du _Svetlana_ avait en effet représenté à ses yeux une chance de redorer le blason des États-Unis, amoché par les disparitions, et le sien dans la foulée, puisqu'instaurer les recherches était un moyen de s'allier les familles des disparus en mer et donc, par extension, la compassion et la gratitude du peuple américain. D'un point de vue politique, en vue des élections présidentielles à venir, il tenait là une excellente stratégie. Néanmoins, L avait tenu à lui rappeler que si l'expédition s'évaporait à son tour, on ne tarderait pas à le lui reprocher, et son espoir de reconquérir le cœur des américains s'en verrait alors brisé. Mieux valait pour lui que tout se déroule dans le plus grand secret, il risquerait bien moins que s'il faisait du départ du bateau un immense événement médiatique.

Et L aussi, par la même occasion.

* * *

_**Hearts run right to the end**_

_Les coeurs battent à l'infini_

_**People come home you don't need to be scared**_

_Venez à la maison, tout le monde, pas besoin d'avoir peur_

_**'Cause you gonna love**_

_Parce que vous allez aimer_

_**You gonna love again**_

_Vous allez aimer de nouveau_

Extrait du morceau You're Gonna Love Again de Nervo

* * *

_25 mars 2008, 11 heures 10, port de New-York/New Jersey, États-Unis._

Après avoir passé deux nuits sur le toit de l'entrepôt de Boston à regrouper ses données et à résumer tous les points communs existant entre les disparitions de navires, Light Yagami avait décidé de retourner voir L à Winchester. Il avait gardé en tête le message cinglant qu'avait expédié Robert M. Gates, le secrétaire à la Défense des États-Unis, au détective, et avait la certitude que ce dernier, malgré des réticences auxquelles le shinigami ne trouvait aucune explication valable, avait fini par céder. Tout aussi buté et orgueilleux qu'il pouvait être, L ne pouvait pas résister bien longtemps à une affaire d'une telle complexité. L'avoir sous la main représenterait un atout considérable pour boucler toute cette histoire. En outre, il se délectait d'avance de la menace qu'il ferait alors peser en permanence sur le détective, car quoi qu'il en dise, celui-ci avait bien conscience qu'à tout moment, si l'envie lui prenait, Light pouvait écrire son nom dans son cahier, et ce malgré le Code des Dieux de la Mort. Light se contrefoutait des règles qu'on cherchait à lui imposer depuis son enfance. Il n'allait certainement pas changer de méthode à cause de trois lignes. Pour le moment, il préférait concentrer toute son attention sur les disparitions, mais dés lors qu'il en aurait terminé, et désormais qu'il possédait le nom complet de L, le shinigami ne se priverait pas. Pas du tout. Il mettrait enfin un terme à tout ça. Il se vengerait. Il gagnerait comme il aurait dû gagner le 5 novembre 2004.

_Je rends toujours les coups qu'on me donne_

Lui aussi. Il attendait ce moment depuis quatre ans. Il avait moisi dans un champs de désolation appelé le Cathare pendant quatre ans et n'était pas devenu complétement fou pour cette simple et bonne raison : la partie n'était pas finie. Il était toujours là, plus personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il allait se farcir l'horripilant L Lawliet une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais plus tard. Plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, au risque d'en gâcher tout le plaisir. La souffrance lente était la plus effroyable. Il comptait bien faire vivre à L Lawliet un véritable enfer psychologique avant d'abréger généreusement ses supplices.

Il voulait le voir ramper.

Il voulait l'entendre _crier_.

Il le voulait soumis.

Ceci fait, il serait en paix pour l'éternité, même dans le Cathare.

Il allait quitter Boston pour l'Angleterre vers neuf heures du matin lorsqu'il avait surpris une conversation entre deux experts qui venaient de pénétrer dans l'entrepôt pour continuer d'étudier les épaves. L'un racontait à l'autre le départ imminent d'une équipe de collègues par bateau sur les différents lieux des disparitions, avant de lui confier qu'un assistant du détective L se trouverait à bord. Le navire, un bâtiment océanographique équipé tout spécialement pour faciliter la recherche scientifique, était en ce moment même en pleine préparation au port de New-York/New Jersey. Light n'avait pas eu besoin de davantage. Il s'était envolé pour la " Ville debout ", surnommée ainsi en raison de ses immenses gratte-ciels éternellement pointés en direction du ciel, comme des milliers de jambes humaines. Il aurait aimé s'y rendre plus lentement, par avion ou même par train, comme il l'avait fait pour rejoindre la Grande-Bretagne, mais l'heure n'était pas à la nonchalance. Tant pis.

Une explosion de couleurs criardes correspondant aux conteneurs au beau milieu d'une gigantesque zone industrielle grise, le tout d'une laideur bien entendu épouvantable, voilà ce qu'il aurait pu dire du port. Il avait toujours détesté les ports, viscéralement. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre élégance. Ce n'était en rien des endroits dignes d'un dieu. Même d'un dieu de la mort.

Il avait déjà vu auparavant des photos de navires océanographiques et avait par conséquent appris à les reconnaître. D'ordinaire blancs, presque raffinés et recouverts de tout un tas d'antennes et d'autres gadgets nécessaires à l'exploration, ils détonaient parmi leurs congénères marins, bien moins sophistiqués parce que plus souvent utilisés et en général considérablement plus massifs. Aussi ne lui fût-il pas difficile de trouver, dans le tumulte des navires, des hommes et des machines, celui qu'il cherchait. Sous les rayons d'un soleil plutôt timide, le blanc immaculé de la coque du _Svetlana_ luisait comme s'il venait tout juste d'être enduit d'une huile de qualité.

Plusieurs personnes s'étaient regroupées près de la passerelle. Perché tout en haut d'une grue à conteneurs inutilisée et à l'abri des regards, Light reconnut le secrétaire à la Marine, Donald Winter, accompagné de deux autres hommes qu'il n'avait jamais vu et portant un uniforme militaire. Des membres importants de l'U.S Navy, probablement. Ils discutaient en compagnie d'une femme et d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, que le shinigami soupçonnait d'être le commandant du navire au vue de sa tenue vestimentaire.

Se faufilant discrètement entre les entrepôts, une cox coccinelle vint s'immobiliser non loin, dissimulée par la façade d'un des hangars. Un homme, en manteau de cuir dont le col était relevé au maximum, un chapeau posé sur la tête, en émergea puis s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte à celui qu'il transportait. Une silhouette décharnée dans des vêtements trop larges. Le dos voûté. Des cheveux noirs.

_L_.

- Asssistant, hein ?

Il s'était posé derrière eux. Si Watari pivota avec une certaine brusquerie, comme un chat prêt à sortir les griffes, L se retourna doucement, lentement, et son pouce vint se nicher au coin de ses lèvres.

- Je serais Ryûzaki, déclara t-il en guise de réponse.

- Ils n'avaleront jamais ça, répliqua Light. Tu vas être démasqué en moins de deux.

- Nous verrons bien, Light-kun. Tout le monde ne raisonne pas à ta façon.

_Le vrai L travaille toujours dans l'ombre et ne se montre jamais. Il utilise la police en tant qu'arme, les contrôlant tout en restant à l'abri. Mais je pense que tu es L. Quand les gens pensent à L, ils s'imaginent un détective d'âge mûr, mais tu es tellement jeune et différent de l'image que le public se fait de toi. Ce serait une mauvaise idée d'utiliser une doublure comme toi._

_Tais-toi, tais-toi, **TAIS-TOI**_

Mauvais souvenir. Foutue mémoire, surtout, qui tournait à plein régime depuis son retour sur Terre, lui rappelant tantôt de bonnes choses, tantôt des mauvaises. Tout particulièrement des mauvaises, en fait. Avec l'ennui, la mémoire était sans doute le deuxième facteur de morosité des dieux de la mort dans le Cathare. Les yeux de L brillèrent, traversés par un éclair nouveau de curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Demanda t-il.

- La même chose que toi. J'enquête.

Le détective lui parlait de manière mécanique, avec autant de froideur que lorsqu'ils étaient à Winchester, mais ils marchaient côte à côte à présent, Watari se tenant un peu en retrait. Au loin, on apercevait le dos des hommes que Light avait vu près du _Svetlana_.

- Tu savais pour l'expédition ?

- Un coup de chance, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai entendu deux spécialistes en parler ce matin à Boston.

- Que faisais-tu là bas ?

- Des recherches. J'ai trouvé des trucs assez intéressants à propos des disparitions en mer, deux ou trois infos que j'ai emmené avec moi. Tu savais qu'il y en avait en fait eu treize ?

L s'arrêta. La surprise et l'agacement avait jailli au fond des deux gouffres noirs qu'étaient ses yeux.

- Non, dit-il finalement. Je n'étais pas au courant.

- Les États-Unis ont gardés ça sous clé par peur de devenir la risée de toute la planète, expliqua Light. Je pense qu'ils n'ont informé presque personne du nombre réel de disparitions, je l'ai découvert en fouinant dans les dossiers du Pentagone.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas t'infiltrer illégalement chez quelqu'un.

- Le Pentagone, ce n'est pas chez " quelqu'un ", répliqua le shinigami. J'ai moins de scrupules.

Il crut voir un sourire étirer les lèvres du détective.

- Tu vas suivre l'expédition ?

- Oui.

- Comment ?

- Pas la moindre idée. Ça dépendra de toi.

- Si tu attends de moi que je t'achète un billet, tu perds ton temps, Light-kun.

Impossible de déterminer si c'était de l'humour ou non. L le lui avait dit lui-même : il n'aimait pas plaisanter. De toute façon, Light n'était très branché humour non plus.

- En fait, j'espérais plus original de ta part.

L allait répliquer lorsque la voix de Donald Winter, toute proche, leur parvint.

- Êtes-vous l'assistant de L ?

Ses lunettes et son sourire irrégulier lui donnaient l'air chaleureux. Le vent faisait battre sa cravate bleue en soie. Les autres s'étaient retournés et regardaient dans leur direction. Les deux militaires, ayant tous deux probablement passé la quarantaine, possédaient chacun une veste recouverte de distinctions en tout genre et qui, assemblées les unes aux autres en carrés, faisaient penser à un petit drapeau.

- Mon nom est Ryûzaki, lança L en guise de confirmation.

Tous l'observaient de la tête aux pieds d'un air presque déçu, comme s'ils étaient en train de réaliser que la huitième merveille du monde n'était en fait qu'un objet immonde, avant de détailler Light à son tour.

- Et vous êtes ? S'enquit Winter.

- Light Yagami. L a décidé de m'envoyer à la dernière minute, répondit-il.

- Vous...vous êtes également un assistant de L ? Comprit l'un des militaires, le plus décoré en l'occurrence.

- On peut dire ça.

Tous les visages se précipitèrent vers Ryûzaki, dans l'attente d'une validation. Light avait envie de rire.

_Même s'il dit que je ne suis pas un assistant de L, je viendrai. Et je lui rendrai la vie impossible. Et il le sait._

Au bout d'une minute, il hocha brièvement la tête. Dans son for intérieur, Light sourit. Un très grand sourire.

C'est alors que jaillit de nulle part une voix de femme, enraillée, brusque, qui évoquait vaguement celle d'un homme ayant abusé de l'alcool.

- Eh bin putain, si c'est ça les assistants, qu'est-ce que ça doit être, le grand patron, hein ?

* * *

" _Poséidon fit du taureau et du cheval ses animaux favoris. Son char était conduit_

_par une douzaine de chevaux des mers, doté d'aîles et de queues de poisson, la crinière_

_remplie de coquillages, et dans son palais, il avait fait aménager une salle entière consacrée_

_aux soins des plus beaux taureaux lui ayant été offerts par les hommes. _

_La construction de son palace achevée, il courtisa la nymphe marine Thétis, qui prédit que le fils_

_qu'elle aurait serait plus puissant que son père. Dés lors, il reporta son attention sur la néréide_

_Amphitrite, mais celle ci s'enfuit dans les montagne de l'Atlas. Après avoir envoyé un messager qui_

_parvint à la convaincre, il l'épousa et obtint d'elle trois enfants. "_

Extrait des Cataclysmes de la Mythologie Grecque, de William Fauster

* * *

Indications :

- Seul rapport entre les chansons et l'histoire : les paroles.

- Ouais, le temps d'apparition de Near comparé à celui de Mello est dérisoire. Ça devrait s'arranger dans les chapitres à venir.

- _Me, me, me_ : phrase culte de l'agent Smith dans Matrix signifiant " Moi, moi, moi. "

- Le Nantengen ? Vient du même mot que mon pseudo, _Negen_, qui signifie Néant.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire une scène de repas à la Maison-Blanche.

- Oui, L laisse voir son visage, mais me direz-vous, on est plus dans l'affaire Kira. Pour quelles raisons il y va ? Suite dans le prochain épisode :P.

- Light est salaud opportuniste. Mais je l'aime quand même XD.

- " Lancement ", c'est pour le départ de l'expédition et le retour de Mello dans le monde des enquêtes de L.

* * *

Un très très grand merci aux revieweuses et aux lecteurs. J'ai eu plus de mal avec ce chapitre, j'espère que ça ira quand même et que ça ne sera pas trop incohérent, auquel cas je rectifierai tout de suite le tir. Je ne m'attarde pas, on se retrouve dans deux semaines !

Negen


	6. Chapitre Quatrième : Marteau

**CHAPITRE QUATRIÈME**

x

x

* * *

Marteau : du latin " martellus ", outil de percussion formé d'une tête en acier dur trempé

et d'un manche _ou_ expression servant à désigner quelqu'un de fou, d'inconscient.

* * *

**MARTEAU**

x

x

" _**Welcome Strangers, you must be cold**_

_Bienvenue Étranger, vous devez avoir froid _

_**Stay a while, the day grows old**_

_Restez un moment, le jour s'étiole_

_**Be not afraid, no dangers near**_

_N'ayez pas peur, pas de dangers aux alentours_

_**Just recall, we're all mad here.**_

_Souvenez-vous, nous sommes tous fous ici._ "

Citation d'Emilia Michealov

* * *

_25 mars 2008, 11 heures 45, port de New-York/New Jersey, États-Unis._

_Le seul équipage ayant accepté de prendre part à l'expédition est, comment dire, un peu **rustique**_

Rustique, autrement dit ayant le caractère ou la simplicité de la campagne. Soit. Rustique, donc, était l'équipage du _Svetlana_ d'après Donald Winter, le secrétaire à la Marine, qui lui-même tenait ses informations de Gary Roughead, devant à son tour les avoir obtenues d'un autre. Néanmoins, à mesure que les minutes s'étiolaient dans un silence de plomb sur le quai, L Lawliet fixait la femme accompagnant vraisemblablement le commandant du navire, un grand gars vêtu de blanc de la tête au pieds, baraqué juste comme il le fallait pour entrer à l'armée, avec l'étrange certitude que le terme " rustique " était bien trop réducteur pour qualifier son entière personnalité.

Blonde. Les cheveux coupés courts, à la garçonne, avec un visage petit, un long cou et des yeux très bleus. Pas vraiment jolie. Pas vraiment laide. Mais des traits faciaux peu conventionnels, un peu secs. Une femme des pays d'Europe de l'Est, sans doute. Assez grande et visiblement musclée, elle manquait en revanche de poitrine, impression renforcée par son uniforme noir de l'US Navy. Elle l'aperçut en train de la regarder et sourit. Puis, chose aussi étrange qu'illogique, elle lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux, intercepté bien évidemment par les autres, dont la réaction fut immédiate.

- Vous vous connaissez ? S'enquit prudemment le militaire accompagnant Winter et Roughead.

Joe R. Campa, onzième représentant des Officiers Marinier Supérieur. Connu pour avoir participé à la guerre du Golf entre 1990 et 1991 et par conséquent à la libération glorieuse du Koweit, bataille qui lui avait valu deux médailles ainsi que les éloges vigoureuses et le respect de ses pairs, l'homme se faisait de plus en plus effacé au fil des années. Les mauvaises langues aimaient à dire qu'il projetait de se retirer bientôt.

- Quel dalle, répondit la femme, et son sourire s'élargit. C'est fou, quand même, c'était juste un clin d'œil, mais vous êtes déjà tous en train de soupçonner ce pauvre garçon d'avoir introduit sa bécane dans mon garage.

Le choc se peignit instantanément sur les visages des militaires, du politicien et du commandant. Light, bien moins expressif, haussa toutefois un sourcil amplement révélateur de son état d'esprit. Le pouce de L, qui avait rejoint ses lèvres quelques minutes auparavant, descendit de quelques centimètres. Pour sûr qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait ce coup-là, même au cours de ses enquêtes les plus farfelues. Le sourire de la femme prit des proportions astronomiques. On aurait dit le chat du Cheshire, bien qu'elle ne balançât guère au bout d'une branche d'arbre et ne se rendît pas invisible au gré de ses envies.

Le raclement de gorge de Winter les rappela tous à l'ordre, et on choisit de passer outre.

- Messieurs, dit-il en s'adressant à L et Light, je vous présente Olga Smirnov, le second du commandant.

Elle tendit une main. Elle souriait toujours et ses lèvres s'étaient écartées pour offrir une vue imprenable sur ses dents.

- Appelez-moi chef, déclara t-elle, avant de baisser la voix et d'ajouter : mais seulement entre nous, d'accord ? Je risque de m'en prendre plein la gueule, sinon.

Son américain comportait un accent prononcé. L, après hésitation, lui rendit sa poignée de main. Elle lui écrasa les doigts avant de se tourner joyeusement vers Light, qui d'instinct plaça une main devant lui comme pour se protéger, et par dessus tout pour éviter que tous ne voient Smirnov lui passer au travers du corps, ce qui aurait irrémédiablement entrainé la découverte de son véritable statut.

- Je suis haptophobe, prétendit-il.

Smirnov s'immobilisa.

- C'est quoi, ça ? Demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- L'haptophobie correspond à la crainte du contact physique, répondit L. C'est une peur rare et qui s'observe communément chez des personnes ayant subi des agressions sexuelles.

Le prétexte, bien que mince, n'était pas si mauvais. Le visage de la femme se tordit en une grimace compatissante.

- Oh bin merde, alors, lâcha t-elle en direction de Light. Mon pauvre bichon.

- Je n'ai pas été...

- Bah ! Le coupa t-elle avec un geste de la main. Vous en faîtes pas, chez nous aussi, c'est gratiné. J'avertirai les autres. Licht, en particulier. Il se glisse toujours dans le lit des gens, la nuit, vous comprenez ? Nous, on est habitué, mais vous, avec votre trucophobie, là, je ne suis pas sûre que vous apprécierez.

Effectivement, non. Il y avait peu de chances pour qu'ils acceptent l'un comme l'autre un colocataire nocturne, à plus forte raison si ce dernier était opportuniste.

- Et voici le commandant Wilson, reprit Winter, non sans un nouveau raclement de gorge, en désignant l'homme se tenant aux côtés de Smirnov. Il tiendra la barre du _Svetlana_ tout au long de l'expédition.

- C'est nouveau, ça ? Depuis quand ? S'enquit le dit commandant d'un ton surpris.

- Depuis quand quoi ? Répliqua Roughead d'un ton irrité. Vous nous avez bien dit que vous étiez commandant, non ?

Smirnov et Wilson échangèrent un coup d'œil confus.

- Y a comme qui dirait une boulette, là, déclara la femme.

- Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu. Je suis commandant, leur confirma Wilson d'un ton craintif à l'idée de la réaction des autres, mais...pas du _Svetlana_. Je dirige actuellement le vraquier _Barbarry_, qui est amarré depuis huit heures du matin dans l'attente d'un chargement de marchandises.

Les autres lui offrirent des visages sceptiques en guise de réponse. Une veine au niveau du cou de Winter se tendit. Wilson eut alors un air de ressemblance avec une petite souris prise au piège au milieu de six énormes chats.

- Et peut-on savoir ce que vous faîtes ici, dans ce cas ? Grinça Roughead.

- Eh bien, voyez-vous, bredouilla l'homme, Olga et moi sommes des amis de longue date, et je m'ennuyais, alors je suis venu discuter un peu avec elle, histoire de...enfin, vous savez. Passer le temps.

Il croisa les regards menaçants de trois hommes en face de lui. Roughead, qui semblait contenir avec difficulté son mécontentement, lui fit un signe de tête sec. Wilson ne demanda pas son reste et s'en alla au pas de course.

- Et peut-on savoir où se trouve le commandant du _Svetlana_, second Smirnov ? Demanda Winter sur un ton dur.

Ce fut au tour de la femme d''être embarrassée. Elle baissa les yeux et se mit à tripoter son index gauche.

- Vous savez, commença t-elle, le commandant est quelqu'un de très bien, vraiment, il est gentil, aimable, ponctuel, et...

- Où-est-il ? Répéta Roughead, articulant chaque syllabe comme s'il s'adressait à une abrutie finie.

- Dans la cabine de pilotage.

- Faîtes-le venir.

- Peux pas, répliqua Smirnov d'un air penaud.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Insista Winter.

- Le commandant ne sort jamais de la cabine. Jamais. Même pas le dimanche.

Winter eut un petit rire offusqué.

- Vous voulez rire ?

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et le visage du secrétaire à la Marine des États-Unis se décomposa.

- Dîtes-lui que nous voulons le voir, intervint Campa. Tout de suite.

Son passé de militaire jaillissait dans l'intonation de sa voix, là où, dans celle de Roughead, s'était installée l'hypocrisie mielleuse des accents politiques. Campa était encore un homme de terrain pur, alors que le chef des Opérations Navales s'était fait une place dans le bassin de requins que représentait le gouvernement américain. Ils n'étaient par ailleurs guère chaleureux l'un envers l'autre, se tenant à une distance respectable, comme si un mur s'était dressé entre eux, et qu'à présent ils parlaient une langue totalement différente.

- Je ne peux pas, répéta Smirnov plus fermement. Il refusera de sortir, croyez-moi.

- Vous avez bien de quoi le contacter, non ?

- Oui, mais...

- Appelez-le, ordonna sèchement Roughead. Et passez-le nous.

La femme les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, et son regard aigu s'attarda sur Light et L, aussi silencieux que des moines en prière, trop déconcertés pour dire quoi que ce fut. Puis, avec une visible réticence se traduisant par un roulement des yeux et un soupir agacé, elle extirpa de sa poche de pantalon un talkie-walkie, l'enclencha, attendit quelques secondes, et déclara :

- Commandant Diessel ? Ici Smirnov.

Un grésillement leur parvint, avant que n'explosent à l'unisson un bruit sourd indiquant clairement que l'appareil venait de tomber, et une voix particulièrement irritée s'écriant " Veux-tu venir ici, marin d'eau douce ! ", suivi immédiatement par " Reviens, sombre margoulin ! ", un tonitruant " Et qu'ça saute ! " ainsi que tout un tas d'autres injures variées qui provoquèrent la crispation instantanée du visage de Smirnov à chaque nouvelle ignominie. Et celle des autres, par la même occasion.

- Commandant ? Appela t-elle timidement.

- Tonnerre de bougre de aaaah ! Enfin ! S'exclama ce dernier, et sa voix se fit plus distincte. Smirnov ? Smirnov, vous êtes toujours là, ma chère ? Je l'ai eu ! Ce malotru ne m'aura pas échappé indéfiniment, vous avez vu ?

- Entendu, surtout. Toutes mes félicitations, commandant.

L'homme reprenait son souffle, tant et si bien que Light crut un instant avoir affaire au roi de la Mort.

- Euh, commandant ? Hésita Smirnov.

- Oui, ma chère ?

- Il y a ici des hommes qui souhaiteraient vous voir.

- Oh. Dîtes-leur d'aller là où je pense, répondit le commandant. Et qu'ça saute !

- Déjà fait.

- Et bien ?

- Ils veulent vous voir malgré tout.

- Diable ! Qui sont-ce ?

- Sont-ce des enfoi- des gens importants, se reprit bien vite Smirnov. Monsieur Campa, le patron, monsieur Roughead, le grand patron, et monsieur Winter, le très grand patron. Ah, et les assistants de L, aussi, mais ça, c'est moins important.

- Et le patron Suprême ? Et le kiki de tous les kiki des patrons ?

- Ah, ne quittez pas, je m'en vais demander.

Elle colla le talkie-walkie contre son épaule, puis se tourna vers Donald Winter, dont l'expression faciale se situait à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération, l'ahurissement, la consternation et la gêne.

- Le commandant aimerait savoir où sont messieurs Robert Gates et notre bon président.

- Absents, répondit Winter, avec autant de brusquerie que si on lui avait mis les doigts dans une prise électrique. Oui, c'est ça, ils sont...absents. Occupés. Des obligations.

Smirnov hocha la tête, puis remit l'appareil près de sa bouche.

- Absents, occupés, des obligations, répéta t-elle.

- Ah, lui répondit le commandant. Voilà qui est fort contrariant.

Roughead, ayant selon toute vraisemblance atteint sa limite, se saisit du talkie-walkie d'un geste vif, non sans de vives protestations de la part de la femme.

- Nom mais dîtes, ho ! C'est à moi, ça !

- Smirnov ? Appelait le commandant d'un ton inquiet. Smirnov, il y a un problème ?

- M'a piqué mon talkie-walkie, cet enfoi- cet homme important ! S'écria t-elle en le désignant de l'index.

Roughead l'ignora.

- Commandant Diessel, ici Gary Roughead, le chef des Opérations Navales des États-Unis, lança t-il. Je vous serais gré de bien vouloir nous rejoindre _immédiatement_. Nous devions avoir une discussion au sujet des conditions de l'expédition et le temps presse.

- Et pourquoi ne pas me rejoindre, _moi_ ? Rétorqua le commandant. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous et vos collègues souhaitiez visiter le _Svetlana_ avant le départ, n'est-ce pas ? Soyons astucieux, voulez-vous ? Ah, et pour l'amour du ciel, veuillez rendre son talkie-walkie au second Smirnov. Et qu'ça saute !

* * *

" _Aucun dieu de la mort, de part son immatérialité, n'est en mesure d'avoir des contacts _

_physiques avec un être humain. Il existerait des moyens de rendre un dieu de la mort_

_matériel, mais ceux-ci demeurent à ce jour inconnus. _"

Extrait du Code des Dieux de la Mort, article IX

* * *

_Date inconnue, heure inconnue, Limbes._

_**Light ? Light, tu m'entends ? Li...**_

_- ...iight. Debout, maintenant, ça fait trois plombes que je t'attend et je commence à m'ennuyer._

_Sous son dos, le sol était rugueux, comme parsemé de milliers de cailloux, et froid. Autour de lui, aucun son, rien d'autre qu'un silence pesant. Il sentait qu'il était allongé les bras en croix, la tête sur le côté. L'intérieur de sa tête n'était qu'un incommensurable brouillard. Il avait mal à la poitrine, au poignet gauche et à la jambe, mais la douleur tenait davantage de la crampe que d'autre chose de plus lancinant. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il fit bouger ses doigts, les plia, une fois, deux fois, puis replia une jambe, tourna la tête de l'autre côté, inspira profondément, lentement. Les paupières closes, il vérifiait l'état global de son corps, et il lui fut agréable de constater que l'ensemble se portait apparemment bien. C'était déjà ça. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait ni pourquoi il y était, mais savoir qu'il était entier représentait une maigre consolation. Sous lui, les cailloux crissaient._

_- Oh, Light ! T'as entendu ? Lève-toi, t'as assez dormi comme ça. _

_Prononcé sur un ton railleur, l'ordre explosa dans ses oreilles et dans son crâne. C'était le genre d'effet que produisaient les cris de Sayu le matin, quand elle se rendait compte que la salle de bain était occupée par sa mère et qu'elle en avait, pour sa part, besoin dans les plus brefs délais. L'exception étant qu'ici, Light n'avait guère la possibilité de se tourner dans ses couvertures puis d'enfoncer un côté de son visage dans son oreiller afin d'atténuer la violence des plaintes de sa petite sœur. Regrettable. Il ouvrit les yeux, doucement. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, la lumière ne les lui brûla pas. _

_Au dessus de lui, le noir complet, un écran de vide absolu. Il tourna la tête. Vit son bras tendu devant lui, intact. Autour s'étalait un vaste champs de ruines cendreuses, qu'entouraient des ossements, des rochers. Il parvint également à distinguer des amas d'objets ayant visiblement appartenu au monde humain. Roues. Outils de travail. Machines. Barres de fer. Chaînes. Tous recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Non, pas de la poussière. _

_**Du sable.**_

_Ce n'était pas des cailloux. C'était du sable._

_- Light ? Tu te bouges, oui ? _

_Ryûk_

_Le shinigami se tenait juché sur un amoncellement de rocs aux extrémités aiguisées comme la pointe d'un couteau de boucher. Assis en tailleur, les mains sur les cuisses, il regardait Light sans se départir de son expression faciale clownesque. Le jeune homme, bien qu'habitué à son apparence disgracieuse, le trouva encore plus laid qu'à l'accoutumée. Une conséquence du lieu où ils étaient à présent, sans doute. _

_- C'est pas trop tôt, maugréa t-il en constatant que ce dernier était réveillé. _

_Light prit appui sur ses coudes puis se redressa en position assise. Il amena ses mains devant lui. Si elles avaient conservé leur humanité, si ses cinq doigts étaient toujours là, il nota toutefois combien sa peau était devenue blême. En silence, sans prendre garde au soupir agacé de Ryûk, il se mit debout avec prudence. Sa stabilité le surprit un peu. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements qu'il portait. Le t-shirt noir. La veste. Le pantalon. Les chaussures. Il posa les yeux sur Ryûk. Les épaules du shinigami étaient en proie à de brèves secousses. Il riait. _

_- Je suis mort._

_- Ouais, répondit Ryûk sans compassion. Ça fait deux jours._

_Light digéra la nouvelle avec autant de froideur que si on lui avait annoncé le décès d'un poisson rouge. Il avait un peu l'impression d'avoir été anesthésié, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Du regard, il parcourut les alentours déserts. Le sable était partout, s'étendant à perte de vue. _

_- C'est ça, le Néant ? Demanda t-il._

_- Non. Si tu étais dans le Néant, je ne serais pas là. Réfléchis un peu, Light. Je pensais que tu réussirais à trouver tout seul. _

_- Le monde des shinigamis, conclut-il._

_- En plein dans le mille. Plus exactement, tu es dans les Limbes. C'est ici que se réveillent tous les nouveaux dieux de la mort, lâcha Ryûk._

_Le corps de Light Yagami était apparu un jour plus tôt sur le sol des Limbes, soit 24 heures après sa mort dans le monde des humains. C'était le temps réglementaire. Dés lors que la nouvelle lui était parvenue, Ryûk avait quitté le Cathare et son ennui continuel pour se rendre à la rencontre de celui que ses congénères surnommaient déjà le " petit nouveau ". Il y avait un certain temps que ce genre de choses ne s'était pas produit. Rares étaient en effet les dieux de la mort qui abandonnaient leur cahier sur Terre, en tout premier lieu par crainte que cela ne perturbe l'équilibre entre les deux univers, et ensuite parce que la plupart étaient trop stupides pour songer à faire une telle chose. D'autres, les plus fiers, refusaient catégoriquement de devoir suivre un être humain au quotidien, sans possibilité de s'en détacher une seule seconde. Dalil Guillohrtha le lui avait par ailleurs reproché à de nombreuses reprises, appelant les hommes des " esclavagistes dissimulés sous des capuches de bons samaritains ". _

_S'il avait attendu aussi longtemps, ce n'était que pour une seule chose : le visage de Light lorsqu'il lui apprendrait son nouveau statut. Il s'attendait à retrouver le même éclat de folie, le même flamboiement exalté, au fond de ses yeux, il s'était préparé à un discours fiévreux, bouillant, ce à quoi le jeune homme l'avait habitué lorsqu'il était en vie, mais rien de tout cela ne survint. Les traits de Light Yagami affichèrent une totale et sincère indifférence quand aux paroles de Ryûk. Il ne répondit rien, ne s'enflamma pas. Son flegme déplut au shinigami, qui avait jusqu'à lors imaginé que Light, dévoré par sa mégalomanie, intenterait une révolution contre le vieux roi afin de prendre sa place. Les coups d'État étaient divertissants. Cependant, au vue de son adynamie actuelle, il était peu probable que le nouveau dieu de la mort décide de renverser le monarque. Toute sa volonté avait été comme aspirée. Ryûk avait déjà assisté à des naissances de shinigamis, mais il ne se souvenait pas d'une telle apathie. Les premiers jours suivant leur arrivée dans le Cathare, les nouveaux étaient les plus actifs. Leur énergie redonnait un peu de vitalité à leurs semblables, raison pour laquelle les " jeunes " étaient grandement appréciés. Les naissances animaient le monde des dieux de morts, aussi les acceuillait-on avec enthousiasme. Light Yagami, bien qu'à peine réveillé, semblait déjà plus terne que l'intégralité des autres dieux de la mort, tous âges confondus. _

_Il y avait de quoi être déçu._

_- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir, on dirait, lança Ryûk._

_Light eut un rire bref, mais l'émotion n'y était pas._

_- Je ne sais pas, avoua t-il. Pour être franc avec toi, Ryûk, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. _

_- Je croyais que tu serais content. _

_- Moi aussi. Les dieux de la mort ne ressentent rien, ou je suis juste une nouvelle exception à la règle ? _

_- Deuxième option, répondit Ryûk. Les nouveaux éprouvent encore des choses, on ne fait que perdre cette capacité au fil du temps. Mais ne te surestime pas, Light. Je crois que tu as juste un bon self-control, pas plus. Ça finira bien par péter à un moment ou un autre. _

_Il déplia son corps disproportionné, se massa les épaules, puis descendit de son perchoir. _

_- Suis-moi, maintenant, lança t-il. Je dois t'emmener voir le roi de la Mort. C'est la procédure habituelle._

* * *

" _Un nouveau dieu de la mort sera encore capable d'éprouver de l'empathie dans un_

_délai de dix à treize ans. Cette aptitude s'atténuera année après année, jusqu'à ce que _

_l'indifférence l'ait définitivement remplacée. _"

Extrait du Code des Dieux de la Mort, article X

* * *

_25 mars 2008, 12 heures 33, port de New-York/New Jersey, États-Unis._

Le second Smirnov ouvrait la marche, immédiatement suivie par Donald Winter, Roughead, et Campa. L, Watari et Light marchaient à l'arrière. Ils traversèrent la passerelle et débouchèrent sur le pont du navire, avant que Smirnov ne pose la main sur la poignée d'une lourde porte blanche.

- C'est la porte principale, leur indiqua t-elle. Comprenez par là, celle qu'on utilise le plus souvent. En passant par là, vous tombez directement au premier niveau, et vous pouvez accéder aux cabines, aux salles de bain, à la cuisine, enfin bon, vous voyez le topo, quoi. C'est un peu l'étage confort, si vous voulez.

Le _Svetlana_, d'après Roughead, était un modèle relativement petit de navire océanographique. Bien moins volumineux en terme d'espace que ses aînés tels que le _Ronald H. Brown_ de la NOAA américaine ou l'_Atlantis _appartenant à l'Institut océanographique de Woods Hole, la bateau était une propriété de la NSO, la Navy Ship Organisation, créé en janvier 2005 sous ordre du président de la république dans le but d'offrir davantage d'indépendance à la marine américaine, qui devait jusqu'à lors attendre la fin des expéditions organisées par la NOAA pour emprunter un navire de recherche. Si cela avait engendré une véritable polémique du côté du monde scientifique, la plupart estimant que mêler recherches et armée n'était pas de bon augure, la marine, quand à elle, avait achevé un premier bâtiment, le _Navy Birthday_, en 2006, grâce aux fonds accordés à la NSO par le gouvernement. Le _Svetlana_ était son second rejeton, ainsi que le tout premier navire pluridisciplinaire. Le troisième, en cours de préparation, devait permettre de déterminer, en fonction des courants marins des différents océans, quelles types de modifications seraient à apporter aux navires de guerre pour les rendre plus rapides, et donc plus performants.

Ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur. Smirnov les fit longer un premier couloir, s'interrompit pour leur montrer l'intérieur d'une cabine, jusqu'à ce que des hurlements de rire ne retentissent. Elle accéléra alors le pas et s'arrêta devant une porte grande ouverte sur ce qui ressemblait à un salon miniature pour y beugler :

- Oh, un peu de tenue, que diable ! On reçoit du monde, merde !

Derechef, réalisant sa grossièreté, elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

- Désolée, c'est sorti tout seul.

- On espère bien, tiens ! Lança une voix d'homme depuis la salle. C'est vrai que c'est mieux que ça sorte tout seul quand tu vas aux petits coins, Olga.

Un tonnerre d'éclats de rire fit écho à la remarque. Roughead, le visage rouge, se déplaça de sorte à apparaître aux côtés de Smirnov. L'hilarité prit fin en quelques secondes, et on entendit des grincements de chaises brusquement reculées. Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce sans un mot. Elle était meublée confortablement, et séparée en deux parties distinctes. Un " salon ", comportant canapé, table basse, fauteuils, bibliothèque et télévision, et une " salle à manger ".

Ils étaient six hommes, tous installés autour d'une grande table sur laquelle étaient posées les assiettes encore fumantes de leur déjeuner. Le plus grand d'entre eux était blond, très musclé et très bronzé, avec des yeux d'un bleu électrique, un exemple parfait de surfeur australien. Trois d'entre eux portaient des uniformes élégants qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux des serveurs dans les restaurants chics, quoi que le plus vieux, à l'air distingué et aux tempes grisonnant à vue d'œil, approchât davantage du maître d'hôtel dans les établissements de luxe. Quand aux deux jeunes, qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, ils se regardaient du coin de l'œil puis se mordaient les lèvres pour contenir un rire. Le quatrième, outre sa bonne bedaine, avait un visage fort, une " gueule " comme disait certains, qui exprimait une certaine force de caractère, une grande honnêteté irrémédiablement doublée de brusquerie. Il portait une salopette bleue et tenait dans ses mains des gants en caoutchouc jaune. Enfin, les deux derniers, qui devaient avoir le même âge que les ébauches de serveurs, avaient dans le fond de l'œil une sorte de crépitement qui leur donnait l'air de cinglés, impression renforcée par leurs cheveux décoiffés au possibles et la façon compulsive qu'avait l'un d'eux de piquer des morceaux de viande dans son assiette pour les engloutir aussitôt.

- Smirnov, tu...hum...tu nous as jamais dit qu'on...hum...qu'on attendait de la visite, l'informa ce dernier entre deux bouchés.

- Si, je vous l'ai dit, répliqua la femme en croisant les bras. Hier soir.

- Quand ? Demanda le surfeur.

- Entre le Rhum et le Ricard, juste avant que Langlois ne se mette à chanter en français et en sous-vêtements.

Il y eut alors un " aaaah" général, comme si tous venaient de comprendre une vérité universelle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient fait la connaissance de Smirnov, Light et L échangèrent un bref coup d'œil hésitant. Le maître d'hôtel intervint, tout sourire, les mains jointes devant lui.

- Je le savais, moi, dit-il d'un ton malicieux. Je vous ai préparé un thé et des biscuits avec l'aide de Pronto, ils vous attendent à la cuisine.

Accent anglais.

- Oh, vraiment ? S'exclama Smirnov d'une voix aigüe de petite fille. Vous avez vraiment fait des biscuits ?

L'autre hocha doucement la tête et la femme battit des mains avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe.

- On y va, c'est sur notre chemin, décréta t-elle.

- Des présentations seraient les bienvenues, s'interposa Winter.

L'enthousiasme de Smirnov parut retomber. Son sourire glissa sur son visage, remplacé une moue dubitative. Elle les regarda, puis regarda les six membres de l'équipage, et ainsi de suite à deux reprises, avant de lâcher, index sur la bouche :

- Z'avez peut-être pas tort.

Elle claqua théâtralement des mains. Ses collègues se mirent brusquement en ligne, mains dans le dos, droits comme des i, le menton relevé.

- De droite à gauche, lança Smirnov en les désignant du doigt l'un après l'autre, lieutenant Seashell, australien. Notre graisseur en chef, Ber, algérien. Nos officiers électriciens Luz et Licht, espagnol et allemand. Notre maître d'hôtel Tailcoat, anglais. Et enfin nos jumeaux et deux garçons de services, Pierre et Lellou, français.

Le surfeur. La bedaine. Les décoiffés. Le gentleman britannique. Les serveurs. Ils leur adressèrent un salut militaire avant d'enchaîner sur une révérence soignée, quoi que légèrement exagérée pour les deux électriciens. Gary Roughead, bien que pris au dépourvu, les gratifia d'un signe de tête, probablement par réflexe.

- On peut aller à la cuisine, maintenant ? S'enquit Smirnov.

Roughead, Winter et Campa s'entre-regardèrent, mais ne trouvèrent rien à lui objecter. Ils quittaient la pièce lorsqu'un aboiement résonna dans le couloir :

- Hé, Smirnov ! Oublie pas de ramener la bouteille !

Des rugissements de rire vinrent accueillir la plaisanterie. Smirnov continua de marcher.

- Ils me la font tout le temps, celle-là, soupira t-elle.

Elle les entraîna avec elle au pas de course vers le fond du couloir, dépassant plusieurs croisements avec d'autres allées qui débouchaient parfois sur un cul-de-sac, parfois sur une ouverture en direction de l'extérieur ou d'une cabine. Une vive odeur de nourriture encore chaude leur parvint. La mâchoire ainsi que le ventre de Winter se contractèrent. Il avait faim, et il était bientôt une heure de l'après-midi. Deux conférences avec des ministres étrangers l'attendaient à la Maison-Blanche, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir une après-midi entière sans avaler quelque chose.

Smirnov obliqua vers la gauche, et tira la porte qui se trouvait devant elle. Un nuage de fumée odorante leur souhaita la bienvenue. Roughead mit une main devant sa bouche. On se serait cru au beau milieu d'un incendie.

- Pronto ! Appela le second en agitant la main. Pronto, vous êtes là ?

- _Si ! Si, sono qui, piccola, vieni !_

Ils avancèrent à tâtons dans la cuisine envahie par le smog, en toussant et en fermant à moitié les yeux. Light, bien que ce ne fût pas le cas, eut l'esprit de paraître incommodé également, pensant régulièrement à mettre son poing devant sa bouche et à feindre des toussotements. Lorsque la vapeur se dissipa au bout de quelques minutes, L distingua les appareils électroménagers modernes, chromés, à la pointe de la technologie. Il fut obligé d'admettre que les dires de Gary Roughead la veille étaient fondés, et que la marine avait effectivement eu le bon goût d'équiper son navire afin de garantir, tant aux passagers qu'à l'équipage, un confort des plus élevés.

Une femme jaillit du brouillard. Ronde et rouge, avec des cheveux noirs frisés noués en chignon, elle portait l'uniforme blanc traditionnel des chefs cuisiniers et avait dans la main une spatule. Un jeune homme fluet se tenait à son côté, l'air timide. Il avait un beau visage aux traits androgynes et une multitude de boucles brunes sur la tête.

- _Scuzi_, _la pasta_ a trop cuit, dit-elle, un fort accent italien empiétant sur son américain. C'est la _colpa_ de Lamelemorte, il ne surveille jamais rien.

- C'est Lameloise, madame Pronto, bredouilla le garçon. Lameloise, pas Lamellemorte.

- Ah, _basta_, vas t'occuper _un'po della pasta, si _? Répliqua séchement la cuisinière. _Lascia mi parlare con la gente, bambino _!

Elle lui donna la spatule d'un geste si brusque que Light crut qu'elle allait l'assommer. Le pauvre s'en saisit maladroitement puis s'éclipsa en direction des plaques, où une gigantesque casserole laissait échapper des volutes incessants de fumée.

- _Qué_ tu veux, _piccola_ ? Demanda la cuisinière à Olga, poings sur les hanches.

- Tailcoat m'a dit que vous aviez fait des gâteaux et du thé, répondit-elle, pas le moins du monde désarçonnée face à l'italienne. Je viens me servir. Ah, et je devais vous présenter à ces enfo- à ces hommes importants.

Elle se déplaça un peu pour que la cuisinière puisse examiner chacun des hommes qui l'accompagnaient. L'œil de cette dernière se mit à luire d'intérêt. Toutefois, si elle accorda peu d'attention aux militaires et à Winter, en dépit de leur statuts non négligeables, elle s'autorisa en revanche un peu plus pour L, Light, et enfin ouvrit des grands yeux ahuris quand elle aperçut Watari.

- _Ma perché_ il est momifié dans du cuir, celui-là ? Demanda t-elle. Il doit avoir chaud.

Winter jugea bon d'intervenir.

- Monsieur Watari étant l'intermédiaire entre le monde extérieur et le détective mondial L, par mesure de sécurité, et à l'image de son patron, son visage doit demeurer inconnu.

Un sourcil sceptique se leva sur le visage de l'italienne.

- Et _una maschera _de Zorro, c'était pas plus simple ? Lâcha t-elle. M'a pas l'air si _geniale_ que ça, _il vostro_ détective.

Smirnov gloussa fébrilement avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche, dans l'espoir de se contenir. Du coin de l'oeil, L vit Light pincer les lèvres tout en baissant la tête, probablement dans le même but.

- Messieurs, Donnatella Fusilli, notre chef cuisinière, annonça t-elle. On l'appelle aussi _Pronto_, ceux qui participeront à l'expédition comprendront très vite pourquoi. Et là-bas, poursuivit-elle, c'est son adjoint, Lameloise. Où sont les gâteaux ?

- Ne bouge pas, _piccola_, _il bambino_ va t'amener _i biscotti _et le thé, répondit l'italienne. _Bambino_ !

- J'ai entendu, madame Pronto.

Le gamin ramena un plateau argenté sur lequel reposaient un service à thé en porcelaine, ainsi qu'une assiette de crackers. Smirnov s'installa sur un tabouret tandis qu'il remplissait une tasse pour elle, puis en proposa aux autres, en vain, bien que le thé dégageât un fumet exquis. L identifia les vapeurs fruitées du Darjeeling. Smirnov tendit l'assiette de crackers tout en trempant le sien dans son thé, et Winter capitula, n'ayant rien avalé d'autre depuis sept heures du matin qu'un café serré et une petite part de brioche en guise de petit déjeuner. Roughead semblait nerveux.

- Je croyais que nous étions ici pour rencontrer l'équipage et visiter le navire, pas pour prendre le thé, maugréa t-il.

- Hum...détendez-vous, déclara Smirnov, la bouche pleine de crackers. Je termine ça et je vous emmène voir le commandant, promis juré. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas de crackers ?

- Non.

- Dommage.

Lameloise, profitant de l'inattention de la chef cuisinière, trop occupée à décoller les pâtes au fond de la casserole, tendit une main pour s'emparer discrètement d'un biscuit qu'il mena bien vite à sa bouche. Un sourire, plus tendre que les précédents, naquit sur les lèvres de Smirnov.

- Je vous serais gré de vous dépêcher, second Smirnov, lança sèchement Campa. Mon collègue et moi-même devons assister à une réunion d'ici une heure, et monsieur Winter doit rentrer à la Maison-Blanche pour rencontrer plusieurs ministres.

- Hum...fallait le dire tout de suite. Vous n'avez donné aucune limite d'horaire au téléphone, hier, alors évidemment, moi, je prends mon temps.

Elle engloutit son dernier biscuit, avala d'une traite ce qui lui restait de thé, remercia chaleureusement la cuisinière ainsi que son adjoint, puis sauta sur ses pieds. L'instant suivant, ils crapahutaient de nouveau dans le couloir. Smirnov les fit sortir à l'extérieur, sur le pont. Le vent leur fouetta le visage. Ils continuèrent en direction de la proue, atteignirent l'extrémité du bâtiment du premier niveau, avant de bifurquer immédiatement sur la gauche. Ils empruntèrent ensuite un escalier menant à la passerelle.

- Smirnov ! Entendirent-ils en entrant à l'intérieur. Il est treize heures et nous ne sommes toujours pas partis, c'est une honte ! Ordonnez qu'on lève l'ancre. Et qu'ça saute !

Le commandant était vêtu de l'uniforme réglementaire des capitaines de navires, consistant en une chemise blanche, un pantalon de toile de la même couleur et des chaussures assorties. La soixantaine à première vue, il exhibait une moustache torsadée qui lui donnait l'air d'un aristocrate du XIXéme siècle. Il se tenait parfaitement droit devant la barre, les yeux fixés vers l'horizon. Smirnov se détacha du groupe pour s'incliner respectueusement, les mains dans le dos.

- Commandant Diessel, messieurs Roughead, Winter, Campa, et les assistants de L, annonça t-elle.

Le visage qui se tourna vers eux présentait des yeux d'un bleu profond mêlé à une légère touche de brun, comme des îlots entourés d'un océan qui se seraient introduits dans le cerveau de l'homme et qui, à défaut de pouvoir en sortir, se seraient incrustées en lui à tout jamais. Creusé de quelques rides, les traits en étaient nobles, presque majestueux. Si le commandant avait un comportement pour le moins insolite, il conservait toutefois un port altier, et son allure était des plus superbes. Le trouble pouvait se lire dans les expressions confondues des militaires et de Donald Winter. Tous semblèrent à court de mots, tant ils avaient imaginé un capitaine à la mesure des abominations qu'ils avaient pu entendre sur les quais. Light, s'il admirait la carrure, n'en laissa rien paraître. Il avait depuis longtemps appris que l'habit ne faisait pas le moine, et attendait de voir les compétences en matière de pilotage du commandant. Les quelques membres de l'équipage du Svetlana leur ayant été présentés n'avaient cessé de le consterner par leur balourdise. Il était depuis sur ses gardes, et n'allait pas changer d'avis sous prétexte que le chef de cette assemblée de fous avait belle prestance.

Il y avait par ailleurs fort à parier que L pensait la même chose. Le regard qu'ils avaient échangé quelques minutes auparavant était là pour confirmer leur état d'esprit similaire. Le détective était tout aussi médusé et catastrophé que le shinigami à l'idée de partir en compagnie de cette bande d'échappés des petites-maisons.

- Bienvenue à bord, messieurs, les salua le commandant. Veuillez m'excuser pour m'être emporté tout à l'heure, ce bougre de talkie-walkie m'avait échappé des mains.

- Nous avions compris, commandant, lui assura Roughead d'un ton bienveillant mais ne correspondant guère à l'expression de son visage. Nous aimerions discuter avec vous de l'expédition.

- Ah, oui. Avez-vu pu visiter le navire ? Demanda t-il en pivotant vers Smirnov.

- Ils n'ont pas vu l'intégralité du _Svetlana_, commandant, seulement le premier niveau, répondit cette dernière. Nous manquions malheureusement de temps.

- Je comprends. Et, euh, les assistants de ce L, - les trois autres se reculèrent pour laisser apparaître Light et le détective - , ah, enchanté, messieurs.

Il tendit la main pour serrer celle de L, qui se présenta en tant que Ryûzaki, mais alors que Light ouvrait la bouche pour l'empêcher de faire de même avec lui, Smirnov le dévança.

- Commandant, ne touchez pas celui en noir, il a de l'apnéphobie !

- Pardon ? Fit Diessel.

- C'est de l'haptophobie, soupira Light.

Le commandant le regarda sans comprendre.

- La peur d'être touché, reprit alors Smirnov, ça arrive aux gens qui ont subi un viol.

- Oh, mon pauvre garçon, lâcha Diessel d'un ton navré. Je suis confus, puissiez-vous m'excuser, je n'en savais rien.

- Mais je...

- Il faudra prévenir Licht, surtout, continua le commandant en s'adressant à son second. Qu'il n'aille pas les embêter tous les deux ainsi que ces messieurs les chercheurs.

- Je m'en chargerai, commandant, lui promit Smirnov.

L'attention de ce dernier se concentra à nouveau sur Roughead et les autres.

- Les experts sont arrivés ? S'enquit Winter.

- Depuis deux bonnes heures au moins, déclara Diessel. Ils se sont installés dans leurs cabines et ont depuis disparu dans le laboratoire avec des échantillons récoltés sur les carcasses des bateaux. Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour partir.

- Et qu'en est-il de l'hélicoptère ? Renchérit Roughead.

- Pardon ? Quel hélicoptère ?

- Lorsque je vous ai téléphoné hier soir, il a été convenu que le _Svetlana_ disposerait d'une hélisurface pouvant accueillir des hélicoptères, expliqua le militaire d'un ton sec. C'était un dispositif supposé éviter toute prise de risque aux passagers ainsi qu'à l'équipage au cas où le navire serait à même de disparaître à son tour.

Si L avait accepté de participer à l'expédition, c'était notamment pour cette raison. La perspective d'une échappatoire en cas de danger avait été proposée par Robert Gates au cours de leur entretien à la Maison-Blanche avec le président des États-Unis et communiquée un peu plus tard à Roughead, qui avait pris les dispositions nécessaires. Toutefois, sur le _Sveltana_, ne se profilait aucune plateforme hélicoptère, pour le plus grand désarroi de L.

- Ah, oui, l'hélicoptère, répéta le commandant. Monsieur Roughead, sauf votre respect, croyez-vous vraiment qu'un navire océanographique de cette taille puisse posséder une hélisurface ?

- Avec des travaux...

- Nous en aurions eu pour des mois et vous auriez payé des millions, le coupa Diessel. Mais ne vous inquiétez donc pas : Smirnov et moi-même avons été parler à notre supérieur hiérarchique, et il a été prévu deux choses. La première, que le _Svetlana_ disposerait d'un émetteur permanent afin qu'une unité spéciale, venant tout juste d'être créée, puisse suivre tous ses déplacements. Il a été posé ce matin. La seconde, qu'un satellite américain réservé par l'armée le filmerait tout au long de l'expédition. La vidéo sera retranscrite sur les écrans de la nouvelle unité, et la marine pourra intervenir rapidement si danger il y a.

- Quand débutera la vidéo ? Demanda Campa.

- Dés que nous partirons.

- C'est bien moins performant qu'un hélicoptère, maugréa Roughead.

- Certes, mais c'est plus rapide, répliqua Diessel. Dans le pire des cas, nous disposons de six canots de sauvetage, de fusées de détresse, de gilets, d'une radio et de deux ou trois morceaux de jazz. Cela devrait amplement suffire à garantir notre survie, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

" _Amphitrite donna naissance à deux filles, Benthésicymé et Rhodé, épouse d'Hélios,_

_dont serait issu le nom de l'île de Rhodes, mais aussi à un garçon, Triton, dieu marin_

_à buste d'homme et ayant une queue de poisson en guise de partie inférieure du _

_corps. Poséidon ne s'arrêta cependant pas à une seule épouse et accumula,_

_à l'image de son frère Zeus, les femmes et les enfants, fruits de ses nombreuses_

_conquêtes. Les plus illustres furent Gaïa, la Terre, Démeter, sa soeur, ou _

_encore la gorgone Méduse._

_Poséidon aida les hommes à prospérer. Des villes situées dans l'ancienne Grande Grèce_

_(côtes italiennes et Sicile) portent encore aujourd'hui son nom. Il créa le premier cheval, participa_

_à la Guerre de Troie, construisit des murailles pour Troie. Maître des océans, il n'hésita pas non_

_plus à s'approprier des kilomètres de terre. On raconte par ailleurs qu'il entra en possession_

_d'une île dans l'actuel océan Atlantique, qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui demeure introuvable. "_

Extrait des Cataclysmes de la Mythologie Grecque, de William Fauster

* * *

_25 mars 2008, 15 heures 48, aéroport de Londres Heathrow, Londres, Angleterre._

_Mesdames et messieurs, votre vol en provenance de Miami vient d'atterrir à l'aéroport de Londres Heathrow. La compagnie vous remercie et vous souhaite un excellent séjour._

- M, on y est, marmonna Matt, le nez plongé dans sa console.

Mello détestait l'avion. Viscéralement. Il détestait l'avion presque autant qu'il détestait Near, du moins aujourd'hui en particulier. Les babillages mièvres mais ininterrompus au sujet d'un possible mariage et de possibles enfants du jeune couple assis juste devant eux l'avaient écœuré. Sûrement davantage encore que les nuages, dont la couleur lui rappelait sans cesse celle des cheveux de Near. En outre, il était terriblement à l'étroit, car la connasse devant lui, Brittany d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, avait reculé son siège à tel point que celui-ci lui compressant à présent les jambes. Il n'avait sans doute jamais autant regretté son colt King Cobra, une petite merveille qu'il s'était procuré à New-York, quelques jours avant de partir pour la villa de Schnell à Miami.

Pour résoudre l'affaire des meurtres en Israël, L avait voulu que ses trois successeurs se retrouvent au QG de Londres, acheté en 2002 et occupé depuis 2006 par Near. Mello avait protesté, affirmant qu'il était hors de question qu'il côtoie de nouveau son rival, mais L avait écarté la moindre de ses plaintes à grands renfort de " Kira peut frapper n'importe quand ", " affaire classée plus rapidement si vous êtes trois ", " plus facile pour vous " et ainsi de suite. Il avait fallu se débrouiller avec les livraisons de drogues et autres marchandises illégales à la villa. Matt s'était occupé de tracer un autre itinéraire passant par le quartier Upper Eastside et utilisant un îlot à proximité pour décharger le matos. Mello, pour sa part, s'était chargé de prévenir Schnell et d'organiser le rapatriement de l'ensemble jusqu'à New-York à partir de l'Upper Eastside. Il avait également prévu de suivre le développement des choses par le biais de son ordinateur, et, tout comme Schnell l'avait fait avec eux, le blond avait prévenu les hommes travaillant pour lui que la moindre erreur ne serait pas acceptée.

Ils avaient embarqué à six heures du matin à l'aéroport international de Miami, après avoir une dernière fois vérifié le système d'échange mis en place durant leur absence. Ils n'avaient presque pas de bagages, hormis leurs ordinateurs portables respectifs et quelques vêtements de rechange. Ils seraient logés au QG, sous la direction de Roger Ruvie, le directeur de la Wammy's House.

- Il est toujours vivant, lui ? S'était étonné Matt.

Si le geek avait dans un premier temps été surpris par la décision du blond, il avait fini par en comprendre l'origine. Mello lui avait rien caché au sujet de sa conversation téléphonique avec L. Bien qu'il ne le détestât pas autant que son meilleur ami, Matt n'appréciait pas vraiment l'idée de travailler à nouveau en collaboration avec Near. Il énervait considérablement Mello et le poussait toujours à accomplir des folies dans l'unique but de le surpasser, l'ennui étant que Matt se voyait obligé de participer à ces plans tordus. Le blond avait toujours besoin de lui à un moment ou à un autre. Toujours. Comme une éponge, Matt aspirait toute la haine suintant par les pores de Mello. Ce n'était pas ses compétences en informatique que recherchait véritablement son meilleur ami, mais plutôt sa capacité à lui remettre la tête à l'endroit, là où Near la lui retournait à l'envers.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'aéroport bondé, lunettes de soleil sur les yeux. Simple mesure de prudence. L'Angleterre était le territoire de L. Dés lors qu'on y posait un pied, on se pliait à ses règles sans discuter. Et la règle d'or était l'anonymat. Toutefois Mello, vêtu de cuir de la tête aux pieds, tablette de chocolat à la main, passait bien moins inaperçu que Matt, qui, contrairement à la plupart des génies de la Wammy's, était capable de se fondre dans la masse sans la moindre difficulté. Un don peu commun chez tous les héritiers potentiels de L.

Ils atteignirent le grand hall, puis s'engouffrèrent à l'extérieur. Roger, prévenu de leur arrivée, les attendait dans une cox coccinelle. Là aussi, la marque de fabrique de L en Angleterre. Dans les autres pays, il utilisait des véhicules plus modernes. Roger, en les voyant s'approcher, s'extirpa de la voiture. Il avait pris quelques rides, et ses cheveux, gris du temps où ils étaient encore à l'orphelinat, tiraient sur le blanc.

- Salut, Roger, lança Mello.

- Content de vous revoir, les garçons, déclara t-il. Mettez vos bagages dans le coffre, et ensuite je vous conduirais au QG.

- Tu as laissé la Wammy's sans son directeur ? Tu vas avoir le droit à une émeute, Roger, plaisanta Matt en s'exécutant.

Il grimpa à l'arrière, rejoint aussitôt par Mello. Roger démarra, et ils dépassèrent la chapelle de Saint George puis le grand panneau d'accueil " Welcome to Heathrow ". Retrouver l'Angleterre et sa discrétion élégante après avoir pris l'habitude de l'extravagance américaine était un peu pertubant. Il pleuvait.

- Vous avez reçu le dossier de l'affaire ? S'enquit le directeur.

- Oui.

Deux meurtre et un cochon au ventre découpé. À cela, Matt n'avait fait que demander si l'on pouvait réellement employer le terme d' " assassinat " concernant un cochon, étant donné qu'il était question d'un animal et non d'un être humain. Réflexion à laquelle Mello n'avait pas répondu, trop occupé à lire les informations que L leur avait envoyé. Ils passèrent devant le parc Cranford.

Le QG était un appartement du district Southwark, dans le quartier homonyme. Connu pour abriter le théâtre de Globe de Shakespeare, il avait subi une véritable révoluation architecturale. Des immeubles modernes s'étaient implantés. C'était dans l'un d'eux que L s'était installé, avant de laisser la place à Near.

Les jardins du château de Lambeth.

Le British Film Institute.

Le King's College.

Matt commençait à se sentir un peu nerveux. Mello avait presque terminé sa tablette, et ses dents cognaient férocement chaque fois qu'il en arrachait un bout.

Southwark Street.

Redcross Way.

Les doigts gantés de Mello se mirent à tripoter le chapelet à perles rouges qu'il portait constamment autour du cou.

Park Street.

La Tamise juste derrière .

Un immeuble de briques rouges avec balcon, grille et interphone.

- Entrez.

La voix mécanique de Near et la crispation de mâchoire de Mello.

_C'est pas gagné_

* * *

" _Le génie est un flot baigné par la folie. _"

Citation d'Emile Augier, auteur dramatique français

* * *

Indications :

- Merci à **Xanara** pour l'idée des hélicoptères :).

- J'en profite aussi pour remercier **Spades 44**, ce que j'aurais dû faire dans le chapitre précédent, pour m'avoir fait découvrir la narration à la seconde personne avec sa fanfiction " Second Chances ".

- Je vous avais bien dit, dans l'intro, qu'il y aurait des dingues. Les voilà. Mais alors ils sont dingues, dingues, _dingues_. Bien comme il faut. Ils ne tiennent pas une couche, mais deux. J'ai pas lésiné, en espérant que ça plaise. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne vais pas virer dans la parodie pour autant ;).

- Les noms des membres de l'équipage ? Jamais du hasard. J'explique, dans l'ordre. **Smirnov** = Smirnoff, une marque de vodka russe(d'où la blague). **Seashell** = " coquillage " en anglais, pour le côté surfeur. **Ber** = à une lettre près, ressemble à " bear", " ours" en anglais, ou à " bière ". **Luz** et **Licht** = " lumière " en espagnol et en allemand, avec Light, ça fera juste trois illuminés(hahaha, riez). **Tailcoat** = " queue-de-pie " en anglais, un vêtement de cérémonie. **Pierre** et **Lellou** = " Pierre et le loup ", le conte russe, et je tiens juste à vous prévenir que ce sont des prénoms, pas des noms de famille. **Lameloise** = vient de Jacques Lameloise, grand chef cuisinier français. **Fusilli** = type de pâtes italiennes. **Pronto** = " vite " en italien. **Diessel** = vient de " moteur diesel ". Tous de nationalités différentes, ou presque, mais pour discuter, ils parlent anglais. Sinon, bonjour la galère.

- Je vais vous dire un truc : si j'étais L ou Light, c'est pas compliqué, je fuirai. Sérieusement.

- J'étais censée expliquer pourquoi L accepte de participer à l'expédition mais j'ai oublié. Je ferais ça au prochain chapitre :).

- J'ai fait italien en troisième langue, donc je vous préviens, donc vous aller en chier :P. Lameloise aussi, d'ailleurs. Pronto ne s'arrêta pas de parler dans sa langue natale, mais vous bilez pas, je vous refile les traductions. Voir ci-dessous :

_Si ! Si, sono qui, piccola, vieni ! _: Oui ! Oui, je suis là, petite, viens !

_Scuzi, la pasta_... : Désolé, les pâtes...

_Colpa_ : faute

_Vas t'occuper_ _un'po della pasta, si ? _: Va t'occuper un peu des pâtes, oui ?

_Lascia mi parlare con la gente, bambino ! _ : Laisse-moi parler avec les gens, gamin !

_Ma perché_... : Mais pourquoi...

_Una maschera_ : un masque

_Il vostro_ : vôtre

_I biscotti_ : les biscuits

- Moui, fallait que je me moque de l'accoutrement de Watari au moins une fois ;).

- Non, Smirnov ne va pas se farcir l'un de nos génies. Elle leur fait trop peur pour ça XD.

- Oui, L et Light sont fort mal barrés. Ça va pas s'arranger avec le temps.

- J'avais prévu dix chapitres pour cette fanfic, mais à mesure que j'écris, je me rends que j'aurais besoin de plus. Je passe le nombre à treize, pour être sûr.

- Le chat du Cheshire : référence à _Through the looking glass._

- La NSO ? N'existe pas :).

- Marteau, c'est l'adjectif parfait pour désigner l'équipage du Svetlana, mais aussi pour qualifier Near, qui _tape_ sur le système de Mello.

* * *

C'est horrible, le nombre de mots par chapitre se réduit au fur et à mesure. Flippant. Je vous remercie tout plein pour vos reviews, de même que je remercie les lecteurs. Je souhaite que vous vous tapiez une bonne poilade. Attention, cependant, je le répète, ceci n'est **pas** une parodie de Death Note. Je vais alterner rigolade et sérieux au fil des chapitres. De toute façon, j'ai toujours trouvé que l'histoire originale, en dépit de sa virtuosité, manquait un peu d'humour.

Negen


	7. Chapitre Cinquième : Difficulté

**CHAPITRE CINQUIÈME**

x

x

* * *

Difficulté : du latin " difficultas ", caractère de ce qui est difficile ou chose difficile,

qui embarrasse,_ ou_ divergences de vues entre des personnes.

* * *

**DIFFICULTÉ**

x

x

" _Insensée, où suis-je ? et qu'ai-je dit ? _

_Où laissé-je égarer mes voeux et mon esprit ? _

_Je l'ai perdu, les dieux m'en ont ravi l'usage. _"

Extrait de Phèdre, acte I scène III, de Jean Racine

* * *

_25 mars 2008, 13 heures 28, port de New-York/New Jersey, États-Unis._

Si le système de sécurité instauré par la marine américaine afin de veiller sur le _Svetlana_ paraissait tout à fait correct, il ne mit guère L plus à l'aise. Le commandant Diessel, malgré toutes ses affirmations au sujet du professionnalisme de la nouvelle unité qui allait les suivre, la SU(_Svetlana_ Unit), ne parvint pas à le convaincre. Après avoir vérifié sur une carte avec Gary Roughead, le capitaine et Campa le trajet suivi par le navire, passant par tous les points de disparitions, Donald Winter prit la peine de se renseigner sur les ressources du bord.

Les membres de l'équipage, gloutons au possible d'après Smirnov, avaient fait en sorte de s'approvisionner pour deux bonnes semaines en mer. L'expédition étant soupçonnée de durer plus longtemps et la nourriture ne pouvant pas être conservée indéfiniment, plusieurs escales sur les différents continents seraient organisées, au cours desquelles l'équipage et les passagers quitteraient le bateau jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit remis à neuf, autrement dit nettoyé de fond en comble, et réapprovisionné pour deux nouvelles semaines. Le gouvernement américain s'était en outre, à l'occasion d'une conférence avec les autres États du monde, mis d'accord avec eux pour qu'ils accueillent l'expédition avec respect et discrétion, leur fournissant des denrées alimentaires, une aide technique, et des équipes de nettoyage et de réparation. À la demande de George Bush, Henry Paulson, le secrétaire du trésor des États-Unis, avait fait en sorte que tous les frais soient pris en charge par le pays.

Car si les autres nations, averties des risques pour leurs flottes et leurs populations, avaient acceptés d'apporter leur aide à l'expédition, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elles refusaient de payer les dépenses éventuelles en hôtels, nourritures, appareils électroniques ou soins occasionnées par celle-ci, et ce pour des raisons multiples. Les pays d'Europe estimaient qu'il en allait de la responsabilité des États-Unis, puisqu'ils étaient à l'origine de l'organisation de l'exploration, les pays d'Asie pensaient à quelques éléments près la même chose, et les pays d'Afrique étaient bien trop occupés à rembourser les déficits nationaux pour financer le confort d'un équipage de trente et une personne et de huit passagers. Les États d'Amérique du Sud et l'Australie étaient peut-être les deux seules exceptions : il avait effectivement été convenu qu'ils paieraient les hôtels lors des escales, mais pas davantage. Le reste des factures iraient tout droit aux États-Unis.

Une heure et demie de l'après-midi approchant et le moment de sa conférence avec les ministres étrangers également, Donald Winter décréta que la visite était terminée et qu'il était temps de rentrer à Washington D.C. Il se chargeait de tenir informé le président de la république, et comptait vivement sur le commandant Diessel pour leur fournir toutes les informations récoltées au cours des recherches dans les plus brefs délais. La SU, première au courant puisque constamment connectée au navire par le biais d'une radio et d'un téléphone, avertirait en premier lieu le Représentant des Officiers Marinier Supérieur, à savoir Joe Campa, et celui-ci contacterait le Chef des Opérations Navales directement au Washington Navy Yard. De là, les messages iraient à Donald Winter, puis à Robert Gates, ainsi qu'à Michael Leavitt, le secrétaire à la Santé et aux Services sociaux, et enfin à George Bush.

Après avoir salué Diessel, puis Smirnov, Winter regagna les quais en compagnie des militaires. L, Light et Watari suivirent.

- Allez chercher vos bagages, si vous en avez, et rejoignez-moi devant l'entrée principale, leur avait dit Smirnov. Je vous montrerai votre cabine.

Immédiatement, L s'était tendu. Lorsque Light avait posé la question d'une seule cabine pour deux au second, celle-ci avait eu une petite moue désolée.

- Bin oui, vous comprenez...ici, on est tous deux par cabines minimum, quatre maximum, répondit-elle en tripotant son index gauche. C'est un petit bateau, hein, mine de rien, et on est quarante. Il n'y a que deux cabines pour une personne, mais on les laisse à Pronto et au commandant, qui a des difficultés à dormir. En plus, on attendait qu'un seul assistant, donc du coup, on a rien prévu.

- Ah, avait alors dit Light, ce qui équivalait d'une manière globale à un " et merde ".

Smirnov, observant leurs mines dépitées, eut une nouvelle grimace navrée.

- Ça vous dérange tant que ça ? Vous ne vous entendez pas ? Vous savez, si vraiment ça pose un problème, on s'arrangera pour vous donner les cabines individuelles, ce n'est pas si grave.

Tous deux allaient s'empresser d'acquiescer, préférant de loin sacrifier les troubles du sommeil d'un vieux capitaine à moitié dingue à leur incompatibilité amicale, idéologique, en un mot générale, lorsque Watari, surgissant de nulle part, toujours emmitouflé dans son manteau de cuir, les coupa net dans leur élan.

- Ce sera très bien ainsi, second Smirnov, avait-il dit.

Pris en sandwich entre le regard noir du détective et celui du shinigami, il n'avait pas bronché ni n'était revenu sur sa décision.

- Mais...euh...vous êtes sûr ? S'était enquis la femme, perplexe. Vraiment sûr ?

- Tout à fait. Je les connais suffisamment pour pouvoir vous affirmer que rien de fâcheux ne devrait arriver durant la traversée.

Les poings sur les hanches, Smirnov les passa en revue l'un après l'autre.

- Ils ne vont pas se hurler dessus au beau milieu de la nuit ? Demanda t-elle.

- Ils ne sont pas de ce genre.

- Ils ne vont pas s'envoyer des meubles à la figure ?

- Tout au plus, des remarques blessantes.

- Ils ne vont pas se battre ?

- J'en doute fort, puisque monsieur Yagami est haptophobe.

- Ils ne vont pas essayer de s'entre-tuer ?

- Plus maintenant.

Light eut un rire bref et dédaigneux.

_J'essaierai toujours de me débarrasser de L et L essaiera toujours de se débarrasser de moi, quelles que soient les circonstances, parce qu'on est comme deux météorites qui se détruisent mutuellement en se rencontrant_

- Et enlever votre arsenal, ça ne vous a jamais tenté ? Tenta Smirnov.

- À maintes reprises, si, soupira tristement Watari.

Le second eut un bref sourire en coin.

- À votre place, dit-elle, je ferais la grève. Juste histoire que votre patron comprenne bien que le cuir, ça va cinq minutes.

Le visage de Watari étant dissimulé par son col et son chapeau, il était impossible de voir son expression, toutefois L fut en mesure de percevoir le sourire amusé du vieil homme.

Smirnov alla rejoindre la pièce où elle avait abandonné le groupe des six hommes lors de leur visite, afin de les prévenir que le départ était imminent. Les trois autres empruntèrent la passerelle menant au quai. Devant le bateau se trouvaient Winter, qui s'apprêtait à prendre place dans une superbe Rolls Royce Phantom, ainsi que Roughead et Campa, pour qui deux autres voitures, bien moins prestigieuses en raison de leur place plus limitée dans la hiérarchie gouvernementale mais ne manquant cependant pas de prestance, avait été réservées. Ils auraient fort bien pu se rendre à Washington dans le même véhicule, mais le problème était que tous n'allaient pas à la Maison-Blanche. Campa comptait en effet retourner au Washington Navy Yard, tandis que Gary Roughead avait rendez-vous au Pentagone. Le covoiturage ne semblant pas agréer au protocole, il n'était donc pas possible pour une seule voiture de conduire trois membres notables de la politique et de l'armée américaine à la fois à des endroits différents. Mesure de sécurité qui s'était développée depuis l'assassinat de Kennedy.

Mieux valait en perdre un plutôt que les trois d'un coup.

Ils venaient tout juste de poser un pied sur le quai lorsque Winter les interpella.

- Messieurs, lança t-il, sachez que je suis navré. Aucun de nous ne savait jusqu'à quel point l'équipage du Svetlana serait abrupt, et je me doute que la traversée risque d'être plus difficile que prévue. Malheureusement, les directives du président ont été très claires, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre qu'un nouvel équipage soit engagé.

Cela n'avait rien de surprenant. L'impatience du président à vouloir obtenir des réponses sur les disparitions maritimes s'expliquait par son désir d'ébruiter l'affaire le moins possible, afin que l'honneur des États-Unis n'en pâtisse pas davantage. Plus celle-ci était endiguée rapidement, moins les médias seraient intéressés par son évolution. À cela s'ajoutait bien entendu le souhait de rester incognito de L, nécessitant que l'attention de la presse soit concentrée ailleurs que sur le _Svetlana_. George Bush avait pour cela été un fin stratège : il avait reporté les yeux médiatiques sur la crise financière et sur le conflit israélo-palestinien tout en prenant garde à ce que les documents concernant l'expédition ne circulent pas en dehors de la sphère qu'il constituait avec Gary Roughead, Donald Winter, Robert Gates et quelques uns de leurs subordonnés. De même, le commandant Diessel leur avait assuré que l'existence de SU était inconnue d'une grande partie de la marine, car elle n'était pas située au Washington Navy Yard mais dans un bâtiment spécial non loin du port de New-York/New Jersey.

- Je comprends, fit simplement L.

- Si un problème devait survenir, que cela concerne l'un de vous ou un des chercheurs, contactez l'amiral Roughead. Il m'en avertira et je ferais en sorte que cela soit réglé rapidement. L est également capable de me joindre directement, et si l'amiral ne répond pas, je vous encourage à passer par lui en dernier recours. Au revoir, messieurs.

Son chauffeur lui ouvrit cérémonieusement la portière, mais alors que ce dernier la refermait après que Winter se fut installé, le secrétaire posa soudainement une main dessus et bondit hors du véhicule. Tous les regards se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui, étonnés.

- Bonne chance, lâcha t-il finalement, avant de rentrer une bonne fois pour toute à l'intérieur de la rolls.

Celle-ci ne trembla que légèrement lorsqu'on enclencha le moteur, avant de s'éloigner entre les conteneurs du port, allant de plus en plus vite à mesure que la distance la séparant du bateau augmentait. Joe Campa les salua poliment à son tour, puis se glissa dans son propre véhicule, qui suivit le même chemin que la précédente. Ne resta plus que Roughead.

- Approchez, messieurs, déclara t-il. Je dois vous dire un mot avant de retourner à Washington.

- Je vais chercher vos affaires, annonça Watari.

L et Light obtempérèrent. Le voix du militaire se fit alors plus basse, comme s'il craignait que leur conversation ne fût perçue par Watari.

- Monsieur Winter et moi-même avons eu une petite discussion avant que vous n'arriviez, commença t-il. Vous êtes au service de L et nous savons bien que vous êtes chargés de lui fournir autant de données que possible, mais vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'il ne nous informe, disons, que de manière restreinte depuis ces dernières années. Par respect pour les familles, nous aimerions disposer des informations complètes, et non juste de une ou deux piochées au hasard par votre patron.

- Vous nous demandez de berner L, en d'autres termes ? Reprit Light.

Le détective trouva le terme ironique dans la bouche du shinigami, qui de son vivant n'avait jamais cesser de lui mentir.

_Voilà qui ne te changera pas beaucoup, Light-kun_

- Si berner signifie mentir à une seule personne afin de venir en aide à plusieurs familles affligées, alors dans ce cas, oui, nous souhaitons que vous berniez L, répondit Roughead.

Light guetta une réaction sur le visage de L, mais pas un muscle ne se raidit. Le dos voûté, les mains dans les poches, il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à un assistant un peu paumé dans les flux des événements qu'à cet instant précis, à deux doigts d'embarquer sur un navire de dingues. À l'université de Todaï, Light avait pourtant noté l'effet inverse chez L. Peu conventionnel de par son apparence et son esprit, et doté d'une garde-robe peu - très peu - élaborée, peu encline à lui permettre de se fondre dans la masse, il était strictement impossible de déterminer qui il était, et surtout ce qu'il était, autrement dit quel rôle il jouait. Expert pour débusquer les menteurs mais très mauvais acteur, les penchants de détective de L ressortaient toujours à un moment ou à un autre, et il ne faisait rien pour les retenir, comme s'il savait que c'était perdu d'avance. S'il pouvait aisément se faire passer pour un étudiant ou éventuellement un professeur à la faculté, s'infiltrer ailleurs devait représenter un exploit. Et bien qu'il ne soit vêtu d'aucun apparat, sa singularité indiquait clairement, comme un gyrophare en permanence allumé, qu'il n'était pas fait pour être _avec_ les autres, mais au _dessus_.

Light, ayant été élevé normalement et ayant suivi une scolarité traditionnelle en dépit de son QI exceptionnel, haïssait cette caractéristique de L. Lui-même n'était pas fait pour appartenir à un groupe entier, mais pour le dominer. Toutefois, il avait du apprendre à se maîtriser, à se dissimuler, à "ranger" son gyrophare respectif par respect pour autrui. On l'avait poussé avec les autres, tous types de quotients intellectuels confondus, quelque chose que le détective n'avait jamais eu à subir. Et pour cela, Light aurait pu l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

- Les familles peuvent interférer dans l'enquête et devenir une nuisance, répliqua L.

- Elles finiront par le devenir dans les deux cas, mais tout porte à croire que les réactions seront bien plus catastrophique si nous dissimulons toutes les données. Je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a envie d'assister à une émeute, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi ne pas demander directement à L ? Intervint Light.

Roughead posa sur lui un regard profondément agacé.

- Parce qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il refuse, répondit-il sèchement. Juste pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ces derniers temps, le caractère de L se dégrade, à tel point que certains d'entre nous en sont venu à le comparer à un pitt-bull, mais vous n'avez probablement pas eu l'occasion de vous en rendre compte.

- En toute honnêteté, je pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas être pire, lâcha le shinigami, le visage orné d'un rictus amusé.

- Light-kun, tu devrais aller aider Watari à récupérer nos bagages, fit L.

- Je suis sûr qu'il se débrouille très bien tout seul, puis il ajouta en direction de Roughead : je me chargerai de vous informer de l'état des choses. Compte tenu de la situation, j'imagine que nous pouvons faire une entorse au règlement.

- L pourrait nous renvoyer, tenta de nouveau le détective.

- Aucun risque, affirma Light, qui prenait visiblement beaucoup de plaisir à se moquer de lui. Nous sommes le seul lien disponible avec l'expédition et nous détenons des informations qu'il n'a pas. L ne serait pas stupide au point de vouloir se débarrasser de nous. Pas maintenant, du moins.

Il tourna la tête, croisa les yeux noirs de L. Celui-ci avait comprit qu'il n'aurait pas accès à la clé USB que détenait Light ainsi qu'à tout ce qu'elle contenait au sujet des disparitions si le shinigami ne participait pas au voyage. C'était œil pour œil. En outre, il savait parfaitement que lui interdire de le suivre ou révéler sa véritable identité ne servirait à rien. Il viendrait malgré tout, se débrouillant pour contourner les obstacles comme il l'avait fait auparavant.

_Tu es un enfoiré, tu le sais, ça ?_

Et le sourire narquois de Light répondait " _ouais, je le sais, et c'est pas prêt de changer, et puis de toute façon toi aussi_ ".

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, répéta t-il à l'intention du Chef des Opérations Navales, qui les observait tous les deux d'un air à moitié convaincu, comme s'il craignait la loyauté de l'un tout autant que la fourberie de l'autre.

x

x

Après leur avoir fourni un numéro de téléphone pour le joindre ainsi qu'une adresse mail, Gary Roughead quitta finalement le port à bord de son véhicule de fonction, les laissant seuls avec le _Svetlana_. Dans le même temps, Watari revint, portant à la main une unique valise noire contenant l'ordinateur portable de L, son téléphone mobile, l'intégralité du dossier écrit concernant les disparitions, une clé USB contenant les mêmes informations, mais en version informatique, et quelques vêtements de rechange qu'il avait cru bon d'intégrer en dépit des objections du détective. C'était la première fois que L acceptait de s'investir aussi directement dans une enquête depuis Kira. Et s'il était plutôt confiant, Watari pour sa part, premièrement parce qu'il ne l'accompagnait pas pour veiller sur lui et deuxièmement parce que l'affaire impliquait un risque de mort somme toute assez important, était nerveux, préoccupé. Il n'avait jamais quitté L plus d'une journée au cours de la résolution d'une affaire et éprouvait un mélange confus d'angoisse, d'énervement et de tristesse, comme un parent qui laisse partir son enfant en classe de neige pour la première fois et qui n'est sûr de rien, pas même du retour du gosse. Il ne comptait pas demander au détective de l'appeler tous les jours, mais celui-ci, ayant sans doute perçu son malaise, lui avait indiqué qu'il lui enverrait des messages une fois par semaine, afin de lui faire un compte-rendu des recherches et pour éventuellement voir si Watari pouvait les aider d'une quelconque manière en cas d'impasse.

Alors que le shinigami retournait à l'intérieur du navire, L vint se poster tout près du vieil homme.

- Je ne peux pas partager une cabine avec Light-kun, lui dit-il.

Prévisible.

- C'est plus prudent, répliqua alors Watari. Mieux vaut que tu l'aies sous les yeux tout au long de la traversée, je n'ai pas la moindre confiance en lui et je ne veux pas pas qu'il se serve de son death note à ton insu. Ce sera plus facile de le contrer si vous dormez au même endroit.

L sembla pris de court, tout simplement parce que ce genre de raisonnement lui était habituellement réservé, et que Quillish se contentait d'obéir aux ses directives. Cependant, il n'en restait pas moins un génie, âgé certes, et donc peut-être moins vif que L, mais un génie malgré tout, ce que le détective avait parfois l'air d'oublier.

- D'autant que vous avez déjà partagé une chambre, continua t-il. Ça ne devrait pas vous poser trop de problèmes.

- C'était avant qu'il soit démontré que Light était Kira.

- Tu en étais persuadé au moment où tu t'es enchaîné à lui, mais ça ne t'a jamais empêché de dormir dans le même lit, lui rappela Quillish.

L ne répondit pas. Touché. Watari s'apprêtait à rajouter qu'il était également hors de question qu'il investisse le lieu de repos d'un commandant atteint de troubles du sommeil, ce qui était tout sauf respectueux et n'arrangerait probablement pas le déroulement de la traversée, lorsqu'Olga Smirnov déboula à l'extérieur. Elle s'appuya à la barrière séparant le pont et la passerelle puis se mit à crier comme une ivrogne :

- Hé ! Le deuxième assistant ! On part dans cinq minutes, faudrait peut-être songer à activer !

Watari lui tendit la valise.

- À propos de l'équipage, commença t-il, est-ce que...

- Ça ira, le coupa L. J'imagine que ça me motivera pour terminer l'enquête au plus vite.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête. Il ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire. Il ne se voyait pas avouer son inquiétude à L, tout simplement parce que ce dernier l'avait déjà détectée, pas plus qu'il ne se voyait lui donner un millier de recommandations que, dans tous les cas, le détective ne suivrait pas. Aussi se contenta t-il d'une formule simple, sans grands artifices, mais qui avait son importance :

- Fais attention à toi.

- Oui.

En un éclair, le temps que le vent fasse bouger un pan de son col de manteau, Quillish Wammy se retrouva de nouveau face au petit garçon avec un regard perçant comme une balle de revolver qu'il avait rencontré en 1987. Un gosse de huit ans qui portait des vêtements d'adulte. Un gosse à qui il avait un jour dit de ne pas traverser alors que le feu pour piéton n'était pas vert et que les voitures filaient à toute vitesse sur la route parce que c'était dangereux. L Lawliet l'avait alors regardé avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, de telle sorte qu'on avait l'impression qu'il découvrait que les véhicules ne s'arrêteraient pas selon ses désirs pour le laisser passer, puis il avait dit, assez froidement :

- _D'accord, grand-père. Je ferai attention._

Oui, après tout, c'était un fait. Il était vraiment terrifié à l'idée de le laisser partir seul.

* * *

" _Si on veut des pommes, il faut secouer le pommier. _"

Proverbe bulgare

* * *

_12 avril 1997, 16 heures 03, Wammy's House, Winchester, Angleterre._

_Les autorités lui avaient confié l'affaire la veille, complétement dépassées, après en avoir reçu l'ordre par la famille royale. Il était en train de réfléchir sur la probabilité que ce fameux éventreur de Leeds ait pu également s'attaquer à Lady Compton, l'une des stylistes britanniques favorites de la princesse Diana Spencer, quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il était installé sur son lit, son ordinateur portable récemment acquis posé en équilibre sur ses genoux. D'ordinaire, on ne le dérangeait qu'en cas de véritable urgence. Si un incendie se déclarait, par exemple. Ou si une nouvelle affaire venait s'ajouter, mais dans ces moments-là, Quillish venait le chercher directement, or la façon de frapper du gêneur ne correspondait en rien à celle du vieil homme. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever. _

_- Entrez, lança t-il._

_La porte grinça longuement, car celui ou celle qui entrait prenait son temps pour l'ouvrir. Il ne fallut même pas une seconde à L pour déterminer l'identité du nouveau venu. Il n'y avait que lui pour le déranger de la sorte. Et chanter cette chanson stupide, par la même occasion. Depuis qu'il avait entendu les Chordettes à la radio, il ne se privait pas._

_- Sweeter than candy on a stick, huckleberry, cherry or lime, if you had a choice, he'd be your pick, but **Lawlipop** is mine._

_- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ça, Beyond, grinça L, sans pour autant lever les yeux de son écran._

_La bouche de Beyond Birthday, qui était à quelques centimètres de son oreille pour lui fredonner la suite des paroles(comble de malchance, il avait appris le morceau par coeur et s'était piqué de la traduire dans toutes les langues), se craqua en un sourire. _

_- Compte pas là dessus, Lawliet, ronronna l'autre. C'est la seule et unique chanson que je sois en mesure d'apprécier, alors je ne vais pas la lâcher de sitôt._

_Il le gratifia d'un petit coup de langue dans le creux de la nuque avant de la mordre à pleines dents. Si L tressaillit sous la douleur, il ne bougea cependant pas. Les pointes des cheveux de Beyond Birthday piquaient son menton. L'autre se redressa ensuite, vérifia l'état de la morsure sur la gorge du détective, avant d'esquisser un autre sourire, de satisfaction cette fois, puis de s'asseoir dos au mur à côté de lui._

_- Tu sais quoi ? Reprit-il. Le pommier dans le parc, il donne des pommes rouges. A m'a dit que c'était des Red Delicious. Elles sont mûres, tout le monde en mange. Si tu descendais un peu, tu pourrais en avoir._

_- Je n'aime pas les pommes. _

_- C'est débile._

_- C'est mon goût._

_- Ton goût est débile. _

_- Meilleur que le tien, dans tous les cas._

_- Tu devrais vraiment manger une pomme, Lawlipop. Ça te ferait du bien. _

_- Je t'ai dit que je n'en voulais pas._

_- Tu ne veux jamais de rien, soupira BB en appuyant sa tête contre le mur. T'es d'un ennui mortel, sauf quand tu es allongé._

_- Tais-toi, Beyond._

_Le visage de BB se modifia de manière drastique. Jusqu'à lors plutôt cajoleur et orné d'un rictus doucereux, ses traits faciaux, sous l'effet de la colère, se tordirent abominablement, sèchement, et sa bouche se contracta en un spasme, comme s'il semblait retenir un hurlement. Il eut tantôt l'air d'un fauve sur le point d'attaquer, tantôt l'air d'un fou. _

_- Je t'interdis de me dire ça, L, gronda t-il. Tout le monde me traite de dingue à longueur de journée, mais toi, tu n'as pas le droit. Tu ne dois pas être comme tout le monde._

_- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais dingue, Beyond, répliqua calmement L, sur un ton où pointait l'agacement. Je t'ai juste demandé de te taire. _

_- C'est ce qu'on me dit quand on pense que je parle comme un dingue, répliqua BB. _

_- Alors peut-être que tu devrais changer de manière de t'exprimer. _

_- Le jour où un truc de ce genre arrivera, tu auras arrêté de bouffer des sucreries, Lawlipop. C'est moi qui te le dit, affirma l'autre._

_Il se tut pendant une minute, les yeux rivés sur L. Sur son cou, plus précisément._

_- Tu sais ce qui est beau chez toi, Lawlipop ? Lui demanda t-il soudainement._

_- Ça m'est égal, Beyond. _

_- Tes épaules, répondit l'autre malgré tout. Tu dois avoir les plus belles épaules de toute cette foutue baraque. _

_- Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à les mordre, dans ce cas ? _

_- T'es sûr que t'es un génie ? Se railla l'autre. Des fois, tu ralentis, intellectuellement parlant. Réfléchis. C'est parce qu'elles sont belles. Et ce qui est beau, j'ai envie de le manger. _

_L tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Noir. Rouge pour Beyond. Rouge et profond comme la peau des Red Delicious._

_- Tu es fou, lui dit Lawliet. _

_- Et toi, tu es froid, déclara Beyond. Tu es froid comme un iceberg. Personne ne voudra jamais de toi. Tu devrais vraiment manger une pomme, tu sais ? _

_- Je n'en veux pas. _

_- Allez, insista son vis-à-vis. Je t'en ai ramenée une exprès. _

_Il exhiba sous ses yeux l'ovale voluptueux du fruit qu'il tenait en coupe dans sa main droite, et depuis la fenêtre de la chambre, un rayon de soleil glissa sur sa peau d'un rouge éclatant. On aurait dit un soleil rouge. Exactement la couleur des iris de Beyond Birthday. Bien qu'atypique et effrayant la plupart si ce n'était tous les gosses de la Wammy's ainsi que le personnel, BB ne perdait jamais une occasion de déambuler dans les couloirs, les paupières grandes ouvertes, afin que tous puissent l'apercevoir. _

_- Non, dit L. _

_- Si, Lawlipop, continua BB. Ça te fera du bien. Ça t'as toujours fait du bien de croquer la pomme, hein ? _

_L le gratifia d'un regard noir. Le visage de Beyond, tout proche du sien, irradiait de sarcasme. Les yeux brillant de malice, il plaça le fruit entre eux. _

_- Chacun un bout ? Proposa t-il._

_Tout dans l'expression de L indiquait une nette réticence, toutefois, après avoir regardé attentivement Beyond, il baissa la tête et mordit dans la pomme placée devant lui. Satisfait, l'autre l'imita avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Ses dents ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance notable en s'enfonçant dans la chair tendre et juteuse du fruit, et il en arracha un bon morceau, mutilant sans délicatesse sa rondeur parfaite. Il apprécia la marque qu'il lui laissa, égale à celle trônant sur le cou de L. Celui-ci, compte tenu de l'empreinte gravée de l'autre côté de la pomme, en mâchait un bien plus petit bout que celui de Beyond. Ils terminèrent en même temps, puis se fixèrent sans un mot. Leurs nez se touchaient presque. _

_Beyond sourit. Avança un peu le menton. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Lawliet dans un murmure. L ferma les yeux avec une docilité qui aurait surpris quiconque le connaissant un minimum. Beyond en profita et lui donna un autre baiser, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus appuyé. Sa langue se glissa dans la bouche de Lawliet. Elle avait un goût frais de pomme. Dans un élan, il lui mordit la lèvre pour aspirer son sang, et L ne le repoussa pas._

_Lorsqu'il se recula, le détective était déjà retourné à son ordinateur._

_- Va t-en, Beyond, ordonna t-il._

_Sa voix était rauque._

_- Vraiment ? Roucoula BB. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? _

_Il plongea vers le cou de L, mordit, suçota, lécha, remonta vers sa bouche. Le souffle de l'autre était de plus en plus irrégulier, et de la couleur était venue s'ancrer sur ses joues._

_- Beyond, commença t-il._

_Sur son écran d'ordinateur, la photo de Diana Spencer se trouvait juste derrière la fenêtre d'un message en pleine composition. L'autre passa ses mains sous son t-shirt. L frémit._

_- Tu ne veux pas que je m'en ailles, ronronna t-il. C'est juste un autre de tes putains de tests. Tu testes tout le monde, L, parce que t'as peur. _

_Il rabattit sèchement l'écran de l'ordinateur portable et l'ôta des genoux de L pour le poser en fin de lit._

_- Tu vas voir, dit-il. Dans quatre mois, elle sera morte. _

_Sur cette remarque macabre, ses lèvres se saisirent une nouvelle fois de celles de Lawliet sans la moindre tendresse. Il n'aimait pas être doux avec lui, mais de toute façon, le sentiment était réciproque. Dans le fond, ce qu'il voulait par dessus tout, c'était le baiser, l'assujettir, lui prouver qu'il n'était pas juste le second dans le classement de l'orphelinat, mais aussi la seule personne capable de faire éprouver à son corps les insatiables relents du plaisir. Quand, sous ses caresses, L abandonnait son inexpression, et par-là même son mépris pour le reste du monde, il se transformait alors en une créature d'une vulnérabilité troublante, terriblement humaine, et bon dieu de merde Beyond adorait l'avoir entre les mains. Parce qu'alors il pouvait mesurer la taille du pouvoir qu'il détenait sur L, et il se rendait compte combien ce dernier avait désespérément besoin de lui. Ou, dans tous les cas, besoin de contacts physiques avec quelqu'un, d'une rencontre entre les corps. Rien de sentimental là-dedans. Ils vivaient à la Wammy's et ceux de la Wammy's étaient tout, sauf des sentimentaux, sous peine de se retrouver dernier du classement. _

_Allongé sur L, il sentait les cuisses minces du détective fermement pressées contre ses hanches, et toute cette envie de luxure profondément dissimulée dans son ventre qu'il sentait frémir sous ses doigts. Le petit Lawlipop-je-suis-au-dessus-de-tout-le-monde-parce-que-j'ai-295-de-QI-et-je-suis-le-meilleur-détective-de-cette-foutue-planète avait un faible prononcé pour le sexe brut et il aimait bien qu'on lui fasse un peu mal. Beyond Birthday répondait à ses attentes avec dévotion. Peut-être que finalement, il ne le dominait que physiquement, contrairement à ce qu'il se plaisait à penser. Parce que dans tous les cas, il obéissait toujours aux désirs muets de L. Si Lawlipop voulait prendre son pied, Beyond était là. Beyond était toujours là pour Lawliet. Tout bien considéré, non. Théorie erronée. Lawliet, surtout, avait toujours besoin que Beyond soit là pour le satisfaire. BB, en assouvissant les désirs charnels du détective, restait le dominé, et pas l'inverse._

_Enfin, toujours était-il que L adorait quand il le faisait grimper aux rideaux._

* * *

" _Contrairement à Atlas, Prométhée et Épiméthée, Écamété n'était pas le fils de _

_Japet et de Thémis, mais de Téthys, la plus jeune des titanides, déesse marine et _

_épouse d'Océan, qui était également son frère. Si elle eut de lui plusieurs enfants,_

_Écamétée fut néanmoins le fruit d'une aventure avec Hélios, le _

_soleil._

_Entre Océan et son épouse eut effectivement lieu une grande dispute au sujet d'une île _

_dans l'actuel océan Atlantique. Cette même île, comme indiqué précédemment, revint _

_finalement à Poséidon. Toutefois, durant le temps que dura la querelle, Téthys, afin de _

_se venger d'Océan, qui avait refusé de lui céder la partie sud du Pacifique, où elle souhaitait_

_construire un palais, batifola avec Hélios, qui n'était autre que le beau-fils _

_d'Océan. _

_Elle en tomba enceinte et mit au monde Écamété dans le plus grand secret. Afin d'éviter que _

_son mari ne découvre l'adultère, elle fit en sorte d'accélérer sa grossesse et accoucha au _

_bout de trois semaines, avant de confier l'enfant à l'une de ses filles, Idya, mère de la_

_magicienne Médée. "_

Extrait des Cataclysmes de la Mythologie Grecque, de William Fauster

* * *

_25 mars 2008, 14 heures 53, Upper Bay, non loin de Liberty Island, New-York, États-Unis._

- Messieurs, mes collègues et moi-même sommes enchantés de faire votre connaissance.

D'après Olga Smirnov, le laboratoire avait été pris d'assaut par les experts dès le moment où ces derniers étaient arrivés et c'était à peine s'ils étaient sortis se changer un peu les idées depuis qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur. Tous vêtus sans exception des blouses blanches traditionnelles, les mains recouvertes de gants blancs médicaux, ils faisaient la navette entre dossiers et éprouvettes, éprouvettes et dossiers, tout en prenant régulièrement des notes. Trois d'entre eux avaient travaillés sur les morceaux de bateaux ayant été retrouvés et avaient ramenés des échantillons. Le quatrième était médecin, mais par dessus tout médecin-légiste, et avait pu observer et étudier de ses propres yeux l'un des cadavres découvert sur une plage de Sousse, ville portuaire en Tunisie. Il avait apporté avec lui la totalité de ses analyses, ainsi que celles effectués par ses semblables sur les autres corps lui ayant été envoyées sur ordre d'Interpol, avec en complément un dossier particulièrement fourni comprenant entre autre des photos très précises des cadavres et de leurs stigmates.

L Lawliet et Light Yagami s'étaient installés bon gré mal gré dans la cabine qui leur avait été attribuée, située au début du premier niveau, dans ce que les membres de l'équipage avaient rapidement surnommé le "couloir des cerveaux" étant donné qu'il accueillait tous les savants prenant part à l'expédition. S'ils rechignaient à l'idée de cohabiter, aucun des deux n'avait cependant émis de remarque désobligeante quand à l'état de la pièce. Spacieuse, ouverte sur l'extérieur par le biais d'un hublot assez large de forme rectangulaire, elle offrait un espace tout à fait convenable entre les deux lits, séparés par une petite table de chevet, et disposait d'un éclairage très satisfaisant. La marine avait également eu la délicatesse d'ajouter une salle de bain personnelle pour chaque cabine ainsi que des toilettes, ce que l'équipage, habitué à un confort moindre, avait grandement apprécié. En outre, ils disposaient d'un bureau et d'un penderie murale. Pas matière à se plaindre, par conséquent, même avec de la bonne volonté.

Watari avait regagné l'Angleterre comme convenu avec L et le gouvernement américain au cours de leur réunion nocturne de la veille. Le jeune homme avait besoin de quelqu'un à terre en mesure de se procurer rapidement des documents pouvant servir pour l'enquête, mais également pour assurer le rôle de "L" en son absence. Car si Ryûzaki, l'assistant, était en mer, le détective L était toujours supposé avoir les deux pieds sur la terre ferme et suivre la progression de son adjoint à distance. De plus, L avait exigé de connaître l'état d'avancement de l'enquête menée par Mello, Matt et Near. Roger les supervisait, mais il devait obligatoirement passer par Watari pour communiquer avec le détective. Enfin, et bien que L ne l'ait pas exprimé clairement, Quillish l'avait néanmoins deviné, le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas emmener le vieil homme avec lui à cause des risques élevés qu'impliquait l'exploration.

Light Yagami ne lui avait pas encore fourni sa clé USB, gardant pour lui toutes les données ayant été conservées à l'abri par les États-Unis. Il n'avait rien emmené d'autre, et leur peu de bagages avait surpris le second Smirnov.

- Vous êtes au courant qu'on va naviguer un certain temps, hein ? Avait-elle dit.

À cela, L avait simplement répondu qu'ils comptaient résoudre l'affaire au plus vite et que, par conséquent, ils n'avaient pas besoin de trop se charger. Smirnov avait répliqué en levant un sourcil perplexe. Puis elle avait haussé les épaules et les avait mené jusqu'à leur cabine, avant de leur indiquer qu'ils devraient aller rencontrer les chercheurs dès qu'ils en aurait terminé avec le rangement de leurs "petites affaires".

- Ça m'étonne que tu aies accepté d'enquêter directement sur le terrain, avait déclaré Light Yagami en observant les quais depuis la fenêtre de la cabine.

- Je n'ai pas accepté, avait répliqué L. On m'y a obligé.

- Les États-Unis ?

- En grande partie.

- Interpol était dans le lot aussi, j'imagine ?

- Oui, avec les pays d'Asie et d'Afrique. La pression internationale a été beaucoup plus forte que prévue.

- Je vois.

Ils n'avaient pas approfondi la discussion et s'étaient rendus au niveau inférieur.  
Olga Smirnov n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de leur présenter le bâtiment en détail. En les amenant à leur cabine, elle avait énuméré les différents paliers ainsi que les salles qu'ils pouvaient y trouver. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard par les concepteurs de bâtiments maritimes de la marine américaine, aussi chaque niveau avait-il une fonction bien distincte des autres. Si le premier accueillait et subvenait aux besoins de l'équipage comme des passagers, avec des pièces de vie quotidienne tel qu'un salon, la cuisine ou une pièce réservée à l'entraînement physique, le second avait été attribué au travail de recherche. Le laboratoire s'y trouvait, joint à la chambre froide. Des salles informatiques liées à la récupération et au traitement des données par les capteurs ou sondes associées au _Svetlana_, ainsi qu'une salle de conférence dotée d'un écran de projection et une autre de documentation, comportant un certain nombre d'ouvrages clés dans plusieurs domaines,venaient s'ajouter à l'ensemble. Le troisième et dernier palier comprenait, entre autre, la salle des machines, une buanderie, la cale, où étaient stockées des marchandises dont beaucoup de nourriture, ainsi que des réservoirs. Les différents paliers étaient reliés par des escaliers situés en bout et en fin de niveau.

- C'est une petite maison flottante, leur avait expliqué Smirnov. Avec les gars, on s'occupe du nettoyage, mais si vous pouviez faire attention, ce ne serait pas du luxe.

Ils avaient levé l'ancre à 14 heures 30, passant juste devant le Barbarry et par là-même devant le commandant Wilson, qui se tenait sur le pont avant. Smirnov s'était précipitée à l'extérieur pour le saluer vivement de la main en lui hurlant qu'ils ne se reverraient peut-être jamais et qu'elle aurait sans doute des difficultés à lui rendre son exemplaire du _Kamasutra Pour Les Nuls_, ce à quoi Wilson avait répondu en lui lançant de toute ses forces la première bouée de sauvetage qu'il avait pu trouver, manquant de l'assommer, le tout avec un visage dramatique.

- Mets-le là-dedans ! Avait-il beuglé.

Smirnov avait obtempéré prestement, ayant conscience que la distance entre le Svetlana et le Barbarry grandissait seconde après seconde, mais s'était rapidement rendu compte que la bouée était bien trop large pour contenir le livre.

- Ça rentre pas, Wilson ! S'était-elle écrié, tragique jusqu'au bout des ongles. Ça rentre pas !

Les deux navires étant devenus trop éloignés, la bouée avait glissée dans l'eau, et Wilson avait soudainement poussé un cri déchirant tandis que Smirnov avait tendu la main vers lui dans un geste désespéré. L et Light, assistant à la scène, avaient été traversés l'un comme l'autre par l'idée d'aller chercher leur cabine seuls, tranquillement, au lieu d'attendre pour une aliénée nommée comme une vodka russe. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, le hurlement de Wilson s'était interrompu et Smirnov s'était tourné vers eux, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Vous venez, les enfants ? Avait-elle dit avant d'ouvrir la porte pour se faufiler à l'intérieur du premier niveau.

Pas de commentaire.

S'installer dans leur cabine n'avait pas pris plus deux minutes. Alors que le navire dépassait la Shooters Island et approchait du pont de Bayonne, ils s'étaient rendu au laboratoire, où étaient effectivement regroupés les quatre chercheurs. Ceux ayant étudiés les carcasses de bateaux s'appelaient Jeff Newton, Fredereck van Lunet, et Antoine Deville. Le médecin répondait quand à lui au nom de Dayazell Al-Qasim. Tous leur avait dit avoir hâte de travailler en leur compagnie, et Light leur avait trouvé un air de ressemblance frappant avec l'équipage. En entrant dans le laboratoire, ils avaient en effet découvert Newton observant fixement une pomme entre deux analyses. Van Lunet changeait de paire de bésicles toutes les quinze minutes, et Deville monologuait en français avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, ponctuant son discours d'éclats de rire tonitruants avant de retourner à son état normal. Al-Qasim, pour sa part, paraissait être le plus ordinaire des quatre, si l'on omettait le fait qu'il tenait une discussion animé avec un crâne humain. Un vrai.

_Bienvenue à bord, mesdames-messieurs, au menu, une brochette de cinglés_

Ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps, du moins concernant Light. Si les experts s'étaient réunis autour de L pour l'informer de leurs dernières analyses, le shinigami avait discrètement regagné leur cabine le temps de revérifier en toute tranquillité les informations récupérées sur sa clé USB à partir d'un macbook qu'il avait dérobé dans un magasin électronique de Boston, après en avoir désactivé les caméras de surveillance. Par la suite, il était allé sur le pont, afin de se vider la tête. L'intérieur du bâtiment était malgré tout assez étroit, lui donnant l'impression d'étouffer. Il aurait bien le temps de s'habituer, mais pour le moment, il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Il monta en direction de la passerelle, où se trouvait le commandant, et s'immobilisa sur la plateforme surélevée qui l'en séparait pour s'appuyer contre la barrière. L'air frais se jetait sur son visage, et le faisait se sentir vivant. Le soleil venait de réapparaître. L'eau brillait. Ils étaient désormais dans l'Upper Bay. Un peu plus loin se profilait le pont Verrazano-Narrows, qui reliait Brooklyn à Staten Island. Smirnov apparut à son côté, aussi furtivement qu'un courant d'air.

- Chez nous, on le surnomme " The Golden Door ", déclara t-elle en désignant le pont. C'est à cause de Pronto, elle nous montre des tas de films italiens et il y en avait un sur l'émigration qui s'appelait comme ça. " Golden Door ". Une fois le pont passé, on atteindra l'océan Atlantique et on ira directement sur le lieu de la première disparition, dans le détroit de Magellan.

Elle repartit comme elle était arrivée, laissant Light à ses réflexions. Il baissa la tête. Aperçut L en contrebas, le visage également tourné vers l'horizon. Le vent soulevait son t-shirt et ses cheveux.

_C'est parti_

* * *

_Deux nouveaux cadavres ont été découverts au cours de l'après-midi, le premier, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années_

_sur une plage de la Grenade, dans les Antilles, et le second, un enfant, en Nouvelle-Zélande. Les expertises les plus récentes affirment _

_que le type de blessures présentées par les corps sont du même genre que celles reçues par leurs prédécesseurs, et il a en outre été_

_confirmé que les victimes étaient de la même famille, venant vraisemblablement du Mexique. Toutefois, en dépit d'analyses_

_permanentes, les chercheurs demeurent incapables de déterminer quel type d'animal pourrait être responsables de telles_

_mutilations._

* * *

_25 mars 2008, 16 heures 03, Quartier Général de L, Londres, Angleterre._

L'appartement était au quatrième étage. Après s'être garé dans le parking résidentiel, Roger les mena à l'intérieur de l'immeuble situé juste en face, et dut sonner une seconde fois à l'interphone afin de pouvoir mettre un pied dans le hall. Un très beau hall, par ailleurs, tout en marbre, dorures et fleurs odorantes. Les prix ici devaient être faramineux. Mello, arrachant un morceau de chocolat à sa tablette, jeta un regard noir à l'ensemble en ôtant ses lunettes de soleil. Si Roger se fondait parfaitement dans cet environnement pompeux, lui et Matt détonaient. Ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur.

Pas de musique accompagnant les montées et les descentes, tant mieux. Mello avait horreur de ça, et il y avait fort à parier que cela couplé à leurs retrouvailles avec Near aurait achevé de le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Roger leur demanda des nouvelles, ils répondirent que tout allait bien, qu'ils s'en sortaient, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Oh non, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Mello appartenait à la mafia, le fric qu'ils gagnaient était obtenu de manière illégale, et la maison qu'ils occupaient pouvait leur passer sous le nez d'un moment à un autre si l'un des gars engagé par le blond faisait la moindre erreur, mais autrement, tout allait parfaitement bien. À croire que l'Angleterre faisait ressurgir leur flegme passé, celui qu'ils avaient abandonné en quittant le pays. L'indifférence polie pour toute chose dans toutes les circonstances et qui provenait tout droit de L. Merci, vieux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas senti aussi robotiques.

Une fois au quatrième, ils traversèrent un couloir qui, à quelques détails près, était comparable au hall d'entrée. Matt trouva ça dommage. Les architectes n'avaient même pas été foutus d'imaginer un design différent pour chaque étage. Marbre. Dorure. Fleurs. Carrelage. Mieux valait ne pas tomber là-dessus, ou c'était la commotion cérébrale assurée.

Roger les entraîna vers le fond du couloir, et Mello, qui avait cessé de mordre dans sa tablette, avait l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient les uns des autres.

_C'est Near_

C'était Near qui faisait ça. Il effleura son chapelet du bout des doigts. Dans d'autres circonstances, un tel luxe aurait été au goût du blond, mais actuellement, il lui donnait juste envie de vomir. Parce que Near était dedans. Et tant que Near serait ici, Mello détesterait viscéralement l'immeuble. La résidence. Londres. L'Angleterre dans sa globalité, puisqu'elle se rapportait toute entière à L et à son rival.

La porte de l'appartement était tout au fond, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le malaise de Mello. Roger frappa. Une femme, brune, la quarantaine, lui ouvrit. Matt reconnut une surveillante de l'orphelinat, Élisabeth, qu'elle s'appelait, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux prénoms des membres du personnel de la Wammy's, de toute façon. Ils étaient pour la plupart quasi-invisibles ou s'occupaient en grande partie des plus jeunes, au premier étage de l'orphelinat.

- Ah, monsieur Ruvie, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Entrez.

Ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur. La femme referma la porte immédiatement après leur passage d'un geste nerveux, comme si elle craignait qu'ils soient suivis par quelqu'un.

De la crème. Ce fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Matt pour décrire le quartier général. Les boiseries ajoutées au mobilier beige dans la plupart des cas, sans compter l'aspect moelleux des canapés disposés en trio et la moquette écrue, faisaient penser à un royaume de madeleines ou de mantecadas noyées sous des tonnes de crème anglaise, comme pour les îles flottantes de la cuisine française. Ou alors un amas de choux à la crème. Le regard de Matt croisa celui de Mello et il sut qu'ils avaient alors pensé la même chose.

_Indigestion_

Pas de doute, c'était du L tout craché. Et c'était immonde.

- Venez, il est juste là, leur indiqua la femme.

L'entrée débouchait sur un petit vestibule, s'ouvrant quand à lui sur un salon éclairé par de larges fenêtres. Ils avancèrent. Au centre de la pièce, entouré de pièces legos, de constructions inachevées, dont une représentant la tour de l'horloge du Palais de Westminster, Near était accroupi sur le sol, un genoux replié contre son torse, son ordinateur juste devant lui, habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche. Il n'avait pas changé. Du tout. Hormis la longueur de ses cheveux, rien dans son apparence n'indiquait clairement qu'il avait grandi. Dans sa position actuelle, il était impossible de déterminer combien il mesurait, mais Matt aurait parié qu'il n'avait pas dépassé le mètre soixante. Il devait toujours faire même taille qu'au moment de leur départ de la Wammy's House, un an auparavant. Comme L, Near était figé dans le temps. Ça devait être pour cette raison qu'il était le premier successeur.

- Near, fit Roger. Mello et Matt sont là.

Le visage de Near se releva, et quand ses yeux apparurent, Matt eut sa confirmation. Celui qu'il se plaisait à surnommer " Blanche-Neige " à l'orphelinat n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Pas de chaleur dans son regard. Pas de haine ni de joie. Rien. Juste une constatation, une observation objective : les deux M étaient revenus. Point barre, à la ligne. Il sembla noter les changements survenus chez eux avec autant de détachement que s'ils avaient été deux ordinateurs brisés envoyés chez un spécialiste pour se faire remettre à neuf.

- Salut, N, le salua Matt.

Les yeux de Near le passèrent en revue, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire autrefois.

- Bonjour, Matt, lui répondit l'autre.

Monocorde, distant. La façon qu'avait L de parler au téléphone, si ce n'était que la voix de Near était un peu plus aiguë.

Dans son dos, un craquement retentit.

Mello venait de porter sa tablette de chocolat noir à sa bouche pour en reprendre un bout.

Near s'anima. Il mena ses doigts à ses cheveux et saisit l'une de ses boucles blanches.

C'était une manière comme une autre de dire bonjour. Matt, pour sa part, ne fit rien. Il n'était pas dans le coup. Ce petit truc, c'était entre Near et Mello, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Il n'était le rival de personne, dieu merci. Il aurait préféré se tuer plutôt que de devoir affronter Mello dans un combat intellectuel tel que le faisait Near. Il y avait de quoi devenir fou.

* * *

" _Mieux vaut ne penser à rien que ne pas penser du tout. _"

Citation de Serge Gainsbourg, auteur-compositeur et interprète français

* * *

_Date inconnue, heure inconnue, lieu inconnu._

_Quand tu essaies de penser, ça te fait mal à la tête. On dirait une grosse migraine. Et comble de malchance, pas de cachet pour régler ça. Tu te dis que c'est un peu illogique que tu ne puisses pas sentir précisément ton corps mais tu sois en mesure d'éprouver un mal de crâne. Ou alors, c'est fait exprès. C'est la punition. C'est la punition pour l'avoir tué. Ça te donne de nouveau envie de pleurer, mais même si des larmes t'échappent, tu n'arrives pas à les sentir. Et ça t'attriste davantage, tout ce manque de sensations. Parce que la vie est sensation, et que ce genre de réflexion t'amène à penser que puisque que tu ne peux pas te percevoir, alors tu es morte. Sans doute._

_Mais les **autres**, tu les sens, toujours avec cette même profondeur, c'est certain, et ils sont beaucoup, agglutinés tout autour, à faire probablement la même chose à toi, à savoir penser clairement. Enfin, essayer de penser clairement. Ou plutôt, même, essayer de penser, parce que ce n'est pas facile, ici, d'assembler mentalement des idées et de construire des phrases. C'est, à tous les coups, cet effort qui fait si mal. Ce genre de mal de tête que tu récoltais après avoir assisté à une réunion un peu trop longue et un peu trop complexe en fin de journée. Où ça parlait d'économie et de ventes de disques et de photos pour des publicités. C'était les managers qui s'occupaient de tout ça, en général. Ils devaient avoir de sacrés maux de tête, ceux-là. _

_Tu ne bouges pas, ou du moins, étant donné que tu ne te sens pas, tu ne sais pas si tu bouges ou non. Un moment auparavant, tu as voulu lever ta main pour toucher ta joue, mais c'était trop confus, trop imprécis, pour que tu puisse certifier avoir touché quelque chose. Et ça te fait peur. Parce que si tu es morte et qu'après la mort, c'est ça, alors il y a une chance sur deux que tu finisses par devenir folle. _

_Tu as essayé de parler. Tu as essayé d'ouvrir la bouche, de **sentir** ta bouche, le palais, la langue, les lèvres, l'intérieur de tes joues, tes dents que tu brossais avec ferveur pour les avoir bien blanches, mais rien n'est advenu. Pas plus de son que de sensations. Ça t'a découragé. Fatigué, aussi. Penser te fatigue. Light aurait sûrement été épuisé, ici._

_**Faîtes qu'il soit ailleurs**_

_Tu ne veux surtout pas qu'il soit ici. D'ailleurs, tu sais qu'il n'est pas ici. Il ne s'est pas tué. On l'a assassiné. Et c'est toi la responsable. Il ne peut pas être ici. Ça te rassure et ça te terrorise, parce que même s'il y a les autres autour de toi, tu te sens terriblement seule. Et terriblement perdue. Et très fatiguée, surtout. Tu te demandes s'il y a une échappatoire, mais étrangement, l'idée ne fait naître aucun espoir en toi. Sans doute parce que tu sais qu'il n'y en pas. Tu peux pas sortir d'ici, ma douce. T'es coincée comme un papillon dans une toile d'araignée mais c'est de ta faute et de toute façon tu l'as mérité parce tu l'as tué. _

_Quand tu veux te rappeler, la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit, c'est la couleur du stylo. Tu écrivais en rouge. Mais pas du rouge pétant, un joli rouge, comme celui de ton vernis à ongle favori. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi c'est ce détail qui te revient avant tous les autres. Et quand tu te souviens du sang, tu comprends. Parce que le sang était rouge. _

_Il était rouge comme ton stylo, le sang de Light._

_**Oh Light je suis désolée amour je suis désolée**_

_Et tu pleures tu pleures tu pleures mais tu ne sens **rien.**_

_..._

_..._

_Quand tu essaies de penser, ça te fait mal à la tête. On dirait une grosse migraine. Et comble de malchance, pas de cachet pour régler ça. Tu te dis que c'est un peu illogique que tu ne puisses pas sentir précisément ton corps mais tu sois en mesure d'éprouver un mal de crâne. Ou alors, c'est fait exprès. C'est la punition. C'est la punition pour l'avoir tué. Ça te donne de nouveau envie de pleurer, mais même si des larmes t'échappent, tu n'arrives pas à les sentir. Et ça t'attriste davantage, tout ce manque de sensations. Parce que la vie est sensation, et que ce genre de réflexion t'amène à penser que puisque que tu ne peux pas te percevoir, alors tu es morte. Sans doute._

* * *

" _Les Tunnels de Dorine sont faits de telle sorte que toute faculté _

_mentale est rendue quasi-impossible. Même le roi de la Mort ne pourrait_

_penser distinctement s'il venait à y pénétrer. C'est le pire des châtiments qu'il_

_puisse exister. _"

Extrait du Code des Dieux de la Mort, article XI

* * *

Indications :

- Moi qui m'inquiétais, je suis revenue à peu près au même nombre de mots que les premiers chapitres. Tiouf !

- L'histoire du protocole américain n'est pas vraie, j'ai inventé parce que j'avais terriblement envie d'utiliser trois voitures.

- Le morceau chanté par Beyond est une chanson du groupe féminin The Chordettes, intitulé "Lollipop". Quand à la traduction de l'extrait, elle est juste en dessous :

" _Sweeter than candy on a stick, huckleberry, cherry or lime, if you had a choice, he'd be your pick, but Lollipop is mine " =_ " Plus doux qu'un sucre d'orge, qu'une myrtille, cerise ou citron, si vous aviez le choix, vous le prendriez, mais Lollipop est à moi. " Vous comprenez toute la subtilité de Beyond ?

- Maintenant qu'on en parle, yep, j'ai ajouté Beyond Bithday. Il est passionnant et il pourra dire des trucs très intéressants sur les autres :). Lui être mon porte-parole emmerdant les autres à cause de ses remarques bien placées. Grand chef Negen a parlé(et a fumé, aussi...c'est pas vrai mais c'était pour la rime).

- "Croquer la pomme" est une expression qui signifie aussi "faire l'amour".

- Les noms des scientifiques n'ont pas non plus été choisis au hasard, c'est comme pour l'équipage. **Jeff Newton** = référence à Isaac Newton, notre bon vieux physicien, et à sa pomme(d'ailleurs, j'ai mis pas mal de pommes, dans ce chapitre...serait-ce l'expression d'un de mes désirs inconscients ou alors juste une fixette ?). **Fredereck van Lunet** = d'origine néerlandaise, "von" signifie "de quelque chose", et ici, "Lunet" n'est absolument pas un mot en néerlandais, mais juste le mot française "lunettes" réadapté, d'où l'anecdote des binocles de cet expert. **Antoine Deville** = référence à Charles Sainte-Claire Deville, géologue et météorologue français. **Dayazell Al-Qasim** = référence à Abu Al-Qasim, le père de la chirurgie moderne ainsi qu'un très grand chirurgien musulman, le prénom signifie d'ailleurs "Celui qui éloigne le mal".

- Non, je ne mangeais pas de choux à la crème quand j'ai écrit le passage sur l'appartement, promis. Mais après, j'avais plus faim.

- Ma pôôôôve Misa(fait celle qui la torture) !

- Difficulté désigne ici la situation de L et de Light, aux prises avec une bande de cinglés, mais également celle de Mello et Matt, revenus en Angleterre pour enquêter avec Near, qu'ils n'apprécient pas spécialement, et celle de Misa(**surtout** celle de Misa, en fait).

* * *

Aaaaladolaaaa ! J'ai commencé la fac, et j'espère que ça ne va pas plomber mon temps d'écriture. Normalement non, mais on ne sait jamais. Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup rassurée(sisi, parce que j'avais peur que le grand délire de l'autre chapitre ne plaise pas des masses). On se revoit dans deux semaines pour le sixième chapitre, et j'espère que vous apprécierez celui-ci :).

Negen


	8. Chapitre Sixième : Insatisfaction

**CHAPITRE SIXIÈME **

x

x

* * *

Insatisfaction : du latin "satisfactio" avec le préfixe privatif _in-_, état de

quelqu'un qui n'est pas satisfait, qui n'a pas ce qu'il souhaite.

* * *

**INSATISFACTION**

x

x

" _MARINS : ON SE FICHE DE NOUS ! _"

_" Les récentes disparitions maritimes ayant eu lieu aux quatre coins du monde n'ont pourtant pas_

_modifié le trafic des navires. Les mesures prises par les différentes nations afin de garantir la sécurité des équipages_

_ont été minimes, si ce n'est, dans certains pays, nettement inexistantes. Ce manque de vigilance général est aujourd'hui à _

_l'origine de plusieurs manifestations aux États-Unis, mais également en France, aux Pays-Bas, et dans quelques PSEM _

_tels que le Maroc, la Tunisie ou l'Égypte. Les marins se disent pour la majorité anxieux à l'idée de retourner en mer,_

_et déplorent l'inaction des gouvernements. "_

Die Welt, quotidien allemand

* * *

_25 mars 2008, 15 heures 06, Port de Rotterdam, Pays-Bas._

Sans retenue, Hubrecht Hermanes, capitaine du _Patriarch_, quarante huit ans d'ici deux mois, donnait de la voix. Lui et une centaine d'autres marins s'étaient réunis depuis midi moins le quart sur les quais du port de Rotterdam, abandonnant leurs postes sur les navires afin de pouvoir librement s'exprimer quand aux récents événements. Si les médias n'accordaient aucun importance à l'opinion d'un seul matelot, la réunion d'un grand nombre d'entre eux attirerait sans aucun doute les yeux des journalistes, puis, de fil en aiguille, ceux du monde entier. Criant tout son soul, il avait l'impression que toute son âme était en communion avec celle de ses semblables. Ici, ils revendiquaient tous la même chose : la sécurité. Sur une estrade improvisée, Lodewijk Koekelberg, un lieutenant d'une cinquantaine d'années, beuglait dans un microphone aux côtés de deux hommes appartenant au même équipage que lui. À l'origine de cette manifestation, Tobias Janssens, commandant d'un superbe porte-conteneur amarré non loin de là. Un buffet avait également été dressé pour l'occasion, et régulièrement un marin arrêtait de crier pour aller se servir un stroopwafel ou encore des speculaas. Les assiettes de frites et de moules avaient depuis longtemps été vidées.

Il avait fallu attendre quatorze heures pour que les premiers journalistes fassent leur apparition autour d'eux, brandissant leurs caméras, leurs micros ou leurs blocs-notes en direction des marins. Serrés en petit groupe, avec en tête l'idée que parler ensembles d'une même voix, et non isolé, chacun exprimant son propre point de vue, les rendrait plus puissants, ils en appelaient aux gouvernements du monde entier. Les témoignages se succédaient les uns après les autres. Les oreilles à l'affût de la moindre parole, les journalistes engloutissaient les informations comme la légende avait voulu que Chronos engloutisse ses propres enfants.

Six disparitions, c'était bien trop à leur yeux, mais visiblement pas assez pour les autorités, qui ne se démenaient pas vraiment pour y trouver une explication logique. On leur avait dit que des recherches étaient en cours sur les fragments retrouvés des navires, sur les cadavres découverts, mais aucun résultat n'était jamais parvenu aux membres du Nautilus NL, le syndicat de la Marine des Pays-Bas. On leur disait simplement de continuer leur travail, comme si de rien n'était. Pour les États, influencés par les banques, le principal était que la circulation des marchandises se fasse sans interruption aucune, au risque de faire plonger l'économie mondiale. Comme pour les transports en commun, la moindre coupure dans le domaine maritime avait des répercussions à grande échelle et le plus souvent désastreuses pour les finances des entreprises alors en charge des cargaisons. Chez les marins, les priorités n'étaient pas les mêmes. Tant que la sûreté en mer n'était pas garantie, il était fermement hors de question de naviguer. Les leaders de plusieurs syndicats dans les pays européens étaient tombés d'accord avec ceux du Nautilus NL et avaient également organisé des manifestations dans les grands ports tel que celui de Anvers, Hambourg ou encore Marseille, en France.

Hermanes était marié depuis bientôt vingt ans et avait trois enfants de quinze, huit et six ans. Deux filles et un petit garçon, ses trois plus grandes fiertés. Sa femme, Fransiska, dirigeait une entreprise de décoration intérieure. Elle avait ça dans le sang, Fransiska, et le chiffre d'affaire de son commerce était là pour l'appuyer. Ils s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'elle s'occupait de l'intérieur d'un nouveau ferry réservé à des croisières le long des côtes. Cinq ans plus tard, ils se mariaient à Utrecht. Son salaire couplé à celui de Hubrecht leur avait permis d'acheter une jolie maison à Zoetermeer, non loin de Rotterdam. En outre, à eux deux, ils réunissaient suffisamment pour pouvoir offrir à leur fille aînée, Nadia, ses études à l'étranger. Royaume-Unis, plus précisément. Elle voulait devenir enseignante. Avec des projets comme les siens, il était exclu pour Hermanes de se volatiliser au beau milieu d'un océan sans crier gare. Pour n'importe quel marin ayant des projets, autrement dit la totalité, la disparition n'avait pas sa place. Ils n'étaient pas juste des automates menant d'un bout à l'autre des chargements de conteneurs pour faire fructifier les richesses des nations. Nier que la mer était devenue dangereuse pour eux, c'était refuser leur vulnérabilité et par là même, leur humanité. Les mensonges des gouvernements, ils en avaient ras-le-bol. Si les messages individuels ne passaient pas, peut-être qu'un cri de colère unanime serait plus efficace.

- Avez-vous des théories sur ces disparitions ? Pensez-vous qu'elles pourraient être l'œuvre d'organisations internationales terroristes ?

Non. N'importe quoi. Rien de terroriste là-dessous. Hermanes n'avait pas fait des années et des années d'études mais il n'était pas con au point de penser que des hommes pouvait être à l'origine de ce genre de choses. Les membres du Nautilus NL avaient réussi à se procurer des détails quand aux corps retrouvés sur les plages et la majorité des marins s'étaient rapidement accordée sur le fait que des dégâts aussi considérables ne pouvaient pas être réalisés par un être humain, tout aussi violent qu'il fût. Prétendre le contraire, c'était se voiler la face. Néanmoins, toute cette histoire était tellement incroyable qu'on avait presque envie de fermer les yeux et d'admettre cette théorie, malgré son incohérence. Accuser un homme, c'était rassurant.

_Un homme, on finit toujours par l'avoir_

Mais ça, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus imprévisible et redoutable, et quand on abordait le sujet, le silence tombait, comme si tous savaient de quoi il était question mais n'osaient pas en parler. La vérité, c'était qu'ils avaient bel et bien une hypothèse en commun, mais qu'elle était pour ainsi dire dénuée de sens et à l'encontre de toute logique. Quoi que la logique n'eût plus grand chose à voir avec cette affaire. L'erreur des autorités était de se contenter d'images satellites trop imprécises, qui n'étaient pas en haute-définition et qui par conséquent ne permettaient pas de voir clairement ce qui provoquait les disparitions. Car dans le fond, le suivi des navires se faisait très bien par cartographie satellite, les bateaux étant alors représentés par des points mobiles. C'était une technique qui coûtait moins chère que le suivi permanent en haute-définition, également par satellite, et qu'affectionnaient les marines internationales de part sa simplicité d'utilisation. Toutefois, lors des disparitions, le point correspondant au bateau concerné s'évaporait brutalement de l'écran, et personne n'était en mesure de déterminer ce qui s'était passé.

Hermanes en avait discuté avec plusieurs de ses congénères au cours de la semaine, ainsi qu'avec Janssens au début de la manifestation.

- T'en penses quoi, toi ? Lui avait-il demandé.

- J'ai bien une idée, lui avait répondu l'autre, mais c'est tordu. Ça fait trois fois que je la raconte et ça fait trois fois qu'on me dit que je déraille.

- Dis toujours.

Janssens l'avait attiré à part, un peu plus loin de leurs compatriotes qui vidaient une bouteille d'Armagnac français ramenée par l'un d'entre eux à l'occasion.

- J'ai parlé avec les mecs du syndic'. Ils sont parvenus, dieu sait comment d'ailleurs, à contacter l'un des toubibs qui bossait sur le cadavre du gosse retrouvé en Nouvelle-Zélande.

- Ils t'ont raconté deux-trois trucs ?

- Ouais. C'est encore pire que ce qu'on pensait.

- Du genre ?

- Je ne veux pas te faire gerber après un buffet pareil, mais à ce qui paraît, quand on veut arracher un membre humain, faut s'y prendre plusieurs fois, lui avait expliqué l'autre. Il n'y a que très peu d'animaux avec une mâchoire suffisamment large capable de tout choper d'un coup. Je crois que le requin blanc peut faire des trucs comme ça. Mais là, les mecs du syndic' m'ont dit que c'était parti en un coup. Pas la moindre trace d'incision avant le démembrement, contrairement à ce que ferait un homme, par exemple. Pas de trace non plus de lutte.

- De lutte ? Avait répété Hermanes.

- Ouais. T'as déjà vu des lionnes en train de bouffer ?

- À la télé, ouais. Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais, quand elles veulent arracher un gros morceau de viande, elles doivent tirer et parfois s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises. Bin là, rien. On leur a tranché les membres d'un seul coup, violemment, mais d'un coup. Normalement, quand ça résiste un peu, le prédateur laisse des traces. Là, rien du tout.

Le visage d'Hermanes, arborant jusqu'à lors une expression dégoûtée, devint franchement horrifié. Il pensa à son fils, à son tout petit corps, et à combien il aurait été facile de lui ôter le bras ou la jambe. L'image de l'enfant mutilé lui sauta aux yeux et il ne la supporta pas.

- C'est ce que le chercheur a dit aux mecs du syndic' ? Articula t-il d'une voix un peu blanche.

- Ouais. Et vu ce qui est passé aux infos ces derniers jours, ça m'a pas l'air d'être du bluff.

- Et ton idée ?

Janssens s'était approché de lui, de sorte à ce que personne n'entende ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Honnêtement, je pense que c'est une espèce de monstre, avait-il répondu. Un truc qui se cacherait en mer et qui sortirait de temps à autre pour se remplir la panse. J'ai beau retourner l'histoire dans tous les sens, j'arrive pas à trouver une autre explication logique.

Hermanes, la vision abominable de l'enfant démembré toujours en tête, n'avait pas osé le traiter de dingue.

* * *

" **Dom Juan**, _bas, à Charlotte_ : C'est en vain que vous lui parlerez ; vous ne lui ôtrez point cette fantaisie.

**Mathurine** : Est-ce que... ?

**Dom Juan**, _bas, à Mathurine _: Il n'y a pas moyen de lui faire entendre raison.

**Charlotte** : Je voudrais...

**Dom Juan**, _bas, à Charlotte _: Elle est obstinée comme tous les diables.

**Mathurine **: Vramant...

**Dom Juan**, _bas, à Mathurine _: Ne lui dîtes rien, c'est une folle. "

Extrait de Dom Juan, acte II scène IV, de Molière

* * *

_25 mars 2008, 15 heures 12, Upper Bay, à quelques mètres du pont Verrazano-Narrows._

L'espace entre le pont et la mer était suffisamment large pour que les bateaux puissent naviguer sans avoir besoin de le soulever. Sa construction s'était achevée en 1964, et durant une vingtaine d'années, il avait détenu le titre de plus long pont existant au monde, avant d'être détrôné par le pont du Humber, au Royaume-Unis. Light l'avait déjà vu une fois, de loin, à l'occasion d'un voyage scolaire avec sa classe en Angleterre, quand il était encore au collège. Il se souvenait de leur professeur de l'époque, habillée d'un anorak vert kaki, leur apprenant le nombre de personnes ayant tenté de se suicider en sautant du pont depuis son inauguration en 1981. Si l'information ne lui revenait pas dans l'immédiat, l'expression épouvantée de ses camarades de classe, en revanche, lui apparaissait de manière parfaitement nette. En outre, il se rappelait fort bien avoir utilisé le pont dans le cadre de l'élimination des criminels par le death note : il avait effectivement fait en sorte qu'un meurtrier britannique, venant alors de s'échapper de prison, saute depuis l'un des pylônes et se fracasse la tête contre la route en contrebas, ou plus exactement sur le capot d'un automobiliste qui passait au même moment. C'était quelques jours après avoir tué les agents du FBI venant enquêter sur Kira au Japon. C'était aussi quelques jours après avoir regardé Raye Penber se tordre sur le sol, en proie à une crise cardiaque.

_L- Light Yagami ?!_

_Adieu, Raye Penber_

Ses yeux si abasourdis lorsqu'ils l'avaient aperçu dans le train, la pochette calée sous son bras.

- SMIRNOV ! ON VA PASSER SOUS LE PONT, AMENEZ-MOI DES CRACKERS, ET QU'ÇA SAUTE !

Le hurlement du commandant se répercuta tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur du navire, agressant sans pitié les tympans du shinigami. En contrebas, il vit le corps de L sursauter. La porte principale s'ouvrit avec fracas et Smirnov jaillit à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon pour monter les marches en direction de la passerelle, portant un petit plateau sur lequel étaient posés des biscuits mais également une théière en porcelaine anglaise, ainsi qu'une tasse de thé dans sa coupelle.

- Oui, oui, commandant, me voilà, me voilà ! S'exclama t-elle.

Un instant, elle chancela, et Light crut qu'elle allait tout renverser. Il s'apprêtait à lui venir en aide quand, de manière surprenante, elle balança son poids sur la gauche, fit cogner son épaule contre le mur, attendit quelques instants que sa stabilité revienne, avant de repartir sec vers la cabine de pilotage, à l'intérieur de laquelle elle disparut. Light reporta alors son attention vers le pont qui, de loin, donnait davantage l'impression d'un simple fil de laine suspendu entre les deux continents, prêt à se rompre au moindre coup de vent.

De là où il était, il parvenait à apercevoir des voitures filant à toute vitesse au dessus de l'eau. Et l'horizon qui se profilait devant lui faisait se joindre bout à bout la mer et le bleu du ciel, ramenant à la mémoire de Light une vieille légende égyptienne qui traitait de la création de la terre et du ciel. Les jumeaux Geb et Nout, fruits de l'union de Shou(l'air) et de Tefnout(l'humidité) étaient constamment enlacés, empêchant jusqu'aux rayons de Rê, le dieu-soleil, de passer au travers. Ce dernier, insatisfait, ordonna que la situation prenne fin au plus vite. Shou, le père des jumeaux, parvint à se glisser entre eux et repoussa Nout vers le haut. Elle devint la voûte céleste, tandis que Geb, allongé sous elle, devenait la terre. Toutefois, la nuit, Nout, échappant à la surveillance de son père, étreignait son frère. C'était l'obscurité. Ils conçurent ainsi Osiris, Isis, Seth et Nepthys.

_La grande énéade d'Héliopolis_

Le _Svetlana_ glissa sous le pont, lentement. En dessous, le ronronnement des voitures se mêlait au bruit des moteurs du navire. Et alors, une fois le pont dépassé, le shinigami vit que la terre s'ouvrait largement, et que la végétation disparaissait pour faire place à une étendue marine d'un bleu cent fois plus limpide que celui sur lequel ils naviguaient actuellement. Là où se terminait la terre des États-Unis d'Amérique, avec ses gratte-ciel, ses lumières et ses trois cent millions d'habitants, commençait l'incroyable ondulation des vagues de l'océan Atlantique, son silence et son infinité terrifiante. Cependant, le spectacle, s'il demeurait fascinant, ne laissa pas moins à Light Yagami un arrière goût amer d'appréhension. Tout comme L, il s'aventurait sur un terrain qu'il n'avait jamais côtoyé auparavant, et s'il ne doutait pas de ses capacités intellectuelles, il n'avait en revanche aucune confiance ni en l'équipage du navire et sa folie furieuse, ni dans les remous vaporeux de l'océan, en particulier depuis que quelque chose y rôdait et s'attaquait aux embarcations. Ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait véritablement de se faire tuer, étant déjà mort depuis quatre ans, mais il éprouvait néanmoins ce qu'il aurait du ressentir en tant qu'être humain vivant, autrement dit un profond inconfort en vue des conditions dans lesquelles était réalisée l'expédition.

_D'ici quelques années, ce sera terminé_

Le Code des Dieux de la Mort, dont il conservait un exemplaire personnel dans une poche intérieure de son manteau, indiquait clairement que toute empathie tendait à disparaître dans un délai de dix à treize ans. Light avait rarement été la proie d'émotions véhémentes, mais toujours était-il que le peu auquel il avait été confronté lui avait irrévocablement porté préjudice. Son stress dans l'affaire Kira ne lui avait été d'aucun secours, pas plus que son attachement pour sa famille. En outre, c'était ses sentiments qui constituaient sa plus grande faiblesse dans le Cathare. Une fois débarrassé d'eux, il serait également libéré de tous les mauvais souvenirs qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser depuis son arrivée dans le royaume des Dieux de la Mort.

Le bateau filait droit devant à présent. L n'avait pas bougé, et il observait de ses yeux noirs et inexpressifs le tapis d'eau claire s'étendant sous la coque du navire. Ils étaient à la mi-chemin de la Gravesend Bay, et approchaient de l'île Hoffman. D'ici une dizaine de minutes, ils franchiraient la dernière ligne américaine et entreraient définitivement dans l'océan Atlantique.

Les scientifiques lui avaient fait part de leurs impressions respectives quand aux disparitions, qui très honnêtement ne valaient guère plus que les suppositions faites par les médias. Newton, Van Lunet et Deville croyaient dur comme fer à des maelströms, ce à quoi L avait répliqué que les satellites auraient probablement si ce n'était sûrement noté leurs présences. Al-Qasim quand à lui tentait désespérément de faire le lien entre la théorie de ses confrères et l'état des cadavres, sans toutefois y parvenir.

- Il est strictement impossible qu'un naufrage puisse entraîner de telles blessures, mais il est aussi strictement impossible que ce soit le travail de requins ou d'orques, puisque l'un comme l'autre ne s'attaquent pas à l'homme, lui avait-il dit d'une voix un peu tremblante sous la frustration. Et il est impossible que des bateaux disparaissent aussi brutalement sans crier gare. Toute cette histoire, assistant Ryûzaki, n'a aucun sens, et vous n'avez idée d'à quel point cela me perturbe ! Ouh, que je suis perturbé !

Sur ces mots, il avait juré en arabe, s'était massé nerveusement les temps, puis avait rejoint sa paillasse, sur laquelle étaient regroupées les photos des différents corps transmises par les autres médecins-légistes sur l'ordre d'Interpol. Antoine Deville s'était alors approché de L, un sourire bienveillant vissé sur les lèvres, et l'avait entraîné un peu plus loin.

- Monsieur Ryûzaki, avait-il déclaré, et son accent français prononcé ruinait le ton de velours de sa voix. Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes un assistant de L, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes donc en contact permanent avec lui. Voyez-vous, le gouvernement américain nous a demandé de travailler sur ce cas, mais vous m'accorderez que nous disposons de peu d'éléments aidants à la compréhension des événements. Non pas que la situation ne me déstabilise, loin de là, que dis-je ! C'est merveilleux d'être perdu ainsi dans l'immensité de la méconnaissance, de patauger joyeusement dans la mare aux secrets, de se laisser porter par des hypothèses abracadabrantes sur les hommes et les choses...

- Mais ? Fit L, bien décidé à épargner à Deville un discours pompeux.

Le chercheur, interrompu dans sa tirade, parut hésiter avant de lâcher brutalement :

- Mais l'incompréhension me donne des crises d'herpès, voyez-vous. Monumentales. Ma femme m'a quitté pour un biologiste à cause de ce calvaire. Je n'ai pas de quoi juguler cette abomination et j'apprécierai, mon cher ami, que vous me mettiez en contact direct avec L. Si je recevais ses conclusions rapidement, je pense que je parviendrais à empêcher qu'advienne cette infamie.

L n'avait pas été dupe.

- Vous voulez les analyses de L pour pouvoir vous les réapproprier ensuite ?

Deville, comme un ordinateur en surchauffe, eut un moment de flottement.

- Que nenni, répondit-il, à peu près aussi convaincant que Light Yagami quand il avait affirmé ne pas être Kira. Vous avez de ces idées, mon cher. Je pensais simplement qu'un peu d'aide technique me serait bénéfique.

- Je vais sur le pont, avait alors annoncé L, aux prises avec un immense besoin d'air frais.

Il s'éloignait lorsqu'il entendit Deville s'exclamer depuis le laboratoire " Et songez à parler de moi à L, mon brave ! ".

L'équipage était atteint, les scientifiques tout autant, et travailler dans de telles conditions, avec un risque de mort somme toute assez élevé, que ce fut par ce qui provoquait les disparitions ou par la main même de Light Yagami, qui avait ouvertement exprimé son désir de l'éliminer, n'agréait que trop peu à L, attaché à la sécurité que lui offraient ses différents QG, son anonymat et la distance existant entre lui et l'extérieur. Ici, il se retrouvait presque aussi vulnérable qu'un chaton à la naissance. Un temps, son idée avait été d'envoyer Mello, Matt et Near à sa place, mais Quillish lui avait alors rappelé l'état de ses relations avec eux, ainsi que le peu d'affection qu'éprouvait le blond pour la navigation. En outre, Matt et Near auraient strictement refusé de monter à bord du _Svetlana_ sans Mello. Matt en était inséparable, bien que ses émotions ne transparaissent pas immédiatement sur son visage. Quand à Near, l'envoyer seul aurait constitué une erreur, car il était incapable de résoudre une enquête sans intervention du blond. Ils fonctionnait à deux, et quoi qu'en dise Quillish, une enquête dirigée par Near sans que Mello ne s'en mêle ne valait absolument rien. Mello avait de la motivation. Near, aucune. La seule chose qui le poussait à donner le meilleur de lui-même, c'était Mello. Et vice-versa.

_Les enfants de la Wammy's fonctionnent à trois, et les deux premiers_

_Tais-toi, Beyond_

Ils étaient dans la Lower Bay. Là, les deux derniers pans de la terre des États-Unis, à savoir l'extrémité de Brooklyn et la Getaway National Recreation Area, non loin de Middletown, se séparaient, se dissociaient, comme deux grandes portes qui s'ouvriraient sur l'Atlantique. L'air était différent. Plus léger.

- Vous avez rencontré les experts ?

À côté de lui se tenait Olga Smirnov, les mains derrière le dos.

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Des théories intéressantes ou des conneries par paquet de douze ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Et vous ?

- Rien de concret. Il me manque des données.

- Vraiment ? Vous les avez oublié ?

- Non. Il semblerait que Light-kun s'obstine à vouloir les garder pour lui.

Smirnov haussa un sourcil incrédule.

- Dîtes, les mecs, si vous n'êtes pas foutus de vous entendre au point de ne pas vouloir échanger vos infos, on est pas prêts de la finir, cette expédition, lâcha t-elle. Pourquoi L vous a envoyé tous les deux si vos relations sont si chaotiques ? Je rejoins Pronto sur ce point, pour un détective mondial, il fait des trucs un peu illogiques. Ou alors il est vraiment pas doué dans les relations humaines, ajouta t-elle avec un air de réflexion profonde, son index sur les lèvres.

L ne répondit pas. Mais il se mit à détester cordialement son rôle d'assistant.

- SMIRNOV ! ON VA PASSER LES PORTES DU CONTINENT ! AMENEZ-MOI UNE CARTE DES ROUTES MARITIMES, ET QU'ÇA SAUTE !

Si L sursauta et ne parvint pas à le cacher, Smirnov en revanche n'eut aucune réaction notable. L'habitude, sans doute.

- J'arrive, commandant ! S'exclama t-elle, puis elle se tourna vers L : Excusez-moi.

Néanmoins, avant d'entrer à l'intérieur du navire, elle lui lança :

- Vous et votre copain, vous devriez retourner voir les scientifiques. L'équipage et moi, on aimerait bien entendre vos hypothèses, histoire de savoir quoi faire en cas de pépin, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Elle disparut. Au même moment, le _Svetlana_ passa l'ouverture sur l'océan, et il n'y eut soudainement plus de terre, plus de bruit de voitures ou de mouettes. Les vagues se multiplièrent, entourant le navire d'écume. Le vent tiède s'insinuait sous le t-shirt de L. Dés lors que l'Amérique du Nord eut totalement disparu de son champs de vision, il jeta au coup d'œil au dessus de lui, du côté de la passerelle. Appuyé contre la barrière de l'escalier, Light Yagami lui rendit son regard. Ils se comprirent.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

* * *

" _Chaque nouveau dieu de la mort reçoit un exemplaire du Code des Dieux de la _

_Mort par le roi, au cours d'une entrevue spéciale de bienvenue._ _Cet exemplaire_

_devra être conservé en permanence, quelles que soient les circonstances._ "

Extrait du Code des Dieux de la Mort, article XI

* * *

_7 novembre 2004, heure inconnue, Palais Royal du Mont Fossoyeur, Cathare._

_- C'est ici qu'il vit ? Demanda Light._

_- Qu'il "vit" ? T'as de ces termes, toi. Le roi de la Mort ne "vit" pas. Il habite le palais, mais il ne vit pas. T'es vraiment rouillé, hein, Light ? _

_Ils avaient traversés le désert des Limbes, ses vestiges de créations humaines et le froid glacé de son air, pour atteindre un grand escalier suspendu au dessus d'un vide infini et noir. Ryûk lui avait expliqué que tous les shinigamis l'empruntaient pour se rendre aux différents niveaux du Cathare, bien que le dernier, lui avait-il fait remarquer, fut interdit d'accès dans la majorité des cas. Les Limbes étaient généralement inhabitées, car leur néant appelaient à la remémoration, processus que tous les dieux de la mort sans exception avaient en horreur absolue. Les souvenirs étaient de véritables plaies, qu'ils soient bons ou désagréables, car ils donnaient à voir une existence et donc à des possibilités auxquelles les shinigamis n'avaient plus le droit. Seuls les plus tourmentés allaient se perdre dans le sable des Limbes, et il arrivait qu'ils ne reviennent pas. _

_Les Plaines étaient leur lieu de regroupement, de perdition, et par dessus tout l'endroit le plus ennuyeux ayant jamais existé, dixit Ryûk. Le sol y était jonchée de structures en os, en matériaux humains, en pierres. Elle était percée d'une lumière grisâtre, et les Dieux de la Mort n'avaient rien d'autre à y faire que de jouer et de dormir. Le dernier terme avait pris Light au dépourvu, car, comme il le fit remarquer à son accompagnateur, celui-ci n'avait jamais dormi en sa présence. _

_- Les dieux de la mort dorment, Light, avait alors affirmé Ryûk, mais c'est rare. Quand un shinigami ferme les yeux, tout ce qu'il voit, c'est sa vie d'avant. On a tendance à éviter de le faire tant qu'on a pas perdu notre empathie._

_Si le Cathare était divisé en trois niveaux distincts, les Plaines, pour leur part, se séparaient en quatre secteurs. Dans le premier, les dieux de la mort avaient accès à un portail leur permettant de se rendre sur Terre, ainsi qu'à des vortex pour observer les événements ayant lieu à sa surface. Le second espace était réservé aux maigres divertissements dont ils disposaient, entre autre au jeu , et le troisième, aménagé avec un confort relativement plus marqué, où se regroupait la quasi-totalité des arbres du royaume, offrait aux shinigamis un espace de repos. Quand à la quatrième zone, elle se composait d'une unique montagne aux appendices hargneux, le Mont Fossoyeur, au sommet duquel avait été construit le Palais Royal, résidence du vieux monarque. Un escalier taillé grossièrement dans la roche permettait de s'y rendre. Toutefois, il était strictement interdit de pénétrer dans la zone à moins d'y avoir été convié officiellement. C'était habituellement un shinigami de haut niveau appelé Armonia Justin Beyondormason qui s'occupait de faire la liaison entre les messages royaux et les Plaines, en partenariat avec une autre déesse de la mort, Nu, seconde en terme de pouvoir et d'intelligence après le souverain. _

_Les nouveaux dieux de la mort devaient obligatoirement rencontrer le monarque dés le jour de leur naissance. Celui-ci leur souhaitait alors la bienvenue, leur fournissait un livre intitulé " Code des Dieux de la Mort ", que possédaient tous les shinigamis et regroupant toutes les règles de conduites que ces derniers se devaient d'appliquer, avant de donner au nouveau venu sa forme finale, son rang ainsi que son nom définitif. Light avait grimacé._

_- Il n'y a pas moyen de garder sa forme humaine ? _

_Il n'avait aucune envie de ressembler à Ryûk, tout simplement grotesque avec ses bras et ses jambes trop longs et trop fins. En outre, le peu de shinigamis qu'il avait pu apercevoir en chemin l'avait conforté dans l'idée de rester tel qu'il était actuellement. _

_- Sais pas, avait répondu Ryûk. Faudra voir ça avec le vieux, Light._

_Ils parvinrent au sommet. Le Palais se dressait devant eux, entouré d'une voûte à la fois majestueuse et morbide en os. Light, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait posé le pied dans le royaume des dieux de la mort, ne sentit pas la pointe de la déception percer le creux de son estomac. En effet, le roi avait eu le bon goût de faire de sa résidence un endroit digne de son statut._

_La façade de la demeure royale était semblable à celle du Panthéon de Rome. En pierres grises et craquelées par endroits, luisantes à d'autres, elle exhibait néanmoins une vingtaine de colonnes évoquant celles de l'ordre ionique, dont les plus beaux modèles soutenaient l'Érechthéion de l'Acropole d'Athènes. Les hautes et lourdes portes ouvragées s'ouvraient sur une salle large, froide, au plafond situé à une hauteur incommensurable, tout comme l'était celui de la basilique Saint Pierre, au Vatican. Le sol, sur lequel claquaient les chaussures de Light, avait tout l'air d'être en marbre noir, et sur les murs, que parsemaient des torches, des figures occultes se dessinaient, telle une fresque racontant l'histoire des dieux de la mort. Ryûk le mena tout au fond. Là, une dizaine de marches le séparaient d'un trône où était posé une sorte de grosse balle rougeâtre, que tenaient des chaînes. Puis, en s'approchant, Light prit conscience que la balle en question émettait des sifflements réguliers, et il déglutit, véritablement écœuré. _

_Ryûk l'avait prévenu que le premier entretien avec le roi de la Mort était rendu difficile de part l'apparence de celui-ci, plutôt malaisée à supporter visuellement parlant. Light avait les nerfs solides, mais il ne parvint toutefois pas à dissimuler sa répugnance vis-à-vis du divin monarque, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus dégoûté. Car le roi, tout aussi puissant et intelligent qu'il fût, était épouvantable de laideur, et parvenir à le regarder plus de deux secondes constituait une épreuve en soi. Les yeux de Light Yagami, accoutumés à la beauté et à l'élégance, ne devaient pas s'en remettre avant plusieurs jours._

_Le corps du monarque était rond, rond comme un globe terrestre. Sa chair rouge à un endroit, rosée à un autre, chutait à la moindre occasion. Des chaînes y étaient directement implantées et maintenaient le souverain dans une position stable. Il n'avait pas de jambes, mais des bras minuscules, au nombre de quatre, plus fins que des brindilles, avec des doigt crochus. Son visage était à l'intérieur de la bouche d'une première et énorme tête de mort. Ses yeux étaient minuscules, jaunâtres, profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Sa bouche s'ouvrait sur une série de dents aiguisées, et dés qu'il l'ouvrait, un filet de bave en dégoulinait. Il ressemblait à un gros insecte croisé avec une éponge._

_**Répugnant**_

_- Light Yagami, votre Majesté, annonça Ryûk._

_Le ton du shinigami était un peu ironique. Il lui avait révélé durant le trajet qu'il n'aimait ni le roi, ni le protocole qui l'accompagnait. _

_Le monarque ouvrit la bouche - **répugnant** - et prit une lente inspiration. _

_- Light...Yagami, articula t-il finalement._

_- Votre Majesté, répondit ce dernier en s'inclinant légèrement, appliquant de manière quasi automatique le protocole humain face à un membre d'une famille royale quelconque._

_Il avait été prévenu par Ryûk des difficultés respiratoires du vieux roi, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé combien celles-ci pouvaient se révéler irritantes. À cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'un tel problème sur un corps de cette envergure était assez ridicule._

_- Je suis...absolument ravi...de faire ta connaissance, affirma le monarque. Bienvenue dans les mondes des...dieux de la mort. Rûyk t'a t-il...fait une visite ?_

_- Non. Je verrais par moi-même, déclara Light._

_**Ce n'est pas comme si je manquais de temps**_

_Le vieux roi émit un rire étranglé, semblable à un raclement de gorge._

_- J'ai entendu...parler de toi, lui apprit-il. De tes petits exploits...sur Terre...en particulier. Toutes mes félici...tations...pour ton travail.. acharné. Tu nous as...posé des problèmes...tu sais ?_

_- J'en suis désolé, dit Light, bien qu'il pensât tout à fait le contraire._

_- Ne le...sois pas. C'est un grand d'honneur d'accueillir...ici quelqu'un...comme toi. _

_Les éloges, Light en avait eu toute sa vie, et de la part de tout le monde. Celle-ci ne lui fit pas plus d'effet qu'une autre. _

_- Ryûk t'a...expliqué la procédure...j'imagine ? Je vais te donner...ta nouvelle forme...avec un nouveau nom...et un rang. _

_Light sauta sur l'occasion._

_- Avec votre permission, votre Majesté, j'aimerais conserver ma forme humaine, lança t-il sans ombrage. Et mon nom._

_Nouveau rire étouffé de la part du roi._

_- Et pourquoi ? Demanda t-il, d'une voix trop mielleuse pour être honnête. La tête de tes...nouveaux petits camarades...ne te revient pas, Light Yagami ? _

_- Non. C'est juste un caprice, avoua t-il._

_- Tu n'as pas à...décider si tu veux...garder ton joli minois...ou pas._

_- Je sais, répliqua Light. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous jouiez beaucoup, ici. _

_L'œil jaune du roi brilla, et son éclat le rendit plus immonde encore. Light sentit qu'il avait capté son attention. C'était facile. L'ennui était partout au Cathare, et même si le roi était au dessus de tous, il n'y échappait guère plus que les autres. _

_- Choisissez un jeu. Si vous gagnez, vous me donnerez la forme que vous voulez. Si je gagne, je garderai ma forme humaine. _

_Le monarque le considéra d'un air amusé._

_- Tu n'as pas...ta langue dans ta poche, Light Yagami, lâcha t-il._

_- C'est toujours plus intéressant de cette manière, répliqua t-il._

_Le roi sourit. On l'avait informé du caractère peu conventionnel de Light Yagami, dont la progression avait été suivie par plusieurs dieux de la mort, dont Justin Beyondormason, aussi s'était-il donc attendu à ce que le nouveau shinigami fasse preuve d'excentricité, bien que sa défaite ait été consommée sur Terre. _

_- Après tout...pourquoi pas ? Dit-il finalement. Ryûk, viens ici. _

_- Votre Majesté ? Maugréa ce dernier. _

_- Va nous chercher...le Prométhée, ordonna le souverain. Il est posé sur l'autel de pierre...à côté de la pile de death note._

_Ryûk se dirigea vers la droite, et Light aperçut l'autel en question, recouvert d'une riche nappe rouge brodée de motifs dorés, détonant au centre de cet univers gris et monotone. Dessus étaient entreposés, outre les cahiers de la mort, une faux dont la lame argentée et polie luisait sous la lueur des torches murales, un livre volumineux qui, d'après la couverture en cuir usée, avait déjà de nombreuses années derrière lui, un crucifix, mais également un coffret en bois sombre de petite taille. Ryûk s'en saisit, l'ouvrit, s'empara de son contenu, et lorsqu'il revint vers eux, Light découvrit dans sa main un paquet de cartes._

_- Le Prométhée, commença le roi, est un jeu que...j'ai inventé...il y a longtemps. Ce n'est que...du hasard. Il n'y a pas...de risque de tricherie...et c'est...beaucoup mieux...tu ne trouves pas...Light Yagami ?_

_**Mouais**_

_Light lui offrit un visage à peine convaincu._

_Il s'installa sur les marches, tandis que Ryûk, après avoir amené une petite table de pierre avec lui, leur distribuait six cartes à chacun, étalait une autre ligne de six sur la table, puis aidait non sans réticence le vieux souverain à se mettre à la bonne hauteur, de sorte que ses bras atteignent la surface du meuble. _

_- Nous allons piocher...une carte...chacun notre tour...et en jeter une autre...de sorte à toujours avoir six cartes...en main, expliqua le roi. Le premier qui obtient le...Prométhée...gagne la partie._

_- Ce sont les vraies règles ? _

_Le rire du divin monarque résonna une nouvelle fois dans tout le palais. _

_- Tu te...méfies, hein ? _

_- J'ai de bonnes raisons, fit Light. _

_**Sa réputation le précède avec justesse**_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura t-il. Ce sont...les règles officielles._

_Le roi tendit sa petite main décharnée, et piocha dans la ligne de cartes devant eux. Light l'imita. _

_Hadès._

_La représentation des dieux grecs était sophistiquée, ce qui était encore plus surprenant que la nappe rouge avec ses broderies dorés ou le palais en lui-même et sa splendeur discrète. Pour Light, la moindre beauté présente dans le royaume des shinigamis était un miracle._

_Nyx._

_Ryûk était allé s'asseoir dans un coin, en tailleur. Le menton dans la main, il observait la partie d'un oeil attentif. _

_Arès._

_Hestia._

_Athéna._

_La mythologie grecque, avec ses dieux et déesses, ses monstres, ses légendes tâchant d'expliquer la venue au monde de l'homme et ses comportements, avait passionné Light du temps où il était enfant. À sept ans, il avait demandé à sa mère un ouvrage aussi complet que possible sur le sujet. Dés lors qu'il l'avait eu entre les mains, en tant que cadeau de Noël, il l'avait pour ainsi dire appris par cœur, retenant des expressions, des descriptions entières, parfois même des pages complètes. Il s'était amouraché du mythe de la boîte de Pandore, des récits des douze travaux d'Hercule ou encore de l'histoire de Jason, parti chercher la Toison d'or. À huit ans, un voyage à Athènes réalisé avec sa famille lui avait permis de compléter ses connaissances rendues déjà très vastes par un nombre infini de recherches et de lectures. _

_Éros._

_Hébé._

_Héraclés._

_Prontos._

_Il lui fallut quatre autres essais infructueux avant que n'apparaisse un homme enchaîné à une montagne, le bec d'un aigle lui perçant le flanc._

_**Prométhée**._

_- Votre Majesté..._

_- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, dit le roi._

_Il jeta ses cartes sur la table de pierre d'un geste agacé. Le peu de fierté qui restait à Light depuis que L l'avait battu crépita alors dans le fond de son ventre. _

_**J'ai gagné**_

* * *

_« La mer est un espace de rigueur et de liberté. »_

Citation de Victor Hugo, écrivain et poète français

* * *

_25 mars 2008, 19 heures 15, quelque part dans l'Océan Atlantique, non loin de la Caroline du Sud, États-Unis._

Ils étaient revenus ensembles au laboratoire, et, tout comme L l'avait fait auparavant, Light avait patiemment écouté les théories des experts une à une. Parfois, il haussait un sourcil en se rendant compte de l'absurdité de l'hypothèse proposée, mais jamais il ne fit la moindre remarque, contrairement au détective. Le visage emprunt d'indulgence, il attendit que toutes les propositions se soient succédées avant de donner son opinion personnelle, mais au lieu de réfuter sèchement les visions des chercheurs, comme L s'était attendu à ce qu'il le fasse, il les complimenta d'abord pour leur travail puis suggéra ensuite avec douceur quels pouvaient être les points incohérents dans les différents raisonnements. Si, dans le fond, ses remarques menaient à la même conclusion que L, à savoir la profonde irrationalité des idées, la forme n'était pas la même. Là où L était abrupt, franc et légèrement dédaigneux, Light se faisait tout sucre tout miel, lissant d'abord la surface du miroir avant d'y faire quelques tâches qui devaient s'effacer bien vite. Et s'il asseyaient tous les deux leur domination intellectuelle, il n'en restait pas moins que la méthode du shinigami eut davantage de succès que celle du détective, trop peu habitué aux contacts humains pour faire preuve de tact.

En fin d'après-midi, ils avaient rejoint leur cabine, et Light avait tendu à L la clé USB contenant les informations dissimulées par les Étas-Unis au sujet des disparitions. Le détective était plongé dans les dossiers depuis bientôt deux heures, les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur. Il récapitulait.

Treize disparitions de navires, donc, au total, dont sept qui n'avaient pas été rendues publiques. Deux dans l'océan Atlantique, la première le 6 novembre 2007, la seconde le 18 mars 2008. Trois dans l'océan Pacifique, respectivement le 4 janvier 2006, le 15 mai 2006, et le 28 février 2007. Une dans l'océan Arctique le 12 décembre 2007. Trois dans l'océan Indien les 17 octobre 2005 et 24 juillet 2007. Deux en pleine mer méditerranée, à deux jours d'intervalle, les 9 et 10 août 2005. Deux dans le golfe du Saint-Laurent le 21 mars 2008 puis le 22 mars 2008.

Accélération des disparitions en 2008.

Les navires les plus touchés étaient les ferry, et on comptait plus de cinq cent disparus, mais jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui l'attention du monde ne s'était réellement portée sur le phénomène. En outre, les bateaux disparus avant l'année 2008 n'avaient pas été retrouvés par morceaux, comme actuellement. Il était également écrit qu'aucun cadavre n'avait été découvert à cette période.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils disparaissent comme ça ?_

Ce n'était définitivement pas la cause de tempêtes, ni de naufrages contre des récifs ou encore des icebergs. En rencontrant des dieux de la mort, les convictions de L avaient été suffisamment ébranlées pour que la situation présente ne le plonge pas dans une incompréhension totale, mais les experts, eux, n'avaient guère eu cette aubaine. Et ce n'était pas Light Yagami qui irait leur signaler son véritable statut.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord une fois dans la cabine. Si Light avait tout avoué à L, il refusait strictement de dévoiler le pot-aux-roses à l'équipage siphonné du _Svetlana_ ainsi qu'aux scientifiques, qui par ailleurs étaient presque aussi cinglés. Le roi de la Mort, bien qu'il n'y eut aucune règle dans le Code à ce propos, lui avait vivement conseillé de se faire discret, au risque d'avoir des difficultés à résoudre l'affaire. L'équipage ne lui inspirant de plus aucune confiance, il était persuadé que ses membres, s'ils venaient à être au courant, iraient tout répéter à gauche et à droite, attirant sur eux les yeux du monde entier.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites non plus, j'imagine, avait-il fait remarquer à L.

Le détective était on-ne-plus averti du fait que Light Yagami connaissait désormais son véritable nom grâce aux yeux de shinigami, et qu'il détenait par là une arme de choix. Leurs buts se rejoignant naturellement(garder l'incognito et boucler l'enquête, le plus rapidement possible pour L dans tous les cas), ils en étaient venus à partager leurs informations respectives.

Vers 19 heures 30, on frappa à la porte de la cabine.

- Entrez, lança Light en rabattant par prudence l'écran de son ordinateur.

La porte s'entrouvrit, et une tête brune passa dans l'entrebâillement. L reconnut l'un de deux garçons de service leur ayant été présentés dans la matinée, mais impossible de déterminer s'il s'agissait de Pierre ou de Lellou, les deux étant jumeaux et quasiment indissociables.

- On ne va pas tarder à manger, annonça t-il d'une petite voix timide. Le dîner est servi dans le salon, et je vous conseille de venir parce que Pronto risque de se mettre très en colère, sinon.

- Jusqu'à quel point ? S'enquit Light.

- Vous saviez qu'une poêle à frire en pleine figure, ça faisait très mal ? Vraiment très mal ?

Il n'en fallut pas davantage.

- On vous suit, déclara Light.

Ils éteignirent leurs ordinateurs avant d'emboîter le pas au garçon(_lequel des deux, bon sang ?_) dans les couloirs du premier niveau, avec une impression de déjà-vu. Des éclats de rire ne tardèrent pas à leur parvenir, et lorsqu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans le salon, ce fut sous un torrent d'exclamations joyeuses et d'applaudissements.

- _Joder _! Lança l'un des électriciens, Luz. C'est bien que vous soyez venus, les gars !

Lui et Licht devaient avoir la vingtaine, pas plus. Licht avait des cheveux châtain en bataille ainsi qu'une barbe légère, et il portait encore son casque de travail jaune vif, tandis que Luz, dont la chevelure brune bouclée était attachée en queue-de-cheval, avait la peau mate typique des pays chauds.

Sur les cinq tables disponibles de la pièce, trois étaient déjà occupées par les membres de l'équipage. Les six qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de voir au cours de la matinée étaient présents, et dix autres s'étaient ajoutés à la bande, dégageant le même parfum de folie douce que leurs congénères. Ils se levèrent à tour de rôle et se présentèrent, de manière plus ou moins originale.

- Karim et Adel, graisseurs, enchantés les mecs.

- Ping et Pong, matelos.

Tous deux enchaînèrent sur une courbette parfaitement synchronisée.

- Maître d'équipage Zarka, à votre service, et voici Da Costa et Jacot-Descombes, respectivement maître de manœuvre et chef de bordée.

- Chef mécanicien Wankel. Je meurs de faim, pas vous ?

- Maître-machine Piston, ravi de faire votre connaissance, messieurs.

- Lieutenant Langlois, et désolée de ne pas me lever, j'ai terriblement mal aux pieds à force de arpenter le pont de long en large.

C'était la seule femme du lot, et l'exact opposé de Smirnov. Noire, ses cheveux frisés coupés court entouraient sauvagement son visage, et ses yeux de la même couleur étaient aussi froids que les glaces de l'Antarctique.

Light et L donnèrent à leur tour leurs noms, puis l'un des scientifiques, Van Lunet, leur fit signe de les rejoindre à leur table. Ils obtempérèrent. L s'accroupit sur sa chaise tandis que Light prenait place entre lui et Deville, qui ne tarda pas à lui exposer son problème d'herpès nerveux tout comme il l'avait fait avec L. Au bout de quelques instants surgit Smirnov, chantant l'hymne national russe, et suivie par la cuisinière italienne qui beugla dés son arrivée :

- Sortez _i piatti_,_ bambini _!

Elle portait entre ses mains un large plat de risotto aux champignons. On l'applaudit avec ferveur comme si elle était une divinité descendue sur Terre pour apporter les bienfaits de sa cuisine. L et Light, qui conservaient encore un minimum de rationalité pour ne pas trouver formidable un plat de riz, quand bien même celui-ci dégageât une odeur subtile, ne se joignirent pas aux réjouissances. Les membres de l'équipage se jetèrent par paquet de trois ou quatre en direction des étagères qui parsemaient la pièce et en sortirent assiettes, couverts, serviettes et verres, qu'ils disposèrent de manière quelque peu hystérique sur les tables. Les chercheurs trépignaient d'impatience et humaient l'air, félicitant Pronto pour le fumet délicat du plat.

- Ah, mais ça sent _l'Italia_, dit-elle. C'est le _più bello_ parfum _del mondo_, vous savez.

À Lameloise qui se glissait derrière elle en tout discrétion, elle tendit le plat.

- Tiens, commence à servir, _bambino_, moi je vais chercher le reste. Qu'ils mangent, mes _piccoli navigatori_ !

Elle quitta le salon d'une démarche dandinante. Sur la dernière table vide, Lameloise déposa le plat fumant, avant de se tourner vers les autres.

- Qui en v...

La quasi totalité des assiettes fut brandie dans sa direction, si vivement que le garçon eut un moment d'hésitation.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser vous servir, lâcha t-il finalement

- Te bile donc pas, Lameltruc ! Fit Langlois, bondissant sur ses pieds et lui arrachant des mains la louche qu'il comptait utiliser pour servir le riz. On va faire péter le rissoto tout seuls, tu sais, pas besoin de nous materner. Vas donc en cuisine voir si Pronto n'a pas besoin d'aide.

Et comme il disparaissait dans les couloirs, Langlois fit volte-face, la louche en main, un sourire gigantesque planté sur le visage.

- Qui veut à bouffer ?

Ni une, ni deux, ils se précipitèrent sur elle.

x

x

Si Pronto en tenait une bonne couche et s'exprimait dans un anglo-italien approximatif, elle n'en restait pas moins une excellente cuisinière. Light, qui jusqu'à lors n'avait jamais touché à la cuisine de Rome, s'était resservi à deux reprises, pour son plus grand étonnement, et en avait eu à chaque fois les papilles exaltées. Incapable de déterminer si son appétit était la cause du manque de nourriture dans le royaume des dieux de la mort ou non, il ne s'était toutefois guère privé. Vivant, il avait toujours eu un palais exigeant, et sa mère avait été jusqu'à prendre des cours de cuisine pour le satisfaire, au risque de le voir jeûner.

L n'avait rien mangé, ou presque. Durant l'affaire Kira, Light ne l'avait jamais vu prendre un repas complet, mais jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enchaîné à lui, il s'était imaginé que le détective n'aimait simplement pas manger en public. Ce n'était pas le cas. En réalité, ses repas ne se composaient que de sucreries. Il semblait atteint d'une allergie viscérale à la viande, aux légumes, aux laitages, ainsi qu'aux féculents. Son manque d'appétit avait inquiété l'un des chercheurs, Newton, qui lui avait poliment demandé s'il allait bien. À cela, L avait répondu avec sa franchise habituelle :

- Je ne mange que des choses sucrées, ça m'aide à réfléchir.

L'autre avait hoché la tête, comme si ce que venait de lui dire L était une information des plus banales. Lorsque Pronto, en venant chercher les plats pour les rapporter à la cuisine, s'était rendu compte que l'assiette de L était aussi propre qu'au début du dîner, elle était venue le voir. Face à elle, le détective, recroquevillé sur sa chaise, avait eu l'air extrêmement vulnérable.

- Vous ne mangez rien ? Lui avait-elle demandé.

- _No, perché mi piacono solo le cose zuccherate_.

L'accent italien de L était fluide, et Pronto, en l'entendant user de sa langue natale, s'était radoucie.

- _Lei è diabetico _?

- _No, pero il zucchero mi aiuta a riflettere_.

- _É un'po bizzarro, bambino._

Elle avait refusé qu'il quitte le salon sans avoir mangé et lui avait amené une part de tiramisu. L l'avait englouti sous ses yeux.

Le détective avait rejoint leur cabine pour continuer de regrouper leurs données respectives et en tirer une conclusion plausible, mais Light avait préféré aller prendre l'air. La nuit était tombée, et un air frais lui balayait doucement le visage. Seule transparaissait la lumière émise par le _Svetlana_ au beau milieu de l'océan Atlantique plongé dans l'obscurité. Au dessus de lui, les étoiles étaient nettement plus visibles qu'en agglomération. Le dîner s'était achevé vers vingt heures trente, et à la table des chercheurs, on avait échangé les points de vues sur les dernières découvertes en biologie. Light avait beaucoup écouté, peu participé. Mort depuis quatre ans, il n'avait guère eu l'occasion de s'informer sur les derniers progrès faits en sciences et n'avait donc pas matière à discourir. Quand à L, il avait fait quelques brèves remarques, la plupart du temps pour s'opposer à une théorie dont il expliquait l'illogisme en une seule phrase.

Au cours du dîner, Smirnov avait voulu savoir quelles étaient leur hypothèses. L et Light avaient laissé parler les chercheurs, avant d'annoncer qu'ils feraient un regroupement général des informations possédées par chacun d'eux le lendemain. Et visiblement, aucun des quatre scientifiques n'était au courant du nombre réel de disparitions.

* * *

" _Les sources s'accordent pour dire qu'Écamété naquit sur l'île de Crète, dans l'actuelle_

_grotte d'Ellinospilios, près du Golf de La Canée. Sa mère demeura cachée trois jours _

_avec lui avant de le confier à sa fille Médée, qui le laissa au centaure Chiron afin_

_qu'il reçoive son enseignement. Lorsqu'Écamété atteignit ses vingt ans, il_

_tomba amoureux de la naïade Ephyra, qui tressa pour lui une couronne de coquillage_

_blancs._

_Toujours en Crète, il l'épousa et eut d'elle un fils, Tétramété, qui devait lui succéder _

_dans sa tâche de gardien des Portes. Il mourut toutefois trop tôt pour ce_

_faire, foudroyé par Zeus sous l'impulsion de la jalousie. En effet, tous deux_

_s'intéressaient de près à la pléiade Maïa, et lorsque celle-ci envoya à Tétramété_

_une boucle de ses cheveux, Zeus, pour se venger, le tua alors qu'il chassait en_

_compagnie d'Artémis. "_

Extrait des Cataclysmes de la Mythologie Grecque, de William Fauster

* * *

Indication :

- Bouhou, mon nombre de mots a de nouveau baissé ! Je sais, j'ai des préoccupations juste un peu dérisoires :P.

- La nymphe Ephyra n'existe pas, je l'ai inventée. Le centaure Chiron, en revanche, était réputé pour sa sagesse(il a été le mentor de nombreux héros de la mythologie grecque), et Artémis était la déesse de la chasse, sœur jumelle d'Apollon.

- Je vous confirme que "Don Juam" s'écrit comme ça dans la version de Molière. Même chose pour le "vramant" qui provient en fait du patois.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir cité beaucoup plus de dieux que d'habitude, dans ce chapitre, moi.

- Ouais, au Prométhée, Light a un pot du diable. Pour le moment ;).

- Je martyrise Lameloise, c'est officiel.

- Traduction de l'italien ci-dessous :

Sortez _i piatti_,_ bambini_ = Sortez les plats(ou la vaisselle), les enfants !

_Più bello_ parfum _del mondo_ = le plus beau parfum du monde

_Piccoli navigatori_ = petits navigateurs

_No, perché mi piacono solo le cose zuccherate_ = Non, parce que j'aime seulement les choses sucrées.

_Lei è diabetico _? = Vous êtes diabétique ?

_No, pero il zucchero mi aiuta a riflettere_ = Non, mais le sucre m'aide à réfléchir.

_É un'po bizzarro, bambino = _C'est un peu bizarre, gamin.

- Pour les noms de famille des nouveaux membres, je me suis un peu amusée aussi. **Wankel** = nom d'un moteur à piston rotatif. **Piston** = pièce qui permet de transformer une pression en énergie mécanique ou inversement(merci Wikipédia XD). **Langlois** = personnage du roman Un roi sans divertissement qui se fait sauter le caisson à la fin avec une barre de dynamite, d'où l'expression " On va faire péter le rissoto !". **Ping** et **Pong** = vous avez déjà lu les BD " Lili" ? Dans l'une d'elle, il y a deux japonais qui s'appellent comme ça, j'ai trouvé ça très bien trouvé, sauf qu'ici, ils sont chinois.

- Insatisfaction, c'est pour les problèmes que Light et L éprouvent quand à l'équipage, mais ça concerne également les scientifiques et leur frustration, ainsi que le roi de la Mort lorsqu'il perd contre Light.

- Bande-son : fin de la seconde partie du chapitre, **Grand Movements** de Trevor Morris(BO des Tudors).

* * *

Arf, il est 23 heures et je vous avoue que j'ai pas vraiment le courage d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre :). Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement les revieweuses et les lecteurs, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et sur-ce, à dans deux semaines !

Negen


	9. Chapitre Septième : Absence

**CHAPITRE SEPTIÈME**_  
_

x

x

* * *

Absence : dérivé du latin " absentia ", fait de ne pas être présent, de manquer, _ou_

état d'une personne dont l'existence est rendue incertaine par sa disparition ou

le manque de nouvelles.

* * *

**ABSENCE**

x

x

_« Une maison sans enfant est une tombe. »_

Proverbe sanskrit

* * *

_25 mars 2008, 19 heures 45, arrondissement de Katsushika, Tokyo, Japon._

Il était rentré avec un rhume carabiné, de la fièvre ainsi qu'un bon mal de gorge, comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis longtemps, et par conséquent, il était hors de question pour lui d'aller travailler le lendemain, quand bien même il fut empli de bonne volonté. Sa frustration avait atteint un niveau équivalent à celui de sa fatigue, d'autant que cela faisait près de deux ans qu'il n'avait pas été malade à ce point. Dés son retour au domicile familial, il avait voulu contacter l'un de ses collègues afin de le prévenir de son absence, mais Sachiko, épouvantée par sa mine affreuse, son nez rouge et ses quintes de toux répétitives, avait préféré s'en charger, lui ordonnant simplement d'aller prendre une douche chaude puis de se reposer.

- Je m'en occupe, Soichiro ! S'était-elle exclamé lorsqu'elle l'avait vu le téléphone en main, son manteau toujours sur les épaules.

Elle s'était saisi du combiné d'un geste presque compulsif pour composer le numéro du collègue en question.

- Sachiko, je peux très bien...

- Ne discute pas, j'ai dis, avait-elle répliqué d'un ton qui ne laissait guère place à la moindre opposition. Va te laver. Ensuite, tu viendras manger et tu iras dormir. J'irai te chercher des médicaments demain.

Soichiro avait rejoint l'étage sans protester davantage, ne se sentant guère capable d'affronter l'inquiétude de son épouse. Alors que s'élevait la voix douce de celle-ci depuis le salon, il gagna la salle de bain. La douche lui fit un bien fou, décontractant les muscles de son corps tendus par une nervosité croissante, résultant de la complexité de l'affaire portant sur un réseau de trafic de drogues, sur laquelle travaillait la police depuis plus de deux mois, et le plongeant dans une douce torpeur. En regagnant le rez-de-chaussé, en bas de pyjama et pull, chaussons aux pieds, l'odeur de la cuisine de Sachiko réveilla son appétit, qui avait quelque peu disparu en raison de son mauvais été de santé.

- Mets-toi à table, chéri, lança t-elle sans quitter des yeux sa préparation fumant à l'intérieur d'une casserole. Je t'ai mijoté une soupe miso, ça te fera du bien.

- Merci, Sachiko. Et Sayu ? Demanda t-il en s'installant.

Sa femme posa devant lui une assiette, un verre et des couverts, puis réitéra son geste à deux reprises(_trois, parce que les Yagamis ne sont plus que trois_). Elle portait le joli pull rosé en cachemire que Soichiro lui avait offert à l'occasion de son trentième anniversaire, et lorsqu'elle se pencha un peu en avant, celui-ci copia délicatement la forme arrondie de son sein droit.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Elle m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle était chez Kazuki, elle doit rentrer pour vingt heures trente, lui expliqua t-elle.

Soichiro, face au sourire bienveillant de son épouse, n'osa pas lui dire que ce n'était pas franchement les retours tardifs de sa fille qui l'angoissaient pour sa part.

Si les études de Sayu au collège s'étaient achevées non sans accroches, en partie à cause du décès de son frère au cours des premiers mois de sa dernière année, la jeune fille s'était reprise dés lorsqu'elle avait investi le lycée. Ses résultats scolaires, jusqu'à lors dans la moyenne, avaient explosés : elle était à présent la seconde de sa classe. Sachiko était enchantée par les prouesses intellectuelles de leur fille, mais Soichiro, en revanche, ne montrait pas le même enthousiasme. Dans les yeux de Sayu, parfois, lorsqu'elle lui communiquait une nouvelle bonne note, il y avait comme un voile d'émotions troubles, donnant l'impression que la petite était à mi-chemin entre la colère, le désespoir et la joie. Son père en avait à chaque fois l'estomac retourné. Néanmoins, il préférait s'en charger, insistant même pour que Sayu lui passe un coup de fil si jamais il n'était pas joignable plutôt que d'annoncer quoi que ce fût directement à sa mère. Car cette dernière, lorsque Soichiro lui en parlait au cours des repas en famille, devenus de plus en plus fréquents depuis la fin de l'affaire Kira, présentait alors toujours des yeux emplis de larmes. Mais pas des larmes de bonheur.

Soichiro ne leur avait jamais dit pour Light. Jamais. De même que L n'avait pas révélé la véritable identité de Kira aux autorités et aux médias afin de préserver l'intégrité de la famille Yagami(qui aurait sans aucun doute été détruite par un flux massif de journalistes dans le cas contraire), lui n'avait rien avoué à sa femme et sa fille. Être accusé d'hypocrisie ou de lâche ne lui importait pas, tant que l'harmonie de la famille était préservée. La mort de Light en tant que héros pouvait être admise, même si cela devait prendre des années. Mais connaître la vérité selon laquelle Light avait effectivement été l'un des criminels de masse les plus fructueux du Japon aurait probablement anéanti Sachiko et Sayu. Définitivement. Soichiro préférait cent fois vivre avec ces deux poids sur la conscience plutôt que de réduire en charpie le peu d'équilibre maintenant en place la cellule familiale.

Il n'avait pas revu L depuis novembre 2004, mais avait entendu parler de sa récente passivité face aux enquêtes qu'on pouvait lui proposer. Soichiro Yagami ne doutait pas que comparé au labyrinthe dans lequel il avait erré durant l'affaire Kira, les autres cas pouvaient avoir l'air considérablement plus fades aux yeux du détective. En février 2006, aux États-Unis, un petit groupe de malins avaient tenté de relancer le débat sur la condamnation à mort subjective des criminels en reprenant la méthode de Kira et en utilisant du chlorure de potassium, utilisé dans le cadre des exécutions par injection létale, pour se débarrasser des criminels de petite envergure, mais L les avait débusqué aisément. Il s'agissait d'une dizaine de policiers pro-Kira. Le scandale avait été tel dans le monde entier que la police de New-York avait cru bon de renouveler tous ses effectifs. Le résultat, bien qu'il fallût s'y attendre, avait été un mouvement de grève géant bloquant toute la circulation sur le pont Brooklyn. Les autres polices internationales, ainsi qu'Interpol, avaient également exprimé leur soutien envers leurs collègues américains innocents. L'affaire était classée trois jours plus tard.

Sachiko, qui jusqu'ici s'était absentée dans la cuisine pour veiller sur la cuisson des plats, revint. Elle tenait entre ses mains un bol de soupe qu'elle déposa devant Soichiro.

- Tiens, chéri. Bois, ça te fera du bien.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Ses cheveux et sa peau sentaient la fleur. Offrir du parfum ne faisait guère vraiment partie de la tradition japonaise, toutefois Sachiko était ce genre de femmes coquettes aimant utiliser des gels douche aux fragrances délicates. De sa mère, elle tenait une habitude hygiénique particulière, consistant à prendre de longs bains dans lesquels elle faisait mousser un gel douche à base de magnolia. Cette tradition semblait se transmettre de générations en générations, puisque Sayu elle-même commençait doucement à l'imiter en utilisant pour sa part un gel douche à la lavande.

Sachiko retourna dans la cuisine. Il porta le bol à ses lèvres. Le miso lui avait toujours été bénéfique dés lors qu'il tombait malade.

- Soichiro, quelle heure est-il ?

- Bientôt vingt heures trente, répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule du salon.

- Sayu devrait déjà être rentrée, marmonna Sachiko en revenant avec une carafe d'eau.

_Mondieufaîtesqu'ilneluisoitrienarrivéparpiti éfaîtesqu'ellesoitencorechezsonamiemap etitefillemondieuj'aitellementpeurpourmapetitef ille_

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie, la tempéra Soichiro. Elle doit être en chemin.

- Elle sait très bien qu'elle doit téléphoner juste avant de rentrer, je le lui ai rappelé tout à l'heure, soupira néanmoins son épouse.

- Elle a toujours passé beaucoup de temps chez Kazuki. C'est sa meilleure amie, après tout.

- Mais il est...

- Sachiko, arrête de te ronger les sangs, lui dit Soichiro sur un ton rassurant. Je suis sûr que tout va bien pour Sayu, elle a peut-être simplement oublié. En attendant, viens manger, tu y penseras moins.

Ils dînèrent tous les deux, pour la première fois depuis un certain temps. Pris par son travail, Soichiro n'avait guère le temps de proposer à son épouse un repas aux chandelles dans un restaurant chic. S'ils l'avaient fait pour ainsi dire sans interruption quelques années avant que Sachiko ne tombe enceinte de Light, ils n'en avaient plus eu l'occasion depuis. La dernière fois datait du Noël 1985, un an avant la venue au monde de leur fils.

- Soichiro, commença t-elle après avoir terminé son bol de riz, je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

Il fut malgré lui alarmé par la gravité de sa voix. Elle le regardait avec douceur, mais tout son visage s'était soudainement mis à rayonner de fermeté.

- Que se passe t-il, Sachiko ?

- Rien d'embêtant, lui assura t-elle, et sa voix trembla un peu. Ne t'en fais pas, chéri. C'est juste que...j'y pense depuis un certain temps, et maintenant que Sayu a grandi...

Elle hésita. Un instant, Soichiro fut traversé par l'idée aussi affolante que saugrenue que celle-ci veuille demander le divorce.

- Je pensais à déménager, annonça t-elle finalement.

- Déménager ? Répéta son mari.

La surprise et la nervosité passée, remplacée par le soulagement que Sachiko ne souhaite pas se séparer de lui, il considéra la proposition avec davantage de soin. Lui n'avait jamais envisagé l'idée de vendre la maison pour s'installer ailleurs. Ils l'avaient acheté l'année où Soichiro était devenu commissaire, peu après la naissance de Sayu. Ils vivaient auparavant dans un élégant duplex de l'arrondissement de Chiyoda.

- Oui, reprit Sachiko. Je consulte régulièrement les annonces immobilières et j'ai trouvé une petite maison dans le nord de Niigata.

- Niigata ? Bon sang, Sachiko, c'est à trois heures de Tokyo !

- Tu pourrais demander à être muté, tenta sa femme. Niigata est une jolie ville, nous y serons très bien.

- Nous, peut-être, mais Sayu ? Elle vient de s'inscrire à l'université de Tokyo pour des études de lettres, tu imagines le trajet qu'elle devra faire ? Je pense qu'il faudrait au moins attendre la fin de ses études avant d'envisager de quitter la ville.

- Combien de temps ça prendra ? Demanda Sachiko.

- Je ne sais pas, ça dépendra d'elle.

Comme le visage de Sachiko se décomposait brutalement, il comprit.

- Tu voudrais partir tout de suite, déclara t-il.

Son épouse hocha la tête, les yeux baissés.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il.

Alors Sachiko sembla se recroqueviller sur elle-même, comme un bébé dans le ventre de sa mère. Ses mains agrippèrent le tissu de sa jupe.

- Je la déteste, cracha t-elle, et sa voix tremblait.

- Quoi ?

- Je déteste cette maison, je ne la supporte plus.

- Mais...pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, Sachiko. Quand nous y avons emménagé, tu...

- Quand nous y avons emménagé, Light était vivant, asséna froidement sa femme.

Elle releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes et de douleur, lacérant sans pitié les entrailles de Soichiro. Car dans ces yeux-là, il y avait quelque chose de brûlant qui lui faisait irrémédiablement penser à son fils. Et penser à son fils, c'était se souvenir qu'il avait disparu quatre ans plus tôt.

- Chérie...

- Tais-toi, s'il te plait, le supplia t-elle. Tu vas me dire que c'est le passé, qu'il faut que j'aille de l'avant, que ça ne le fera pas revenir que de changer de logement, et tu auras bien raison, mais je n'y arrive _pas_, Soichiro, tu comprends ? Tout dans cette maison me fait penser à lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours là, et il y a cette chambre qui...qui reste vide tous les jours et je dois la...oh, je n'en peux plus ! Explosa t-elle tout d'un coup. Ce serait tellement plus simple s'il n'y avait pas cette _maudite_ chambre !

Les larmes dégringolèrent sur ses joues. D'un bond, son mari se précipita pour lui venir en aide, pour lui apporter du réconfort, mais elle se déroba instantanément.

- Ne me touche pas, siffla t-elle. Ne me touche pas, je t'en prie. Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Sachiko, tenta t-il.

- Je n'ai pas fait mon _deuil_, Soichiro, sanglota t-elle, et tant qu'on restera ici, dans cette ville et dans cette maison, tu sais très bien que je serais incapable de le faire.

Et puis de nouveau, ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat sauvage, reflété dans la translucidité de ses larmes.

- C'est facile, pour toi, grinça t-elle en reniflant. Tu ne passais pas tes journées avec lui, tu étais toujours à ton travail, tu les voyais tout au plus une fois par semaine. Mais moi, _moi_, je me suis _toujours_ occupée d'eux, et c'est parfaitement _normal_ que je sois dans cet état, tu sais. Je ne peux pas tout mettre de côté au bout de quatre ans. Je ne mettrai jamais de côté la mort de mon fils.

- Ne m'attaque pas avec ce genre d'argument, Sachiko, répliqua froidement son mari. Ne va pas t'imaginer que la mort de Light n'a eu aucun effet sur moi, tu m'entends ?

Sachiko ne le regardait plus. La tête baissé, elle pleurait en silence. Elle avait l'air épuisée. Soichiro nota alors ses cernes, les rides qui s'était creusées aux coins de ses yeux et de ses lèvres, les cheveux blancs qui apparaissaient dans sa chevelure de jais. Elle avait vieilli au cours de ces quatre ans. Le chagrin, impitoyable, leur avait fait prendre de l'âge à tous les deux. En partant, c'était comme si Light avait emmené avec lui toute la jeunesse de ses parents.

- Il ne serait pas mort s'il n'avait pas participé à cette enquête, déclara sèchement Sachiko.

- On en a déjà parlé, répliqua Soichiro. L n'y est pour rien, tu ne peux le blâmer pour quelque chose dont il n'est pas responsable.

- Mais c'est lui qui a demandé à Light de venir travailler avec vous ! S'écria t-elle brusquement, le visage abominablement tordu par le ressentiment, en proie à une véritable crise d'hystérie. C'est lui qui a exposé Light au danger ! Il le savait parfaitement et il n'a rien fait pour le sauver, rien ! Aucun de vous n'a rien fait ! Vous auriez pu, mais vous n'avez rien fait ! Vous l'avez juste regardé _mourir_, Soichiro !

- Ça suffit, Sachiko !

Il la saisit violemment par les épaules, sentit sous ses mains le corps tendu et vulnérable de son épouse. Il aurait pu le briser à la manière dont vole en éclats une tasse de porcelaine tombée sur le carrelage. Il aurait si aisément pu la tuer pour avoir dit une chose pareille qu'il en fut lui-même affolé.

Il n'avait pas regardé Light mourir. Non. Il n'aurait pas pu. C'était son fils. C'était aussi Kira, mais avant tout, c'était son fils. La chair de sa chair, et quoi qu'on en dise, une part de lui-même. La meilleure ou la pire, ça, en revanche, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de le déterminer avec précision. Un peu des deux, sans doute. Les autres s'étaient contentés d'observer la scène, mannequins immobiles partagés entre la compassion et l'animosité. Mais lui s'était précipité dés lors que le corps de Light avait été parcouru d'un soubresaut, et il l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol. Un souvenir avait jaillit à la surface de son esprit. Quand Light avait sept ans, Soichiro s'était attelé à lui apprendre le patin à roulettes. Le petit s'en sortait bien, mais lors d'une séance, il avait été surpris par un chat noir au coin d'une petite rue et était tombé. Son père l'avait rattrapé. À l'enfant qui pestait dans un mélange de japonais et de sanglots furieux contre l'animal parce qu'il lui avait fait rater sa performance, Soichiro Yagami avait répondu :

- Ce n'est pas grave, Light. Si tu dois encore tomber, tu pourras compter sur moi pour te rattraper, c'est promis.

La promesse tenait encore onze ans plus tard, mais dans un tout autre contexte, bien moins innocent. En se souvenant, Soichiro avait éprouvé un maelström d'émotions confuses, qu'il avait penser être commun à tous les parents d'enfants criminels. Certes, il avait honte, il était en colère, contre son fils, contre lui-même, le goût amer de la trahison lui brûlait la bouche, et par dessus tout il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu mener Light à accomplir ce genre de choses, mais tout cela, bon dieu, ce n'était rien, absolument_ rien _comparé à l'amour qu'il lui portait. Rien. Tout en gardant le jeune homme dans ses bras, en écoutant ses derniers mots, il s'était dit que même si un procès avait eu lieu, il ne pourrait jamais témoigner contre Light, pas plus que Sachiko ou Sayu n'auraient été en mesure de le faire. Il préférait mille fois affronter le déshonneur, la haine populaire, plutôt que de renier son propre sang. L'amour que les Yagami éprouvaient les uns envers les autres, en dépit des erreurs de ceux-là, des réussites de ceux-ci, demeurait inchangé, et ne variait pas en fonction des récompenses ou des faux pas. Tout partait de Sachiko, était porté par Soichiro, avant d'atteindre leurs progénitures. Sa femme était un puits d'amour profond sans toutefois virer à l'obsessionnel. Et parce qu'elle était ainsi, et que l'un des objets de son amour lui avait été violemment arraché, sa douleur était insoutenable.

Cela ne signifiait pas, toutefois, que Soichiro y était immunisé. Bien au contraire. Là où Sachiko revoyait son fils vivant, arpentant les recoins de la maison, son mari était poursuivi sans relâche par les derniers instants de celui-ci, auxquels il avait insisté presque impuissant. La situation lui était tout aussi insupportable qu'à son épouse, mais il estimait ne pas avoir le droit de s'autoriser un instant de faiblesse. Ce dont Sachiko et Sayu avaient besoin, c'était d'un homme suffisamment fort pour tenir fermement en place la cohésion familiale. La solidité de ses nerfs était devenue, après la mort de Light, la base fondamentale sur laquelle reposait les autres nerfs dangereusement éprouvés des Yagami. La moindre petite fissure, et tout pouvait exploser. Depuis quatre ans, leur équilibre ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Il entendit la porte de la maison claquer.

- C'est moi ! Annonça Sayu.

Sachiko se dégagea aussitôt de l'étreinte de Soichiro et se rua sur sa fille, toutes griffes dehors.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? S'exclama t-elle, furieuse, le visage toujours barbouillé de larmes. Tu sais très bien que tu dois appeler avant de rentrer à la maison !

- M-mais je l'ai fait, maman, bredouilla Sayu, pétrifiée par l'attaque de sa mère.

- Tu es en retard ! Répliqua Sachiko. Tu sais parfaitement que je n'aime pas quand tu ne respectes pas les horaires que tu m'as donné !

- Sachiko, calme-toi, ordonna son mari.

Soichiro, qui les avait rejoint dans les vestibule, vit le visage de sa fille se décomposer progressivement, ses yeux se remplir à leur tour de grosses larmes.

- Mais maman, je...

- Oh, tais-toi, la coupa sèchement celle-ci. Va dans ta chambre, tu te fera à manger toute seule. Je n'ai pas envie de cuisinier quoi que ce soit à l'heure qu'il est parce que mademoiselle n'est pas capable de gérer son temps.

Sayu blêmit, comme si elle était la proie d'une maladie fulgurante. Elle se tourna vers son père, dans un appel au secours muet.

- Il y a des restes, Sayu, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit-il alors. Ta mère s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi et nous avons eu une discussion un peu houleuse il y a quelques minutes, c'est pour ça qu'elle est en colère.

Sa fille hocha la tête, visiblement reconnaissante de son intervention. Le calme de son père avait toujours pallié à la fureur de sa mère.

- Je suis désolée, maman, je ferais plus attention, la prochaine fois, s'excusa t-elle.

À Soichiro qui croyait l'affaire réglée, Sachiko jugea bon de prouver le contraire.

- Ton frère n'était jamais en retard, dit-elle d'un ton cinglant.

_Bon dieu, Sachiko_

La réaction de Sayu fut tout aussi immédiate que prévisible. Elle qui s'était faite plutôt posée et mesurée depuis la mort de Light perdit violemment toute contenance, et ne vint à l'esprit de Soichiro que l'image d'une bouilloire sous pression qui explose. Comme un homme qui se réveille soudainement après avoir expérimenté la mort et dont les sens ont été considérablement aiguisés, il réalisa non sans panique que sa fille, au cours des quatre années ayant suivi, sous une apparente tranquillité, n'avait jamais cessé d'accumuler de la nervosité, de la rancœur et du chagrin. Contrairement à ce qu'avait imaginé son père, elle était constamment sur le fil, à deux doigts de déborder, bien plus que sa mère, puisqu'elle était sujette à une pression plus conséquente. Si le niveau scolaire de Sayu avait subi une telle évolution, ce n'était pas un hasard. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour l'honneur de la famille ou pour accentuer ses chances de faire de brillantes études.

Elle le faisait pour _ressembler_ à Light.

Sayu avait parfaitement compris à quel point ses parents avaient été brisés par la mort de leur fils, et elle avait surtout perçu l'une des raisons majeures de leur accablement. Car au delà de son frère en tant qu'individu, en tant que fils, c'était la fierté de la famille qui avait été touchée. Light excellait dans de nombreux domaines, et cette intelligence remarquable, qui représentait sa principale caractéristique, faisait la joie des Yagami dans une société où les compétences intellectuelles étaient valorisées. En cela, la disparition de Light avait eu l'effet d'un véritable coup de poing à l'honneur de la famille. Sayu, afin de ramener une forme de paix au sein du logis, mais surtout par amour pour ses parents et en particulier pour sa mère, avait par conséquent entrepris de réinvestir le rôle de son frère aîné. Et tout ce qui allait avec. Les notes vertigineuses. Les cours du soirs. L'élégance. Les études prestigieuses. L'autonomie. Elle avait même été jusqu'à copier certains de ses traits de caractère, dont la nonchalance. Elle était parvenue à réunir tous ces éléments dans sa seule personne, mais c'était trop de pression pour son âge et particulièrement pour sa condition mentale suite à la mort de son frère, si bien que la moindre remarque désagréable à ce sujet pouvait à tout moment l'amener à péter les plombs. Sur elle reposait une grande partie de l'harmonie familiale, parce qu'elle était aussi le dernier enfant en vie des Yagami. On aurait même pu aller jusqu'à avancer que tout l'équilibre psychique de sa mère dépendait d'elle, puisqu'en se comportant ainsi, Sayu remplaçait Light à ses yeux, elle comblait un manque. Cependant, à la manière de ses parents, elle était comme une somnambule traversant un fil tendu au dessus d'un précipice, et qu'un réveil trop brutal pouvait faire à tout moment tomber dans le vide.

- Light était peut-être toujours à l'heure, maman, mais Light est _mort_ ! Cracha t-elle, causant aux lèvres de sa mère un tremblement. Et ne jamais être en retard ne l'a pas aidé à survivre !

Sachiko lui répondit par une gifle. Claquante, sèche, brève, mais foudroyante. La mère de Sayu avait rarement frappé ses enfants, néanmoins les quelques fois où elle y avait été contrainte, les deux petits avaient fait en sorte que cela n'arrive plus jamais. Les yeux de sa fille s'écarquillèrent, elle porta une main à sa joue douloureuse. De grosses larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues. Soichiro, cloué sur place, cherchait désespérément quoi dire sans parvenir à trouver quoi que ce fut.

- Ne dis plus jamais ça, Sayu, siffla Sachiko. Plus jamais, tu m'entends ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, bordel ? S'écria d'un seul coup la jeune fille, la voix mouillée de sanglots. Light est mort, accepte-le au lieu de me comparer à lui vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre ! Je ne suis paslui, maman ! J'en ai marre, tu comprends ? J'en ai assez de jouer les modèles, j'en ai ma claque de devoir assumer le rôle du grand frère génial !

- Sayu, calme-toi, s'il te plait, tenta maladroitement Soichiro.

- Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! Pourquoi je me calmerai ? Fallait bien que quelqu'un pique sa crise, de toute façon ! Toute cette maison empeste la dépression nerveuse depuis la mort de Light, y a peu près autant d'ambiance que dans un cimetière ! C'est _mort_ ici, vous entendez ? C'est _complément_ mort depuis quatre ans, et vous pourrez avoir l'air aussi insouciants que possible, ça ne changera jamais !

- Sayu...

Elle se rua à l'étage, sans répondre, claquant derrière elle la porte de sa chambre. Sachiko fondit en larmes, et ne refusa pas le bras de Soichiro autour de ses épaules, la menant doucement au salon.

_Voilà ce qui reste de la famille Yagami : des larmes et un maison qui ressemble à une tombe_

* * *

_" Et des vaisseaux voici les beaux_

_Sur la mer, en robes de femmes,_

_Allés suivant les oriflammes_

_Au bout du ciel sombré dans l'eau,_

_Et de vaisseaux tant sur les eaux_

_La mer semble un pays en toile,_

_Mes pauvres yeux allez en eaux,_

_Il en est plus qu'il n'est d'étoiles. "_

Poème titré Étoile de la Mer, de Max Elskamp, poète belge

* * *

_26 mars 2008, 9 heures, quelque part dans l'Océan Atlantique, non loin de la République Dominicaine._

_**Cause this is thriller, thriller night, And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike, You know it's thriller, thriller night, You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**_

Si on avait un jour dit à L Lawliet qu'il s'éveillerait au son d'un titre de Michael Jackson, il s'en serait sans doute souvenu pendant longtemps, à défaut d'en rire par manque d'humour. Il ne devait par conséquent jamais oublier cette première matinée à bord du _Svetlana_ voguant en direction du détroit de Magellan, durant laquelle retentit à neuf heures pile le rythme de _Thriller_, dont le clip de 14 minutes avait grandement participé au succès de l'album en 1983. Bien que L ne fut pas spécialement porté sur la musique, il en connaissait toutefois les grands classiques, dans n'importe quel genre. Émergent de ses quatre heures de sommeil, il estima que le choix des membres de l'équipage, car c'était bien eux qui définissaient la sonnerie du réveil, devait sans doute être en lien avec le sujet même de l'expédition, suffisamment lugubre pour justifier l'utilisation de la chanson.

Dans les couloirs du premier niveau, on s'affairait. Les bruits de pas étaient ponctués d'éclats de voix divers, portant parfois sur les machines, sur le petit déjeuner, sur tel ou tel membre de l'équipage. On entendait Pronto aboyer des ordres en italien. L s'était endormi sur sa couchette, contre le mur, les jambes repliées contre son torse, son ordinateur portable éteint juste à côté de lui. Il avait des courbatures abominables dans le bas du dos ainsi que dans le cou.

_La douleur est une preuve de la vie et de la conscience, Lawlipop, c'est pas merveilleux ?_

_Tais-toi, Beyond_

Par le hublot, la lumière du jour était forte. La météo était au beau fixe, et compte tenu du temps d'avancement du navire, ils devaient avoir atteint les Caraïbes. Au cours de la nuit, L n'avait quitté la cabine, demeurant plongé dans ses donnés couplées à celles que lui avait fourni Light Yagami. Il avait établi un tableau récapitulatif qu'il comptait présenter sous peu aux autres chercheurs présents sur le _Svetlana_, et avait reconsidéré chacune des hypothèses qu'avaient élaboré ces derniers pour mieux les réfuter par la suite. Il fallait également les avertir du véritable nombre des disparitions, autrement toute avancée serait rendue quasi-impossible. Qu'ils ne soient pas au courant n'avait rien de bien surprenant, puisque les américains tenaient à garder cette information secrète d'après les dires de Light, mais cela se révélait néanmoins irritant. Devoir les informer leur ferait perdre du temps. Et dieu seul savait à quel point L _détestait_ perdre son temps.

Light n'était venu qu'une seule fois durant la nuit, aux alentours de quatre heures du matin. Il avait regardé quelque chose sur son ordinateur avant de repartir sans un mot. Tout comme L, il réfléchissait, élaborait des théories, traitait les informations, mais le faisait semblait-il à l'extérieur. Travailler dans la même pièce que L n'avait visiblement pas l'air de lui plaire. Si cela empêchait le détective de l'avoir à l'œil, il n'en était toutefois pas moins satisfait. L'aversion était réciproque. Et il y avait des choses à régler avec Light Yagami, largement capables de perturber le déroulement de l'enquête. Dés lors que celui-ci faisait un pas dans la cabine, L abandonnait une partie de sa concentration au profit d'une réflexion d'un tout autre genre. En lien avec l'affaire Kira. Car si le shinigami avait librement déclaré vouloir le tuer, L n'en éprouvait pas moins le même désir, avec une frustration supplémentaire puisque Light était déjà mort et désespérément _intouchable_. Ils s'en voulaient mutuellement l'un l'autre au point que, lorsque qu'ils étaient dans cette cabine, la seule chose qui leur importait était de se frapper. L'ambiance était trop tendue selon L pour offrir un cadre propice au travail, et pour cette raison, il appréciait tout particulièrement que le dieu de la mort aille cogiter ailleurs.

On frappa à la porte. Au sens littéral, comme si on avait envie de la dégonder.

- Debout là dedans, sinon vous n'aurez plus rien à bouffer !

Pierre ou Lellou, à n'en point douter. Mais lequel des deux, cela, L n'aurait pas été capable de le dire, tout d'abord parce qu'il ne voyait pas la garçon derrière la porte, et parce qu'ensuite il n'avait pas encore appris à faire la différence entre leurs deux timbres de voix.

Il se déplia, grinçant des dents sous la force des courbatures, et ce fut le moment que choisit Light Yagami pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Il avait quelque chose de changé. Ses cheveux étaient moins désordonnés qu'auparavant, et ses vêtements moins dépenaillés que la veille. Son long manteau noir traînait au porte-manteau installé sur un mur de la cabine. À L qui le regardait avec insistance, il expliqua :

- J'ai pris une douche. Et j'ai fait une lessive pendant la nuit. Il y a une machine à laver et un sèche-linge pas loin de la cuisine.

S'il était devenu plus sombre qu'avant sa mort, il n'en avait pas moins conservé ses habitudes hygiéniques. Light était quelqu'un de soigneux, qui prenait fréquemment des douches, se lavait régulièrement les mains et les dents, et tenait à conserver des vêtements aussi propres que possible. Il y avait fort à parier pour que l'absence de tout matériel réservé à ces usages dans le royaume des shinigami n'ai guère été apprécié par Light. L, pour qui l'hygiène avait bien moins de valeur, avait pu constater cette tendance à la propreté à plusieurs reprises du temps où ils étaient enchaînés, et non sans un certain amusement.

- Tu vas déjeuner ? Lui demanda t-il.

- Oui, répondit le shinigami. Le Cathare est loin de proposer de la nourriture comestible et je n'ai pas envie de me priver maintenant que je peux y avoir accès. D'ailleurs, je devais te parler de quelque chose.

- Au sujet de l'enquête ?

- Oui.

Ils quittèrent ensembles la cabine pour se rendre au salon, où Olga Smirnov, le chef mécanicien Wankel et le lieutenant Langlois, assis autour d'une table, se faisaient servir une tasse de café par Tailcoat. Langlois était absorbée par la télévision, allumée pour l'occasion, et amenait distraitement sa tasse à ses lèvres toutes les deux minutes, à la manière d'un automate. Elle semblait furieuse. Quand au chef Wankel, il était plongé dans l'étude d'un magazine pornographique qu'il tournait et retournait dans tous les sens en fronçant les sourcils. C'était un homme au visage fort, aux cheveux coupés à ras. Il était grand, à tel point que ses jambes dépliées dépassaient de sous la table, et imposant, aux épaules gigantesques.

- Tiens, _dobryï den_, les marmottes ! Les salua joyeusement Smirnov, pas le moins du monde perturbée par la lecture de son voisin. Vous êtes les derniers levés, va falloir rectifier le tir, ou on ira vous chercher à coups de tronçonneuse. Au fait, vous saviez que le monde entier était au courant pour l'expédition ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? Fit Light, qui venait tout juste de prendre place sur une chaise.

L'expression du visage de L disait à peu près la même chose.

- Pas la peine, vous êtes pardonnés, affirma le second. Et pour en revenir au sushi du jour, eh bien, vous venez de louper un reportage américain passionnant qui diffusait une vidéo du bateau en train de dépasser le VN.

- Le quoi ?

- Le VN, répéta Wankel. Le pont Varrazzano-Narrows. C'est le surnom qu'on lui donne quand on a pas envie de perdre du temps à dire son nom en entier. Mais c'est subjectif, hein, pouvez l'appeler comme vous voulez, on s'en fout de toute façon.

- Il y a un traître à bord, lâcha d'un coup Langlois, sans pour autant quitter des yeux l'écran de la télévision.

- Hé là, va pas trop vite en besogne, ma poule, répliqua Smirnov en tendant la main pour tapoter l'avant-bras de sa collègue. Quoi qu'on en dise, le départ ne s'est pas fait incognito. C'est peut-être ces messieurs du gouvernements qui ont craché le morceau sans faire attention.

L doutait fortement du bien fondé de cette hypothèse, étant donné que, dans les faits, le nombre de personnes ayant pris connaissance de l'organisation d'une expédition pour remédier aux disparitions était relativement élevé. Il fallait au minimum compter le président des États-Unis, quelques uns de ses ministres, les membres d'Interpol, mais aussi ceux de la Commission Européenne. Si les américains, toujours dans le cadre de leur objectif de prudence, n'avait rien à gagner à tout révéler aux médias, et ceci bien que l'information puisse passer au travers du filtre gouvernemental, les autres pays, en revanche, pouvaient parfaitement y trouver un intérêt politique, tout particulièrement depuis la premières grèves de marins aux Pays-Bas.

- M'appelle pas "ta poule", Smirnov, c'est ridicule.

- Non, c'est mignon. Tu préférais "ma vieille" ? Toi qui est si susceptible...

- Je suis pas susceptible, bordel, c'est vous qui m'emmerdez !

- Zen, Langlois, zen, imagine que tu mords dans un pamplemousse, intervint Wankel.

- Tu sais ce que je lui dis, à ton pamplemousse ?

Smirnov se pencha au dessus de l'épaule du chef mécanicien, pinça le coin de ses lèvres, puis pointa du doigt une partie de la couverture du magazine sous ses yeux.

- Comment ça se fait qu'elle ait d'aussi gros nibards, celle-là ? S'enquit-elle.

- Ils sont refaits, Smirnov, répondit Wankel. C'est que du silicone.

- À quoi tu vois ça ?

- Oh, pas compliqué : je me base sur ceux de Langlois.

- Et pourquoi pas sur les miens ?

- Techniquement, c'est pas possible, Smirnov.

Le second baissa des yeux incrédules vers sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes seins ?

- Tout bête : ils sont absents, asséna Wankel.

Tailcoat, entre le sel et le poivre, se glissa vers les nouveaux arrivants qui peinaient à suivre la logique de la conversation, les mains dans le dos.

- Désirez-vous boire quelque chose, messieurs ? Demanda t-il poliment.

- Du café, fit distraitement Light.

- La même chose.

Cependant, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne s'attendaient à ce que le maître d'hôtel ne se mette à réciter tous les types de cafés existants.

- Noir, _latte_, _latte machiato_, crème, noisette, cappucino, americano, chocolaté, Hélène, liégeois, irish...

- Noir, le coupa Light, avec le désir visible d'arrêter Tailcoat dans son énumération.

- Et pour vous ? S'enquit l'autre en se tournant vers L.

Il ordonna un _latte_. Le détective avait ses habitudes en terme de café. _Latte_ le matin. Liégeois le midi. Cappucino l'après-midi. Noir le soir. Expresso durant la nuit, lorsqu'il travaillait sur des cas difficiles. Tailcoat les informa qu'il s'empressait de rapporter les boissons chaudes ainsi que le menu du petit déjeuner, avant de disparaître dans les couloirs. Pendant ce temps, Smirnov tentait tant bien que mal de défendre l'honneur de sa poitrine.

- Comment ça, "absents" ? J'ai des seins, quand même !

- Écoute, Smirnov, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais nous, on a beau chercher tes nichons, on les a toujours pas trouvés, avoua Wankel.

L'autre saisit alors les mains du chef mécanicien pour les plaquer sur son buste.

- Et ça, alors ? Lança t-elle. C'est pas des seins, peut-être ?

Wankel, pas plus gêné que s'il tripotait le moteur du navire, exerça une légère pression sur la poitrine de Smirnov sous les yeux ébahis de Light et L, peu habitués à ce genre de comportement.

- Mmm...mouais, non. C'est pas des seins, ça, Smirnov. C'est des _protubérances_.

Les yeux du second s'écarquillèrent.

- Mais je ne te permets pas, oh ! S'exclama t-elle. Des protubérances, je vous jure ! Et puis de toute façon, t'y connais rien, toi, t'es un homme. Langlois, viens voir par là deux minutes !

- Ah non, répliqua cette dernière en avalant le reste de son café à la vitesse de l'éclair. Hors de question que je te tâte les doudounes, la moscovite. Demande à quelqu'un d'autre. Lameloise, par exemple. En plus, j'ai du boulot qui m'attends, donc tu te débrouilleras toute seule.

Elle reposa sa tasse sur la table, avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce d'un pas décidé mais avant tout très pressé, sans doute motivé par le désir qu'elle avait de ne pas partir à la recherche des seins inexistants d'Olga Smirnov. Celle-ci, déçue, se tourna vers L et Light en guise de dernier recours, à qui Tailcoat, revenu depuis peu, servait le café. Son air de chien battu irrita aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Devant eux se profilait le plateau de petit déjeuner préparé par Pronto, sur lequel avaient été posés des croissants, des boudoirs, de la brioche, des petits pains, ainsi qu'un service à déjeuner composé d'un sucrier, de deux tasses avec soucoupes, du pot à lait et de la cafetière. Étaient également présents le beurrier et le nutella. Tailcoat les avait en outre prévenu que s'ils désiraient de la viande tel que du bacon, "comme lui ", ils n'avaient qu'à le lui indiquer.

- Et vous ? Voulez pas m'aider ? Couina Smirnov.

- Vous venez de dire que les hommes n'y connaissaient rien, lui fit remarquer Light.

- Oh non, pas tous. Juste lui, là, précisa t-elle en montrant Wankel du pouce. Et puis peut-être aussi tous ceux de l'équipage. Enfin bon, toujours est-il que vous deux, qui m'avez l'air intelligent, vous pourriez sans doute prouver à cette bande de dégénérés que oui, je suis bel et bien dotée de pommes de Vénus.

Wankel émit un ricanement peu convaincu tout en feuilletant son magazine. En guise de réponse, Smirnov le frappa sèchement sur l'épaule. Et Light renvoyait sous un tout nouvel angle Ryûk mangeant sans interruption des pommes à longueur de journées.

- Rassurez-vous, fit L, tendant la main vers un croissant. Toutes les femmes possèdent des seins. Les vôtres doivent juste être beaucoup plus petits que la moyenne.

L'effet fut instantané. Wankel éclata de rire et Smirnov afficha une mine déconfite.

- Des tout petits seins, excellent ! S'exclama le chef mécanicien. Des nibards microscopiques ! Et il est sérieux, en plus ! Putain, Ryûzaki, mon vieux, on va vous garder longtemps, y a pas de doute !

Sur ces mots, toujours hilare, il se leva d'un bond et gagna le couloir. Ils l'entendirent croiser quelqu'un en chemin, lui raconter la "dernière de l'assistant ", et aboyer de rire avec son congénère. Jamais L ne se souvenait avoir autant provoqué l'allégresse de quelqu'un, exception faite éventuellement de Beyond Birthday.

- Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai des tout petits seins ? Chouina Smirnov.

- Ce n'est pas un défaut, déclara gentiment Tailcoat. Vous êtes une très jolie jeune femme, et croyez-moi, votre poitrine n'est pas ce que les hommes regardent en premier.

La lèvre de Smirnov trembla dramatiquement.

- Ils ne la regardent pas parce qu'ils ne la trouvent pas, c'est ça ?

- Ma chère, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se rattrapa maladroitement le maître d'hôtel. Vous m'en voyez navré, je me suis mal exprimé.

Il s'approcha d'elle, apportant avec lui une assiette de biscuits.

- Tenez, Pronto me les avait fait, mais je vous les donne pour me faire pardonner ma sottise.

- Oh, vous êtes gentil, dit Smirnov en reniflant. Je vais aller les manger sur le pont en regardant l'horizon, ça me remontera le moral.

- C'est une très bonne idée, ma chère. L'air marin a bien des vertus.

- Ce sont les gâteaux de Pronto qui sont pleins de qualités.

- Ma foi, je ne puis que vous approuver.

Ils se sourirent, complices, avant de se diriger ensembles vers la porte, l'assiette dans les mains de Smirnov. Avant de la passer, elle s'adressa à L et Light :

- Quand vous aurez terminé, laissez le plateau sur la table, Lameloise viendra tout récupérer. Vous avez prévu d'aller voir les chercheurs ?

- Oui, lui confirma L, mais nous devons d'abord discuter de quelque chose à propos de l'enquête.

- Oh, faîtes donc, c'est votre boulot, mes braves, déclara Smirnov. Dés que vous aurez suffisamment de données, prévenez-moi. On organisera une réunion de l'équipage pour avertir tout le monde de ce qu'on cherche. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, avertissez soit Pierre, soit Lellou. En général, ils passent la matinée dans le troisième niveau, l'après-midi dans le deuxième, et la nuit dans le premier.

- Je ne les ai jamais entendu passer, dit L.

- Non, c'est normal. Ils dorment, l'informa le second. À plus tard, les mecs !

Elle leur fit un salut de la main auquel ils répondirent par un sourire hypocrite. Lorsque le salon se fut vidé de ces précédents occupants, Light ne retint plus son soupir de lassitude. Ce n'était que le premier jour et il était déjà fatigué des inepties de l'équipage du _Svetlana_. Pour sa part, le fait que le départ de l'expédition ait été rendu public ne lui posait pas de problème majeur, si ce n'était qu'il préférait lorsque la discrétion était de mise pour produire un travail plus efficace. Il y trouvait en réalité une certaine satisfaction, dés lors que cela importunait L. Le détective était certes embarqué sur le navire en tant que Ryûzaki, mais le risque que son identité ne soit dévoilée au public n'était pas moins grand. En outre, si des vidéos étaient réalisées au cours de l'expédition, elles pouvaient à tout moment montrer le visage de L, puisqu'il ne resterait probablement pas cloîtré continuellement au premier niveau.

Lorsqu'au cours de la soirée précédente, Light avait voulu savoir pourquoi il avait accepté de participer physiquement à l'enquête, le détective était resté vague, imprécis. Il avait invoqué l'absence de choix vis-à-vis des demandes des puissances et organisations internationales, comme lors de leur première conversation à ce sujet, mais n'avait pas donné la moindre raison personnelle, ramenant tout à des causes extérieures. Le shinigami, pour avoir côtoyé L et son obsession permanente de l'anonymat et du secret, était persuadé qu'il y avait là autre chose, mais il préférait se concentrer sur l'enquête dans l'immédiat au lieu de s'inquiéter des brusques changements d'habitudes du détective. De toute façon, ça ne le regardait pas.

_Je ne suis pas là pour ça_

- Alors, Light-kun, qu'est-ce que tu devais me dire ? Lança L.

Il se resservit du café, y ajouta quatre cubes de sucre. Et Light se dit que tout compte fait, il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi L était ici, et non pas emmuré dans son QG de Winchester, avec Watari à ses côtés.

* * *

" _UN NAVIRE QUITTE EN SECRET LE PORT DE NEW-YORK/NEW JERSEY ! _"

_" Hier après-midi, aux alentours de 13 heures, le port de New-York a vu se regrouper sur les quais_

_le secrétaire à la Marine des États-Unis, Donald Winter, ainsi que deux membres éminents de l'armée_

_américaine, l'amiral Gary Roughead ainsi que 11éme représentant des Officiers Mariniers Supérieurs, _

_Joe Campa, et deux assistants du détective mondial L, dont les noms demeurent à ce jour inconnus. _

_À plus de 14 heures, les deux derniers ont embarqués à bord du Svetlana, un bateau de type océanographique_

_appartenant à la marine et ayant déjà servi à deux reprises dans le cadre d'explorations. Le navire est parti _

_peu de temps après, et se dirigerait en ce moment même vers la Dominique. Il s'agirait, d'après nos sources,_

_d'une expédition visant à expliquer les disparitions récentes en mer, à en trouver les causes ainsi que les remèdes_

_éventuels. Ce départ aurait été organisé en secret par le président des États-Unis, en commun avec Interpol. Les marins_

_dans les pays d'Europe sont actuellement très mécontents de ne pas avoir été avertis._

The New York Times, quotidien américain

* * *

_26 mars 2008, 10 heures 31, Quartier Général de L, Londres, Angleterre._

Roger avait été chercher le journal, et Matt, qui en parcourait les premières pages alors qu'il déjeunait à la grande table de bois de la cuisine, se disait que L n'allait pas être content. Du tout. De toute évidence, si la mise en place de l'expédition avait été si discrète, et connaissant suffisamment bien L pour savoir qu'il avait dû soumettre ses exigences de précaution aux chefs d'États, le problème devait sûrement venir de l'intérieur. L'hypothèse de journalistes passant par là n'était que trop peu probable compte tenu du choix de l'emplacement de départ du _Svetlana_, très isolé et de l'horaire choisi. Il y avait donc là soit l'œuvre d'un politique, soit d'une brebis galeuse au sein même du bateau. Et si le New-York Times ainsi que les télévisions américaines étaient les premiers au courant, cela réduisait considérablement le champs de recherche.

L les avait contacté dans la nuit, exigeant de savoir s'ils avaient avancé dans leur propre enquête. Sa voix était encore plus monotone que d'ordinaire. L'adaptation ne devait pas bien se faire, d'autant plus si Light Yagami était également à bord. Si Mello était véritablement inquiet à ce sujet, craignant que Kira ne s'attaque à eux avant de nuire au détective, Matt, lui, le prenait plutôt à la légère, ou plus exactement y était totalement indifférent. L les avait informé que le nouveau dieu de la mort n'avait pas le droit de faire usage de son Death Note, bien que ce ne fut " que moyennement plausible " selon lui, mais ses dires avaient largement suffi à apaiser le geek. Light Yagami, s'il avait pu réellement se venger de leur mentor, aurait immédiatement appliqué la sentence, dés son arrivée, or les choses ne s'étaient guère passées ainsi. À cela s'ajoutait l'abandon totale de ses mensonges à l'égard de L. Il avait ouvertement exprimé son désir de le tuer. S'il n'avait pas été bloqué, il aurait sans douté préféré lui faire croire qu'il était toujours de son côté, dans une tentative de regagner la confiance de L pour mieux le détruire. Le Light d'avant aurait agi de cette façon. Celui-ci était direct et ne cachait pas ses sentiments. Il ne semblait avoir plus grand chose à perdre, en somme. Par conséquent, Matt en avait déduit qu'il était simplement, définitivement et merveilleusement coincé. L n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, pas plus que Mello.

_Au pire, on sait où on va_

L avait restreint les informations qu'il avait donné à ses successeurs sur le dossier Kira, mais il leur avait toutefois précisé les quelques mots du shinigami nommé Ryûk, véritablement propriétaire du Death note ayant accompagné Light Yagami, au sujet de la mort, et de l'endroit où allaient les hommes par la suite.

_Le Néant_

Matt s'était toujours pas mal fiché des questions sur la mort, le paradis, l'enfer, les pêchés et tout le bazar, contrairement à Mello, qui en dépit de son attitude décalée priait tous les soirs sans exception et se rendait à l'Église le dimanche pour la messe, où qu'il fut, et quelque fut la langue utilisée. Alors qu'ils faisaient un voyage scolaire en France, en compagnie de leur classe de la Wammy's House, Mello, au cours d'une visite libre à Paris, avait attendu le dimanche pour les traîner tous les deux au Sacré Cœur de Montmartre, où se déroulait la messe solennelle. De même, à Winchester, il y assistait sans faillir chaque dimanche. Dés lors qu'il entrait dans une église, Mello perdait toute fierté et se transformait en un jeune homme préoccupé, habité par des passions qui souvent l'effrayaient et qu'il n'arrivait pas à dompter, des angoisses fréquentes, des questionnements sans limites. La religion faisait passer Mello de l'animal à l'homme, de l'homme à l'enfant. La modification se faisait aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, puisque lors d'une prière, le visage de Mello se relâchait de manière draconienne. Il cessait d'être Mello, celui qui se distinguait des autres par sa rage, sa bestialité et le peu de soucis qu'il se faisait des règles. Il redevenait un enfant, craintif, vulnérable, un fils de Dieu serrant entre ses doigts tremblant le chapelet de perles rouges et noires. Il était alors Mihael Keehl, et Matt le trouvait toujours plus beau ainsi que lorsqu'il cherchait à épater la galerie.

Là où Mello avait terriblement peur de la mort, Matt, lui, s'en foutait. Il savait qu'elle arriverait et il savait où il irait, le reste lui importait peu. Il ne s'inquiétait même pas de savoir s'il disposerait oui ou non d'une PSP. Probablement pas. Il se fichait d'être conscient ou non. Le simple terme " mort " glissait sur lui comme un radeau sur l'eau. Il n'était ni pessimiste ni optimiste. Peut-être juste un peu je-m'en-foutiste sur les bords. Il ne parvenait pas à expliquer cette indifférence, mais en était satisfait. Elle lui permettait d'accepter les choses. Et de rassurer Mello, parfois, quand il était pris d'une angoisse existentielle.

- Bonjour, Matt.

Near venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Matt termina sa bouchée de croissant, puis lâcha, la bouche encore à moitié pleine :

- Salut, Near. Bien dormi ?

- Je n'ai pas dormi.

- Recherches ?

- Oui.

Les réponses de Near étaient le plus souvent brèves, et lorsqu'il parlait avec lui, Matt avait pour habitude de s'adapter à son style de discours concis. L'albinos vint s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de lui. Elisabeth, restée à l'appartement en l'absence de Roger, retourné à l'orphelinat pour la journée, avait pour unique tâche d'aider Near. Il avait certes quelques années de plus, mais il était toujours incapable de se débrouiller tout seul. Aussi Elisabeth s'empressa t-elle de lui servir des toasts et des œufs brouillés. Il y toucha à peine. Matt se souvint alors que du temps où ils étaient à la Wammy's, il avait rarement vu Near finir une assiette, ou même en commencer une, un phénomène qui avait toujours beaucoup inquiété le personnel de l'établissement(et qui devait par ailleurs les alarmer encore, puisque Near vivait à l'orphelinat).

La porte d'entrée du logis s'ouvrit et se referma avec grand fracas. Mello, sans aucun doute. Il était parti s'acheter un paquet de cigarette. Le dernier en date avait été consommé pendant la nuit, en guise de défouloir. Être de retour en Angleterre et par dessus tout être de nouveau en contact avec Near rendait le blond particulièrement nerveux. Il n'avait par ailleurs pas beaucoup dormi, passant le plus clair de son temps à fumer, la fenêtre ouverte. Quand à Matt, il n'avait lâché sa console que pour six heures de sommeil.

Ils s'étaient installé dans l'une des quatre chambres de l'appartement, en l'occurrence celle ayant la plus grande ouverture sur l'extérieur. Elisabeth occupait celle du fond, juste à côté de la chambre de Near. Celle de L avait été mise de côté, puisque aucun des trois n'éprouvait l'envie de dormir dans le lit de leur mentor. Ils avaient commencé par étudier le dossier fourni par le détective, de manière individuelle. Matt et Mello avaient partagé leurs hypothèses, mais l'échange avec Near devait se faire aujourd'hui. Restait à savoir si la coopération se ferait sans heurts.

- Putain, ces enflures ont encore augmentés les prix ! S'écria le mafieux en débarquant comme un typhon dans la cuisine et en jetant le paquet de Malboro Red sur la table.

- Avec la politique anti-tabac, il fallait s'y attendre, Blondie, répliqua Matt. Regarde plutôt ce qu'i la une.

Il lui tendit le journal, Mello le lui arracha presque des mains. Il portait encore son blouson de cuir, mais en dessous, son pull de laine noire s'interrompait au dessus de son nombril. Il parcourut rapidement des yeux l'article concernant l'expédition, puis un rictus moqueur naquit sur son visage.

- On sait qui leur a donné l'info ? Demanda t-il.

- Nope, répondit l'autre. À tous les coups, c'est un diplomate qui a balancé la sauce. Tu as déjeuné ?

- M'étonnerai pas, tiens. Non, j'ai rien bouffé. Pas faim.

- T'es sûr ?

- Ouais.

Il saisit le paquet de cigarette, l'ouvrit, avant d'en extirper une et de la porter entre ses lèvres.

- Mello, tu ne peux pas fumer ici, l'informa Near.

- Oh, ça va, maugréa le blond.

Pour le moment, il se contenait. Dans l'intimité de la chambre, il traitait Near de tous les noms et le maudissait à n'en plus finir, mais lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, il se gardait de péter les plombs.

Il alluma la cigarette et envoya une large bouffée de fumée dans la cuisine. Matt, le voyant faire sans qu'il y ait davantage de protestations de la part de l'albinos, l'imita. L'odeur du tabac se répandit dans tout l'appartement, collant aux murs, aux meubles, au sol, aux habitants. Au bout de cinq minutes, Near se leva.

- Dépêchez-vous de finir celle-ci, dit-il. J'aimerai avoir vos avis sur l'affaire avant que vous n'ayez terminé le paquet.

Il quitta la pièce, les autorisant à s'intoxiquer entre eux en paix.

* * *

« _Dans les épreuves cruciales, la cigarette nous est d'une aide plus efficace que les évangiles._ »

Citation d'Emil Michel Cioran, philosophe et écrivain roumain

* * *

Indication :

- Fallait que je fasse une partie sur la famille de Light, et peut-être que j'y reviendrai à un moment, je verrais bien au fur et à mesure que se déroule l'histoire.

- La sonnerie du Svetlana n'est que temporaire, hein.

- Oui, Light a des préoccupations un peu particulières dans leur situation. En fait non, c'est moi, j'en pouvais plus de le laisser tout sale.

- _Dobryï den _= Bonjour en russe

- Smirnov et Wankel, ou comment avoir LA discussion qui ne sert à rien, excepté à prouver qu'ils ont touché le fond mais creusent encore.

- J'adooore Tailcoat.

- Et j'adooore écrire en utilisant Matt, c'est le plus facile des personnages à manipuler, j'ai l'impression, avec Mello.

- Absence, c'est pour Light dans sa famille, mais aussi pour les seins de Smirnov, et Roger au QG de Londres.

* * *

Putain, ça y est ! Je l'ai _enfin_ fini, cette saloperie ! Enfin, non, pas saloperie, parce que j'y tiens, quand même, à mon chapitre, mais disons que c'est l'émotion. Je n'ai vraiment pas arrêté de courir durant ces quatre semaines. Si on ajoute à ça l'inondation d'hier, j'ai bien cru que je n'en verrais jamais le bout, de ce truc-là(ou que des force supérieures se débrouillaient pour que je ne le termine pas). Mais finalement, c'est fait, et j'en suis bien contente ! Je vous remercie mille fois pour votre extrême patience.

Le chapitre huit paraîtra donc dans un délai de trois à quatre semaines. Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas le publier plus tôt, mon temps libre réservé à l'écriture s'est vraiment réduit par rapport au temps où j'étais au lycée, et comme je préfère privilégier mes études, surtout la première année, mieux vaut espacer. Je n'ai pas non plus envie que l'écriture devienne une source de stress, ce qui me ferait rédiger des choses absolument abjectes, donc du coup, je vais prendre mon temps, et vous donner à lire de bons chapitres plutôt que des horreurs :).

Encore un très grand merci, et à bientôt !

Negen


	10. Chapitre Huitième : Manque

**CHAPITRE ****HUITIÈME****  
**

x

x

* * *

Manque : de l'italien " manco ", fait de manquer, de faire défaut _ou_

insuffisance, absence d'une chose qui serait nécessaire.

* * *

**MANQUE**

x

x

_" La hiérarchie des Dieux de la Mort se base sur des critères objectifs _

_définis par la Convention de l'Intra-Monde. Tout dieu de la mort, quel _

_que soit soit le temps passé dans le Cathare, se verra toujours jugé selon _

_ses aptitudes intellectuelles. "_

Extrait du Code des Dieux de la Mort, article XII

* * *

_1er août 2004, 1 heures du matin, appartement de L, dixième étage du QG de Tokyo._

_L avait beau ne pas faire le moindre bruit en poursuivant ses recherches, la lampe de chevet toujours allumée et un début de migraine demeura la principale cause du réveil de Light. Depuis qu'ils étaient enchaînés, et en raison du stress accumulé au fil des jours, tant à cause de leur état de non avancement dans l'enquête que de son angoisse permanente de voir augmenter, à la moindre occasion et pour la moindre raison, le pourcentage de suspicion du détective, Light dormait peu. Ou plutôt, il dormait mal. Ses nuits étaient rendues agitées par des frustrations plurielles. Un Kira qui ne montrait pas le bout de son nez. Des documents épluchés en long et en large tout au long de la journée, sans résultat notable. La surveillance continue de L. Le fait qu'il manquait les cours aussi, un peu. Non pas qu'il craignît de ne jamais pouvoir terminer ses études, loin de là, ses capacités intellectuelles le lui permettraient largement. Mais par principe, il n'aimait pas devoir abandonner quelque chose en cours de route, en particulier lorsqu'il était rendu responsable d'un crime de masse dont il n'était pas coupable. _

_Dire que L était borné était atténuer grandement l'attitude du détective envers lui. À ce stade, ce n'était ni de la suspicion, ni de l'obsession, mais sans aucun doute de l'obstination malsaine. Light avait beau dire et beau faire, l'autre croyait toujours dur comme fer qu'il avait été Kira et qu'il pouvait le redevenir à n'importe quel moment. Qu'il se méfie et souhaite l'avoir sous les yeux était parfaitement compréhensible et ne posait aucun problème particulier à Light, qui se savait innocent et ne s'inquiétait donc - presque - pas. En revanche, son opinion était loin d'être similaire pour ce qui était de la chaîne. _

_Très loin._

_Il avait deviné la paranoïa du détective au commencement de l'affaire, bien qu'elle n'eût rien à voir avec une psychose et qu'elle fût par ailleurs tout à fait justifiée compte tenu du fait que celui-ci devait largement avoir les trois quarts des criminels du monde entier à ses trousses, mais l'avait hélas grandement sous-estimée. Il n'avait perçu qu'une vague "méfiance" envers les autres, qui en réalité correspondait plutôt à une construction mentale défensive des plus complexes et sans doute des plus extrêmes. Il avait tout d'abord pu constater que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, L ne se méfiait pas que de lui. Ses soupçons étaient principalement portés sur sa personne, certes, mais tous les membres de la cellule étaient, tout comme lui et à une échelle néanmoins réduite, scrupuleusement analysés dans leurs moindres comportements. En outre, la plupart d'entre eux avaient emménagés, sur ordre de L, dans les appartements luxueux du QG, s'offrant librement mais surtout sans le savoir à la volonté d'espionnage perpétuel de ce dernier. Seul Aizawa avait refusé, ayant à sa charge une femme ainsi qu'une petite fille, et si le détective avait affirmé comprendre sa décision, Light avait cependant été témoin dés lors d'un changement d'attitude de celui-ci envers lui. L avait comme pris ses distances vis-à-vis du policier, comme par crainte que celui-ci ne soit en réalité un disciple de Kira, peut-être même Kira en propre. Récemment, le jeune homme avait appris, par la bouche de L lui-même, que des caméras avaient été installées dans la voiture de fonction d'Aizawa. _

_Les appartements, quels qu'ils fussent, étaient bourrés de micro et de dispositifs de surveillance à la pointe de la technologie, quasi-irrepérables. Le soir, L ne se privait pas pour les observer les uns et les autres, comme un fauve aux aguets, prêt à débusquer le moindre signe d'apparition de Kira. Affecté par le manque de preuves concernant le fait que Light puisse être le meurtrier, le détective tentait de rattraper son orgueil blessé en investiguant en profondeur sur les membres de l'équipe, de manière générale en recherchant un coupable._

_- Tu ne dors pas ? _

_Light s'était tourné sur le dos, main contre son front. Comme l'engourdissement lié au sommeil s'évaporait, il réalisa combien tous ses muscles étaient tendus, et sa tête n'en fut que plus douloureuse. _

_- Non, répondit-il. C'est pas nouveau._

_- Insomnie ? _

_- On dirait. _

_Il se redressa sur le lit, froissant l'unique couverture qu'ils utilisaient depuis le début de l'été et l'augmentation croissante de la température, puis se massa les tempes. C'était la fatigue qui, conjuguée à la chaleur, lui collait des maux de crâne. À cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'il était très sensible aux migraines ophtalmiques depuis ses dix ans. Depuis le début de l'enquête, il en avait fait à deux reprises. La première au cours de son enfermement par L. La seconde quelques jours après être sorti de sa cellule. C'était la première fois qu'il en subissait sur un intervalle de temps aussi court. Le problème étant bien sûr que dans ce cas-là, aucun médicament ne lui permettait de soulager la douleur. _

_- Tu as mal ? Lui demanda soudainement L, les yeux malgré tout rivés sur l'écran d'ordinateur. _

_Il le tenait en équilibre à la base de ses cuisses, ayant pour l'occasion modifié quelque peu sa position habituelle. Light ayant besoin d'heures de sommeil régulières et d'un matelas pour récupérer convenablement, L n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'adapter, le chaîne ne lui permettant guère de se déplacer à sa guise une fois le soir venu. _

_- Ouais, maugréa t-il, regrettant de ne pas avoir sous la main un sac de glaçons à plaquer contre son front. _

_Ou un mur, éventuellement, contre lequel il aurait pu faire cogner sa tête jusqu'à s'en assommer._

_Le détective tourna lentement son visage vers lui, pouce aux coins des lèvres. Light eut l'impression d'être passé au scanner alors que les yeux noirs de L analysaient son expression faciale, tentant par là même de déterminer si celle-ci était ou non un leurre destiné le mener droit dans un mur. Il se jura de le tuer si jamais il estimait qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse et revenait sur le fait qu'il puisse être Kira. _

_Contre toute attente, tout du moins connaissant L et son égoïsme, ce dernier sembla estimer la chose suffisamment sérieuse pour fermer son ordinateur, le poser devant lui et emmener Light avec lui jusqu'à la salle de bain adjacente. Là, il ouvrit à l'aide d'un code l'armoire à pharmacie, sécurisée ainsi pour éviter que Light n'essaie de le droguer au cours de la nuit. Le pouce entre les lèvres, il tendit une main, et saisit une petite boite qu'il donna ensuite au jeune homme. _

_- Essaie ça, lui conseilla t-il._

_La boite indiquait " Iris versicolor ". Homéopathie, donc. _

_- Tu as déjà testé ? Se méfia Light, guère accoutumé à ce genre de traitement._

_- Oui, lui affirma L, en refermant l'armoire. C'est très répandu en France._

_La perche était ouvertement tendue mais le jeune homme, qui sentait sur lui le regard persistant du détective, jugea préférable de ne pas mordre à l'hameçon. Demander à L s'il avait vécu en France était trop risqué à son goût, du moins pour le moment. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir augmenter son pourcentage pour la raison aussi futile que désintéressée qu'était l'attention portée à l'existence d'autrui. _

_- Et ça marche ? _

_- Pour ma part et un grand nombre de français, il semblerait que oui. Ça ne coûtera rien de tester. _

_Le détective remplit un verre d'eau. Light, pour sa part, n'avait pas l'air franchement convaincu._

_- Prends trois gélules et attends dix minutes, lui indiqua L. Si les symptômes ne disparaissent pas, recommence. _

_Light le lui suivit dans la chambre, parcourant du regard les informations au dos de la boite. _

_- Et si ça ne fonctionne pas du tout ? _

_- J'enverrai Watari te chercher quelque chose de plus radical, dit simplement le détective. Il n'y a rien d'autre que des aspirines ici, et si je me fie à l'intensité de tes migraines précédentes, je doute que ça puisse t'apporter une aide quelconque._

_Ils se réinstallèrent sur le lit. En dépit d'un manque de confiance en des procédés dont les effets avaient été à maintes reprises remis en cause par les majorité des communautés scientifiques, Light ouvrit la boite et en extirpa trois petites gélules transparentes, contenant un liquide vert qui n'était pas sans rappeler la couleur des diabolo-menthe. De manière quasi automatique, L lui tendit le verre d'eau. Le jeune homme, cessant alors toute activité intellectuelle au sujet de la validité des méthodes homéopathiques, passa une à une les gélules dans sa bouche et ponctua chaque passage d'une gorgée d'eau. Dans le fond, expérimenter ne lui ferait pas grand mal, surtout dans le cadre de l'homéopathie. Depuis qu'il était enfant, les remèdes pour ses migraines s'étaient succédés, mais aucun n'avait marché, pas même ceux qu'avaient pu lui conseiller des médecins. Petit, il était parfois resté des heures couché dans son lit, compresse d'eau glacée sur le front, à supporter sans aucune autre possibilité les douleurs que lui infligeait son cerveau. Aussi, une éventuelle solution de plus ne changerait pas grand-chose. En outre, ce n'était pas comme si elle lui était proposée par le premier abruti venu. L était à mille lieux de croire en des absurdités. Si cela fonctionnait pour lui, il n'y avait, en somme, pas de raison pour que Light refuse ce nouveau traitement. _

_Il lui suffisait juste d'attendre, maintenant._

_**Quitte ou double **_

_Le détective avait remis son ordinateur sur ses cuisses. La modification de sa position traditionnelle avait surpris son vis-à-vis le tout premier soir suivant leur enchaînement. L s'était un peu penché en arrière, collant une partie de son dos à la tête de lit rembourrée. Il avait déplié ses jambes, repoussant ses genoux loin de son torse. Puis il avait amené son Macbook sur ses cuisses. Et pour Light, qui se trouvait allongé près de lui, le nez jusqu'à lors plongé dans le "Race et Histoire" de Levi-Strauss, un ouvrage qu'il ne se lassait jamais de relire tant les principes de respect d'autrui prôné par l'anthropologue lui étaient agréables, l'unique réflexion qui s'était imposée avait porté sur le fait que celui-ci était aussi grand que lui. Et aussi, au passage, qu'il avait de longues jambes. Toutefois, c'était un genre de remarque optionnelle uniquement basée sur le visuel, et qui par conséquent n'avait aucune importance. Qui s'en souciait, après tout, que L ait de longues jambes, hormis celui qui avait le malheur de les recevoir en pleine poitrine ? _

_Light avait préféré ne pas poser de questions là-dessus, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était déjà certain à 99 % de la réponse de L. Souci technique, bien évidemment. Faire tenir un Macbook en équilibre sur des genoux pliés et s'en servir n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus facile. Et L, malgré ses dires statistiques affirmant qu'il perdait 40 % de ses capacités d'analyse s'il changeait de position, n'était visiblement pas contre un peu de confort une fois le soir venu. En outre, ce n'était pas comme si la variation était frappante. Les genoux étaient encore à moitiés pliés pour soutenir l'écran de l'ordinateur portable. Pas de quoi, donc, faire craindre au détective une baisse drastique de ses compétences intellectuelles._

_Les gélules avalées, il posa le verre d'eau sur sa table de nuit et appuya doucement l'arrière de son crâne contre le dossier du lit. Sa tête était plus douloureuse qu'il y avait quelques minutes, et il y avait fort à parier, à moins que l'idée de L ne marche, que celle-ci irait crescendo. Par réflexe, Light se demanda si le détective avait de quoi confectionner des compresses humides. Il s'allongea, le corps à l'extérieur de la couverture. La chaleur risquait d'aggraver le phénomène. La tête sur l'oreiller et les yeux clos, il attendit. _

_Attendit. _

_Attendit. _

_Attendit. _

_Mais la douleur, véritable salope à ses heures perdues, s'était décidée à lui rendre le repos impossible. _

_- Light-kun ? Tu as toujours mal ? S'enquit L lorsque cessèrent les dix premières minutes réglementaires. _

_- Oui, soupira t-il._

_Il porta sa main à son front, le massant du bout des doigts. À côté de lui, L s'était comme remis en marche. Il lui mit le verre d'eau sous le nez ainsi que la boite de gélules. _

_- Reprends-en trois. _

_- Ryûzaki, tu m'excuses, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment utile, répliqua le jeune homme. Pas sur moi, en tout cas. _

_Mais L ne bougeait pas, tenant toujours le verre et la boite au dessus de sa tête. Perplexe, Light lui jeta un coup d'œil. Ce fut comme si le défi avait pris forme sur le visage sur du détective, et que celui-ci, au travers de ses yeux noirs un peu moqueurs ainsi que du léger étirement de sa bouche vers ce qui ressemblait à un sourire narquois, lui disait à voix haute :_

_" D'accord, si tu veux, ça pourrait t'aider mais si tu préfères continuer de te morfondre dans ta douleur, alors là, c'est ton problème, mon vieux. "_

_Mouais. _

_Avec un soupir agacé, Light se redressa. L'intérieur de son crâne lui fit l'effet d'un mur de briques que l'on s'appliquait à démolir avec un certain entrain. Il avala de nouveau trois gélules. L était déjà passé à autre chose, mais il y eut comme l'ombre d'un sourire satisfait au coin de ses lèvres. _

_- Tu essaies de me droguer ? Ironisa le jeune homme, reprenant les inquiétudes de L à son compte. _

_- Je ne me permettrais pas, Light-kun, lui assura ce dernier. Non pas que ce soit contraire à mes principes éthiques, mais très franchement, je n'en vois pas l'utilité. _

_Il s'arrêta d'un coup de lire ses données informatiques pour se tourner vers Light. _

_- Je devrais te droguer ? _

_**Y avait longtemps, tiens**_

_Un petit coup de Kira pour détendre l'atmosphère, voilà qui allait tout de suite faciliter le passage de sa migraine. Light, trop lasse pour entamer une dispute, joua la carte du sourire amer et secoua la tête. _

_Et recommença à attendre, allongé, les yeux fermés, à écouter le claquement des touches du clavier de L sous ses doigts. _

_Attendre._

_x_

_x_

_- Light-kun ? _

_L lui secouait légèrement l'épaule. Si l'on s'en tenait à l'engourdissement de son corps, il avait probablement dû s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. La lumière de la lampe de chevet du détective, dés lors qu'il eut ouvert les yeux, le gêna. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. La seule et grande fenêtre de la chambre, teintée pour mieux dissimuler les habitants de l'immeuble, donnait sur Tokyo, illuminée, mais encore plongée dans le noir. Il ne devait pas être tard. Peut-être même qu'il n'avait sommeillé que durant dix minutes. Il était tourné sur le flanc, et avait de nouveau la couverture sur lui. _

_- Quelle heure il est, bon sang ? Demanda t-il d'une voix pâteuse._

_Il était épuisé et ne se sentait ni la force de lever la tête pour regarder son réveil, ni celle de s'installer sur le dos. _

_- Une heure quarante cinq, répondit L. Tu t'es endormi. _

_- Il y a un problème ? _

_- Non. _

_- Alors pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? _

_- Je voulais simplement vérifier si ce que je t'ai donné avait fonctionné. _

_- Nom de dieu, Ryûzaki, soupira t-il, agacé, et son souffle se perdit dans son oreiller. Quand je dors, je n'ai pas mal à la tête, donc abstiens-toi de me tirer du lit dans ces cas-là. Il y a une chance sur deux que ça recommence, maintenant. _

_- Ça dépend. Tu as encore mal ? _

_Light ne répondit pas tout de suite. L'intérieur de sa tête avait cessé de le malmener, certes. Toutefois, cela ne signifiait pas que la solution de L avait porté ses fruits, étant donné qu'il s'était endormi entre temps. _

_- Non, avoua t-il. Mais ça ne veut rien dire._

_- Au contraire, répliqua L. Si ton mal de tête s'était éternisé, tu n'aurais jamais pu dormir. J'en conclus que l'homéopathie marche aussi bien sur toi que sur moi. _

_- Parce que tu as aussi des maux de crâne ? Se railla Light. _

_Conceptualiser L se tordant de douleur dans un lit était quelque peu malaisé, et bien que les migraines soient un fléau commun à toute l'espèce humaine, côtoyer le détective à longueur de temps avait fait naître chez le jeune homme l'hypothèse aussi peu logique que grotesque que celui-ci était totalement immunisé contre les maladies et troubles physiques en tout genre. Manger autant de sucreries sans avoir la moindre répercussion n'avait rien de normal. L devait avoir été croisé avec un panda. Light ne parvenait pas à trouver d'autre explication pour le moment. _

_**Je suis vraiment crevé**_

_- Ça m'arrive, déclara L. Je fais des migraines ophtalmiques, parfois. _

_Si Light fut un temps surpris par cette confession, à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas de la part du détective, il se garda toutefois de le montrer. _

_- Et à l'exception de l'homéopathie, rien d'autre n'a fonctionné, se contenta t-il de compléter, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence universelle._

_- Non._

_Dans le ton de L, cependant, se dessinait une autre évidence, une autre logique. Le fait que le traitement présente des effets positifs tant sur lui que sur Light était, somme toute, révélateur de leurs similitudes. Car s'ils se différenciaient par le physique et la morale, ils n'en restaient pas moins proches de par leurs niveaux intellectuels et leurs psychologies respectives. Dés lors que l'on acceptait ce fait, couplé à le théorie selon laquelle l'homéopathie se rapprochait davantage du placebo que du médicament à proprement parler, il y avait largement de quoi déduire que leurs esprits se mouvaient d'une façon quasi-identique, avec les mêmes défenses, les mêmes systèmes d'organisation, les mêmes codes. En outre, Light Yagami se souvenait vaguement d'une rencontre avec une jeune femme dont il n'arrivait plus à trouver le nom, mais qui lui avait dit, spontanément, qu'il lui faisait penser à L. _

_Mais là où il aurait dû être flatté par la comparaison, Light n'éprouvait qu'un profond agacement. Insinuer qu'il ressemblait à L équivalait à supposer qu'il avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, "copié" le détective dans sa personnalité. Ou, du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il voyait les choses, raison pour laquelle il n'appréciait pas que son entourage lui trouve un air de ressemblance avec L. La simple idée qu'ils puissent avoir des traits communs le mettait mal à l'aise, sans qu'il arrive à en expliquer la cause de manière concrète. Tout ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas être comme lui. Son besoin de se distinguer du détective était né et grandissait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il ne voulait pas juste être une ombre de L, ou une copie intellectuelle ajoutée à l'affaire parce qu'elle pouvait éventuellement permettre sa résolution plus rapidement. Son parcours le rendait différent. Il estimait avoir le droit aux mêmes égards, à une considération égal, parce qu'il valait L, peut-être même le surpassait. _

_Son ambition avait sans aucun doute était entrevue par L, et cette chaîne, enroulée autour de son poignet, était comme une insulte. Il était voué à marcher derrière le détective, et non plus devant. L avait restreint sa liberté de mouvement pour mieux l'assujettir, et conserver ainsi toute son autorité. Loin de les rapprocher, les menottes ne faisaient que renforcer leur disparité, assurant la domination de l'un tout en reléguant l'autre en arrière fond. Avec la chaîne, Light était devenu celui qui marchait **après** L, et non plus à côté. _

_Il la détestait._

* * *

" _LE PARESSEUX QUITTE SA BRANCHE(OU PRESQUE) ! _"

_" Après une période de repos relativement longue, c'est finalement aujourd'hui que L, le détective mondialement_

_connu pour ses exploits en matière de cas juridiques, sort de sa tombe, pour le plus grand plaisir des autorités_

_internationales. Car jusqu'à lors, notre cher monsieur X(car une lettre peut bien se substituer à une autre, _

_tant qu'elle ne dévoile pas l'identité du propriétaire) se la coulait douce dans un coin probablement reculé_

_de la planète, et comme tous ses confrères paresseux, devait tout aussi probablement se nourrir de feuilles_

_et passer la nuit dans les arbres. _

_C'est donc avec une joie non dissimulée que les organisations internationales, depuis l'ONU en passant_

_par Interpol, ainsi que deux ou trois organisations de la défense animale, ont accueilli le retour de_

_L parmi les vivants. En effet, récemment, des rumeurs avaient circulé librement, affirmant que notre_

_bien-aimé paresseux s'était éteint, très vraisemblablement assassiné, et qu'il fallait de toute urgence _

_lui trouver un héritier. Des zoos s'étaient proposés pour lui en fournir sur l'heure, mais les déclarations_

_subites de L concernant les encore plus récentes disparitions maritimes au quatre coins du globe ont_

_interrompu les négociations. Il semblerait que dés lors, L soit actuellement concentré sur la cause_

_de ces dernières, et aurait envoyé, à défaut de vouloir abandonner sa branche, un assistant sur_

_un navire océanographique, qui voguerait en direction du premier lieu de disparition. "_

The New Zealand Herald, quotidien néo-zélandais

* * *

_26 mars 2008, 11 heures 27, quelque part dans l'Océan Atlantique, non loin des côtes vénézuéliennes._

- Ils aiment pas beaucoup votre patron, on dirait, lança Ber lorsqu'il croisa Light dans les couloirs du premier niveau.

Il lui bloquait le passage, et tenait entre ses mains une feuille de papier. Light fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où l'homme voulait en venir. Celui-ci sembla le remarquer, et lui tendit la feuille, sur laquelle avait été imprimé un texte conséquent.

- J'ai trouvé ça sur le site d'un journal de Nouvelle-Zélande, lui expliqua t-il. Ça parle de L. J'crois que vous devriez le lui montrer, que ça le réveille un peu. Nous, on l'aime bien, ici. Faudrait qu'il se défende un peu plus.

Le shinigami, tout en écoutant le graisseur en chef d'une oreille plus ou moins distraite, parcourut l'article des yeux. La véhémence du contenu l'étonna puis lui plut, et dans un même mouvement, elle l'irrita. Car s'il n'avait pas toujours bien compris L avait été jusqu'à s'engager physiquement dans l'enquête, il entrevoyait en revanche une explication à son peu d'intérêt pour les affaires ayant secouées le monde depuis sa mort. Comme lui, le détective était sujet à l'ennui, et il était extrêmement difficile de faire mieux que ce que Kira avait pu accomplir sur Terre dés lors qu'il avait entre ses mains le death note. Ses tours de passe-passe, ses pirouettes intellectuelles et physiques, les illusions dont il avait nourrit L depuis décembre 2003 jusqu'à novembre 2004, étaient loin de pouvoir être égalés par quiconque. Dans le Cathare, Light avait entendu parler de quelques cas qui lui avaient paru intéressants, de meurtres peu aisés à décrypter au premier abord, et alors il lui arrivait, si ses semblables dieux de la mort évoquaient l'affaire avec suffisamment d'entrain, d'aller en discuter avec eux. Il sortait de sa léthargie pour élaborer des hypothèses, comme il aurait pu le faire autrefois. Mais ces dernières se révélant basées sur des éléments réduits, il lui fallait attendre qu'un shinigami se rende sur Terre pour obtenir davantage de données. Car les dieux de la mort nouveaux-nés n'étaient pas autorisés à se rendre dans le monde des vivants, ayant d'abord besoin de se familiariser avec leur nouvel environnement et de s'adapter physiquement et psychologiquement à l'univers qui les entourait. Cela pouvait prendre des mois, voir des années. Tout dépendait du roi de la Mort.

- _Le vieux fait la sieste_, lui avait dit Ryûk. _Et tant qu'il dort, tu ne peux rien obtenir de lui, pas même une autorisation d'aller sur Terre. Si jamais tu veux y aller quand même, mon petit Light, prépare-toi à finir en poussière. Papy a le sommeil léger. Ne le sous-estime jamais, ou tu le regretteras, crois-moi. _

Sans tabou ni la moindre émotion, son ancien compagnon de route lui avait raconté des histoires de shinigami portés disparus après s'être rendus sur Terre, même pendant une courte période. La plupart des autres dieux de la mort soupçonnait le roi d'en faire du mobilier pour sa demeure. D'autres, un peu plus loquaces, se déclamaient d'une théorie selon laquelle le monarque les tuait, avant d'envoyer leurs âmes dans les tunnels de Dorine, idée immédiatement remise en question par d'autres, qui affirmaient que les tunnels étaient uniquement réservés aux utilisateurs de cahier de la mort s'étant suicidés. S'ouvrait alors un gigantesque débat sur l'usage de chaque partie du Cathare, capable de durer des semaines entières. Il était habituel que l'on finisse par questionner Nu, supposée être la plus ancienne et la plus avertie de tous les dieux de la mort, mais celle-ci était un véritable mur. Elle parlait, dans le sens où, en réalité, elle ne parlait jamais. Elle se promenait dans les plaines sans aucun but, et ne semblait animée d'aucune volonté, ni désir. Son empathie était réduite au néant, cause probable de son temps passé dans le Cathare. Et dés qu'elle venait, c'était comme un roc de tristesse qui se trainait avec elle, en dépit de son manque évident de sentiment.

- Je ne savais pas que la presse en voulait à ce point à L, avoua Light, qui pour une fois était parfaitement sincère.

Il venait effectivement d'arriver et n'avait de ce fait pas vraiment prit la peine de s'intéresser à ce que racontaient les médias.

- Oh, ça date pas d'hier ! Lui assura Ber. Savez, le but des journaux, c'est de rapporter les faits, mais ce qui les gênent avec L, c'est le manque d'info qu'on a ce sujet. Et ce qui ferait tripler le chiffre d'affaire de la presse écrite, ce serait justement de débusquer un petit quelque chose à son sujet. Ils se tirent dans les pattes avec les autres agences pour savoir qui aura un renseignement le premier. À la place du bonhomme, moi aussi, je me cacherai.

Ber avait une voix rêche, qui avait toujours l'air de flotter dans de la salive. Il avait les dents placées irrégulièrement, donnant à son sourire une forme particulière. La courbe de son nez, également, était tordue. Il respirait fort, gonflant son cou de buffle et son ventre, et Light vit que le col de son t-shirt gris était trempé de sueur. En l'entendant parler ainsi, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'y connaissait plutôt bien, en matière de médias.

_Et si c'était lui, le traître ? _

L'expression de Langlois était certes un peu exagérée, mais l'expédition avait malgré tout été organisée de sorte à être la plus discrète possible. Qu'une des rares personnes au courant de son existence ait pu la divulguer à des journalistes pouvait, dans un sens, constituer une trahison. Le président des États-Unis devait probablement être submergé de visites, à l'heure qu'il était, et devait se démener pour expliquer sa décision auprès de ses collaborateurs. Si l'incognito leur avait jusqu'ici offert des avantages, ce n'était plus le cas désormais, puisque comme un boomerang, on le reprochait très certainement au chef de l'État.

- Si vous alliez montrer ça à votre copain ? Fit Ber en désignant l'article. Je pense que ça l'intéresserait aussi, puisque vous bossez tous les deux pour L. Si vous l'avez en contact, dîtes-lui qu'il a notre soutien, hein. On le trouve marrant, nous.

Puis il retourna à son travail, laissant à Light l'opportunité de retourner au second niveau, où se trouvaient L et les chercheurs.

x

x

Si la matinée avait débutée dans l'effervescence, il n'en restait plus rien deux heures plus tard. L et Light, sur un commun accord, avaient commencé par faire tourner l'entièreté des documents concernant les disparitions, précédemment imprimés dans une salle du niveau réservée à cet effet, parmi les scientifiques. Le nombre exact de navire disparus recensés avait fait pousser une sorte de petit cri de jouvencelle éperdue à Deville, qui avait aussitôt senti venir une crise d'herpès gargantuesque et s'était précipité vite fait bien fait en direction de sa cabine pour pallier au problème à coup de crème. Al-Qasim avait tout bonnement piqué une crise de nerfs. Aucun autre mot ne venait à Light pour décrire sa réaction.

- Nom de dieu ! S'était-il écrié, brandissant les feuilles au dessus de lui. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais ils veulent nous achever, ces cons, on en a pour des siècles ! C'est quoi, cette histoire ? Pourquoi ils nous l'ont caché, hein ? Et puis pourquoi personne ne nous amène des crackers, bordel ? Ouh, mais c'est que ça va me perturber à vie, moi, cette affaire !

Il avait continué à gesticuler en arabe. Light, bien que n'ayant pas étudié la langue au cours de son cursus, n'avait pas eu besoin d'un dictionnaire pour comprendre la globalité de la pensée du médecin-légiste.

Les deux génies avaient observés la scène de loin, d'un œil distant et critique, trop peu habitués à ce genre de comportements excessifs pour parvenir à les contrôler. Light venait d'une société où l'exagération émotionnelle n'était pas bien vue, tandis que L était tout simplement resté bien trop longtemps à l'écart des contacts humains pour en connaître les extrêmes. Le shinigami, sans vraiment chercher à comprendre le comment du pourquoi, en étant arrivé à la conclusion qu'il y avait quand même une espèce de fixation sur les crackers, à bord.

Van Lunet avait rajusté six fois ses binocles puis changé trois fois de paire, avant de placer la liste répertoriant les disparitions sous un microscope optique afin de vérifier si celle-ci n'était pas juste une erreur issue de sa mauvaise vue. Réalisant que ce n'était pas le cas, il avait branché des écouteurs à son ordinateur puis s'était passé en boucle le morceau _The Eye of the Tiger _de Survivor. Quand à Newton, il en avait laissé tomber sa pomme sous le choc et en avait immédiatement exigé une nouvelle, sous peine d'attaque de panique. Lellou, qui passait par là, lui avait gentiment ramené une poire.

Durant l'heure qui avait suivi, les chercheurs avaient entamé un processus de remise en forme, autrement dit de lutte contre les effets post-traumatiques de la nouvelle. Deville n'était toujours pas revenu, mais en passant devant sa cabine, Light avait vaguement entendu des sanglots éplorés digne des plus grandes œuvres dramatiques de l'histoire. Le shinigami avait, par ailleurs, préféré quitter le second niveau pour se rendre sur le pont, estimant qu'il n'y aurait rien à faire jusqu'à ce que les scientifiques soient de nouveau d'aplomb psychologiquement parlant. L l'avait imité, ayant pour sa part un message à envoyer à Watari et ne se sentait visiblement pas à l'aise au milieu d'experts au bord de la dépression.

- Rendez-vous au laboratoire dans une demie-heure, avait-il dit à Light.

Celui-ci avait rejoint le pont avant. La température de l'extérieur, en raison de leur position géographique, avait considérablement augmentée, et il avait eut l'impression d'être en été. Le _Svetlana_ naviguait droit sur les flots, déplaçant avec lui plusieurs litres d'écume. Le soleil avait fait son grand retour, brûlant, permanent, tapant sans pitié sur le navire. La climatisation avait certes été installée à l'intérieur, cependant la moindre sortie obligeait les occupants à se confronter à la météo réelle.

Sur le pont, les marins s'affairaient au nettoyage, à la surveillance et à l'observation. À vue d'œil, ils devaient être une dizaine, pas plus, à arpenter la surface extérieure du bateau. Light reconnut le lieutenant Seashell, plongé dans une discussion animée avec Smirnov et Langlois. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut également le maître d'équipage, Zarka. Le moteur du bateau faisait moins de bruit qu'à l'intérieur, remplacé par le claquement des vagues contre la coque.

Il s'appuya contre la rambarde de l'escalier menant à la passerelle, une place qu'il commençait à privilégier compte tenu de la vue générale qu'elle offrait du paysage ainsi que de la partie avant du _Svetlana_. Il aimait bien prendre l'air ici. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu shinigami qu'il se sentait relativement débarrassé de toute mélancolie liée à sa vie en tant qu'être humain.

- SMIRNOV ! J'AI PERDU UN COOKIE PAR TERRE ET JE NE PEUX PAS ME BAISSER POUR LE CHERCHER ! VENEZ M'AIDER, ET QU'ÇA SAUTE !

Ou presque. C'était sans compter sur l'originalité de l'équipage et le peu des cas que les membres se faisaient de la tranquillité d'autrui.

Le second Smirnov passa derrière lui en quatrième vitesse, ponctuant sa course d'un " me voilà, commandant, me voilà ! " puis d'un " oh, tiens, salut assistant numéro 2 ! ". Langlois et Seashell s'étaient dispersés, reprenant la surveillance sur les côtés du navire. Light se rendit dans la passerelle.

Le commandant était visiblement très concentré sur ce qu'il avait devant lui, à savoir des kilolitres de mer salée, et se tenait toujours aussi droit devant le gouvernail, les deux mains posées de chaque côté. Une carte des routes maritimes était dépliée sous ses yeux, mais il la regardait à peine. Smirnov, quand à elle, faisait le tour de la cabine, pliée en deux, index sur la bouche et les yeux rivés sur le sol.

- Écoutez, commandant, je ne vois vraiment pas où a bien pu passer votre cookie, moi, lança-elle.

- Allons, allons, ma chère, un biscuit ne peut pas se volatiliser de manière aussi subite, répliqua Diessel, sans quitter la mer des yeux.

Smirnov poussa alors une exclamation terrorisée puis se redressa, ses yeux bleus écarquillés comme deux grosses boules de billard.

- Commandant, si ça se trouve, commença t-elle d'un ton lugubre, c'est la bête qui hante ces flots qui a volé votre cookie.

- Quoi ? S'écria l'autre, furibond. Je ne le permettrai pas ! C'est _mon_ cookie ! Il a été cuisiné avec amour par Pronto sur _mon_ navire ! Je veux le récupérer ! Demi-tour, Smirnov, allons voir si cette abomination est encore là, que je lui arrache ma propriété. Et qu'ça saute !

Light allait intervenir, estimant que la comédie avait assez duré et qu'une telle mise en scène pour un cookie n'avait pas raison d'être, lorsque L fit irruption à son tour dans la passerelle. Et, comme Smirnov s'était mise à fixer avec une ardeur terrifiante ce que le détective tenait entre ses mains, le shinigami daigna y jeter un bref coup d'œil. C'était un cookie, entier, pas encore entamé.

_C'est pas vrai_

- Le c..co...le cookie ! Fit Smirnov, en pointant du doigt la chose en question.

L baissa les yeux sur son biscuit, puis les releva sur Smirnov, avant de regarder Light qui, bien que fut pour des broutilles, fut ravi de constater que le détective n'avait l'air de rien comprendre et cherchait auprès de lui une possible explication.

- Vous l'avez retrouvé, Smirnov ? L'interrogea Diessel.

- C'est l'assistant numéro 1 qui l'a, commandant, déclara t-elle. Je crois qu'il s'est infiltré en douce dans la cabine de pilotage pour vous le voler.

Comme elle parlait, Light prit conscience qu'un accent s'était insinué dans sa prononciation. Un accent russe. On lui avait dit, un jour, qu'un individu ayant appris une langue différente de sa langue maternelle pouvait voir ressurgir un accent en lien avec cette dernière lorsqu'il était en proie à de fortes émotions. Olga Smirnov était un bel exemple du phénomène, mais se mettre dans des états pareils pour un _cookie_ avait malgré tout quelque chose d'irrationnel.

Quoi que le rationnel n'eût pas franchement sa place sur le _Sveltana_, il fallait le dire.

- Qu'ouïs-je ? Fit le commandant. Assistant...assistant...

Il tentait probablement de se souvenir de l'alias de L, mais sans succès.

- Truc ! Lâcha t-il, et le regard de L se durcit, guère satisfait d'être appelé un " truc " par Diessel. Vous me volez mes cookies ?

- Commandant, ceci-dit sans vouloir vous offenser, je doute que ce genre de chose puisse se produire en moins de quatre secondes.

- AH ! Il connait le temps, il sait tout ! S'égosilla Langlois, qui venait de pénétrer dans la cabine sans crier gare. Il est coupable, c'est un traitre ! Passez-le par dessus bord !

Elle repartir en claquant la porte, comme un coup de vent. Si L paraissait un peu crispé par le passage en fanfare du lieutenant, Smirnov et le commandant, en revanche, n'étaient pas démontés le moins du monde par son intervention.

- Faut l'excuser, hein, dit Smirnov, les mains dans le dos. Elle est un peu parano, mais on s'y fait. D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas tort. Comment ça se fait, que vous connaissiez le temps exact ayant séparé le vol de monsieur Cookie et votre arrivée dans la passerelle, assistant numéro 1 ?

- Ryûzaki, lui rappela L sur un ton un peu sec. Et ce n'est pas le temps exact, je donnais une estimation à titre d'exemple.

- Mais il vous a bien fallu une base pour en arriver à cette conclusion, non ? Et la base, c'était quoi ?

- Je n'avais pas de base.

- Donc c'était le temps réel, puisque sinon, vous l'auriez utilisé comme base pour votre exemple ?

- Non, c'était juste un exemple de temps, et un exemple ne nécessite pas toujours une base.

- Un exemple se base sur des connaissances déjà acquises, il vous fallait donc un certain savoir en matière de temps existant entre l'endroit où vous étiez il y a quelques instants et la passerelle, et j'en conclus que le temps que vous nous avez présenté est soit un exemple déduit de connaissances, soit le temps exact.

- Cela impliquerait que j'ai déjà accompli un calcul du temps entre le point où je me trouvai et la passerelle, or je n'ai aucune montre sur moi.

- Oh, mais vous auriez pu le faire de tête. Et d'ailleurs, si vous abordez le sujet du calcul, c'est que vous en avez fait un, non ?

- Je n'ai rien calculé, j'ai simplement évoqué la possibilité de faire un calcul pour vous prouver que je ne suis responsable de rien.

- Si vous n'étiez vraiment responsable de rien, vous n'auriez rien à prouver. Et j'aimerai bien qu'on cesse de changer de sujet. Comment vous connaissiez le temps entre...

- Je ne le connais pas, la coupa L, j'ai donné un exemple, c'est tout.

- Oh, mais vous le connaissez, et si vous le connaissez si bien, c'est que vous avez dû faire l'aller-retour plusieurs fois. Vous avez donc volé d'autres cookies, assistant numéro 1.

Light, qui pourtant avait déjà assisté à des discours bien plus complexes en matière d'argumentation, était pour la première fois et, il l'espérait, la dernière, complétement et irrévocablement largué.

- Ryûzaki, répéta L, et son ton était de plus en plus froid. Et je n'ai pas été voler d'autres cookies, celui-ci m'a été offert par la cuisinière.

Smirnov ouvrait la bouche de manière quasi-automatique, mais la dernière remarque de L tua dans l'œuf sa propre affirmation. Elle resta bien dix secondes la bouche ouverte, l'index levé, ce qui lui donna l'air profondément stupide. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, et soudainement ses yeux s'écarquillèrent largement, tandis qu'elle pointait son doigt en direction de L.

- Ah, mais fallait le dire tout de suite ! S'exclama t-elle. On savait pas, nous, que c'était Pronto qui vous l'avait donné.Oh là là, et moi qui ai fait le guignol pendant dix minutes !

- Que se passe t-il, très chère ? S'enquit le commandant, qui en dépit de sa présence sur les lieux n'avait apparemment rien suivi.

- Rien, commandant, tout va pour le mieux, lui répondit Smirnov, tout sourire. L'assistant Ryûzaki n'a pas volé votre cookie, c'est Pronto qui lui en fait un.

Cependant, Diessel ne parut guère rasséréné par la nouvelle.

- Et où voyez-vous quelque chose de mieux là-dedans, Smirnov ? Répliqua t-il. Ça ne nous informe toujours pas de l'endroit où est mon cookie à _moi_.

- Ah.

Smirnov se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, mal à l'aise.

- Mais j'ai bien cherché partout, commandant, je vous assure, sans trouver quoi que ce soit.

- C'était mon dernier cookie, gémit le commandant. Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas naviguer sans mon quatorzième biscuit de la matinée.

- Si Ryûzaki vous donnait le sien, ça vous conviendrait ? Proposa Light, rendu excédé par la futilité de la conversation.

Le regard du détective se posa sur lui, et bien que le shinigami ne le vit pas concrètement, il lui sembla qu'il contenait de l'irritation. Light ne tourna pas la tête pour le lui rendre. C'était juste un cookie. Pas de quoi faire un caprice. En outre, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de devoir subir à nouveau un nouvel échange entre le second et le commandant à ce sujet. Il voulait retourner au laboratoire. Les scientifiques, bien qu'en tenant une bonne couche, avaient au moins un semblant de logique. Les membres de l'équipage, eux, semblaient ne vouloir obéir à aucune forme de cohérence, quelle qu'elle fût.

Smirnov ne répondit pas, attendant simplement la réponse du commandant. Le corps de celui-ci s'était un peu affaissé vers l'avant, et sa tête s'était baissée. Il était d'une certaine façon recroquevillé sur lui-même. Comme il ne disait rien, elle s'approcha de lui et l'appela gentiment, lui provoquant un bref sursaut.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de cookie, voyons, déclara alors Diessel sur le ton de l'évidence. Enfin, ma chère, je vous aurais appelé, si cela avait été le cas !

Là où Smirnov n'eut aucune réaction notable, L et Light échangèrent un coup d'œil incompréhensif, essayant éventuellement de savoir si l'autre était en mesure de fournir une explication. Car le commandant avait l'air de s'être soudainement remis en marche après une veille d'une durée indéterminée, et il avait semblait-il au passage perdu des éléments. Le second se contenta pour sa part de sourire doucement, de s'incliner, puis de s'écarter un peu, rendant au commandant la totalité de son espace personnel.

- Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs les assistants ? Lança t-il.

Même sa voix s'était faite plus claire, plus assurée. Il s'était redressé, retrouvant sa superbe et le maintien noble qui les avait tant surpris lorsqu'ils l'avaient rencontré.

_Il y a un prob_

L coupa court à ses réflexions, exigeant de savoir combien de temps devait durer le trajet allant du port de New-York jusqu'à l'endroit de la première disparition rendue publique, autrement dit celle ayant eu lieu dans le détroit de Magellan.

- Oh, pas longtemps, lui affirma Diessel. Ce navire-là est un rapide, nous devrions être là-bas d'ici quatre jours, tout au plus.

Le visage de L n'exprima absolument rien, mais Light devina, pour l'avoir côtoyé suffisamment longtemps, qu'il digérait la nouvelle avec difficulté.

_Quatre jours _

C'était 96 heures passées en compagnie d'une bande de dingues, sans la possibilité de pouvoir avancer véritablement dans l'enquête. En d'autres termes, ce qui pour le commandant Diessel était un temps record équivalait pour eux à une éternité. Car sans données supplémentaires, il ne leur était guère possible de formuler des hypothèses valides au sujet des disparitions. Les rapports d'autopsie des cadavres donnaient certes des éléments sur le modus operandi, mais pas davantage, étant donné qu'il y avait également là des points qui demeuraient peu clairs, des zones d'ombres. Plusieurs interrogations formulées par les médecins-légistes figuraient dans le dossier, or c'était justement des réponses dont avaient besoin les deux génies pour pouvoir commencer le travail. Pour le moment, ils n'en étaient qu'à une étape de documentation, piochant ici et là des informations qu'ils regroupaient avec l'aide des scientifiques à bord du Svetlana sur un grand tableau blanc, dans une petite pièce adjacente au laboratoire.

Light, sautant sur l'occasion, voulut connaître l'itinéraire emprunté pour se rendre sur les différents points de disparition. Celles-ci étant très éparpillées, il étaient prévu qu'ils fassent de nombreux allers-retours entre l'océan Atlantique, Indien et Arctique, mais ne devaient toutefois jamais passer dans l'océan Pacifique. Ils zigzagueraient ainsi pendant une vingtaine de jours grand maximum, d'après le commandant, sans compter les escales organisées et les pauses sur les lieux de disparitions, où les attendaient normalement des équipes de chercheurs, de techniciens et de militaires, ainsi que quelques médias.

- On finira par le lac Ontario, là où s'est volatilisé l'_Eagle_, le bateau de recherche envoyé par les États-Unis, expliqua Diessel en montrant le lac sur la carte.

_En espérant qu'on ait pas disparus nous aussi avant_

La crainte était commune mais n'avait pas encore été abordée, sans doute pour éviter qu'une émeute ne prenne place à bord. Un système de sonar avait été affecté au _Svetlana_ afin de repérer toute présence éventuelle de prédateur pouvant être à l'origine du phénomène, mais L comme Light Yagami doutaient très fortement de son efficacité. Ce n'était pas ça qui empêcherait une éventuelle catastrophe, quand bien même ils en seraient avertis avant qu'elle ne survienne.

x

x

Ils étaient seuls. Les chercheurs étaient allés déjeuner, mais eux n'avaient pas faim, et ce n'était pas très certainement pas la poêle de Pronto, tout aussi menaçante qu'elle puisse être, qui leur rendrait leur appétit. Cela dit, la cuisinière ne pesterait probablement pas bien longtemps si on lui expliquait qu'ils loupaient exceptionnellement le repas de midi pour travailler.

_Ça lui fera moins de vaisselle_

Abandonnant le laboratoire, ils s'étaient installés dans la salle située juste à côté, comprenant des équipements scientifiques un peu moins perfectionnés, une grande table et des chaises. Le tableau blanc, recouvert de données géographiques, ne ressemblait plus à grand chose, et n'aidait en rien à la résolution de quoi que ce fut. C'était L qui, le premier, avait réuni toutes les informations concernant les disparitions et les avait classé en deux catégories. Dans la première, on trouvait les disparitions rendues publiques. Dans la seconde, celles qui avaient été dissimulées au monde par les États-Unis. Par ailleurs, les experts, définitivement remis du choc, fulminaient à présent contre le gouvernement américain et évoquaient entre eux une augmentation possible de leurs salaires. Deville était le plus intéressé par le sujet, et ne manquait pas d'y revenir à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

Ils avaient procédés à une classification précise, ne négligeant pas le moindre détail. Light avait amassé les renseignements portant sur les navires en tant que tels, tandis que les scientifiques répertoriaient les horaires de disparition, la météo, ainsi que le nombre de cadavres découverts et tous les éléments portant sur ces derniers. Ils avaient par la suite construit plusieurs tableaux informatifs, organisés selon les similitudes des cas. Ils apparaissaient sur le tableau blanc. Light les avait retranscrit sur son ordinateur portable, amené pour plus de confort et d'aisance en matière d'accès aux dossiers qu'il possédait. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à L pourquoi il ne faisait pas de même, le détective s'était contenté de répondre :

- J'ai tout dans la tête, Light-kun. Ça ne me servirai à rien.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, Light lui avait raconté tout ce que le shinigami Sidoh avait pu lui dire dans le Cathare, sans rien lui cacher. Il lui avait rapporté les termes exacts de son congénère, tout observant attentivement le visage de L pour y déceler une émotion quelconque. Depuis son retour, il était avide d'arracher au détective des attitudes, des comportements particuliers. Le voir réagir aussi abruptement lorsqu'il avait évoqué le death note avait attisé sa curiosité de telle sorte qu'il en avait été lui-même déconcerté. Le L qu'il avait connu avant sa mort était constamment inexpressif et ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse des reproches, tant du point de vue médiatique que personnel. Il était facilement sujet à l'ennui et, quand l'affaire Kira s'était mise à stagner, il avait entrepris de résoudre quelques cas supplémentaires pour " s'occuper ". À présent, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru à son arrivée sur Terre, le détective avait visiblement été soumis à des modifications. Il avait changé. Pas complétement, mais il dégageait quelque chose de différent, qui étrangement se trouvait être familier aux yeux de Light, sans qu'il parvienne toutefois à y mettre un nom.

_On a changé tous les deux_

Le shinigami savait que sa nouvelle condition l'avait également transformé, et bien qu'il ait conservé une majorité de ses traits de caractère, d'autres étaient apparus, ou bien certains avaient empirés. Il se savait être devenu bien plus froid et réservé qu'auparavant. Il brûlait moins, puisque moins habité par l'ambition. Celle-ci avait quasiment été happée en totalité dans le Cathare. Il avait également dû ravaler une bonne partie de sa fierté. Et s'il haïssait toujours L pour sa victoire injustifiée, il sentait petit à petit ce sentiment refluer, comme le manque d'empathie se faisait une place au creux de son être. Le processus était supposé durer des années, mais Light en avait déjà un avant-goût, sûrement rendu privilégié par le fait que, de son vivant, il n'avait jamais vraiment expérimenté un nombre assez conséquent d'émotions.

Ils avaient subi une modification antagoniste. L'un ressentait moins tandis que l'autre s'était mis à éprouver davantage.

Aucun d'eux n'avait parlé des déclarations de Sidoh aux experts. Ils préféraient faire passer sa réflexion sous la forme d'une idée personnelle, qui leur soit propre. Pour le moment, ils terminaient de remplir les tableaux et s'attelaient à comparer les résultats. Ils y avaient apporté des changements en l'absence des scientifiques, préférant ranger les disparitions par année plutôt que par connaissance ou non du public, qui était alors devenue une sous catégorie. Le tableau actuel, après remodelage, se présentait sous la forme suivante :

**2005 :**

9 août = MM, 20h45, temps couvert, bateau de pêche, inconnue

10 août = MM, 7h 12, temps couvert, ferry, inconnue

17 octobre = OI, 18h36, temps dégagé, vraquier, inconnue

**2006 : **

04 janvier = OP, 23h29, tempête, navire frigorifique, inconnue

15 mai = OP, 20h07, temps couvert, vraquier, inconnue

**2007 : **

28 février = OP, 14h52, temps dégagé, ferry, inconnue

24 juillet = OI, 21h19, temps dégagé, ferry, inconnue

6 novembre = OA, 20h37, temps couvert, ferry, connue

**2008 : **

12 décembre = OAR, 23h48, temps couvert, brise-glace, connue

30 janvier = OI, 20h24, temps couvert, porte-conteneur, connue

18 mars = OA, 21h12, tempête, vraquier, connue

21 mars = FSL, 3h57, temps dégagé, ferry, connue

22 mars = FSL, 13h04, temps dégagé, navire de recherches, connue

Les données techniques récupérées par Light avaient été classées dans un autre tableau, qui pour le moment n'avait pas lieu d'attirer l'attention. En effet, la majorité provenait de compagnies différentes, étaient équipés de matériaux modernes, avaient un nombre en terme d'équipage relativement égal et des moteurs fonctionnant avec le même carburant.

Ils étaient partis sur l'idée que ce qui provoquait les disparitions ne pouvait pas véritablement être qualifié de " créature ", aussi afin d'éviter toute éventuelle crise de panique au sein du _Svetlana_, ils avaient jugé bon de le nommer I, pour Inconnu. L avait également tenu à se procurer une large planisphère, que lui avait apporté Lellou, et qu'il avait aussitôt accroché au mur. Il situait géographiquement les disparitions à présent, les rendant plus aisées à retrouver en alternant les couleurs des points qu'il inscrivait sur la carte.

- Sidoh disait qu'il y avait eu beaucoup plus, lui fit remarquer Light dés lors qu'il eut terminé.

Assis face à la planisphère, il observait le résultat sans qu'aucune objection de lui vienne à l'esprit. Il aurait apprécié que L fasse une erreur dans sa notation, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

- Je sais, répondit le détective, le pouce appuyé contre ses lèvres, un marqueur vert dans les mains. Reste à savoir si elles ont été signalées ou pas.

- Hum.

L avait eu en tête les coordonnées géographiques exactes pour situer les disparitions sur la carte, mais il avait estimé que les introduire dans le tableau n'apporterait rien d'essentiel. Il alla chercher la thermos de café apportée par Van Lunet au laboratoire, et se remplit une tasse, dans laquelle il ajouta cinq morceaux de sucre. Les scientifiques, leurs agissements disproportionnés et la balourdise de l'équipage lui donnait mal au crâne. Il était bon pour une nouvelle migraine.

_Et Light-kun aussi, on dirait_

S'ils ne s'entendaient pas sur de nombreux sujets, ils étaient en revanche tout à fait d'accord pour dire que la traversée en compagnie d'une bande d'aliénés était un calvaire. La difficulté de la situation mettait de côté leurs conflits passés comme présents, et faisait ressortir leurs similitudes. Dans cet univers où la raison n'avait pas vraiment sa place, ils trouvaient presque en l'autre une forme de soutien, voir de consolation. C'était aussi bien la première fois que sa ressemblance intellectuelle avec L ne mettait pas Light Yagami de mauvaise humeur, et c'était aussi la première fois que la présence d'un égal ne martyrisait pas l'incroyable égo du détective.

- L ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Il n'y a personne.

- Tu ne sais pas s'il n'y a personne, Light-kun. Et quand bien même, je préfère que tu utilise mon alias, c'est plus prudent.

- Tu sais que si je le voulais, je pourrais révéler ton identité à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Le taquina Light.

- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.

Il s'installa sur une chaise face au shinigami, et replia ses jambes contre son torse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce serait trop facile, répondit le détective. Tu n'aimes pas ça, Light-kun. Et puis ça ne t'apporterait rien pour l'enquête, tu le résoudras plus vite si je travaille également dessus.

- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de finir ça rapidement, hein ?

Les yeux noirs de L, levés vers lui, étaient calmes et un peu moqueurs.

_Il se fout de moi_

Ce n'était pas nouveau, mais toujours aussi désagréable. L aimait bien taillader son amour-propre comme Kira avait pu charcuter le sien auparavant, et maintenant qu'il avait prouvé que Light et le meurtrier ne faisaient qu'une seule personne, il ne comptait pas se priver. Petite vengeance personnelle que de pouvoir replonger le nouveau dieu de la mort dans sa défaite, certes un peu puérile, mais délicieusement jubilatoire.

- Tu t'ennuies là-bas, hein, Light-kun ? Ronronna le détective d'une voix mielleuse.

La crispation du visage du shinigami lui fit un bien monstre, affolant tout autant que brutal.

- La ferme, L, siffla Light. Tu t'emmerdes autant que moi.

L pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, avec un air faussement interrogateur planté sur le visage. Light ne regretta jamais autant son immatérialité, incapable de lui permettre de coller son poing dans la figure de l'autre. Il lui mit alors sous le nez l'article qu'avait trouvé Ber un peu plus tôt, et ne quitta pas des yeux le visage du détective tandis que celui-ci le lisait.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Lui demanda t-il.

- Internet, fit Light, se reculant contre le dossier de sa chaise pour ensuite croiser les bras. C'est un des membres de l'équipage qui me l'a donné. C'est si pénible que ça, la vie, sans Kira ?

- Tais-toi, Light-kun.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ici, L ? Tu t'ennuie au point de mettre ta vie en danger ? Ça te manque tant que ça, d'être à deux doigts de se faire tuer ?

La main de L se referma sèchement sur la feuille où avait été imprimé l'article, la froissant sans aucune compassion. Light ne voyait pas ses yeux, abrités par de longes mèches de cheveux noirs.

_Non, Light-kun, ça ne me manque pas, de risquer ma vie_

_Non, Light-kun, je ne m'ennuie pas au point de me mettre en danger_

_Non, Light, la vie sans Kira, ce n'est pas insupportable_

_Non, Light-kun, tu ne me manques pas_

_C'est juste que je m'ennuie_

* * *

« _Surtout, ne pas confondre tristesse et ennui. _»

Citation de Jules Renard, écrivain français

* * *

Indication :

- Euuh...nan, en fait, je tenais juste à vous dire que même si j'ai parlé d'homéopathie dans ce chapitre et qu'il cite quelque chose d'existant dans ce domaine, je ne sais **rien** à ce sujet. Je teste avec des fumigations à l'eucalyptus quand j'ai des rhumes et ça marche, mais pour ce qui est l'effet de placebo, je base ça sur des théories déjà entendues à l'extérieur. C'était juste pour renforcer le côté très rationnel de Light.

- Si je me suis bien marré en écrivant l'article de journal ? Oh, ouais, c'était sympa ;).

- Nan, sérieusement, un paresseux, c'est trop mignon. Faut juste oublier la fourrure verdâtre, quoi.

- J'ai pas fait beaucoup de parties, pour ce chapitre, tiens.

- J'aime bien Ber. Il est cool.

- Je me suis juste éclatée pour le passage avec les scientifiques et pour le dialogue sur le cookie(des comme ça, vous risquez d'en retrouver pas mal, rappelez-vous qu'ils sont tous fous !).

- Et j'ai adoré écrire la fin.

- Manque, c'est pour le manque de sommeil de Light dans la première partie, le manque d'activités de L au niveau international, le manque de cookies, le manque d'informations sur les disparitions, et le manque de divertissements pour nos deux génies. Du coup, je suis en train de me dire que " Trou ", ça aurait probablement été un bon titre, aussi. Mais ça moins romantique, quand même XD.

* * *

Booon, moi être contente, moi avoir fini dans les temps et pas dans un stress monstre. Et puis les vacances approchent, ça met de bonne humeur, si on excepte mon partiel de demain. Je hais la phonétique/phonologie/morphologie, sauf quand il n'y a pas d'examen dessus :P. Je vous remercie infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, et je vous souhaite d'avoir apprécié le chapitre.

Prochain d'ici trois à quatre semaines ! À bientôt !

Negen

PS : je me suis trouvé une putain de bande-son pour l'histoire, je suis en train de rajouter des propositions de morceaux dans les chapitres précédents(bon, d'accord, pas beaucoup XD) !


	11. Chapitre Neuvième : Affectif

**CHAPITRE NEUVI****È**ME_**  
**_

x

x

* * *

Affectif : du latin "adfectivus ", qui relève des affects, de la sensibilité,

des sentiments en général.

* * *

**AFFECTIF**

x

x

_**Message reçu le 11/4/2005 à 00h48**_

_Il m'a dit que tu le voyais de temps à autre. Qu'une fois, tu dormais, et que tu avais_

_appelé son nom. Je crois que tu couves un bon truc, sérieusement. Faut que t'arrêtes_

_le sucre. Ça te fait halluciner à propos des morts._

* * *

_27 mars 2008, 5 heures 02, Quartier Général de L, Londres, Angleterre._

- Blondie, tu veux bien lâcher ce putain d'ordinateur ? Grogna Matt depuis le lit.

Rien de plus désagréable que d'être réveillé par les tapotements incessants de son compagnon de chambre sur le clavier. Matt avait toujours eu des difficultés à trouver le sommeil depuis son enfance, et les rares fois où il parvenait à fermer l'œil le plongeaient dans une léthargie capable d'être brisée par la moindre intervention extérieure, aussi légère fut-elle. Si, à la Wammy's House, les frénésies nocturnes de Mello ne l'avaient jamais dérangé étant donné qu'elles avaient lieu ailleurs, puisque tous les ordinateurs étaient séparés des chambres par un étage, ce n'était en revanche plus la même chose désormais. Le fait de partager une piaule n'était en soi pas dérangeant mais c'était le peu de cas que le blond se faisait du manque de sommeil de Matt qui agaçait ce dernier. Ça ajouté à l'abominable éclairage agressif de l'écran d'ordinateur.

Mello n'écoutait pas. Matt ouvrit les yeux avec peine, la pupille presque immédiatement assaillie par la lumière, et vit son meilleur ami installé en tailleur juste à côté de lui, sur le lit, son ordinateur portable ouvert sous le nez. Il avait une clope au bec et un casque sur les oreilles. De là où il était, Matt pouvait entendre les hurlements rauques de ce qu'il identifia comme étant un chanteur de métal.

Il tendit le bras, et frappa sèchement le genou de Mello avec son poing fermé.

- Quoi ? Marmonna l'autre, visiblement ennuyé.

- Tu pourrais pas aller travailler ailleurs ? Tu m'empêches de dormir.

- Prends un somnifère, répliqua Mello avec une simplicité déconcertante.

_L'amitié et l'entraide ? _

Tout à cet instant précis laissait à croire que jamais Mello n'avait associé les deux de manière spontanée. Puis Matt se souvint que les génies de la Wammy's n'étaient en rien supposés jouer à chat ensembles dans les couloirs, et retint la remarque désobligeante qui désespérait à se faufiler entre le rempart de ses lèvres gercées.

- Ça marche pas, tu le sais très bien, lâcha t-il. Va bosser à côté, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir.

Six nuits blanches, c'était certes moins que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, mais suffisant depuis qu'il étudiait le cas en Israël. Son cerveau fatiguait plus vite que celui des deux autres, raison pour laquelle il n'était jamais arrivé second ou premier du classement. En plus d'un manque monumental d'ambition. Mello appelait ça de la faiblesse. Matt, lui, préférait le terme de nonchalance. Il se fichait bien de sa position au sein de la société, du regard des autres, de la résolution ou non d'une affaire ou même de l'avenir de la planète, tant qu'il pouvait conserver un ordinateur et un paquet de cigarettes. Son manque d'intérêt envers les choses complexes et, parallèlement, son désir de paix, avait été la raison pour laquelle L s'était intéressé à lui, au delà de sa place dans le classement. Le détective ne comprenait pas qu'un génie puisse ne souhaiter rien d'autre que la tranquillité, car celle-ci représentait à ses yeux le comble de l'ennui. Et c'était l'ennui qu'il fuyait en permanence.

Parce que l'ennui lui collait des maux de crâne.

Qu'il frustrait Mello, le métamorphosant en bête sauvage.

Et qu'il attaquait sans pitié le corps et l'esprit de Near.

Matt avait eu l'occasion de voir, une fois, les effets de l'ennui chez son camarade albinos, du temps où ils étaient encore à l'orphelinat. C'était les vacances d'été et il y avait pénurie de devoirs parce que manque de professeurs, tous envolés aux quatre coins de la planète pour se faire dorer le ventre sur la plage. Par conséquent, tous les jouets avaient été réquisitionnés par les petits du premier étage. Near s'était retrouvé coincé. Il n'avait, en outre, pas d'amis avec lesquels oublier l'absence de distraction.

Lorsque Near s'ennuyait, c'était comme le temps s'arrêtait de tourner autour de lui. Il ne bougeait plus. Du tout. Il ne faisait rien. Il n'allait même pas manger à la cantine. Matt avait été obligé d'avouer qu'il n'y avait que dans cette situation que l'albinos était véritablement lui-même, sans le masque du génie suprême flottant sur les traits de son visage. Il était le Near originel. L'orphelin pour une raison qu'aucun ici excepté L, Watari et Roger ne connaissait. Il se transformait en vide. Un néant profond qui n'avait pas de fin, un peu comme l'univers, à l'exception que l'univers était plein d'étoiles et qu'à l'intérieur de Near, rien ne brillait, et peut-être n'avait jamais brillé auparavant.

C'était seulement alors, en le voyant tout seul dans la salle de jeu, tout petit et immobile, que Matt avait éprouvé de la compassion à son égard.

Near lui avait fait _pitié_.

Non pas qu'il y eût une quelconque détresse à être vide chez lui, mais c'était Matt qui, brutalement, avait trouvé regrettable le fait de ne pas être davantage qu'un creux. Il avait alors comprit pourquoi L favorisait un peu Near au détriment de Mello, puis la seconde d'après avait pensé le contraire. Mello était _vivant_. Profondément, presque avec désespoir, avec une rage peu commune, de manière bestiale et gargantuesque. C'était cela qui le rendait si passionnant, qui faisait de lui le répulsif idéal contre l'ennui. À lui tout seul, en dépit d'une stature assez frêle, il donnait l'impression de déplacer des montagnes, de faire la guerre dans chacun de ses mouvements. Il était vivant à tel point que, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Matt le croyait capable de ramener à la vie des macchabées. Et encore aujourd'hui, parfois, en le voyant, il se disait qu'il devait emmener Mello dans un cimetière, pour voir s'il pouvait réveiller les morts. Dans tous les cas, il le réveillait lui, même s'il n'était pas mort.

Mello débordait là où Near n'avait rien. Pour Matt, le choix était vite fait. Le vide le faisait pleurer. Du temps où il traînait pour ainsi dire tout le temps avec Mello à la Wammy's, il n'appréciait pas beaucoup Near, puisque que ce dernier faisait toujours sortir le blond de ses gonds, laissant à Matt le soin de gérer la bête, mais ce jour de juillet, il était allé s'asseoir près de l'albinos, avec sa console. Ils ne s'étaient rien dit. Mais Matt avait, étrangement, eut la sensation que l'autre était relativement content qu'il lui ait tenu compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'un lion enragé ne fasse irruption dans la pièce en hurlant à la trahison. Ou une lionne, étant donné qu'à l'époque, Mello abordait un physique androgyne au possible, qu'il ne valait toutefois mieux pas avoir comme sujet de raillerie dans une discussion, sous peine de passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Mello, s'il te plait, insista t-il, alors que son meilleur ami n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Near occupe déjà tout l'espace avec ses joujoux.

- Alors va dans la cuisine.

- Tout ce qui sépare la cuisine du salon, c'est un bar, Matty.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, je ne veux pas travailler quand Near est aussi proche.

- Tu le fais bien en journée, lui rappela Matt.

- Tant que je t'ai avec moi, ça va, répondit Mello. Mais si jamais je me retrouve seul avec cet enfoiré, je sens que je vais le buter.

Matt ne sut pas s'il y avait là matière à se réjouir ou non. Être le calmant officiel de Mihael Kheel, si cela pouvait paraître flatteur dans un premier temps, avait de gros inconvénients, à commencer par celui-ci. L'incapacité du mafieux à tenir sans lui dans la même pièce que Near. Il fallait absolument que Mello aille étudier ailleurs pour qu'il puisse finir sa nuit tranquillement, mais la seule pièce disponible était le salon ou, éventuellement, la cuisine. Et Matt, quand bien même il adorait Mello, n'avait pas la moindre envie de se déplacer. Impossible de lui demander d'aller dans la chambre de Near. Ni dans celle de L. Elisabeth dormait à poings fermés, cette veinarde, et il n'était pas non plus question d'aller la réveiller. Quand à salle de bains et aux toilettes, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Mello était bien trop fier pour s'y retirer.

- Mel', je suis HS, grommela t-il, la voix quelque peu étouffée par la couverture qui protégeait la partie basse de son visage. Faut que je dorme, s'il te plait.

Son compagnon de chambre ne daigna pas lui répondre.

- Mello, bordel de merde, répéta Matt.

Le concerné pencha alors son visage tout près du sien, le casque toujours sur les oreilles. Il retira sa cigarette d'entre ses lèvres et lâcha :

- Embrasse-moi.

- Hein ?

De surprise, ne s'attendant guère à ce genre de remarque de la part de Mello, il avait ouvert les yeux. L'autre leva les siens au ciel avec l'air d'une diva malheureusement obligée de converser en compagnie du dernier des abrutis, avant de retirer son casque, dans lequel gueulait sans interruption le chanteur, puis de se pencher plus avant. Son souffle alla gentiment caresser le nez de son camarade de chambre. Odeur de tabac à laquelle il était habitué depuis ses onze ans.

- Bi-sou, reprit-il en articulant chacune des syllabes.

Ce fut plus fort que lui. Matt sentit des gloussements désespérés lui monter dans la gorge et au bout de quelques secondes, il se mit à rire de manière frénétique, en se tenant le ventre à deux mains comme un gosse de huit ans. Il eut même envie de battre des jambes. C'était peut-être bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il trouvait Mello aussi comique.

- Je croyais que tu étais fatigué, lui fit remarquer celui-ci.

- Putain...Mel...mais merde..tu te serais entendu...

Et chaque quart de phrase était ponctué d'éclats de rire. Matt se redressa avec peine sur le lit, en équilibre sur un coude. Le rire était une boisson énergisante. L ne riait jamais, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit aussi peu dynamique. Tout près de lui, Mello, à genoux, attendait que son hilarité prenne fin avec une visible mauvaise humeur. Matt tendit alors les lèvres jusqu'à ce que sa bouche prenne la forme d'un cœur, puis gazouilla bêtement, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son meilleur ami :

- Bisou, bisou !

Cela eut pour unique conséquence de le faire repartir de plus belle au fin fond de sa joie. L'expression de l'autre trahissait une intense fatigue nerveuse. Dés lors qu'il était en colère, Matt avait l'impression de voir la Russie entière traverser le visage de Mello, depuis Moscou en passant par la toundra et le volcan Klioutchevskoï. Il estimait, pour sa part, que lui ne devait dégager absolument aucun signe de son appartenance à l'Irlande. Excepté éventuellement sa couleur de cheveux.

- Tu veux bien te calmer, oui ? Grogna le mafieux en se massant les tempes avec deux doigts.

- Excellent ! Ah, bordel, tu m'as tué, Blondie.

- Pas encore, mais si tu continues à te marrer, ça pourrait bien arriver.

Il sentait le calme revenir, l'hystérie refluer. Dommage. Il aimait bien rire. C'était un état qui ne lui était pas franchement familier mais qu'il appréciait. À la Wammy's House, hormis les plus jeunes qui s'épanouissaient encore dans une ignorance douceâtre, les mômes ne roulaient jamais par terre sous l'effet d'une bonne blague. Les réactions des uns et des autres étaient restreintes, rarement poussées au delà d'un sourire. On aurait pu croire que le classement affiché en permanence dans le hall central aspirait toute gaieté hors des individus qui peuplaient l'établissement. Même le personnel ne se laissait pas aller si facilement. Matt se souvenait que le phénomène s'était accentué deux mois après la disparition de Kira. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander si, maintenant que Light Yagami était de retour, quelques plaisanteries allaient faire le tour de l'orphelinat. Il n'irait pas vérifier. Mais il s'était promis de poser la question à Roger, quand ils l'auraient au bout du fil. Le pauvre homme était malheureusement trop occupé actuellement à tenir la maisonnée de génies en herbe pour pouvoir se déplacer. Matt avait toujours eu de la peine pour lui. L, qui l'avait nommé au poste de directeur sur les conseils de Watari, ne lui avait pas franchement fait de cadeau.

La preuve étant que la chevelure de Roger s'était éclaircie année après année.

- Matt.

- Quoi ?

- J'attends.

- Tu attends quoi, Blondie ? Soupira son camarade de chambre en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller.

Ou plutôt, sur les oreillers. Il en utilisait deux, faute de quoi il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

- Tu voulais que j'aille bosser dans le salon, non ?

- Ouais. Et ?

- Et je t'ai demandé quelque chose.

- Tu en as vraiment besoin ?

- Histoire que personne ne vienne nous emmerder pour meurtre sur espèce protégée d'albinos, ouais.

Matt sourit.

Near.

_On en revient constamment à Near_

x

x

L'obsession de Mello pour son rival n'avait pas vraiment fléchi depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'orphelinat. En dépit de tout ce qu'il avait pu laissé derrière lui, le blond n'avait pas complétement renoncé à sa place de second dans le classement, et le fait qu'il ait accepté de résoudre le cas en Israël malgré la présence de Near était là pour appuyer Matt dans sa théorie. En outre, Mello en voulait terriblement à l'albinos d'avoir refusé leur proposition.

Le jour même de leur départ, un an plus tôt, ils s'étaient rendus ensembles dans la chambre de Near. Celui-ci, recroquevillé sur le sol comme à son habitude, venait tout juste de recevoir la dernière demande d'enquête de L et tirait de mécontentement sur une de ses boucles blanches quand ils étaient entrés. Mello n'y était pas allé par quatre chemin.

- On se barre, N, avait-il annoncé sans cérémonie. On en a ras-le-bol des conneries de L.

Near avait daigné les regarder l'un après l'autre, et si Matt n'avait pas eu connaissance de son manque d'émotion, il aurait juré que de l'étonnement s'était logé dans ses yeux bleus.

- D'accord, avait-il répondu simplement avant de retourner à son ordinateur.

Matt, croyant que tout était dit, s'était dirigé vers la porte, avant de se rendre compte que Mello, en revanche, n'avait pas bougé, restant planté au milieu de la pièce.

- Tu viens, Blondie ?

Mais non, Blondie ne l'avait pas suivi. Il observait Near avec insistance, et comme si ce dernier l'avait perçu, il avait levé la tête vers lui, et leurs yeux s'étaient croisés. Du fond de ses entrailles, Matt avait aussitôt haï cet échange sans raison valable. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait cru sur le moment. Mello était alors allé s'agenouiller devant Near, sans doute à la plus grande surprise des deux autres, et peut-être même à la sienne, puis avait demandé, d'un ton presque trop doux pour lui appartenir :

- Tu viens avec nous ou pas ?

Matt avait _vu_ quelque chose poindre sur le visage de Near, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir voir un jour. C'était discret, guère évident à repérer, mais le roux était quelqu'un d'extrêmement attentif, sans doute bien plus que Mello et Near réunis, et il loupait rarement des détails de ce genre. On aurait dit le fragment d'une émotion ancienne, logée très profondément et qui, soudainement, avait décidé de refaire surface. Et chez une personne comme Near, cette réaction était d'autant plus incompréhensible qu'inattendue. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris tandis qu'il ne quittait pas le visage de son rival, essayant visiblement de savoir s'il s'agissait là d'un coup monté ou d'une proposition en bonne et due forme.

Matt n'en revenait pas.

Lui qui avait toujours pensé que Near était le vide et Mello le trop-plein.

L'ahurissement s'était changé en un sentiment plus dense, et beaucoup plus désagréable. Sur le coup, Matt avait tout fait pour l'ignorer. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait sans tabou affirmer qu'à cet instant-ci, il brûlait de jalousie, car était alors apparu entre Mello et Near un lien d'une toute autre forme, qu'il connaissait et qu'il se serait volontiers passé de découvrir. Il avait voulu quitter la pièce en injuriant Mello de toutes ses forces et en lui balançant que s'il désirait partir en lune de miel avec l'albinos, ce serait sans lui, mais le coup d'œil que Near lui avait jeté l'avait cloué sur place de manière aussi subite que stupide.

De nouveau, l'aigreur s'était métamorphosée en stupéfaction. Le doute subsistait encore aujourd'hui, puisqu'il ne savait pas si ce qu'il avait discerné sur les traits de l'albinos était réel ou un simple produit de son imagination. Mais quand Near avait posé ses yeux sur lui, il y avait distingué de l'envie. Vaguement, il était vrai que n'importe qui d'autre n'aurait repéré aucun changement dans l'expression faciale du premier de la classe, cependant Matt était doué d'un sens de l'observation bien plus aiguisé que celui de ses semblables. Cette nuit-là, il aurait été prêt à mettre sa main à couper pour prouver que Near l'avait bel et bien _envié_. Désormais, sa certitude avait perdu de sa solidité, il n'arrivait plus à estimer s'il était question d'un souvenir véritable ou simplement vraisemblable. De plus, il n'était pas parvenu à découvrir avec précision ce pourquoi Near l'avait jalousé. Seules quelques théories abstraites fourmillaient à l'intérieur de son crâne. La plus aboutie consistait à le persuader que Near avait désiré sa liberté de mouvement et de parole, irrémédiablement liée à Mello. On ne pouvait pas mettre son rival en cage, et s'il participait au classement, il conservait une indépendance prononcée qu'il avait transmis à Matt, quasi-inconsciemment. Les autres enfants de la Wammy's House, y compris Near, étaient coincés dans le système. Ou non. Near était tout particulièrement englué dans les rouages de la succession, et ce pour une bonne raison. C'était là l'unique but de son existence.

Parce que Near était vide, il ne devait sans doute avoir pour ambition que d'être rempli. Le classement lui était indispensable parce que lui seul donnait un sens à son existence. Dans ces conditions, quand bien même il éprouvait le désir de partir avec Mello, celui-ci n'avait pas la force de son besoin d'objectif, ce que son rival n'avait visiblement pas compris. Il ne pouvait pas les accompagner. Pas parce qu'il ne les appréciait pas, mais parce qu'ils ne lui offriraient aucun échappatoire à son désert intime comme L avait su le faire.

Les doigts de Near s'étaient élevés, très doucement. Puis ils avaient caressés la joue de Mello, qui n'avait pas eu de réaction de rejet ou d'approbation. Il y avait comme de la désolation dans ce geste. Matt n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour l'en empêcher, excepté baisser les yeux vers le sol par malaise d'être témoin d'une scène de ce genre. La main de l'albinos avait tracé la courbe de la joue de son rival, avant de retomber. Il était retourné à son ordinateur sans un mot. Et dans les cas, dire quoi que ce soit n'aurait rien changé.

Mello avait compris.

Tout du moins, il avait compris que Near refusait de venir avec eux, mais il n'avait probablement pas bien interprété le pourquoi de la chose. Son regard s'était durci. Matt pouvait deviner la fureur dégagée par les pores de son meilleur ami, et sa déception. De même que sa honte, par ailleurs. Il n'y avait rien de plus humiliant que de proposer l'amitié à son rival et de se voir rejeter de cette façon. Mello, qui ne pliait devant personne, n'accordait pas de pitié, avait accepté de faire l'impasse sur son immense fierté pour demander à Near de les suivre, et tout ce qu'il avait récolté était un refus. Difficile, dés lors, de ne pas être en colère.

Mello s'était redressé. Matt avait noté la tension de ses épaules.

- T'es pathétique, N, avait-il craché sans la moindre compassion.

Near n'avait rien ajouté jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à deux doigts de franchir la porte de sa chambre.

- Au revoir, avait-il alors déclaré.

- Va te faire foutre, avait répliqué Mello.

Ils étaient partis.

x

x

Matt prit le visage de Mello entre ses mains, se pencha vers lui, et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tabac. Quand il embrassait le mafieux, il avait l'impression de fumer trois cigarettes en même temps. L'autre lui répondit sans hésitation. Il ouvrit la bouche, passa ses bras autour du cou de Matt, glissa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se pressa contre lui, provoquant les craquements de ses vêtements de cuir. Mello était mince. Pas maigre. Juste mince. Moins musclé que Matt. Avec une chute de reins à faire se damner un prêtre, sans cesse exhibée par les habits moulants du blond. La bouche de Matt descendit vers son menton, puis son cou, qu'il attaqua fiévreusement de ses dents. Le soupir de Mello tordit impitoyablement son bas-ventre.

_Il me rend dingue dingue dingue dingue_

- On est plus fatigué ? Le taquina le blond.

- Oh, la ferme, Mel.

Avec un sourire railleur, Mello bascula en arrière, entraînant Matt avec lui et manquant de peu d'écraser l'ordinateur portable qui traînait, ouvert et totalement oublié, sur le lit. Ses cuisses se calèrent langoureusement contre les hanches de son camarade de chambre, tandis que sans répit leurs lèvres s'embrassaient, avec avidité, fureur, mais toujours sans réelle violence. En dépit du bordel ambulant qu'était le mafieux, Matt l'aimait quand même, et d'une manière qui le surprenait constamment. Parfois, c'était d'un naturel frôlant l'automatisme. D'autres jours, il lui arrivait d'avoir l'impression que le sentiment était forcé. Il ne situait pas le moment où il était arrivé à la conclusion que ce qu'il éprouvait pour son meilleur ami n'avait rien de franchement catholique. Il l'avait su, mais pas en tant que révélation. Il savait. Tout bêtement. Cela voulait probablement dire que c'était apparu au début, non en milieu de course. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il se contentait largement de la présence incandescente de son désir pour Mello, et de la confusion de ses émotions quand il le côtoyait. Parce que Mello était un trouble, un maelström, il semblait apte à en provoquer chez les autres. Matt, pour sa part, n'avait pas cherché à lutter contre. Near, en revanche, semblait le rejeter tout autant qu'il le voulait. Il était par ailleurs étonnant d'observer ce fait lorsque l'on savait que Near ne devait être qu'indifférence et Matt, non.

Alors que le roux faisait glisser des baisers dans son cou et des caresses sur son corps, Mello riait, doucement, sans méchanceté aucune. Ses cheveux blonds, autour de son visage, lui faisaient comme une auréole. Le cuir de ses habits luisait. Ses yeux bleus, adoucis, assombris, luisaient. Matt se disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de partir à la mer, que les yeux de Mello lui suffisaient.

Il lui donna un nouveau baiser, et il sentit, tout contre lui, le corps souple de son meilleur ami se presser contre le sien, et il repensa à Near et à sa main contre la joue du blond.

Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de Mello avec un bruit terriblement excitant de succion. Il écarta les jambes. Mello se mordit la lèvre, les joues un peu roses, la respiration irrégulière. Il était terriblement beau, comme une panthère prête à l'assaut.

_Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi tu me fais toujours ça ? _

Matt se redressa et, sans rien dire, alla se réfugier sous les couvertures de son lit. Mello ne fit rien pour le retenir, quand bien même le roux l'eût-il souhaité. Il avait toujours trouvé plus facile de désobéir à sa libido qu'aux ordres du blond, tout simplement parce que les directives de Mello n'étaient pas faîtes pour être discutées, ce qui était une impression aussi irrationnelle qu'universelle, car rares étaient les individus qui s'opposaient au bon vouloir du mafieux.

Son corps tremblait sous les poussées de luxure, et son érection lui rappelait douloureusement combien il avait envie du russe, plus qu'il ne l'aurait vraiment voulu. Il essaya de penser à quelque chose de désagréable. Le cadavre de l'affaire, par exemple. Oui, parfait, les cadavres. Il entendit les froissements des draps du lit, puis sentit que le blond se saisissait de son ordinateur portable. Il perçut le son de la poignée de la porte abaissée et celui qu'elle émit lorsqu'elle se referma. Il en fut presque soulagé.

La lumière était toujours allumée.

Autant y voir la revanche de Mello pour avoir mis fin à leurs ébats.

Et son érection qui ne voulait pas foutre le camps.

Le surnommé " Jésus " par l'ensemble des fidèles ne l'était évidemment pas. Le premier homme ayant été tué et dont le cadavre avait été placé à l'intérieur du Saint-Sépulcre était en réalité connu sous le nom d'Alef Mohammedir. Son dossier leur avait été transmis par les autorités israéliennes. La trentaine pile. Pas de maladie notable ni de dégénérescence psychique, aucun ennui avec la justice, diplômé en sociologie des religions après une thèse brillante sur les sectes chrétiennes dans les pays arabes à 28 ans. Un type normal, en somme, qui n'avait rien en particulier à se reprocher ayant pu, éventuellement, mener à un assassinat. Matt visait davantage sur son physique très particulier, en tous points semblables à celui du fils de Dieu. La barbe, la longueur et la couleur des cheveux, jusqu'à la forme du visage. Un temps, certains avaient cru que ces métamorphoses avaient pour origine des opérations lourdes de chirurgie esthétique, mais le rapport d'autopsie avait démontré le contraire, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accentuer la folie furieuse qui s'était emparé des croyants. On avait même été jusqu'à demander que le corps soit exposé dans un cerceuil ouvert à tous pour pouvoir être admiré. On voulait le toucher, s'en imprégner, en ramener des morceaux. Les médecins légistes travaillant sur le cadavre avaient remarqué un bout de peau ayant été arraché sur le moment par un fanatique.

Les marques de crucifixion, car c'est bien ce qu'avait été le malheureux, dataient pour leur part de deux jours. Le plus surprenant était que Mohammedir avait passé une journée sur la croix, qui n'avait pas été retrouvée par ailleurs, vivant, à saigner comme un porc de ses blessures, avant d'être empoisonné au cyanure le lendemain, au cours de l'après-midi. Dans cette mise en scène se dessinait une cruauté subtile, car en ne tuant pas immédiatement sa victime, le meurtrier avait fait naître en elle de l'espoir. C'était la souffrance qu'il visait, et avant tout, la déception. Autre chose, sûrement, mais pour l'instant, ni Matt, ni Mello, ni Near n'avait mis le doigt dessus. Le blond était admiratif face à la technique utilisée. Near, lui, avait dans le fond de l'œil cet intérêt pour le peu commun qui parvenait à lui redonner un semblant d'humanité. Là encore, les réactions des rivaux étaient en contradiction. Near retrouvait un peu de sensibilité là où Mello en perdait. Quand à Matt, c'était l'indifférence qui rythmait ses recherches. Il n'était pas vraiment là pour enquêter et en avait parfaitement conscience. Ce pourquoi L avait exigé sa présence, c'était parce qu'il était la seule personne en mesure de maîtriser Mello. Au cirque, un fauve n'était jamais pleinement apprécié qu'avec son dresseur. Or L avait _besoin_ que Mello soit sous contrôle.

Mais pas totalement. C'était également pour cette raison que Near était présent. Poussé par l'ambition mais avec des émotions quelque peu tenues en cage, Mello se révélait bien plus brillant que lorsqu'il était libre de ses excès ou emprisonné totalement.

* * *

_" C'est un rêve. "_

_" Alors c'est un très beau rêve. "_

Aragorn et Arwen, Le seigneur des Anneaux : Les Deux Tours, Peter Jackson

* * *

_Date inconnue, heure inconnue, lieu inconnu._

_- Tu n'es pas venu depuis longtemps. Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié._

_- Comme si je pouvais._

_- Oh, tu pourrais. Je connais beaucoup de gens qui voudraient bien m'oublier._

_- Bonne chance à eux, ils en auront bien besoin. _

_L'autre rit et ça lui fait du bien, comme le mouvement des feuilles sur le sol, berçées par le vent. _

_- Tu trouves que je suis si inoubliable ? _

_- Dans un sens. Tu aimerais bien l'être ? _

_- Ce serait drôle._

_- Tu l'es._

_- Non, réplique l'autre en secouant la tête. Certains ne savent même pas que j'existe, tu sais._

_- Certains sont des abrutis._

_L'autre bouge tout près de lui, doucement, il se cale un peu mieux sur la méridienne, ses vêtements se froissent comme les feuilles sur les dalles brunes du sol. Il voudrait bien baisser la tête pour le voir, mais il est fatigué et il n'a pas envie de faire le moindre geste. Il le sent, ça suffit. Tant qu'il parvient à le deviner, tout va bien._

_- Ne pas savoir, ce n'est pas nécessairement être abruti. _

_- À d'autres._

_- Tu ne sais pas tout non plus, ça ne fait pas de toi un abruti._

_- Si._

_- Tu n'es pas un abruti, murmure l'autre, et sa voix est tellement, tellement, tellement douce._

_Il se tourne sur la méridienne, s'allonge sur le flanc. Ils sont visage contre visage, à présent. Il ne se demande même pas comment ils peuvent tenir à deux sur un support aussi étroit. La logique, il l'a laissé tombé au moment même où il l'a vu allongé à côté de lui. Et puis il n'en a strictement rien à foutre._

_- J'ai l'impression d'en être un, avoue t-il. _

_Les traits de l'autre sont nets, ce qui n'a pas toujours été le cas. Parfois, plusieurs détails demeuraient flous, et il était en proie à la frustration, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se le représenter correctement alors qu'il en crevait d'envie._

_- Tout le temps ? _

_- Non._

_- Quand ?_

_- Maintenant. Et quand je te regarde aussi. Je me sens idiot. _

- _Alors ne me regarde pas. _

_- Là, c'est toi qui es idiot. _

_- Tu compliques les choses, soupire l'autre. _

_- Elles étaient déjà compliquées de base._

_- Et tu trouves que c'est compliqué, maintenant ? _

_Il se tait. Il se remet sur le dos et évite les yeux de l'autre, qui seraient bien capable de dénicher la réponse rien qu'en observant une légère modification de son expression. L'autre se redresse un peu, et quand il se penche vers lui, c'est pour l'embrasser, l'embrasser, l'embrasser, et ça a l'air réel, trop réel, tellement qu'il en vient à penser que ça l'est et que ça l'a toujours été, parce que les lèvres de l'autre ont la douceur de l'atmosphère dans laquelle ils sont plongés et que son corps est pressé si langoureusement contre le sien, parfaitement, et oh ça a l'air si réel et il pourrait bien y rester une éternité. _

_- Oui, il répond, le visage de l'autre tout proche du sien. _

_Les longs doigts de l'autre caressent sa joue, il a l'air triste. Il tend la main et trace la courbure de la joue de l'autre, parce que c'est vrai que c'est compliqué, mais il n'a pas spécialement envie de lui faire de la peine, en tout cas pas ici. Sa peau est fraiche sous ses doigts, il en ressent chaque millimètre, et il en apprécie la particularité. La peau de l'autre a une toute autre saveur que celles qu'il a pu connaître auparavant et dont il conserve des souvenirs confus, ne l'ayant guère marqué. Il se doute de la bêtise d'une telle réflexion, puisqu'en soit une peau est commune à toutes les autres dans ce sens qu'elle est construire d'une façon similaire, et à l'exception de données biologiques, impossible de les différencier. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'il a arrêté de penser scientifique pour expliquer les choses. Il les laisse advenir et tente au mieux de les accepter, parce que la peau de l'autre lui fait quelque chose que des peaux extérieures n'ont jamais fait, et c'est ça, par dessus tout, qui la rend si singulière. Au lieu de prendre appui sur son intellect, il privilégie l'affectif, bien moins concret mais plus profond, et tellement plus adapté à la situation._

_- C'est toi qui rends les choses compliquées, souffle l'autre contre son cou, et il l'embrassait. Tu sais très bien que je_

* * *

_" Je suis une petite folle sans cervelle, à la tête pleine de caprices et_

_de lubies ; mais, par amour pour toi, je parlerai comme un sage. "_

Extrait des Carmilla, de Sheridan Le Fanu

* * *

_28 mars 2008, 10 heures 34, quelque part dans l'Océan Atlantique, non loin des côtes de l'Uruguay_

- Ah, finalement ! S'écria Langlois, les poings sur les hanches, lorsque Light pénétra dans la cabine de pilotage. On hésitait sérieusement à venir vous secouer la couenne, vous savez ?

Sa voix rêche agressa sans la moindre compassion les oreilles du shinigami, dont l'irritation ne fit que croître. Ces deux derniers jours, l'impatience qu'il éprouvait à atteindre le premier lieu de disparition lui donnait la sensation d'être comme une bouilloire sur le point d'exploser. Quand à l'équipage du _Svetlana_, on ne pouvait pas franchement dire qu'il se démenait pour lui rendre l'attente véritablement agréable.

- Désolé, grommela t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Je dormais.

- Oh, ça, on s'en doutait vaguement, mon brave, lui fit remarquer Smirnov avec un petit sourire moqueur. C'était prévisible. Vous avez passé trois jours non-stop à veiller pour travailler sur les disparitions, alors forcément, vous deviez bien vous écrouler à un moment ou un autre. Du moment que ce n'est pas dans votre assiette, tout va bien.

Il y avait un certain temps maintenant qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi profondément et surtout aussi longtemps. Les dieux de la mort, ainsi que le lui avait expliqué Meadra, étaient tout à fait capable de se reposer et de faire des rêves ou des cauchemars, mais cette capacité avait tendance à s'atténuer considérablement avec le temps. Light, s'il était assailli dans ses premières années en tant que shinigami par des songes dans lesquels il revivait indéfiniment sa défaite ou modifiait le cours des choses, avait pu constater une baisse à la fois de son temps de repos mais aussi du nombre de manifestations de son inconscient. Si les souvenirs ne disparaissaient pas, ils le tourmentaient moins. Les rêves, également cautionnés par des émotions, se faisaient discrets dés lors que le manque d'empathie commençait à faire son œuvre dans l'esprit des dieux de la mort.

- _Bientôt, tu ne rêveras plus de rien_, lui avait assuré Meadra. _Tu ne pourras même plus dormir, parce que le sommeil est lié aux rêves. Tu apprendras à avoir une partie de l'esprit vide._

Light avait tenu à se renseigner davantage sur le sujet, et avait été questionner quelques uns de ses semblables dans le Cathare. La plupart lui juraient que les rêves étaient des abominations et que leur disparition permettait d'avoir l'esprit tranquille, mais tous étaient bêtes comme leur pied et leurs avis n'agréaient que trop peu à l'ancien meurtrier. Il s'était par la suite adressé à Ryûk, Justin Beyondormason, ainsi qu'à Dalil Guillohrtha, et enfin à Nu, qui étrangement ne semblait pas être contre avoir une discussion avec lui, probablement à cause de son rang. Il occupait celui que Rem avait laissé à l'abandon, autrement dit le quatrième. Le roi de la Mort avait longtemps hésité entre celui-ci et le deuxième, juste derrière Nu, mais la jeunesse de Light en tant que shinigami l'avait poussé à lui confier le quatrième rang par souci d'expérience. Il lui avait par ailleurs précisé qu'il était extrêmement rare qu'il accorde des places de haut niveau immédiatement après l'arrivée au Cathare d'un nouveau dieu de la mort, et l'avait mis en garde contre toute plainte éventuelle.

- _Tu as...un statut...non négligeable ici...Light Yagami. C'est...tout à fait...exceptionnel. N'en abuse pas...ou je...me verrais contraint...de me montrer moins...conciliant._

Ryûk lui avait raconté que le roi de la mort était libre de décider de la position dans le classement des dieux de la mort comme bon lui semblait. Si l'un d'eux avait le malheur d'émettre un avis négatif et désirait monter en grade en influençant le monarque, c'était à ses risques et périls. Certains shinigamis, poussés par l'arrogance, s'étaient rendus à plusieurs au Palais du Mont Fossoyeur sans avoir reçu la moindre autorisation et avaient apostrophé directement le vieux souverain au sujet de leur place dans la hiérarchie.

On ne les avait pas revus.

Depuis, les dieux de la mort se tenaient à carreaux, tout particulièrement en présence de Nu, qui était officiellement la porte-parole et plus proche associée du monarque. Les discours étaient surveillés lorsque celle-ci passait dans les plaines du Cathare, puis se remplissaient d'insultes à son égard et contre le roi dés lors qu'elle s'éloignait. Light, qui ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à la politique du Cathare, ne prenait pas part à ce genre de discussions. Ryûk non plus, en général. Il préférait rester en sa compagnie et geindre au sujet de ses pommes.

Light était persuadé que Nu était au courant de la véhémence des dieux de la mort vis-à-vis de sa personne, mais dire pour quelle raison elle semblait passer outre ne lui était pas aussi aisé. La réponse la plus probable était l'habitude. Nu était là depuis un " bon bout de temps " d'après Sidoh, et il y avait fort à parier que son haut rang ainsi que sa proximité avec le roi avait dû en agacer plus d'un. Dans ses premières années, elle avait dû sévir avec une fermeté implacable, mais le temps avait fait diminuer son empathie et par conséquent sa fougue, aussi n'y accordait-elle plus vraiment d'importance aujourd'hui. Elle errait plus qu'elle ne punissait. De même, à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, les insultes allaient decrescendo, puisque les shinigamis perdaient leur faculté de ressentir quoi que ce fût. Or, c'était précisément leurs émotions qui donnaient naissance à leur jalousie, raison pour laquelle les jeunes dieux de la mort étaient bien plus irrespectueux vis-à-vis de Nu et du roi que les seniors. Raison également pour laquelle plusieurs clans regroupant des mêmes générations s'étaient formés dans le Cathare.

On avait plusieurs fois demandé à Light son avis sur la question, mais il répondait habituellement que cela lui importait peu, ce qui était la vérité. À Ryûk, qui le voyait déjà menant une révolution contre le souverain pour prendre sa place avant qu'il ne se réveille dans les Limbes, il avait causé une incommensurable déception. Light lui-même s'était surpris à ne pas avoir envisagé la chose, alors qu'il en possédait très largement les capacités.

Les capacités, certes, mais pas l'appétence.

C'était aussi simple que cela : il ne voulait pas régner. Sa défaite sur Terre, là où son désir tendait justement vers cet objectif, l'avait comme découragé. Il ne savait pas encore vraiment si c'était par peur de commettre les mêmes erreur ou simplement par lassitude qu'il ne cherchait pas à obtenir la place du roi. Celui-ci, avec qui il avait pris l'habitude de faire des parties de _Prométhée_ pour tromper son ennui, lui avait par ailleurs fait remarquer un jour combien son acceptation de la dominance d'un autre était inaccoutumé venant de sa part. Lui qui avait effectivement voulu devenir un dieu vivant sur Terre semblait désormais vidé de tout désir et de toute volonté, comme si un trou noir avait soudainement aspiré son énergie.

-_ Tu sais...je m'attendais...à ce que tu essaies...de me supplanter._

- _Ça ne m'intéresse pas, _avait-il répondu_._

Sa sincérité brutale les avait surpris tous les deux.

La cabine de pilotage était peuplé du commandant, qui restait accroché à la barre avec une obstination extraordinaire, de Smirnov, qui grignotait un cracker tout en buvant une tasse de thé, de Langlois, qui tapotait impatiemment du pied et devait très probablement taper sur les nerfs de tout le monde pour cette raison, des quatre chercheurs, ainsi que de L. Les cernes du détective étaient devenues gigantesques, à tel point que Deville n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que soupçonner qu'on l'avait croisé avec un panda, et il semblait avoir des difficultés à tenir debout. Il n'en était pas juste à trois nuits blanches, mais plus. Light savait que L pouvait tenir jusqu'à cinq jours sans sommeil, mais pas au delà. Il avait eu l'occasion de découvrir les faiblesses physiques du détective au cours de leur période d'enchaînement, ce qui lui avait apporté un certain réconfort à l'époque, puisqu'il ne pouvait pour sa part que tenir trois jours sans dormir. Maintenant, bien sûr, les choses étaient différentes. Ou presque. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il s'endormirait et, à vrai dire, ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Ce devait être sa présence sur Terre qui lui causait des modifications biologiques. Dans le Cathare, nul doute qu'il était éveillé en quasi-permanence. Il lui arrivait parfois de s'endormir, mais c'était devenu extrêmement rare, et cela allait très certainement le devenir de plus en plus.

_Je me suis endormi_

Si les membres de l'équipage et les experts n'étaient en rien pris de court par sa réponse, L, en revanche, n'était visiblement pas dans un état d'esprit similaire. Il connaissait la condition de Light et il devait effectivement lui être difficile d'envisager qu'un _mort_, dieu ou non, puisse dormir. Les yeux noirs du détective le passaient au scanner, pour vérifier si les dires du shinigamis étaient vrais ou non. Light lui rendit son regard.

_Tu m'expliques ?_

_Plus tard_

Le dieu de la mort avait appris, de la bouche de Pierre(ou Lellou, ces deux-là étaient à jamais non différentiables) qu'il était attendu auprès du commandant à 10h30 afin de communiquer les résultats des recherches effectuées sur les disparitions par lui-même, L et les scientifiques. Ils n'étaient à présent plus très loin du lieu de la première disparition et là-bas les attendaient les médias, qui avaient été avertis de leur progression par la même personne ayant mis en lumière l'expédition au reste du monde. Les familles des disparus, dés lors qu'elles avaient été au courant, s'étaient ruées sur le président des États-Unis et sans cesse le noyaient de questions par le biais de courriers ou d'interviews accordées à la presse mondiale. George Bush, incertain quand à la démarche à adopter, les avait rencontré pour les prier d'attendre les résultats des observations dans le détroit de Magellan. Or, ces résultats seraient irrévocablement rendus communicables aux familles par les médias. Le commandant Diessel avait donc reçu comme ordre de transmettre les informations essentielles aux journalistes, tandis que les compte-rendus complets seraient d'abord envoyés à L pour analyse, puis au président ainsi qu'à ses collaborateurs principaux sur l'affaire, à savoir Donald Winter, Gary Roughead, et Robert Gates. Le reste des ministres, tel que l'avait indiqué Winter dans son dernier message à l'attention du _Svetlana_, ne devaient en aucun cas être tenus informés des données récoltées sur le terrain. Tous partageaient effectivement la conviction que les disparitions étaient fort peu communes, et ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient trouver. En aucun cas la population ne devait être plus inquiétée que nécessaire, auquel cas l'enquête serait rendue bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La préservation de certains éléments devenait donc indispensable.

Si l'ensemble de l'équipage était craintif en pensant à ce qu'ils allaient découvrir, Light n'éprouvait pas la moindre angoisse pour une raison toute simple. Il était déjà mort, et c'était la perspective de perdre la vie qui était la cause de toutes les inquiétudes. Il lui arrivait de se demander si L craignait pour sa propre existence, mais étrangement, quand il travaillait avec lui, il avait l'impression que les préoccupations du détective était à mille lieux de ce type d'anxiété. Il trouvait L moins malaisé à lire qu'auparavant. Ses émotions transparaissaient bien plus clairement qu'au cours de l'affaire Kira, sans pour autant qu'elles soient complétement apparentes. Le détective n'avait pas perdu son self-contrôle, mais semblait plutôt l'avoir un peu relâché, une transformation qui était déjà prodigieuse chez quelqu'un comme lui.

_On a vraiment changé_

S'ils se côtoyaient le moins possible dans la cabine qu'ils partageaient, ils s'étaient toutefois habitués à être de nouveau ensembles dans un même environnement. Light en était arrivé à la conclusion que s'éviter n'avait aucun intérêt, et quand bien même il demeurait des points de tension entre eux, ces trois jours à bord du _Svetlana_ passés à mettre leurs données en commun et à réfléchir de concert à des théories sur les disparitions, malgré des piques désagréables en cas de désaccord, avaient fait fondre une partie de la défiance qui régnait en début d'enquête. En outre, la situation n'était si différente du temps où ils étaient enchaînés ensembles. De manière globale, ils s'entendaient alors déjà aussi bien que des ours des cavernes et se reprochaient à peu près les mêmes défauts qu'à présent, si ce n'était que la fin de l'affaire Kira avait attisée la haine de Light à l'égard de L et vice-versa. Mais à ce sujet, c'était l'affectif qui était en jeu, or on ne leur demandait pas de régler en compte personnels à bord du _Svetlana_. Ce qui devait primer était l'intellectuel, et de ce point de vue, tous deux fonctionnaient plutôt bien ensembles. De plus, ils étaient parfaitement capable de mettre de côté leur discorde générale pour résoudre un cas de cette envergure, ainsi qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait en 2004. L'un comme l'autre n'étaient pas à l'aise avec les émotions et leur préféraient de loin la logique, la raison et la précision. Ils savaient manier la barre avec. Le sentimental avait plutôt tendance à les faire se noyer.

- Messieurs, annonça Diessel d'un ton solennel. Je vous ai réuni ici pour une bonne raison, ah ça oui, et vous devez savoir laquelle.

Il y eu un grand moment de silence, pendant que les autres attendaient la suite du discours du commandant.

- Eh bien ? Siffla t-il après un temps. Vous ne savez pas pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir ?

Smirnov leva timidement la main et Diessel l'aperçut dans la gigantesque vitre de la cabine, lui donnant vue complète sur l'océan.

- Smirnov, je vous écoute.

- Euh...pour faire un topo sur le travail des chercheurs ? Proposa t-elle.

- Bravo, excellent ! Deux points pour vous, ma chère ! Je ne m'en souvenais plus, vous comprenez. Langlois, soyez une bonne petite et allez donc noter ça sur le tableau, voulez-vous ?

Le lieutenant poussa un gros soupir d'exaspération, puis se dirigea vers le fond de la cabine. Là, Light et L distinguèrent, trônant fièrement sur le mur, un tableau comportant tous les noms des membres de l'équipage, les leurs ainsi que ceux des experts, suivis par des petits bâtons tracés au marqueurs. Le nombre de bâton différait selon le nom et celle en ayant le plus, en comptant ceux que Langlois venait de lui rajouter, était Smirnov. Celle-ci et le lieutenant se suivaient par ailleurs de très près. Sous tous les noms, en lettres majuscules, était inscrite la mention suivante ;

" Celui qui arrivera jusqu'à dix aura le droit à une assiette de cookies ! "

Smirnov en était à huit, Langlois à sept. Light ne jugea même plus utile de se dire combien tout cela était stupide. Ce devait être la millionième fois depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur le pont du navire.

- Bien ! Reprit le commandant lorsque Langlois eut terminé sa besogne tout en grommelant. Qui peut me dire qui a découvert l'Amérique ?

- Je vous demande bien pardon ? Fit Van Lunet en réajustant ses binocles.

Smirnov se pencha vers Diessel avec un air ennuyé.

- Commandant, je crois que vous vous êtes trompés de public. Ce ne sont pas les enfants des petites classes qui viennent visiter les bateaux, mais l'équipe de scientifiques qui travaille sur les disparitions.

- Ah ? Bigre.

- Un type espagnol, mais c'est très pénible, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son patronyme, lança Al-Qasim, qui semblait passionné par la question.

- Ah, vous aussi ? Intervint Deville avec un sourire soulagé. Je sais juste que ça commence par C.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses qui commencent par C, mon ami, lui fit remarquer le médecin-légiste. Tenez, le mot " choses " par exemple.

- Certes, mais pour ce qui est des prénoms, le choix est déjà plus limité.

- Christine ?

- Non. C'est un prénom féminin, mon cher, et nous parlons d'un individu de sexe masculin.

- Ça dépend. Un homme peut tout à fait s'appeler Christine, vous savez ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ça ferait de notre homme un transsexuel, et je ne suis pas certain que la découverte de l'Amérique est été orchestré avec une robe à froufrous et une perruque blonde.

- Blonde ? Pourquoi blonde ?

- Je suis navré, ça m'est venu spontanément.

- Ah.

_Plus près de toi mon Dieu, plus près de toi_

L s'était révélé un athée très précoce, mais dans ces moments-là montaient toujours en lui des vagues de prières suppliant une divinité quelconque de le sortir de ce foutoir.

- Chers collègues, trèès chers collègues, par pitié, gardons notre sérieux, les supplia Van Lunet en tripotant nerveusement ses binocles. N'allons pas perturber le commandant plus qu'il n'est nécessaire.

Light se mordit la langue pour ne pas ajouter qu'en terme de perturbation, le commandant Diessel ne pouvait pas faire pire. Il se mordit la langue_ très fort_.

- Commandant, reprenez, je vous prie, le pria Van Lunet.

- Merci. Je disais donc...

Il se tut. Langlois lui vint charitablement en aide.

- Vous ne disiez rien, commandant. Vous alliez commencer.

- Parfait, c'est merveilleux, parce que je ne me serais pas souvenu de mes dires précédents. Messieurs les chercheurs, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'une cohue de journalistes nous attend dans le détroit de Magellan dés demain, et le président des États-Unis m'a autorisé à leur fournir quelques éléments de l'enquête. J'aimerai savoir ce que donnent vos recherches pour le moment, afin que nous puissions tous nous mettre d'accord sur les informations à transmettre. Smirnov et Langlois se chargeront de faire passer le message au reste de notre équipage. À présent, je vous écoute.

- Vous aimeriez entendre l'un de nous en particulier ? Lui demanda Deville.

- Les assistants de L, dans la mesure du possible, répondit le commandant. Qu'avez-vous à nous dire sur ces disparitions ?

- Pas grand-chose, soupira Light. Nous avons principalement fait des regroupements, à défaut d'avoir matière sur quoi travailler. Il semblerait que les navires les plus touchés soient ceux contenant une population importante, autrement dit majoritairement des ferrys. Il y a eu très peu de disparitions de bateaux de petite taille et près des côtes, toutes ont lieu en mer et principalement dans les océans, donc dans des espaces de grandes envergures. Il y a une augmentation nette depuis 2008, mais c'est un phénomène qui a l'air annuel et qui en général se produit le soir.

- La plupart des disparitions ont lieu en pleine nuit ?

- Oui, répondit L. Nous n'avons que trois exceptions à la règle.

- Vous avez des horaires précis ou bien ? Les interrogea Langlois.

- Pas vraiment. Ça tourne assez fréquemment autour de 20 heures, mais on ne peut pas dire que c'est systématique. Mieux vaut rester sur nos gardes en permanence.

- Il y a un océan en particulier qui est visé ?

- Là aussi, impossible d'être sûr à 100 pour 100. La fréquence des disparitions est à peine plus élevée dans les océans Pacifique et Indien.

Smirnov et Langlois échangèrent un coup d'œil inquiet.

- Il y a un risque élevé que nous aussi, on disparaisse ?

- Compte tenu du grand nombre de disparitions de ferry, disons qu'on a plus de chance que les navires transportant plusieurs centaines de personnes, dit Light. Mais c'est trop imprécis pour évaluer nos chances réelles. Tant que nous n'avons pas plus d'exemples ou de données, nous sommes à égalité avec tous les autres.

- Mon dieu, je ne vais pas en dormir de la nuit, marmonna Langlois. Dire qu'on peut crever n'importe quand et n'importe où...

- Faîtes comme moi, déclara Deville. Prenez des somnifères, c'est très efficace !

- Tu sais, ma poule, intervint Smirnov en passant son bras autour des épaules de Langlois, qui eut un mouvement de recul, c'est comme à terre. On peut mourir à tout moment, et pourtant on dort quand même.

Light fut relativement étonné d'entendre une remarque aussi cohérente s'échapper de la bouche de la russe, qui jusqu'à lors s'était illustré par l'absurdité de la plupart de ses propos. Comme l'ensemble de l'équipage, par ailleurs.

- Le second Smirnov a raison, Langlois, lança le commandant. Ça ne change pas de d'habitude. J'ajouterai à cela que nous sommes extrêmement surveillés par la SU et ce, 24 heures sur 24. Je vous demanderai de ne paniquer qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- À vos ordres, commandant, maugréa Langlois.

Le commandant se tourna à nouveau vers L et Light.

- Et en ce qui concerne les disparus ?

Les deux génies jugèrent bon de laisser la parole à Al-Qasim, qui était resté penché constamment sur le sujet tandis qu'eux travaillaient davantage sur les détails techniques et géographiques.

- Oh, rien d'humain dans cette boucherie, commandant, lui répondit le médecin-légiste. Certains de mes collègues persistent à croire que c'est l'œuvre d'un psychopathe, mais dieu merci, ils sont très peu. Tout laisse à penser que c'est un animal qui est à l'origine des blessures observées sur les corps, et je dirais même que c'est un animal de grande taille, si l'on s'en tient à la gravité des stigmates. Les rapports d'autopsie indiquent un ouverture du ventre brutale mais facile, ce qui pourrait suggérer une mâchoire puissante.

- Un requin ? Proposa Smirnov.

- Non, ma pauvre amie, non ! Les requins peuvent s'attaquer à l'homme, certes, mais ils ne laisseraient jamais des blessures de ce genre, leur affirma Al-Qasim. C'est un animal bien plus costaud qui a produit ces résultats, quelque chose qui serait en mesure de déchirer de la chair humaine aussi facilement que nous déchirons une feuille de papier.

- Un cachalot ?

- Nom d'un petit bonhomme, Deville, vous imaginez vraiment qu'un cachalot puisse s'attaquer à un être humain ? Ces bestioles sont aussi douces que les baleines, mon vieux !

- Je faisais simplement avancer le débat, c'est tout, se justifia le français en plaçant ses mains en l'air, comme pour dire " je ne suis pas armé ".

- Mais ça pourrait être un individu de l'ordre des cétacés ? S'aventura Van Lunet.

- Pourquoi pas, mais j'en doute très fortement, répliqua Al-Qasim. Les cétacés sont réputés pour leur douceur de tempérament et ne s'attaquent pas à l'homme. Or nous avons ici une espèce qui visiblement se _nourrit_ de l'homme et qui est très agressive.

- Des orques ? Lança Langlois.

- Ma fille, les orques sont des cétacés dits " à dents ". Réfléchissez un peu avant de parler !

- Eh oh, Darwin, change de ton, tu veux ? Gronda le lieutenant. J'ai pas fais des études de biologie, moi.

Al-Qasim grogna dans sa barbe.

- Auriez-vous une théorie, cher collègue ? S'enquit Newton.

- Pour ma part, je pense très sérieusement qu'il s'agit là d'une nouvelle espèce marine, répondit le médecin d'un ton catégorique. Bien sûr, il me faudrait davantage d'informations, ce que j'espère obtenir avec les observations dans le détroit de Magellan et aussi, éventuellement, avec un nouveau cadavre, mais je suis prêt à parier que le type d'animal qui s'attaque aux navires, si encore on peut le qualifier d'animal, n'a pas été répertorié dans nos bases de données.

- Ça se tiendrait, déclara Light. Nous avons éliminé toutes les possibilités au cours de ces derniers jours et c'est la seule qui soit un tant soit peu plausible.

- Qu'en pense l'assistant numéro deux ?

- Je suis assez d'accord avec cette théorie, déclara L. Ça ne peut définitivement pas être la cause de mauvaises conditions météorologiques, et aucune des espèces animales découvertes et décrites jusqu'à aujourd'hui ne présentent les caractéristiques requises.

- Une nouvelle espèce, donc, répéta Smirnov, qui caressait son menton de ses doigts. Agressive, suffisamment puissante pour s'attaquer à l'homme et qui en ferait son casse-croûte.

- Et grande, surtout, grande, ajouta Al-Qasim. Pour pouvoir faire disparaître les bateaux.

- Nous n'en sommes pas complétement sûrs, leur rappela L. Considérons cela comme une théorie parmi d'autres et attendons de voir les résultats des observations.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec vous, cher collègue, mais n'est-ce pas merveilleux d'avoir enfin une piste et ne plus patauger dans l'ignorance la plus totale ? S'exclama Deville, qui pour un peu battait presque des mains.

L'enthousiasme des autres était plus éblouissant que tout ce que L avait pu voir auparavant. Il n'avait jamais travaillé avec des individus capables de se réjouir à la moindre occasion et pour la moindre petite avancée, aussi avait-il un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien pousser l'équipage et les chercheurs à apprécier de manière aussi extrême une simple hypothèse qui n'avait pas de base véritablement solide. Pour lui, qui avait l'habitude de tout découvrir en un temps record, une seule idée n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Il ne s'était jamais mis à danser dés lors qu'une thèse au sujet d'une affaire se construisait dans son esprit.

_Les idiots sont contents pour tous, les gens intelligents n'en sont plus capables_

- Messieurs, je sollicite votre attention, intervint le commandant Diessel. J'aimerai savoir si je dois dire demain aux journalistes tout ce que je viens d'entendre ou si nous devons filtrer ?

- Très franchement, commandant, vous imaginez la réaction du public si on lui apprend l'existence éventuelle d'une espèce de monstre marin ? Fit Langlois d'un ton railleur.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Ce serait l'apocalypse.

- Nous contacterons L dés ce soir, l'informa Light en glissant un coup d'œil au détective. Il enverra ses analyses à monsieur Winter. C'est lui qui, avec le président, se chargera de nous indiquer quelles informations nous devons rendre publiques.

- Eh bien faîtes, messieurs, faîtes. En attendant, vous avez gagné trois points sur le tableau.

Et Langlois alla les inscrire en grommelant de plus belle.

* * *

" _Le palais de Poséidon dans l'Océan Atlantique était un immense bâtiment_

_réputé pour ses colonnes de marbre bleu, dotées de chapiteau en forme de_

_coquillages. Sur les murs du palais s'étendaient quantités de fresques et de_

_mosaïques à la gloire du dieu, qui pour la plupart racontaient ses exploits. _

_Le palais ne disposait que d'un niveau, mais il était si large qu'on avait l'impression_

_d'entrer à l'intérieur comme dans une ville. Les écuries pour les chevaux de mer_

_de Poséidon étaient aussi luxueuses que spacieuses, et les bêtes étaient_

_traitées de la meilleure des manière. On raconte que les hommes, voulant_

_accéder au palais, avaient creusé un tunnel sur l'île d'Hécate avec l'aide_

_de Déméter, la déesse de l'agriculture."_

Extrait des Cataclysmes de la Mythologie Grecque, de William Fauster

* * *

Indication :

- Cétacés, wouhou, baleines, dauphins, orques, cachalots ! Enfin bref.

- J'aime vraiment bien travailler sur le trio Mello-Matt-Near.

- J'ai galérééééé pour écrire le demi-lemon entre Matt et Mello ! Ça passe bien dans la tête, mais à l'écrit, c'est la catastrophe, je ne trouve plus les expressions adéquates. Pô juste.

- Oui, je sais. La citation du Seigneur des Anneaux, c'est très, très, très, très niais. Mais ça collait très, très, très, très bien :P.

- Mais qui a fait le rêve, et à propos de qui ? Non, bon, d'accord, je me tais. Tout le monde a déjà trouvé. Bouhouhou, je sais pas installer du suspeeeens !

- Je m'étais jurée de faire un chapitre sérieux. Je suis arrivée à quelques paragraphes de la fin, j'étais contente parce que jusqu'ici, c'était vachement classe, et puis je suis partie en live avec Deville et Al-Qasim. Mes personnages veulent me décrédibiliser, c'est officiel.

- Carmilla ? Hu hu hu, quelle merveille.

- Oui oui, les dieux de la mort peuvent dormir. Sinon, ce serait pas drôle.

- Plus j'écris avec, plus j'aime Al-Qasim. C'est le côté médecin légiste hystérique, je crois.

- Affectif, c'est pour Matt et Mello, mais aussi pour la façon de penser de Light et L.

* * *

Bon...tout d'abord, je voulais vraiment m'excuser pour ce retard d'une semaine, et aussi pour l'abandon de ma dead-line. Maintenant, le rythme de publication risque de devenir irrégulier, quand bien même je vais faire de mon mieux pour rester dans le temps de quatre semaines. Je me suis vraiment sur-estimée en croyant que j'arriverai à tenir le rythme même avec la fac. A pas possible, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Tenir les deux de fronts, ce n'est pas dans mes compétences, ce que j'aimerai bien hélas. Enfin, dans tous les cas, je suis contente d'avoir pu finir ce chapitre, c'est déjà ça. J'avais vraiment peur de ne pas y arriver, et puis au final j'ai tout bouclé cet après-midi. Tiouuuf !

Je voulais remercier ma " **Guest** " du **5 janvier** qui m'a laissé une très gentille review, et qui malheureusement a eu le droit à une auteur en retard(je suis désolée !). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et ne t'en fais pas pour la review constructive, tu en as laissé une, c'est déjà génial :D !

Juste pour changer de sujet, z'avez vu toute cette neige ? C'est pas merveilleux ? Avec ça, on va économiser des litres et des litres de pétro...les transports en commun ? Euuuuh, ouais, bon, j'ai rien dit. C'était la page météo de Negen.

Je vous présente encore toutes mes plus plates excuses, et du coup, je ne vous donne pas de date précise pour le dixième chapitre. Je vous informerai comme promis chaque dimanche sur la page d'introduction de Downtown Abyss de l'état d'avancement. En attendant, merci infiniment pour votre patience, tout le monde !

Negen


End file.
